Sinfully good
by Nevermind555
Summary: "Mon nom est Hope. On m'appelle également H. Parce que dans cet établissement, nos véritables identités sont gardées secrètes. Ici on élève des surdoué(e)s comme on dresse des escargots ou des puces savantes." B.B. - OC. Fic dérangeante pour une relation dérangée.
1. B, A et H

**Sinfully good**

 _Chapitre 1 : A., B. et H._

Je suis arrivée ici un matin d'octobre. Les feuilles des arbres qui garnissaient le vaste parc de l'établissement commençaient à se parer de ces couleurs chaudes qui annoncent leur fin. Mort puis chute.

J'ai immédiatement noté un blond filiforme agité. Qui n'hésitait pas à fracasser ses camarades - et ce n'était pas qu'une question de taille car cette tornade blonde n'avait que faire de l'âge ni de la stature !...

J'ai vite compris, dressant l'oreille aux babillages ambiants, qu'il s'agissait de M., nommé Mello.

Le blondin aimait se défouler. De préférence sur le crâne d'un pensionnaire passant à proximité.

Mello avait le même âge que moi : un ado qui affichait fièrement sa treizième année, saturé de révolte.

Mello me faisait penser à un fauve en cage. Toujours à tourner, oeil exercé à fouiller les rangs pour trouver la _proie_ idéale. Et cette fois, il jeta son dévolu sur le rouquin Matt. Il s'en prit direct une en retour !... L'instant d'après, les deux étaient enchevêtrés à même le parquet, roulant dans tous les sens, sous une pluie de coups et d'injures.

Il fallut l'intervention musclée du professeur de sport pour les séparer. Mello crachait tout ce qu'il pouvait tandis que Matt le fixait, peu impressionné par le numéro du blond.

Dans cet établissement où tout était rectiligne, les éclats de Mello apportaient un peu de divertissement.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela...

J'ai soudain entendu un murmure se lever, regards accrochés sur un couple qui avait fait son nid au pied de l'immense chêne - territoire de Mello, accessoirement.

Le blond vint d'ailleurs leur certifier de dégager la place mais le garçon, étendu contre le tronc, lui fit signe de laisser éclater sa colère plus loin.

Mello shoota rageusement dans une pomme de pin avant de s'éloigner en gromelant.

La fille, tête posée en travers des cuisses du garçon à la chevelure hirsute et sombre, posa un regard admiratif sur la marque d'autorité dont il venait de faire preuve.

Le couple semblait plus âgé que la majorité des pensionnaires - aux alentours de la majorité.

"Haaaan... A. a une chance folle !..."

"Tu parles !... B. est complètement ravagé !..."

Hmm mmm. Intéressant. Vraiment trèèèèès intéressant !...

"H. ! Tu rêves ?" tandis que je les observais depuis les vastes croisés de fenêtres.

A., je m'en rendis rapidement compte, était très populaire. Chacun de ses passages dans les couloirs de l'établissement valait son lot d'expressions béates, notamment auprès des filles. A. était le _modèle_.

La fille, il est vrai, était fort jolie - une véritable poupée avec ses anglaises interminables et sa frimousse à laver au savon - et possédait une classe qui dépassait de loin celle d'Ugly Betty.

Le couple qu'elle formait avec B. sortait clairement de l'ordinaire et les deux faisaient souvent le mur pour fricoter à leur aise dans la carcasse d'une veille voiture au dépôt de la casse voisine ou sous un pont sans éclairage. Bref, A. et B. formaient un couple glamour et atypique.

Le dénommé B. - j'appris plus tard qu'en réalité son pseudonyme était un double B. comme Beyond Birthday - traînait nonchalamment sa haute stature dans les couloirs, fumant un ou deux joints à l'occasion, près d'une fenêtre abritée, préférant de loin la tranquilité obscure qui régnait sous la paillasse du vaste escalier central. Il s'agissait là d'un endroit borgne que B. chérissait par-dessus tout. Autant dire que le jour où il prit l'envie à Mello de s'y aventurer et que B. s'y trouvait, tapi comme une araignée au centre de sa toile, le blond fut traîné par un pied hors du territoire, hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge, gesticulant dans tous les sens - ce qui ne contribuait qu'à accroître le sourire déjà éloquent de B.

Mello se retrouva alors suspendu, par une jambe, à l'un des balustres de l'escalier.

Alors que les salles de classes se vidaient - les cours étaient assurés de façon ludique et non-conventionnelle - les élèves se déversaient par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq, je fus la première à grimper à l'étage et à tomber sur A. et B., étroitement enlacés, savourant un baiser qui n'avait décidément rien de sage. B. semblait plus lancé sur le sujet que A. qui se retrouva gênée par mon regard.

"Laisse tomber... elle y pige rien, toute manière." avança B., revenant à l'outrage du délice, captant à la fois l'attention et la langue de A.

Je demeurais figée, incapable de jeter mon regard ailleurs que sur eux, sur leurs corps entremêlés, sur la tignasse hirsute de B., sur ce qu'il parvenait aisément à obtenir de A., sur ces bruits à peine couverts que produisaient leurs bouches, langues affairées... et j'en passe des meilleures !... Ou des pires.

B. fut contraint de cesser lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves me rejoignit. Derechef, il attrapa A. par la main, lui intimant de poursuivre ailleurs - dans la chambre de A. en l'occurrence, foutant la compagne de chambre de A. dehors pour s'y enfermer et, j'imagine, terminer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

" _Laisse tomber... elle y pige rien, toute manière_." Cette affirmation - totalement fausse, au demeurant - s'était plue à me poursuivre !... Et je l'avais mauvaise après ce métèque dérangé qui avait décrété cela avec un tel aplomb saupoudré de ce qu'il fallait de mépris !...

Je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait, hein ? J'en savais suffisamment !... alors oui, certes, je n'avais pas expérimenté - et le seul qui me plaisait, dans le secteur, préfèrait chercher querelle que flirter - mais j'étais capable de faire aussi bien que A., voire mieux !... Tu m'entends, espèce de demeuré ?!

De retour dans ma chambre, lors de l'extinction des feux, je fixais le plafond, dans la pénombre, prêtant une oreille attentive à la respiration de ma voisine de lit, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour glisser la main jusqu'à mon sexe et caresser là, mordant mon autre main pour couvrir les sons coupables que la manoeuvre faisait monter en moi.

Je ne voyais que B. par flashes imprimés sur ma rétine !...

Et la main continuait, toujours plus vive.

Je n'eus pas même besoin de me caresser à même le sexe tant il m'avait mise dans un état d'excitation élevé !...

L'orgasme m'emporta, secouant mon corps dans ce lit, étouffant les sons qu'il venait de faire monter sans même être présent physiquement.

La guerre était déclarée !...

"Hope ! Viens vite !... L. est avec nous dans la salle de gym !..."

L. ?...

Tout le groupe était massé devant un écran à côté duquel se tenait un homme étrange dont on ne distinguait pas le visage tant son col était remonté et son chapeau vissé sur les yeux.

Tout le monde ici semblait connaître L. hormi les nouveaux.

Mello était dans son coin, semblant écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en dégustant une tablette de chocolat pur lait.

Je cherchais du regard A. et B. mais ces derniers brillaient évidemment par leur absence !...

"Suzanne ? Qui est L. ?" demandais-je à ma voisine de chambre.

"L. est notre modèle à tous. C'est pour lui ressembler et lui succéder un jour que nous sommes ici. Roger ne t'a pas expliqué ?"

"Vaguement."

"Ah, tu le verras pour les fêtes ! Il vient toujours ici, les bras chargés de cadeaux !..."

J'attendais les fêtes. Oh que oui, je les attendais !... Je voulais voir ce L. !... C'était devenu le boostant de la fin d'année.

Il est arrivé, tard dans la soirée, emmitouflé dans un large manteau, visage à moitié camouflé par une écharpe - L. était visiblement très sensible au froid - accompagné de son majordome.

Je fixais L., sa façon très étrange de s'installer sur la chaise, adoptant une position foetale, sa manière de se saisir des couverts et autres objets du quotidien, façon pince, au bout du pouce et de l'index - comme si ce dont il se saisissait était brûlant !...

Malgré ces bizarretés, L. avait de la présence, un charisme indéniable dans son côté "freak".

Ce qui frappait était son air de ressemblance avec notre animal de foire, j'ai nommé B.

Leur coupe de cheveux était assez similaire, de même que leur allure - bien que B. paraissait, sous ses sweats sombres, plus charpenté que L.

L. demeurait résolument voûté tandis que B. se tenait droit, la plupart du temps.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de B., ce dernier demeurait à distance raisonnable de L., toujours flanqué de A. C'est L. qui vint les trouver pour leur adresser quelques mots.

B. ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, préférant se gratter la tête ou la jambe, comme si L. était transparent.

N'importe qui pouvait déduire que les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre L. et B.

Lorsque L. tourna les talons, B. vint embrasser A. avec rage, la faisant rire très fort, gênée par l'attitude outrancière et imprévisible de son boyfriend.

Je secouais la tête. Non, décidément, ces deux-là ne me revenaient pas !... Par contre, L...

L. appelait à la douceur et à l'apaisement. L. était diamétralement l'opposé de B.

Christmas Eve. L. s'installa au piano et laissa ses mains fines - presques décharnées, aux phalanges extrêmement visibles - caresser les touches, dans des mélodies douces comme _Auld Lang Syne_.

B. et A. avaient profité de l'absence des pensionnaires pour s'aventurer dans certaines chambres et se livrer à leur jeu préféré consistant à se débaucher - une idée de B., évidemment !... Certains lits avaient été retrouvés défaits et les effets jetés au sol. Je fulminais de rage !... L. s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, préférant diriger son attention sur le magnifique cake qui venait de prendre place sur la table.

"Il me fait chier, à passer à travers les mailles des filets, celui-là !..." disais-je à Mello, à propose de B..

Ce dernier me fixa. "Il est foutrement doué pour ça, ouais."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais... fais ton enquête et tu verras bien." avec un air de défi.

"Oh, très marrant, Mello !... Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as reçu ?"

Il ouvrit la main pour dévoiler le trésor qu'elle renfermait. "Un harmonica. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps !..."

"Elle nous fixe, B."

"Tu t'en fous." mordillant son cou avec appétit.

"Arrête !... Elle nous regarde, je te dis !..." le repoussant mollement.

"Tu commences à me saouler, A. Sérieux. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de cette gamine ?!" me désignant sans même me regarder, abandonnant momentanément sa séance de câlins.

Il arrivait que les élèves les âgés dispensent des cours. Et aujourd'hui, l'arithmétique modulaire nous est présenté par B. qui se doit de corriger nos exercices. Ce dernier se tient avachi, cuisse sur le bord du bureau.

"H." m'indiquant le tableau blanc sans ciller, d'un mouvement de menton. "Laisse ton cahier ici."

Je le fixe, me déplaçant en ligne droite comme le ferait le meilleur des félins.

Clairement, il cherche à m'humilier. Attends un peu, mon coco !...

Je dépose le cahier, ayant mémorisé tous les exercices pour les restituer à l'identique.

"Il y a une erreur dans ta série de L de Dirichlet(1). Reprends."

Je le fixe. Là, tout de suite, j'aurai envie de le bousculer !... Qu'il tombe du bureau et qu'il se fracasse le crâne !...

"Il n'y a aucune erreur." rétorquais-je.

"Faut-il que je me lève pour te la démontrer ? Reprends."

Je fulmine. Du calme. Reprends le calcul, allez. Voilààà... et... merde !...

Je baisse la tête.

Il affiche un sourire en coin, sans me regarder. "Tu devrais toujours prendre en compte l'avis de tes aînés, H. Termine et va t'asseoir."

Je termine, sans erreur, puis regagne ma place, m'arrêtant devant lui pour... reprendre... la vache... cette cuisse qu'un pan de soleil souligne à merveille... ce putain de corps aussi grand que souple... cette foutue tignasse en broussaille. Il me fixe, enfin, devinant sans mal mon trouble tandis que je déglutis discrètement.

"Tu me feras dix séries supplémentaires pour demain. Ca t'apprendra à éviter la moindre forme d'étourderie. A ta place, H." me tendant le cahier.

Je m'installe aux côtés de Mello.

"Comme il t'a mouchée !..." moqueur.

"Ta gueule, Mello."

Je pestais à chaque série, griffonnant sur un bloc annexe pour faire passer ma rage.

J'étais la seule encore debout - il était près de deux heures du matin.

Je pensais que la sanction seule aurait suffi à le contenter... c'était sans compter la double peine qui m'attendait !...

Il apparut, embaumant la fraise à plein nez, langue faisant disparaître toute trace du délit, posant nonchalamment l'épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, sourire soulignant son appétit sadique.

"Tu bosses tard." sur un ton l'exemptant de toute responsabilité.

Je lui balance un regard noir qui, loin de le désarmer, attise son envie de me mettre plus bas que terre.

Il franchit le seuil et s'installe, d'une cuisse, sur le bord de la table, regard parcourant la série que je viens de terminer.

Fouillant dans ma trousse, il en tire un stylo rouge. "L'étourderie te perdra, _Girl_." retirant le capuchon pour entourer de plusieurs cercles le nombre de la série déficiente.

"Mon nom est Hope."

Il me fouille du regard, arborant un sourire carnassier. " _Girl_."

Ce sera lui qui aura le dernier mot.

"Recommence cette série, _Girl_. Et applique toi."

Je soupire. En sus, il compte demeurer là, histoire de rajouter en pression.

Je pose bruyamment mon stylo. "Tu prends ton pied là, hein, B. ? Dis-le que tu _jouis_ littéralement de la situation."

"Tu te flattes, _Girl_." croisant les bras, me toisant avec un mépris dégoulinant.

Okay. C'est une guerre de pouvoir qui se joue là et je me lève pour plus d'aplomb. Il m'a déjà pourri la nuit, autant lui faire comprendre que ce petit jeu s'arrête là.

Je me plante devant lui - vache, même à moitié assis sur ce bureau, il fait presque ma taille !...

"T'en as pas assez de A. ? Faut aussi que tu me pourrisses la vie ?"

"Premièrement, _Girl_ , rien ne t'autorise à évoquer A. Deuxièmement..." laissant son regard vairon me parcourir à son aise. "... ouais, j'ai bien envie de te pourrir jusqu'à te faire entrer dans un trou. Je veux que tu rampes, _Girl_. Je veux te faire disparaître."

Ah ! Il était temps que tu affiches tes ambitions, B. !...

"Si je ne représentais pas un danger, tu ne t'en prendrais pas ainsi à moi. Et j'ai même une petite idée de tes motivations, B."

Je pousse la provocation jusqu'à avancer la main avec la ferme intention de poser ma paume sur son entrejambe. Il bloque net le geste, se relevant pour me jauger. "Ah ah ah ! Ca, c'est réservé à A., _Girl_." avant de se pencher sur mon oreille. "C'est pas pour les gamines qui dorment encore avec leur peluche."

Il a l'art de me foutre dans des états !... L'enfoiré !...

"T'en as pas marre de te casser les dents sur ce connard ? Franchement, Hope, j'sais pas c'que tu cherches." a lâché le blond Mello avant de se rendre au pied de son arbre préféré pour se griller une clope subtilisée au rouquin Matt.

A. riait, posant les mains sur les épaules de B. qui se tenait devant le miroir. "Vache, c'est fou, on croirait L. !..." s'extasiait-elle.

B. était appliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de se grimer en L. Car oui, les deux garçons partageaient des traits en commun !... Et lorsque B. jouait le rôle de L., il le jouait à fond, sans négliger aucun détail. Il modifiait même sa voix, qu'il avait de base plus grave que L., pour coller au personnage, imitant à merveille le ton monocorde de L. Voûté, adoptant les mêmes postures que L., la ressemblance n'en était que plus frappante !...

Seul un oeil exercé était capable de différencier le véritable L. de son sosie. Car il y avait des différences : les cheveux de L. étaient beaucoup moins souples que ceux de B. Ce dernier possédait également un corps bien plus charpenté que celui de L. J'ignorais si L. était capable de se redresser car il circulait constamment dos voûté alors que B. savait se tenir dos droit.

Il ne s'agissait pas, pour B., d'imiter L. sans pouvoir l'usurper. Et c'était là un privilège dont B. comptait largement profiter.

Ce fut également à cette période que ses anciens démons refirent surface. Et le premier à en faire les frais a été Arthur, le lapin, mascotte de l'établissement.

J'ai de suite senti un échange de regards entre le directeur, M. Roger et son assistante, Mme Ranger.

" _Il_ a récidivé..."

"Cela ne fait aucun doute."

" _Il_ " ?... mais qui pouvait être ce " _il_ " qui agissait de manière aussi psychotique et sanglante ?

"L. est là ! L. EST LA !"

Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête d'interpole, L. ne communiquait plus avec nous que par écrans interposés. Et voilà que l'enfant prodige de la Wammy's était de retour ?...

Je reconnus immédiatement son allure particulière : fin comme un haricot, flottant dans ce sweat blanc, haut du corps voûté en avant, cernes marquées sous les yeux, suçotant l'ongle de son pouce.

Les pensionnaires s'agitaient autour de lui, lui posant mille questions.

Au réfectoire, il choisit de s'installer à notre table, me faisant face, délaissant la tablée des adultes. Installé sur la chaise, jambes ramenées contre lui en position foetale, pieds nus, il nous détaillait tour à tour, s'arrêtant sur moi. "Tiens, bonjour Hope."

"Bonjour, L."

"Tes progrès ont chuté quelques temps, ce qui est regrettable. L'environnement ne devrait pas influer sur tes résultats, Hope." sévère.

Je le regardais, bouche bée.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Appuyé sur un point sensible ?"

Je refusais d'aller plus avant dans l'échange.

"Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard." dit-il, entamant son repas.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler !... Quelle indélicatesse !... Oui, enfin, j'ai toujours entendu dire que L. était un peu à l'ouest question relations humaines... mais là, ça dépassait tout !

"Hope, peut-on se voir quelques minutes ?" m'interpela la voix monocorde de L.

Je soupirais, traînant des pieds jusqu'à lui.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule tandis qu'il me conduisait à l'écart, précisément dans une salle de classe déserte. Là, il s'installa dans sa position foetale habituelle, me fixant de ses pupilles sombres.

"Tu devrais cesser de fréquenter Mello. Ce garçon te tire vers le bas, Hope."

Je serrai la mâchoire. "Sauf ton respect, L., je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre un tel jugement."

"Je pense simplement à ton avenir ici."

"C'est... plus compliqué que ça." résolue de lui tenir tête.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de logique." raffermissant sa poigne sur mon épaule jusqu'à m'en faire grimacer.

"Tu... me fais mal."

" _I'm a top. An aggressive one… I have never once been submissive_."

Je déglutissais. La voix, d'ordinaire douce et suave de L., venait de se changer en un feulement rauque. Mes yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise, son coupé dans ma gorge.

"... B..."

"Tu es rudement perspicace, petite _Girl_." amena l'usurpateur avec délectation. "Dis-moi, jusqu'où aurais-je pu te mener en tant que L. ?"

De sa poigne toujours aussi solide sur mon épaule, il rapprocha mon oreille de sa bouche. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas. T'as vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur moi."

Je m'installais dans le canapé baroque tandis que certains pensionnaires observaient les premiers flocons tomber, depuis la fenêtre. La neige était tardive cette année.

L. s'installa au piano, comme à son habitude.

Des rires se firent entendre, provenant de l'immense hall.

Les pensionnaires se retournèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la valse lente des flocons.

Et ils firent leur entrée !...

Le couple terrible de la Wammy's.

J'eus, en les voyant tous deux, une révélation.

Le regard vairon de B., l'un bleuté et l'autre d'un rouge carmin qui vrillait jusqu'à l'âme, parcourut la pièce entière. J'ignorais encore pourquoi à l'époque mais il semblait que B. fixait toujours le sommet du crâne de ses interlocuteurs au lieu de privilégier le contact visuel.

A. portait une chemise écossaise aux tons chauds, jupe en jeans stone, manteau clair.

B. avait revêtu un sweat sombre, frappé de ses initiales au dos, porté sur un jeans ample, troué au-dessus du genou droit, écharpe rouge, rangers ouvertes.

Ils venaient tous deux de l'extérieur, visiblement.

B. prit place dans le fauteuil, face à L., l'observant avec intérêt.

A. vint affubler B. d'un bonnet de père Noël, riant aux éclats.

B. la fixa un instant, lui rendant son sourire, de manière fugace, sans se départir du bonnet.

Le regard de B. glissa alors sur moi, s'y arrêtant.

Un simple regard... un simple regard venait d'emballer mon palpitant comme jamais !...

Un coup de chaud me montait au corps.

Nos regards, harponnés, ne se lâchaient plus, malgré l'agitation flagrante de A. pour rompre le contact.

Tout comme L. dont il savait imiter la moindre manie, B. porta l'ongle de son pouce à la bouche, suçotant.

L. avait repris la mélodie.

Et A. s'agitait. En vain. Le contact était établi. Et du haut de mes quatorze ans, cette année là, je venais d'éclipser la plus belle fille de l'établissement !...

Evidemment la scène n'avait guère échappé à L. et lorsque sa voix tonna pour reprendre B., ce dernier lui fourra en bouche une cuillèrée de dessert, l'observant, tête penchée, avec un amusement certain, avant de revenir à moi.

A. venait de quitter la piste, s'installant dans un fauteuil à l'écart, ne pouvant que nous regarder, impuissante.

B. venait de m'éblouir, m'offrant ce sauvage débridé dont L. était proprement incapable. Oui, je fantasmais sur L. - toutes les filles ici n'en avaient que pour L. - mais B. était parvenu à m'en mettre plein la vue sans le moindre effort !...

J'avais un tel élan au corps que j'aurai été capable de me donner à lui ici et maintenant. Et il le savait, il en avait parfaite conscience, ce salaud !...

Il croisa les jambes, coude posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, m'observant à loisir, laissant courir sur moi un regard aussi chaud qu'assuré.

Alors que je me mettais au lit, faisant une toilette rapide, il s'invita dans ma chambre, posant son épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte coulissante de la salle d'eau atenante à chaque chambre.

"Je me suis laissé dire que ta voisine de chambre était absente."

Je me retournais, brosse à dent en bouche, le fixant. Quel spectacle affligeant étais-je en train de lui offrir ?... Avec ma chemise de nuit rose aux motifs enfantins ?... Avec cette brosse coincée dans la bouche ?...

Il en sourit, débusquant mes pensées, puis s'approcha, récupérant le gobelet d'eau, retirant lentement la brosse de ma bouche avant de me faire prendre une gorgée, me faisant basculer, main ouverte sur l'arrière de ma tête pour me faire pencher sur le lavabo afin d'y rincer ma bouche. Puis il attrapa la serviette pour gommer les traces de mousse qui maculaient mes lèvres.

"Là."

Une odeur prononcée de fraise vint me chatouiller les narines. Il venait à l'évidence d'engloutir tout le contenu d'un pot de confiture !... Comme L., il était drogué au sucre. Mais B. était plutôt du genre monomaniaque !... De la fraise. De la fraise. Uniquement de la fraise. La fraise était sa lubie absolue. Il était capable de tuer pour de la fraise !...

Il consulta sa montre de poignet, m'invitant à rejoindre le lit, me bordant.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son sweat, dans un appel muet de gamine.

Son index courut sur mes lèvres comme s'il y étalait une mixture imaginaire.

Je voulais qu'il reste !... Et il est même allé au-delà de mes espérances !...

Il quitta d'abord sa montre qu'il posa à côté du sujet qui trônait sur ma table de chevet, à proximité du réveil digital. Puis il quitta son sweat en le faisant passer par-dessus la tête, offrant à ma vue un torse remarquablement charpenté. Contrairement à L., B. savait se tenir droit.

Je montais la couette jusque sous mon nez, incapable de détourner le regard de ce qu'il offrait !...

Le sweat regagnit le lit opposé. Puis il se leva, quittant jeans et boxer sombre à la fois, donnant sur des fesses magnifiques !... Avant de poser son jeans sur le lit d'en face, il fouilla dans sa poche, y tirant quelques préservatifs.

Le chaud me montait au corps, ventre en pagaille.

Le ton était donné.

"Tu me fais une place ?..." retourné vers moi, sans pudeur, tandis que je fixais la toison sombre qui courait au-dessus de la base de son sexe d'hommr.

Je me glissais jusqu'au mur et il ouvrit le lit, s'y invitant avec un soupir de contentement.

J'étais incapable de détourner le regard de ce profil parfait, de ces cheveux sauvages qui auréolaient l'oreiller que nous partagions.

Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans que je sois capable de les formuler.

Sa main vint remonter le long de ma cuisse, tandis qu'il fixait toujours le plafond.

"Si A..."

"Shhh ! N'évoque jamais A., tu m'entends, _Girl_?" froncé, se retournant d'un seul mouvement de corps. Des lèvres gercées à la fraise vinrent clore les miennes d'une rude façon, langue s'invitant dans ma cavité pour faire danser la mienne, suçotant, aspirant avant de se retirer, observant l'effet dans mes yeux troubles.

Je vins instinctivement l'enlacer et il ne me repoussa pas, m'enserrant avec force, pressant son corps nu contre le tissu de ma chemise de nuit enfantine. Il ne tarda pas à se dresser, enfilant la protection avant de se faire coulisser contre mon sexe. La moiteur le surprit un moment mais il finit par en sourire, carnassier, s'amusant à faire glisser sa jolie prune éclose contre mon sexe ouvert, se tenant par la base.

J'en gémissais, ne reconnaissant plus les sons qui me quittaient tant j'étais vive. Vive pour lui.

Je n'avais vu que lui durant la soirée et maintenant je ne sentais plus que lui, son goût sucré à la fraise, cette présence mâle et brute.

Il bascula sur moi, s'invitant de quelques centimètres - pas plus - courbé, lové sur mon corps chétif.

J'étais si prête que la douleur passait totalement en arrière plan.

De son côté, mon étroitesse inviolée le rendait fou !... Il en divaguait, lâchant des soupirs lourds qui répondaient à l'indécence des miens.

Il glissa ses paumes sous mes fesses, me soulevant le bas du corps pour contrôler les mouvements, ne me pénétrant que sur la longueur efficace du gland.

Ma tête dodelinait sur l'oreiller. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus lourds, rapprochés.

Mes tempes battaient comme jamais.

Ouvrant les yeux par intermittence, je le voyais donner de légers coups de hanches visant à ne pas s'inviter plus loin que ce qu'il avait établi dès le départ.

L'effet du gland sensible, coulissant dans l'étroite allée, ne manqua guère son effet. Il jouit vivement, grand corps secoué par des spasmes imprévisibles, voix feulant de plaisir.

Je n'étais pas loin non plus et il me donna tout.

Puis cela arriva. On retrouva A. pendue à une poutre de la charpente d'une des deux tours de la bâtisse.

Je ne pense pas que B. l'ait vu venir.

Le plus étrange est que B. n'a absolument rien laisser paraître. Il fut même le grand absent des funérailles.

B. ne m'a jamais confié à quel point il avait été proche de A. Jamais ! Mais son attitude se durcit dès ce moment.

En journée, B. jouait avec brio le rôle de L. - bien que certaines de ses réflexions trahissaient sa démence. La nuit, il venait me rejoindre, m'initiant à des jeux de plus en plus illicites et pervers.

Il avait fini par me rendre accroc, le salaud !... Accroc à lui, accroc à nos jeux, accroc à ses morsures - ses morsures ! J'en étais couverte !... Mais il prenait soin de les exercer uniquement sur des parties de corps que je pouvais couvrir - accroc à ses propos vulgaires. J'étais comme une droguée. Je devenais folle lorsqu'il ne venait pas me rejoindre pour m'offrir ma part - fait qui arrivait rarement, il fallait le reconnaître ! B.B. était d'une régularité exemplaire !...

Il était parvenu à poser définitivement et irrémédiablement sa patte sur moi.

J'étais devenue, je cite, "sa poupée de chair", soumise à sa volonté, à ses caprices. C'est lui qui me coiffait, qui choisissait mes vêtements, me soumettant à tous ses caprices. Il ne m'appelait jamais H. ou Hope - hormis lorsqu'il jouait le rôle de L.

Lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi, B. m'appelait " _Girl_." Sans doute un moyen efficace visant à réduire à néant mon identité déjà mise à mal par la rigueur et l'anonymat subis en intégrant la Wammy's.

"Dis moi, Hope... tu penses à L. quand je te saute ?..." récupérant ma main pour joindre ses doigts aux miens.

Je me pinçais la lèvre. "Non."

Un silence.

"Je pense à... toi."

Il bascule sur un coude, doigts parcourant mes formes, s'amusant de m'éveiller avec si peu d'effleurements.

"Tu le baiserais de quelle manière ?" se penchant pour malmener la pointe d'un sein.

Je me cambre. "Je..." sifflant entre mes dents. "... serais au-dessus..."

"Je ne lui imagine pas d'autre position, en effet." revenant pour tourner sa langue autour de la pointe saillante.

" _He's submissive, uh ?..._ "

" _Totally_."

Pourtant je pense que L. a du sang. Du sang pour mener ses enquêtes, aller sur le terrain, manier les arts martiaux et avoir recours à des usages plutôt discutables et durs vis-à-vis des criminels.

La langue de B. remonte de mes seins jusqu'au cou, mordillant la clavicule saillante au passage. Il pouvait véritablement mordre jusqu'au sang !

Je glisse une main dans les cheveux hirsutes, m'attachant aux racines du poing.

"B. Encore. Encore..." suppliante.

"Regarde toi. Tu quémandes." amusé. "J'ai vraiment habilement manoeuvré : tu en redemandes toujours. Ca a été moins compliqué que prévu. Tu es... une belle petite _saloperie_. Vraiment, je le pense, _Girl_." souriant, regard vairon brillant de perversité. "Tu es... véritablement une de mes plus belles réussites." venant me dominer, jetant les bases d'une nouvelle joute.

Je ne me faisais plus aucune illusion sur ce qui allait suivre : B. allait à nouveau se protéger et me pénétrer uniquement du gland. Jamais il ne m'honorait d'une pénétration complète ; sans doute s'agissait-il là d'une manoeuvre supplémentaire pour me faire sentir qui était le dominant et qui était la dominée !...

La relation a duré de longs, longs mois. Puis un jour, L. a pris B. à part, s'enfermant avec lui dans un bureau. Et le règne de B. prit fin subitement. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter L. Pas encore.

Dès lors, L. me prit sous sa protection. Il était diamétralement l'opposé de B. Il était une de ces douceurs sucrées qu'il consommait sans modération.

Je n'entendis plus parler de B pendant un moment. Au moins cinq ans voire davantage. Jusqu'à ce voyage aux U-S.

(1) En mathématiques, une série L de Dirichlet est une série du plan complexe utilisée en théorie analytique des nombres.


	2. Au jeu du chat et de la souris

_Chapitre 2 : Au jeu du chat et de la souris  
_

Je patiente en salle d'embarquement, parcourant distraitement la foule du regard lorsqu'un journal s'abaisse. Mon corps s'en trouve immédiatement chamboulé !... L'appel silencieux est sans précédent et je quitte le siège, passant devant lui, direction les toilettes.

Son regard vairon me suit, ne manquant aucun mouvement, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Lorsque la porte des toilettes se referme, il plie calmement son journal et m'y rejoint.

Là, nous demeurons debout, nous observant à loisir, laissant courir sur le corps de l'autre des regards terriblement charnels.

"Pour une surprise..." dis-je, brisant le silence, bras croisés sur un corps en déroute. "Tu me suis ?"

Il pouffe. "Ne rêve pas, G _irl_!..."

Je m'en approche tandis qu'il demeure sur place, corps agité sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

"Chambre d'hôtel ?"

"J'allais le proposer."

Okay, nous avons manqué notre vol. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne !... Sitôt la porte fermée, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, envie terrible aux reins. Le contact a pratiquement manqué de nous faire jouir tandis que nos bouches se livraient à des appétits inconvenants.

Il fait monter mes jambes autour de ses hanches, tournoyant avec moi dans la pièce jusqu'à échouer sur le lit, se déboutonnant rapidement tandis que je retire le tanga en dentelle sombre. Le renflement, toujours fidèle à mon souvenir, effleure et fouille. Son corps entier est tendu contre le mien. Nos halètements communiquent frénétiquement.

Je me cambre contre lui, l'invitant à plus. Il en ricane avant d'accéder sur toute la longueur.

"Puis non." se retirant jusqu'à la moitié.

"Espèce de... tu ne vas pas commencer ton cirque !..." avec rage, frustrée de ne pas être remplie comme il se doit.

"Retourne toi." feule-t-il. "S'il te plaît." manquant d'emporter le lobe de mon oreille dans une morsure incontrôlée.

Je soupire et m'exécute.

Il écarte mes jambes au maximum, doigts venant l'aider dans sa tâche. Là, il pénètre à sa guise, savourant l'étroitesse sur un soupir brut.

Il entre enfin, doigts noués aux miens, poigne dans les cheveux.

Nous nous arquons en même temps, ondulant à loisir, corps moites de plaisir montant.

Je contracte tout ce que je peux et là, il jouit fort, s'en remettant avec peine tandis que tout me conduit à l'orgasme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "encore !"

Calmés, nous nous regardons, à moitié défaits.

"J'ai loupé mon vol."

"Je pourrai en dire autant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Pourquoi L.A. ?"

"Mais parce que c'est une ville que j'ai toujours aimé." caressant mon épaule presque tendrement. "Tu crois que si nous allignons des circonstances atténuantes, la compagnie nous remboursera ?..." taquin.

"Peuh ! Je ne suis pas à un billet près."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tes très nantis protecteurs." faisant allusion à mes patrons fortunés - et non moins amants.

"Je te merde, B."

Il se glisse sous moi avec un sourire carnassier. "Autant que ça en vaille la peine." lapant chaque sein à m'en faire gémir, pétrissant, tandis que je dodeline de la tête.

Il se hisse à hauteur d'un seul mouvement de jambes, mains descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses qui subissent le même traitement, me pressant sans égard contre son sexe éveillé. Là, un ricanement : "Lors de mes séjours en institutions psy, les gardiens appréciaient particulièrement de viser mes parties de leurs tasers."

"Tu es... mûr pour servir... le dieu des enfers... tu sais ?..."

"Je constate, fort heureusement, que ça n'empêche en rien leur bon fonctionnement."

"Tu n'es pas... humain, B."

Il s'invite au détour d'un mouvement de hanches. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à cette intrusion sans préavis.

Des heures à jouer de nos corps. Et à nous quitter sans un mot ni promesse.

* * *

"Besoin d'un service, _Girl_."

Le bâtard !... D'où a-t-il obtenu mon numéro ?!

"Me suis laissé dire que tes très nantis patrons avaient plusieurs pied-à-terre à L.A."

Inutile qu'il formule la demande ; j'ai compris ce qu'il attendait de moi.

* * *

Je sonne.

Il ouvre, me refusant l'accès, bras en travers de l'ébrasement de porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je te signale que tu loges ici à mes frais."

"D'accord. Tu viens pour le loyer ? J'imagine assez bien quel sera le moyen de paiement."

" _Shut up_ , B."

Il sourit, carnassier. "Bon, tu entres ou je te baise sur le pas de la porte, à la vue de tout le quartier ?"

Je le repousse à l'intérieur, des deux mains sur le torse, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Hey !... Doucement avec le matos !..."

Je le plaque contre le mur, visant immédiatement sa bouche. " _Eat me. Bite me. Fuck me, B_."

Un grognement guttural vient accueillir ma requête, le rendant immédiatement dur, dans une sensation proche de la douleur tant l'afflux sanguin est puissant, rigidifiant les corps jusqu'à outrance.

Il laisse courir ses dents le long de l'arête de mon nez.

" _Beg_."

" _You_..."

Je l'attrape des mains, de part et d'autre de la tête, exigeant de lui ce qu'il me refuse malgré cette dureté évidente que je sens contre mon ventre.

"Tu vas... te servir... de ce que je sens là..." posant ma paume sur le sexe qui renfle le pantalon sans compromis. "... pour me satisfaire."

"Tu vas devoir apprendre à demander convenaaaaaa..."

Je masse, le renflant davantage si c'est possible.

Il pivote, me plaquant à son tour contre le mur, mains serrant autour de mes poignets jusqu'à la douleur.

"Agenouille toi. Et suce moi." entre deux baisers excessivement chauds.

Je lui réponds par un grognement gargouillé de colère.

"Hihihihi ! Belle tentative. Allez, prends moi dans ta jolie putain de petite bouche, _Girl_. Me fait pas entendre ou je vais finir par littéralement faire sauter les boutons de mon jeans."

C'est feulant. C'est brûlant.

Je suis en rage parce que... l'idée me plaît !... L'enfoiré de salaud de sa race !...

Je me laisse couler sur les genoux, défaisant frénétiquement le jeans, faisant saillir ce sexe gourmand, à la limite de suinter, pour l'avaler sans autre forme de procès, enroulant ma langue gourmande autour du renflement sensible éclos.

Il en geint comme un animal en rut, laissant sa tête dodeliner en savourant sa victoire totale sur moi, doigts perdus dans mes cheveux dont il vient de faire sauter le lien.

" _That's... it... Giiiirl_... Haaaaan... ooooooh... haaaaah... _That's_... _my little... shit !_..."

Il se soutient, jambes flagellantes, d'une main ouverte contre le mur, l'autre derrière ma tête, initiant des mouvements bruts sans bouger des hanches. Je l'avale, l'engloutissant avec une gloutonnerie soumise.

Il vient, généreux, m'éclaboussant tout le palais, débordant des commissures tant il dégorge, palpitant au fond de ma gorge sur des rauques éblouissants.

Il se sépare de moi, sexe souillé de sperme et de salive, haletant.

Je me redresse lentement.

"T'as raison, B."

Il esquisse un sourire soulignant l'évidence.

"J'ai toujours adoré baiser avec toi."

Il remonte son jeans, me prenant par la main jusqu'au canapé. Là, il me fait allonger, ployant les genoux pour me défaire et m'assurer un retour de faveur. Le premier coup de langue, vif, doublé d'un autre plus généreux et lent, m'arrachent un orgasme immédiat. J'en tremble sur le canapé tandis qu'il m'observe, vil, détaillant les contractions externes de mon sexe, le fouillant du doigt à l'occasion.

" _Give me all, Girl_."

Et pour l'obtenir, il allie habillement caresses de la langue aux mouvements réguliers de ses doigts.

Le résultat ne tarde pas. J'en hurle de plaisir, contractée de partout pour lui.

Il me rejoint sur le canapé, se plaçant entre mes jambes ouvertes, aine contre aine, caressant mon visage de ses doigts coupables, les dégustant à l'occasion.

"Depuis la Wammy's... tu..."

" _I know, Girl. I know_."

Il s'amuse à dessiner quelques arabesques autour de mon nombril, soutenant sa tête d'une main. Son sexe repose sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

"J'avais la conviction que tu viendrais me réclamer _ça_ un de ces quatre matins."

Je caresse sa chevelure hirsute. "Tu es le salaud que je préfère."

Il siffle. "T'as l'art des compliments, tu sais ? Je crois que nous sommes décidément faits pour nous entendre, _Girl_. J'ai pas tiré une si mauvaise carte, finalement, à la Wammy's."

"Si tu te sens le besoin d'utiliser ta bouche, B., fais le à bon escient."

"Okay." se penchant sur ma clavicule dont il mordille l'os saillant, terminant par un coup de dents puissant, emportant une partie du derme.

Je serre les dents. Il va alors mordiller la rondeur d'un sein, main me ramenant possessivement à lui. C'est une langue attentionnée qui vient réclamer la pointe, l'érigeant davantage. Je me tortille tandis qu'il reprend de la dureté.

"Ils auraient dû te castrer."

"Hey !... Déjà qu'ils adoraient cibler leurs saloperies de tasers dans cette partie !..." se hissant sur moi, m'envisageant à s'en pincer la lèvre.

J'ai déjà les jambes ouvertes pour l'accueillir et il heurte l'entrée.

"Pourquoi t'étais pas comme ça à la Wammy's ?..."

"Parce que t'en valais pas la peine." sur un sourire carnassier. "Tu t'assumais pas, _Girl_. J'avais toujours l'impression de baiser une bûche."

"Hey !" lui donnant un coup.

"Le prend pas mal mais... la vache, qu'est-ce que t'étais gourde à l'époque !... Je doute même que L. ait pu trouver ça plaisant."

"Vas-tu te taire ?!"

"Ah mais tu voulais que j'utilise ma bouche, nan ?"

"Pas pour me tailler le portrait, imbécile !..." furieuse d'être ainsi malmenée.

"Bon, heureusement, tu t'es rattrapée depuis hein !..."

"Ta gueule !..."

Il ricane, suçotant la plaie près de la clavicule. "J'y suis pour quelque chose."

Il me relève, assis sur ses pieds pliés, me laissant glisser le long de son sexe, sur un soupir lourd.

Je m'accroche à lui pour bouger et me contracter. Je savoure chaque soupir, chaque feulement, chaque appréciations que je lui soutire. Puis je me tiens sur un bras pour balancer là. Il en a le souffle littéralement coupé, palpitant de plaisir, boutons des seins joliment dessinés.

Je me soulève des pieds pour accentuer l'effet.

Il glisse un bras sous moi, lové avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

"Haaaaaah... haaaaan... _Giiiiirl_!..."

Je me gave de ses sons, de ses appels.

A la fin, je reviens sur lui, nouée à ses épaules, fixant l'orgasme qui monte dans sa pupille écarlate.

Il jouit avec force, corps secoué, donnant sur des sons avalés, peau granulée, tête allant d'avant en arrière.

Je ne suis pas en reste et m'offre un bel orgasme, percutant de plaisir.

* * *

Des miaulements attirent mon attention. On quémande à la fenêtre de l'arrière-cour de l'immeuble. Un joli tigré se frotte allègrement au vitrage.

"Oh !... Bonjour, toi !..." débloquant la fenêtre alors que je cuisine.

Je cherche de quoi le nourrir et trouve un petit reste sur les arêtes d'un poisson dont il fait un régal. Je le caresse quand il a terminé son repas, se frottant avec reconnaissance.

"Ouuuh... gentil garçon."

B. arrive. "Des infidélités sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné ?..."

"Quoi ? Il est adorable, lui. Au moins il ne me sort pas de vacheries à longueur de temps."

"Plains toi, _Girl_." récupérant un verre d'eau.

Je note son sweat près du corps.

"Hmm... nouveau ?"

"Tu sais, il m'arrive de faire un minimum de shopping. Je me suis même trouvé un job. J'ai été inspiré un jour, en regardant le ciel."

"Ah ?"

"Ouais. Je me suis dit : pourquoi pas pilote de ligne ?"

J'en ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction.

"Hey !... Gaffe, tu vas gober une mouche !..."

"Pilote ?..."

"Ouais. J'ai pris quelques heures de cours. Attention, j'ai bien fait les choses : toujours sous une fausse identité !... Se procurer une ID falsifiée est un jeu d'enfant ici."

" _Usurper_ les identités a toujours été un de tes dons."

"Wow, attends, alors tu me reconnais des dons ? _Girl_ , tu me gâtes !... Ou tu veux qu'on baise ?" narquois, venant s'appuyer contre le meuble d'évier, me désignant de l'index.

"Peuh !... Je suis capable de formuler un compliment sans forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête."

"Tu prends toujours aussi facilement la mouche, Girl !..." amusé, venant taquiner mon menton d'un revers de doigt.

"J'ai terminé le repas."

"Au fait, pas que tu me déranges, _Girl_ , mais tu comptes rester un moment ?"

"Hmm... je te signale que je suis ici chez moi, B." posant le plat principal sur la table.

Il s'installe sans plus attendre.

"J'ai pas pour habitude de faire des compliments mais... vache, t'es vraiment devenue une bonne pouliche, _Girl_."

Je hausse le sourcil à la comparaison.

"Allez, fais pas ta fine bouche, _Girl_!..." riant, m'attrapant par le poignet pour venir m'installer en travers de ses cuisses, doigts parcourant mes traits de la pulpe, dans des gestes étranges, allant jusqu'à me dessiner un sourire imaginaire.

"C'est fou comme..."

Une langue folle vient courir sur mes lèvres closes pour m'arracher la confession.

"... je t'ai toujours préféré à L."

" _Girl_ , quelque chose me dit que tu voudrais commencer par le dessert, je me trompe ?"

"Je réchaufferai au micro-ondes." bras autour de sa nuque, caressant la brousse épaisse de ses cheveux.

"Cette veille de Noël... lorsque tu es apparu sur le pas de la porte au bras de A..."

"Hmm mmm, _Girl_. Tes petits yeux... si innocents... je n'avais qu'une envie : te les arracher pour les dévorer !..." fouinant dans mon cou.

"A. était... vraiment très belle, B. Vraiment très b..."

Il clôt mes lèvres de manière brutale, mordant à plusieurs reprises, me laissant en sang avant de lécher. "Je t'ai... déjà demandé... de ne pas évoquer A., _Girl_."

"Je ne faisais que..."

"Shhh. Shhh, _Girl_." sourcils froncés sous la lourde frange inégale, index venant en renfort. "Shhh ou le dessert va te passer sous le nez." essuyant à nouveau le sang, en profitant pour le goûter. "Hmm... _very, very nice_." en connaisseur, venant récolter le reste directement de la langue, m'invitant à un baiser chaud.

* * *

Des mois plus tard me ramènent à L.A.

Je ne peux qu'applaudir la prouesse de nous poser aussi mollement sur le tarmac alors que le vent redouble de fureur à l'extérieur !...

Les passagers s'en trouvent soulagés et les shinigamis de service peuvent donc ranger leurs faux.

Je quitte la cabine en passant par la passerelle.

Je consulte ma montre et presse le pas.

Je piétine depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque soudain des discussions attirent mon attention sur un groupe de pilotes de la célèbre compagnie aérienne. Ca discute joyeusement, riant, casquette sous le bras. L'un d'eux a les cheveux plaqués en arrière et effectue un détour, venant se placer à côté de moi dans la file.

"Je vais éviter de te coller ma main aux fesses de suite, _Girl_. Ça ferait mauvais genre."

Cette voix... cette présence...

Vache ! Il compte me coller comme ça à chaque aéroport ?!

Je me retourne d'une traite, avisant ce visage rieur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?!"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te demander quel plaisir _particulier_ tu prends à te foutre dans mes pattes."

"Ta gueule, B."

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre lorsque j'ai redressé cet avion pour le poser en douceur sur la piste, _Girl_." avec un geste de la main, imitant la manoeuvre.

"Tu... étais aux commandes de..." avant d'éclater de rire. "Pour peu, je me fendrai d'une note à la DRH lui signalant combien leurs tests psy sont aisés à contourner !..."

"C'est là que tu te trompes ; ils sont très bien étudiés." tirant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour en porter une jusqu'à ses lèvres. "Bon, tu comptes poireauter trois heures dans cette file ou je t'embarque ?"

"J'ai rendez-vous, B."

"J'ai près de quinze heures de vol dans les pattes, j'serai pas long à venir à l'essentiel, _Girl_."

Je me ronge le bout d'un ongle, m'en faisant sourire tant le geste rappelle L.

Sur un soupir, je me détache de la file et il s'avance, attrapant mon bagage.

"Marche devant. Que j'puisse profiter de la vue."

Je me retourne et avance, sentant distinctement son regard appesanti dans mon dos, visant notamment le mouvement des fesses sous la jupe serrée.

"Tu profites bien ?"

"T'as d'ces questions parfois, _Girl_!... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, sérieux ?!"

"J'espère que tu gardes la forme. J'suppose que oui ; t'as jamais eu un cul aussi bien foutu. Bon, allez, j'suis mauvaise langue, j'ai toujours été fan de ton cul, _Girl_."

Malgré moi, ses mots font mouches, me procurant du bien au corps, échauffant mes sens.

Nous entrons dans le parking, attendant devant les ascenseurs.

Dans la cabine, nous sommes seuls, ce qui tombe bien. Aussitôt, il se jette sur moi, pressant des lèvres sauvages sur ma bouche, langue forçant tout barrage. Il lèche tout le pourtour de ma bouche, étalant le rouge à lèvres, regard allumé, se séparant avec un petit ricanement. "Ouais, ouais, ouais. T'as toujours aussi bon goût, _Girl_."

Je ne cherche même plus à lutter ; c'est peine perdue !... Je me contente de sortir un mouchoir et d'essuyer le plus gros des dégâts, silencieuse, corps réclamant le sien à grands cris.

" _Got you under my skin, asshole_."

"Ravi de l'apprendre, _Girl_." essuyant sa bouche couverte de rouge, d'un revers.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous sortons. Je baisse la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard des gens arrivant en contresens.

"La Chevrolet sur ta droite." commandant l'ouverture centralisée.

"Tu roules américain maintenant ?"

"Pas seulement. Je vole américain aussi." avec un sourire terrible, plaçant nos bagages dans le coffre avant de s'installer au volant tandis que je regagne la place passager.

"Nan, toi, tu montes à l'arrière."

Je le fixe. Je m'attends au pire... avec raison !...

"Tu t'allonges sur la banquette et tu te fais du bien, _Girl_."

Je soutiens un instant son regard - il a recours à une lentille pour camoufler son oeil vairon.

"Non."

Il me réitère la demande d'un mouvement sec du menton. "Me contrarie pas, _Girl_."

Un nouveau soupir avant que je ne cède. Je redescends et m'installe à l'arrière.

"La route sera longue ?"

"Quarante-cinq minutes. Ça te laisse le temps." enclenchant le contact.

Nous quittons le parking pour nous insérer dans le trafic plutôt fluide à cette heure.

"J'entends rien, _Girl_."

Je me place sur le dos, allongée, montant une jambe déchaussée tandis que l'autre demeure sur le plancher. Je soulève ma jupe et glisse une main sous le tanga en dentelle.

Il suit le tout par intermittence, via le rétroviseur intérieur.

L'effet ne tarde pas, tant il a pris soin de m'allumer !...

Mes sons montent, de plus en plus féroces. Son sourire s'allonge à mesure. Son sexe enfle, exigeant de l'espace qu'il refuse de lui accorder, corps en mode implosion.

Je finis par me tortiller sur la banquette, imaginant aisément son état !...

L'orgasme me frappe et il apprécie pleinement la vue ainsi que le son.

"T'es une brave fille, _Girl_."

Je lui adresse un regard noir en retour.

Il en ricane. "Quoi, t'as pas aimé ?"

"Je te retourne la question."

"Beaucoup."

* * *

Nous quittons enfin l'autoroute. Il loge dans une ville tranquille et sans histoires.

La maison est spacieuse vue de l'extérieur.

Il a la délicatesse rare de m'ouvrir la porte.

Petit jeu de regards lorsqu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. "J'te baise de suite ?"

"Enfoiré." tombe aussitôt.

"Tu sais toujours trouver les mots." me servant un sourire carnassier.

Ma tête me tourne d'envie.

"C'est moi qui vais te baiser, B."

"Ooooh !... On affiche enfin son ambition ?" terrible.

"Ouvre cette fichue porte." n'y tenant plus tant mon corps se vrille d'envie.

Il ouvre grande la porte, me laissant entrer.

La maison est plongée dans la pénombre, volets fermés.

B. ferme la porte à double tours.

"Retourne toi, espèce de bâtard de mes deux."

Il laisse passer un ricanement, se retournant, dos résolument collé à la porte, mèches glissant sur le devant.

Face à face, nous nous défaisons d'une pièce après l'autre : vestes, chemise et chemisier, soutien-gorge, pantalon - vertige lorsqu'il a tiré sur cette ceinture de pantalon d'un geste sec - jupe. Mon corps n'a jamais palpité aussi fort !... c'est si puissant que cela monte jusqu'aux tempes.

Planté dans ce caleçon sombre, proéminence menant à l'outrage visuel, il m'a attirée à lui, me dévorant jusqu'à la morsure, laissant sa langue emporter chaque saveur, glissant ses paumes ouvertes à l'intérieur du tanga pour malaxer mes fesses, bouche toujours aussi vive et exigeante, se laissant glisser, dos contre la lourde porte en chêne massif, m'invitant à le chevaucher tandis qu'il se tient à la seule force de ses cuisses.

Il heurte du crâne, à plusieurs reprises, la porte, et ce jusqu'au sang, fou de plaisir lorsque je l'enchaîne au mien.

Nos souffles ne sont plus que des vestiges hachés, mots nous échappant par bribes déplacées.

Je bouge, sans égard pour l'exercice, folle de cette passion mortelle qui nous empoisonne l'un et l'autre - comme du jus de confiture à la fraise, dira-t-il l'autre jour.

Au moment de jouir, je saisis son visage. Ses yeux visent la dérive, bouche entrouverte, vomissant le cru des mots désarticulés.

Un coup de hanches nous prend tout.

Nos cris nous quittent sans que nous soyons en mesure de les retenir.

Il s'affaisse au sol, à bout de tout, décalqué par le _jetlag_ et cette jouissance terrible que je viens de lui arracher et que je brandis comme un trophée supplémentaire.

* * *

"Prends moi en bouche, B."

"Qu'est-ce qui te vaudrait une telle faveur, _Girl_?"

Je me redresse, piquée au vif.

Il me fixe, allongé sur le dos, levant la main pour caresser mon bras et mon épaule du revers, tandis qu'il se mordille la lèvre. "Tu n'as pas répondu, _Girl_."

"Laisse tomber."

"Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça, _Girl_."

"B., quel effet ça fait d'avoir un œil de shinigami ?..." me tournant vers lui.

Il hausse les épaules. "On s'y fait. Il y a... des aspects pratiques." caressant toujours ma peau, s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice.

"Bel atterrissage, au fait." venant caresser d'un doigt le pourtour de son nombril, creusant les abdominaux, m'égarant dans la toison vivace.

"J'allais pas laisser crasher la perspective d'une si bonne baise."

"Je t'ai toujours préféré à L."

"C'est ton problème, ça, _Girl_."

La façon dont ses yeux vairons courent sur moi est absolument intolérable de délit et il me gagne un frisson qu'il devine au toucher devenu granuleux de ma peau.

"Quand tu es dans le secteur, je ne réfléchis plus, je..." laissant échapper un petit rire coupable."

"Tu quoi, _Girl_?"

"Vache, je ne vois plus que toi. Je ne veux plus que toi. C'est... dingue !..."

Il vient de glisser son avant-bras sous sa tête chevelue, poursuivant son contact du bout des doigts, suivant attentivement le tracé et la réaction immédiate de ma peau.

"J'ai vraiment visé juste lorsque je t'ai débauchée à la Wammy's. Tu avais déjà un sacré potentiel, _Girl_."

"C'est à s'en cogner la tête au mur, bordel !..."

"Je t'en prie, fais." amusé. "J'ai justement envie d'une fricassée de cervelle."

"Tu as tous les vices, B."

Il sourit, carnassier, avant de se redresser, d'un tenant, pour venir faire courir son auriculaire le long de mes lèvres, exerçant une pression alternée. "T'aimes ça, _Girl_. T'as toujours aimé. Autrement, jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé à la Wammy's, jamais tu n'aurais permis que j'entre aussi facilement dans ton lit, petite saloperie."

Il vient d'empoigner ma nuque sans douceur, déposant un baiser sur mon front donnant sur un raclage en règle de ses dents contre mon crâne.

"J'ai vraiment tiré la bonne carte à l'époque, _Girl_."

"Ta gueule, B. Et de A., on en parle, de A. ?"

"A tes risques et périls, _Girl_. Tu viendras pas chialer s'il t'arrive un truc."

"Tu... l'aimais ?..."

"Vas te faire mettre, _Girl_."

Ça, ça sonne comme un avertissement ou je me trompe fort !... Mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Je veux le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et il semble particulièrement disposé à me suivre.

"Mourir par amour... pour une _pourriture_ , en prime."

"Attention où tu mets les pieds, _Girl_." grogné.

Okay. Il est chaud. Je peux poursuivre.

"Se pendre. Dans les combles de la Wammy's. Quel manque cruel d'imagination."

Je me retrouve, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, plaquée contre le matelas, poignets enserrés d'une vive et forte façon, surplombée par un meurtrier aux lèvres retroussées et aux yeux exorbités.

Je perçois deux pointes qui s'enfoncent à l'intérieur de mon poignet ; il s'agit en fait des ongles de ses doigts qui entrent dans ma chair.

J'en grimace.

"Ne t'octroie plus jamais le loisir d'évoquer A., _Girl_. De quelque manière que ce soit."

Ayé... il a atteint le sang et en jubile.

"Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu foutais avec A."

Il libère un poignet ensanglanté pour m'attraper les cheveux, d'une main, en haut du crâne, et tirer.

"Vas-tu te taire ?!"

"Tu sais de quelle manière me prendre le souffle, n'est-ce pas, B. ?"

Il me libère pour se redresser et me dominer, m'examinant de haut.

"T'es vraiment... une belle saloperie."

Il déplace une de ses jambes pour venir la mettre entre les deux miennes, genou frôlant mon entrejambe. Il soulève ma jambe pour la placer sur son épaule gauche, effleurant la cheville de ses dents, regard me cherchant, corps s'éveillant à mesure.

Mon souffle se perd déjà tant il exerce une forte attraction sur mes sens.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, tirée du sommeil par un bruit strident de l'autre côté du mur mitoyen.

J'entends B. soupirer. "C'est le voisin, Bellaert."

B. redresse le haut du corps pour frapper, main à plat contre le mur, en vain.

"Ton voisin est un bricoleur de minuit ?"

"Disons qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier notre tapage et qu'il nous le fait comprendre à sa manière." avant de basculer sur le dos, cousin ramené sur le devant, fixant le plafond.

"Qu'indique sa date de décès ?" curieuse.

"Ooooh... y'en a pour quinze ans au moins. Coriace, le vieux !..."

* * *

"Vous, le voisin !..." désignant B. de l'index.

Ce dernier soupire avant de lâcher la poignée de la Chevrolet.

"Monsieur Bellaert."

"Cessez de me tourner le dos !..."

B. se retourne lentement, observant, avec une certaine contrariété, la date qui flotte sur la tête de l'homme.

"Et cessez de regarder sur le dessus de ma tête !"

B. baisse les yeux sur le vieil homme hargneux.

"J'ai à faire."

"Vous avez à faire ?! A vous débaucher au point que tout le quartier en soit informé ?!"

"Investissez dans des bouchons d'oreilles. Ou trouvez-vous une compagne."

"Je ne vous permets pas, jeune homme ! Ma sainte femme doit se retourner dans sa tombe en entendant cela !" le pointant rageusement de l'index.

"Dans son état, cela m'étonnerait fort."

"SILENCE !"

B. ouvre la porte et entre dans son véhicule pendant que son voisin tambourine sur le capot, lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. B. met le contact et donne un coup d'accélérateur, faisant s'écarter violemment l'homme. Il effectue une marche arrière rapide et maîtrisée puis s'insére dans l'avenue, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

* * *

"Elle est partie, votre poule ?"

Beyond soupire, refermant la porte de son véhicule en la claquant.

"C'est beaucoup plus calme. Sauf votre poste de télévision à fond jusqu'à plus d'heure !..."

"Quinze ans... putain, c'est long." lâche Beyond, observant la série de chiffres danser au-dessus du crâne dégarni de son voisin. "C'est _beaucoup trop_ long."

B. pose les avant-bras sur le toit de son imposant crossover, avisant son voisin d'un œil impitoyable. "Il n'est pas très étonnant que vous ayez pour seul but d'emmerder le monde depuis que votre femme vous a quitté pour... rappelez-moi, ah oui, votre frère. Plus jeune, bien plus _smart_ , il était clair que vous ne pouviez rivaliser."

"Comm... Comment osez-vous ?!" s'approchant, menaçant.

B. ouvre la portière et en tire une batte en métal.

Son voisin recule d'un pas. Puis de deux.

"Si nous discutions au calme, chez vous ?" enfilant des gants sombres, batte tenue sous le bras.

"N'app... n'approchez pas ! ESPÈCE DE FOU FURIEUX !"

"Oh, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Monsieur Bellaert."

Beyond se découpe de son véhicule. Son pas est tranquille. Il est extraordinairement calme alors qu'il s'apprête à commettre un meurtre sanglant.

"Devancez moi."

"Je... ne bougerai p... A L'AIDE !"

Beyond l'empoigne et donne un coup à la porte laissée entrouverte, projetant l'homme rondouillard à l'intérieur. Ce dernier heurte le mur avec violence. Son crâne est ouvert et le sang coule par filets épais le long de son visage horrifié.

"Vous voilà tranquille pour un moment."

"Espèce de... démon !"

"En quelque sorte." arrachant les câbles téléphoniques, déconnectant l'alarme.

Un chien de petite taille vient lui mordre la cheville mais B. le fracasse d'un coup efficace de batte.

"Bien. A nous deux, Monsieur Bellaert."

Beyond est extrêmement doué. Notamment pour effacer les traces qui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il observe, d'un air détaché, le ballet de véhicules policiers, ricanant lorsque le corps est sorti sur un brancard, dans une housse sombre. "J'espère, Messieurs, que vous êtes parvenus à récupérer tous les morceaux que j'ai judicieusement dispersé dans toutes les pièces !... J'ai horreur du boulot bâclé." se laissant aller à un rire enflé d'orgueil. "Je ne parle même pas de l'énigme que j'ai laissé à votre attention. Je me demande si le grand L. va s'y pencher..." sur un nouveau rire endiablé.

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'adresser un mail de bonne heure à B. : "Tu vas bien ?..." en lieu et place des sexualités habituelles.

B. fronce : "Putain, à quoi tu joues ? T'es pas ma mère, _Girl_."

"Je passerai fin de semaine. Besoin de te parler."

Le sourire de B. se prolonge. "De parler, uh ?"

"Prévois un restaurant."

"Tu fais vraiment chier, _Girl_."

* * *

B. m'attend, installé sur le canapé, devant la table basse sur laquelle sont servis des tapas et autres apéritifs. L'endroit est branché. Et il porte une chemise au col ouvert et son pantalon de service sur souliers vernis - visiblement il revient d'un vol.

Je m'assieds.

Sa main vient repousser mollement quelques mèches de cheveux pour accéder au cou qu'il caresse du revers des doigts, dégustant quelques olives.

Le contact suffit à m'électriser.

"T'as envie que je te baise, _Girl_?"

J'en tremble de tout mon corps tant il suffit que cette voix chaude, belle porteuse d'insanités, s'adresse à moi.

"Hein, _Girl_?... T'as pas répondu."

Je le fixe. "J'ai... fait un rêve très étrange en début de semaine..."

Il récupère son verre, ne montrant rien de son trouble personnel.

"... tu... vas bien, c'est l'essentiel."

"Ouais. Je ne vais pas me changer en géant de quinze mètres, rassure toi." m'assène-t-il.

Je cligne. "Comm... comment sais-tu ?..."

Il sirote à la paille. "On s'en fout, _Girl_."

Gasp ! Nous avons fait le même rêve... voilà qui est inédit et qui signifie que nous avons véritablement une connexion indéniable !...

Justement, les baffles crachent l'opening de _Shingeki no Kyojin_... décidément !...

J'observe un moment sa jambe ramenée sur l'autre, haut du corps basculé vers moi, pupilles m'envisageant comme si j'étais nue.

Le feu qui anime son corps lui monte déjà le sexe, lui offrant une onde chaleureuse et pleine de tension sur le devant.

"J'ai dégagé cette enflure de Bellaert. Nous serons tranquilles et tu pourras gueuler tout ce que tu veux."

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de cette jambe ramenée sur le genou opposé.

Il fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage. "Hey, _Girl_!..."

Je cligne.

"Si t'es venue uniquement pour parler, tu peux barrer."

Je souris, m'appuyant sur le haut du dossier du canapé, autre main montant le long du torse, lèvres venant se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser que nous rendons rapidement fou, malgré nous, nous savourant des lèvres et des langues, nous appréciant dans le tumulte ambiant.

Je viens de lancer un peu plus loin son excitation et la mienne.

"Putain, _Girl_..." lèvres luisantes du délit. "T'es vraiment... une saloperie comme j'en ai peu vue dans ma vie !..."

Ouh, voyez qui complimente !...

Je vais de ce pas lui faire passer l'envie. "Dis moi, B... pour ressembler autant à L., il n'y a pas un lien de parenté quelconque ?..."

Il roule des yeux, se saisissant de son verre. "Tu fais chier avec tes questions à la con, _Girl_."

"Oh, je me demandais juste..."

"Je m'en bats comme de mon premier meurtre de tes questionnements internes, _Girl_."

Je me lève, récupérant mon sac.

"J'peux savoir c'que tu fiches, _Girl_? D'abord tu me les brises pour qu'on se voit dans un lieu public et maintenant tu fous le camp ?!"

"Conduis moi chez toi, B. A moins que tu préfères que je te baise ici, à la vue de tous."

"Assied toi, j'ai pas terminé mon verre." sans bouger.

"Grouille."

"Au prix où se payent les cocktails, j'ai pas l'intention d'en bâcler la dégustation." sirotant calmement malgré le désir vissé au corps.

Je soupire, me réinstallant.

"Là. Tu vois quand tu veux..."

"Ta gueule. Par tous les dieux, ta gueule."

Il ricane, glissant une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux, élan de tensions cumulées au corps. "Putain, j'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds, _Girl_. C'est quasi aussi jouissif que de te baiser."

Je fulmine. Il a pris son temps et s'en régale lorsque nous regagnons le véhicule.

"Ben alors, _Girl_ , t'es pas foutue de freiner tes ardeurs ?"

"Vas-tu te la boucler alors que je suis capable de te briser en deux d'un seul coup de jambe ?!"

Il siffle, secouant la main, amusé. "Déjà que je me suis fait fort de nous débarrasser de Bellaert, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance."

Je l'accule d'un mouvement contre la portière du véhicule, brusque, faisant hurler l'alarme à nous en percer les tympans et lui il rit comme un malade.

Je monte la jambe entre les siennes. Il rit toujours, tête en arrière, sur le toit du véhicule hurlant.

"Ben alors, _Girl_ , ton petit projet c'est donc de me violer ?"

"Rentre dans cette bagnole et fais taire cette alarme, enfoiré."

* * *

En chemin :

"Tu boudes encore, _Girl_?" glissant une main le long de ma cuisse.

"Ramène ça dans ton espace, tu veux ?"

"Ah oui, tu boudes encore !... T'es même bien capable de mordre." amusé.

"Arrête la bagnole en bord de route, B."

"Hmm ?"

Je tire le frein à main et nous échouons sur le bas côté de la route.

"T'es malade !..."

Je bascule sur lui, me prenant le volant dans le dos, arrachant le bas de sa chemise du pantalon.

" _Girl !... Girl !..._ " riant de mes appétits avant de souffler l'offense à même mon oreille : "Putain... j'aurai su, je m'y serai pris avant même que te poussent des seins, _Girl_."

FIN.


	3. Very dirty minds

_Chapitre 3 : Very dirty minds_

Je poireaute depuis maintenant presque deux bonnes heures. Derrière la porte vitrée, il est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en simili-cuir, e-cigarette pincée entre les lèvres, discussion vive et amusante avec ses collègues, tous plongés dans l'uniforme des pilotes de lignes de cette compagnie américaine de renom.

Je trépigne. Il ne m'a adressé aucun regard pourtant je sais qu'il a conscience de ma présence.

Trois heures s'écoulent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se lever lorsque ses deux autres collègues choisissent de prendre quelque chose au distributeur.

Il ouvre la porte sans en franchir le seuil.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" grognais-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Girl_? Hein ? Qu'on baise ?..."

Je le fixe, me voyant l'étrangler mentalement.

"Je veux qu'on..."

"T-t-t-t-t. Tu ne veux rien du tout, _Girl_." rangeant sa cigarette électronique dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise immaculée, basculant sa veste sur l'épaule, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'avançant dans la coursive, se retournant alors que je demeure encore devant la porte. "Bon alors, Girl ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?"

Je jure en m'avançant, me calant sur son pas en ronchonnant.

Nous traversons la vaste aérogare et nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au parking.

"J'ai pris mon véhicule. Ca t'évitera de me faire le même coup que la fois dernière."

Il pouffe. "Magnifiquement pensé, _Girl_."

Nous entrons dans la cabine d'ascenseur et il se pose contre la paroi, laissant son regard me parcourir des pieds à la tête.

"Ça te plaît ?..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir." d'un air détaché. "Le problème avec toi, _Girl_ , c'est que tu te penses irrésistible."

"Enfoiré."

Il sourit. "Déjà des politesses ?"

Nous accédons à la rampe de l'étage.

J'ouvre mon véhicule à distance et il s'installe côté passager, à ma grande surprise.

"J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?"

"Tu vois bien, je m'installe."

"Et ta bagnole ?"

"Elle ne bougera pas."

Je râle et m'assois au volant.

"T'es vachement râleuse, _Girl_. Pour peu, ça me taperait sur les nerfs."

"Ta gueule, connard."

Il triture le poste radio et le fait cracher, basculant le siège en arrière. "Tu connais la direction ?"

"Accouche."

"Prends à droite en sortant. Voie rapide sur vingt-cinq kilomètre puis sort à East L.A. Interchange pour prendre la 5."

* * *

En route, il me fait arrêter sur une aire, serrant le frein à main lorsque nous sommes à l'arrêt.

Il ouvre la porte.

"Tu fais quoi, là ?" questionnais-je, profondément agacée.

"Je vais pisser. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me la tenir ?..." penché sur l'habitacle depuis l'extérieur, finissant par refermer la porte derrière lui.

J'enrage !... Ce salopard fait volontairement traîner les choses alors que mon bas-ventre se tord d'impatience !...

Il revient, s'installant à son aise, mains derrière ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

"Tu fais exprès, hein ?"

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, _Girl_." sourire en coin confirmant tout le contraire.

"J'ai besoin de ta queue. C'est pas compliqué pourtant !..." finis-je par avouer.

"Hmm, ouais. On verra ça une fois arrivés." tournant lui-même la clé pour mettre le contact.

Un moment, il abaisse le pare-soleil avant et retire ses lentilles de contact qu'il place dans une petite boîte hermétique.

* * *

Enfin !... Je me gare devant l'imposante villa.

B. descend du véhicule.

Il semble que ses semelles collent littéralement au macadam tant il se traîne.

"Bordel, il t'arrive quoi là ?"

Il fouille sa poche à la recherche du trousseau de clés. "T'en poses des questions aujourd'hui, _Girl_. C'est saoulant."

"Je sens que... tu vas me jouer un tour à ta façon." levant le sourcil, suspicieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" ouvrant pour entrer, déposant ses effets dans l'entrée.

Chaussures vernies retirée, il finit par aller directement s'affaler sur le canapé. Parti pour pioncer douze heures d'affilées !...

Je regagne l'étage, avisant le lit. Je change les draps et m'y installe, ronchonnant, finissant par m'endormir après avoir dégoté un bon bouquin dont sa table de chevet regorge.

Les bouquins sont des polars, pour la plupart. Je me régale des notes apposées par B. dans la marge - en japonais, l'écriture se faisant à la verticale s'adaptant parfaitement à la marge étroite du texte imprimé.

B. relève chaque incohérence avec sa lecture des pages précédentes ainsi que la faisabilité réelle - et niveau anatomie, il en connaît un rayon pour avoir dépecé ses victimes !...

Je me demande d'ailleurs si cette manie de critiquer ainsi les polars lui vient de L. ou lui est propre...

B. a toujours surpassé L. et c'est pourtant L. qui est reconnu et vénéré. Quelle ironie !... Sur ce coup, B. me ferait presque de la peine.

* * *

Au petit matin, c'est le poids d'un corps qui s'affaisse à côté de moi qui me réveille en sursaut.

J'avise la chevelure hirsute qui ne fait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui vient de regagner son propre lit. Un bras possessif m'attire à lui, d'un seule tenant.

"Tu me racontes combien tu m'as toujours préféré à L., _Girl_?"

"T'as déjà entendu cette histoire cent fois, B."

"Ben tu la raconteras pour la cent unième fois, _Girl_."

"Vas te f..."

Il place sa main en tenaille sur ma mâchoire. "Allez, _Girl_ , dis moi pourquoi tu m'as toujours préféré à L."

Je fronce les sourcils et il relâche la pression. "Pour ta queue."

Il éclate de rire. "Ouais, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle te plaisait, _Girl_. Mais là, j'te parle de cerveau. Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre."

"Tu te rappelles la fois où vous avez noirci le tableau de formules arithmétiques suite au pari que vous vous étiez lancés ?..."

"Putain, ouais, on y a passé des heures !..."

"Quel en était le thème, déjà ?"

"Le dénombrement des extensions linéaires indépendantes selon la théorie d'Iwasawa(*). T'es tête en l'air, _Girl._ T'étais pourtant aux premières loges pour ce duel au sommet !..." moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue.

"J'ai mis L. K.O. et il a prétexté ne plus avoir de place sur le tableau pour y étaler les formules. Le bâtard... mauvais perdant, en plus."

"Ça y est ? Tu l'as eue, ta jouissance ?"

"Ouais, c'était pas mal. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, _Girl_." calant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je me redresse sur les coudes pour observer le reflet de son oeil.

"Un jour, je vais te l'arracher. Pour me l'approprier."

"Tu penses que je n'objecterai pas, _Girl_?"

Je lève la main, doigts étirant la peau de part et d'autre de l'oeil convoité.

Un geste brusque vient faire dévier mon avant-bras.

"Y aurait pas un soupçon de frustration là-dessous, _Girl_?"

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ah, _Girl_. Tes grimaces de petite pute, j'les connais par cœur. T'es frustrée parce que t'as pas eu le coup de queue que t'es venue chercher hier.""

"Ça te flatte, hein, B., d'imaginer que je t'ai dans la peau ?"

" _Come and have a blow if you think I'm hard enough_." glissé à mon oreille attentive.

C'était comme s'il s'était amusé à souffler sur des braises encore chaudes pour en obtenir des flammes vives !...

Je le fixe, finissant par lorgner plus bas, incrédule. Ce que je vois, dressé à en mettre l'eau à la bouche, ne laisse aucun doute quant à son état d'excitation. Il a bien récupéré de son jetlag.

"Me fait pas me répéter, _Girl_."

Je me glisse en bas, avisant ce sexe avec beaucoup d'appétit. Un coup de langue pour renouer connaissance puis un second. Je finis par littéralement l'avaler jusqu'à la garde, m'en nourrissant comme si je crevais la dalle, le léchant à outrance, chassant chaque veine qui court le long de la hampe rigide. Il s'en tord, voué aux sensations qui montent. Il en palpite tant j'agis avec gourmandise, jouant des lèvres et de la langue sur le gland ultra-sensible - l'endroit où se réunissent frein et couronne chez B. est particulièrement sensible. Je lui réserve le même traitement que lui jadis ; me bornant à la seule extrémité un long moment. Il en suinte de satisfaction, voix enflant davantage, déballant des obscénité à tour de gorge.

"Haaaaah... _Girl_... t'es... plus douée qu'une armée de putes... et crois moi, j'en ai... testé un beau paquet !..."

Un instant je cesse toute action. Il ouvre sur moi ses yeux vairon couverts d'un voile qui les rend troubles.

" _Little..._ "

Sa tête vient de repartir en arrière.

Je ne lui laisse guère le loisir de recouvrer ses esprits et le prends totalement en bouche, lui arrachant ce qu'il m'a refusé hier, finissant par laper le gland suintant avec des mouvements répétés et vifs de la langue. Puis je finis par le prendre entre mes lèvres serrées.

"Haaaaah ! _Giiiiirl !..._ "

La jouissance le soulève d'un seul tenant, sur un rauque presque vomi tant il vient du fond. Il cambre et s'arque sur le lit à chaque nouvelle salve laiteuse épaisse.

J'en avale tout, m'en léchant les commissures. "Je t'ai... toujours préféré à L., B."

Sa respiration vive laisse passer de petits ricanements que le manque d'air étouffe.

"Oh putain... _Girl_... tu suces mieux que personne..." se congratulant mentalement de m'être tombé dessus à la Wammy's lorsque je venais de fêter mes quatorze printemps.

Je laisse mes mains épouser les formes de ses abdominaux et de l'anse des hanches.

"T'as le temps de te rendre en salle de sport avec ton emploi du temps ?..."

"On a tout à l'aéroport. Surtout depuis que je viens de rejoindre le cercle très fermé des employés modèles."

"Y a un service à putes ?" le cherchant du regard, histoire de le défier.

"Je suggérerai au DRH." du tac-au-tac.

Mes caresses l'ennuient. J'ai besoin de contact alors qu'il ne rêve que d'être laissé en paix.

"Lâche moi un peu, _Girl_."

"J'ai besoin de tendresse et d'affection après, B."

"T'es pas à la bonne adresse." me repoussant avec de basculer sur le flanc.

Je le récupère et le chevauche. "Je veux ma part, enfoiré."

Il me fixe - et ce regard je le connais entre mille pour savoir qu'il s'imagine en train de me faire subir des tourments à l'infini dans sa petite tête malade. Son sourire s'allonge d'ailleurs.

"T'imagines que c'est _open bar_ ou quoi ?"

"Je veux ma part." plus ferme, main allant chercher plus bas.

Il se dérobe, d'un mouvement de hanches. "Fais pas chier, _Girl_."

* * *

C'est une main agile qui vient se glisser entre mes cuisses, caressante.

Je me retourne à moitié.

Ses caresses font déjà mouche vu l'état dans lequel il m'a laissé peu avant.

La nouvelle joute s'annonce apparemment ouverte !...

Il caresse là, puis accentue le contact, passant sous ce que je porte. "Tu mouilles, _Girl_?..."

Il s'étrangle presque en constatant à quel point je suis accueillante.

"B..."

Il continue, toujours plus loin, savourant ce qu'il appelle.

"Défonce moi..." supplié.

"Tu sais que dans ton état, mon seul doigt suffirait ?..."

"Défonce moi." plus ferme.

Il dégage les couvertures puis s'installe en bord de lit, m'invitant à prendre place, dos tourné face à son torse.

Son sexe érigé caresse, de sa base, le mien.

Les jeux de hanches appellent des bruits organiques qui nous rendent littéralement fous de plaisir.

"Aaaah... _Girl_... putain qu'est-ce que t'es bonne... et je sais de quoi je parle... haaaaan... putain oui... c'est boooon... _Giiiirl_!..."

Je ne suis plus que petits cris qui accompagnent à la perfection l'orchestre de nos deux corps, sexes en contact.

Nous nous regardons par instant, paupières mi-closes sur des yeux voilés d'un plaisir terrible, bouches entrouvertes sur l'indécence même, tandis que plus bas fait monter les sensations à travers tout le corps.

Il sourit de nous voir dans cet état. "Putain, _Girl_... si t'étais venue plus tôt... à la Wammy's... j'aurai pu rajouter... la pédophilie à... mes exploits."

"Ta gueule... B..." mais l'injonction n'a déjà plus rien de réprobateur, noyée dans une complainte lascive.

Il vient de basculer sur le dos et je le chevauche, l'invitant en moi jusqu'à la garde, sur un hoquet appréciateur. Il me remplit plus qu'honorablement.

Je bouge, appelant toujours plus de plaisir et de moiteur.

"Haaaan... saloperie de... petite pute..." tête dodelinant sur l'oreiller défait.

Il monte le menton haut, corps lancé dans un spasme terrible avant de jouir là, se déversant presque malgré lui en moi, salves généreuses lancées tout au creux de moi.

Je prends enfin la part qui me revient, le rejoignant, rajoutant en délicieuses contractions qui lui arrachent encore quelques salves supplémentaires.

* * *

A la Wammy's, B. piquait des friandises et des pots de confiture - sans se faire pincer, svp !... Il était planqué derrière un meuble et savourait ses prises avant de jeter son dévolu sur l'emplacement sombre, sous la paillasse du vaste escalier central. B. était un enfant de l'ombre. Un naufragé de la Wammy's.

* * *

J'attends devant l'imposant pare-buffle du non moins impressionnant 4X4 américain de B, bras croisés.

Il arrive, en charmante compagnie - une bombe genre fausse-rousse, au visage poupin rappelant celui de A. - bavardant joyeusement, déployant son charme ténébreux, ô combien fascinant. Je connais chaque grimace de B. et le terrible don de prédation qui se cache derrière chaque œillade.

"Oh... une... amie à toi ?..."

"Hein ? Naaaan. Ma cousine. Canon mais un peu demeurée." avec le geste qui l'affirme. "Passe d'une institution psy à l'autre, pauvre fille. Et vu que je suis son seul parent..."

En-foi-ré.

"Wow, t'as trop bon cœur, Brian !..." gloussant.

Brian. OK.

"Bon, j'te laisse. Tu voles fin de semaine ?" désireux de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

"Ah nan, repos là. Je viens de me taper une semaine quasi-complète."

"Ah merde."

"On peut aller boire un verre tous les trois, si tu veux."

"Franchement, j'y tiens pas. Elle a des réaction parfois assez bizarres dans les lieux publics... bah, on se verra semaine prochaine, Ashley !..."

Putain, ouais, tu pousses le vice jusque là, quoi !...

Sa-lo-pard.

"Alors bon courage avec ta cousine demeurée !... Bye !..." prenant une autre direction.

Le sourire tombe lorsqu'il se pointe devant moi. "Tu fais chier, _Girl_. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'as envie de baiser ? Envie que j'te saute en plein parking ?"

"Ouvre la bagnole, qu'on discute à l'intérieur."

Le sourire revient, carnassier. "Putain... tu prendrais presque tes désirs pour des réalités, _Girl_."

"T'avais pour projet de la sauter ?" désignant l'hôtesse du menton alors qu'elle se trouve hors de portée.

"Hein, quoi ? Cette grognasse ? Certainement pas." posant une main sur le capot après avoir commandé l'ouverture.

"T'avais pourtant l'air de lui faire du gringue."

"Sérieux, tu veux que j'en fasse quoi, de cette pouffiasse ?"

"J'sais pas. Peut-être que son physique ranimait certains souvenirs en toi..."

Il ricane, attrapant mon menton en tenaille. "T'es une p'tite comique, toi, hein, _Girl_?"

"J'me demande comment tu t'y prends pour lever des canons pareils, sérieux."

"Prestige de l'uniforme. Chaque hôtesse rêve de se taper un pilote au moins une fois dans sa vie. J'ai qu'à laisser venir."

"Et... tu vas jusqu'au bout ?..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux le monopole sur ma bite, _Girl_?"

"Est-ce que tu bandes ?..." regard descendant plus bas.

"T'aimerais le savoir, hein, _Girl_? T'aimerais savoir laquelle de vous deux j'ai le plus envie de me faire ?" littéralement voûté sur moi, me dominant du haut de son bon mètre 80.

"Bon, on décolle ?"

"Haha ! T'as d'ces jeux de mots, _Girl_!..."

Je me détache du véhicule mais il me récupère par la hanche, me basculant contre le pare-buffle.

"J't'ai pas donné l'accord pour bouger, _Girl_."

Je le fixe, poings se serrant.

"Quoi ?" amusé par ma colère qui monte.

Il se penche jusqu'à mon oreille. "J'ai envie de lécher ta chatte, _Girl_." soufflé en guise d'ouverture.

Coup de fouet monumental aux reins.

"Ca se... mérite." le soutenant du regard.

"Tu vas supplier, _Girl_. J'te connais. Tu supplies toujours."

"Crève."

"Allez, grimpe dans cette bagnole, qu'on en finisse, _Girl_." me libérant le passage.

J'ouvre la porte et m'installe ; ce moment qu'il choisit pour laisser tomber son trousseau de clés au sol, s'accroupissant pour le récupérer, main agile s'invitant à l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors que je prends place en ramenant mes jambes.

Il lève ses yeux vairons camouflés par un jeu de lentilles. Le feu qui y règne apporte une brillance particulière au regard. La main sillonne, caresse.

Je me pose contre le repose-tête, sensations venant m'habiter au moindre effleurement.

Cet espère d'enfoiré sait y faire !...

"T'imagines que c'est elle ?..."

"Dis pas d'conneries, _Girl_."

Sa voix est littéralement cassée par le désir que je lui inspire.

Je monte le pied sur son épaule, histoire de m'ouvrir à lui. Il ne se fait pas prier et s'enfonce plus loin dans son délit.

"T'en mets... un temps pour ramasser ces... putains de clés..." tête dodelinant joliment.

"Ta gueule, _Girl_ , ou je t'l'enfonce direct."

Il cesse et se relève ; le renflement est une évidence à présent vu que le pantalon est extrêmement seyant et près du corps.

"Mmm... joli..."

Un petit sourire quand même.

Il contourne le véhicule et s'installe au volant, mettant le contact sans attendre.

"T'es pressé, maintenant ?"

"La ramène pas, _Girl_ , ou j't'abandonne sur le premier trottoir venu."

* * *

Nous quittons le parking couvert et il s'engage dans la circulation particulièrement dense ce soir.

Nous voici dans les bouchons à l'entrée de la métropole.

Il tapote le volant, agacé, gestes obscènes au moindre coup de klaxon.

Je regarde de l'autre côté, dessinant des figures imaginaires à la fenêtre teintée.

"Tu t'amuses bien, _Girl_?"

Je me retourne à peine. Il m'observe, coude rangé sur le passant de la porte, main ramenée devant son visage, doigts proches de ses lèvres. Le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres n'augure rien de bon...

Je plisse les yeux. "B... t'as déménagé ?" me rendant compte qu'il ne prend pas le même trajet.

"T'es observatrice, _Girl_. T'as envie de te faire une pendaison de crémaillère ?"

"Tsss."

"Tu sais, va falloir que t'arrêtes de débarquer dans ma putain de vie comme ça, à l'improviste. Ca me les brise."

"Plains toi."

"J'ai pas prévu de rentrer ce soir."

"Hein ?"

"Mon coffre est chargé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai prévu un peu d'escalade avec des potes."

"Tu as... des potes ?..."

"Ouais. Ça t'étonne, hein, _Girl_?"

"Et ils pensent quoi du grand malade que tu es ?"

"Hahaha ! Tu penses que j'ai fait étalage de mon pedigree, _Girl_? Sérieux ?" se glissant hors du traffic pour emprunter la route qui mène à un des canyons. "Tu m'emmerdes à débarquer comme ça dans ma vie, _Girl_. Putain, va falloir que tu changes cette habitude."

"Je suis impatiente de voir tes potes."

"Ah mais je te largue avant d'arriver au point de chute, _Girl_ , rêve pas !..."

Je le fixe. "Enfoiré."

"C'est ça, _Girl_. C'est exactement ça."

* * *

Nous nous garons sur le parking où son groupe l'attend. Il y a Andrew, l'étudiant en médecine, Megan, l'infirmière d'une clinique huppée, Lenny, le beau gosse de service qui ne fout rien de ses journée et Alison, la petite amie de Megan ; toutes deux danseuses pro.

"Ça bouchonnait côté voie Est ?..." saluant B.

"M'en parle pas."

"Hey, hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?" me souriant.

B. se contente de sourire au lieu d'aligner un mensonge.

"Petit cachottier !..." le taquinant du coude. "T'as toujours aussi bon goût !..."

Lenny...

"La dernière poupée que t'as ramenée valait le détour. Par contre, côté cervelle, ça s'arrêtait là."

"On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, ho !..."

"Détrompe toi." ouvrant le coffre. "Bon, quelqu'un peut lui prêter une tenue ?" s'adressant aux filles.

"Ouais. On a l'air d'avoir la même morpho." allant fouiller dans son sac pour en tirer une tenue de rechange.

B. déboutonne sa chemise et la retire.

"On... se change ici ?... A la vue de tous ?..."

"Commence pas à faire ta chieuse, _Girl_."

Ouch ! Ah oui d'accord, tu ne te gênes pas devant tes potes !...

Je me déshabille - sous l'œil intéressé de Lenny - pour enfiler la tenue.

"Elle tombe bien." constate Alison.

"Ouais."

B. enfile son t-shirt sans manches.

Ce corps... à tomber !...

Je comprends d'où il tire pareille musculature, vache !...

Je glousse discrètement quand je pense à la différence physique entre B. et L.

De base, B. est bien plus charpenté que L. et bien que L. ait toujours pratiqué divers sports tels que le tennis ou la capoeira, il demeurait une brindille recroquevillée. Tandis que B. La vache, oui, B. !... B. a un corps qui possède de l'appétit et du potentiel.

"Tu connais Brian depuis longtemps, euh... ?"

"Rachel."

Oui... il est venu se foutre dans mon lit alors que j'allais sur mes quatorze printemps !...

"Un petit bout de temps, oui." évasive.

"Bon, on y va ?" refermant le coffre.

* * *

"Ça va aller, _Girl_?"

"C'est bien le moment de t'en soucier."

"C'est toi qui débarques dans ma vie, j'te rappelle." me tournant vers lui pour m'attacher, corps proche, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres. "Essaie de pas t'écraser comme une merde sur le sol, hein."

"Ta g..."

"Arrête de ronchonner ou j'te colle ma main aux fesses." s'enduisant les mains de craie. "Ça fera une super trace."

Je ne m'en sors pas si mal finalement et après près de deux heures d'escalade, nous voici au sommet, admirant le panorama.

"Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, le soleil va descendre."

* * *

Casse-croûte une fois arrivés, soleil sur le couchant.

"Toujours partant pour la nuit à l'auberge ?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi tu poses la question, Drew ?"

"Oh je me disais que tu avais peut-être d'autres engagements à honorer." regard basculant sur moi.

B. ne bronche pas, se tournant vers moi. "Tu t'es bien débrouillée, _Girl_. Tu m'as pas filé la honte."

Je grimace en retour.

"La formulation des compliments et toi, ça fait deux, Brian !..."

* * *

" _Girl_ , jarte un peu, tu prends une place folle, merde."

Je ronchonne. Il se positionne en cuillère derrière moi.

"Putain, j'ai tout sauf la tête à te baiser. J'suis latté."

"B... tu pourrais essayer d'être gentil cinq minutes."

"Tu viendrais pas me trouver si tu voulais quelqu'un de gentil, _Girl_. Tu te contenterais de ce que tu te tapes habituellement."

"Tu ne les connais pas, B. Alors ta gueule."

Sourire audible, dans mon cou. "J'adore quand tu sors de tes gonds, _Girl_."

"Pourquoi j'en veux autant aux fous, d'après toi ?..."

"J'sais pas. T'as des réflexions à la con, _Girl_." se retournant sur le ventre. "T'as jamais demandé à L. de se pencher sur la question ?"

"Enfoiré."

Presque tendre, il sourit face aux insultes qui tiennent lieu de mots tendres.

"J'ai ma p'tite théorie sur le sujet." captant mon attention. "J'la garde évidemment pour moi. Bonne nuit, _Girl_. Qu'elle soit peuplée de cauchemars."

* * *

B. s'était fixé deux règles : 1. Ne jamais trucider de collègues. 2. Ne jamais baiser de collègues. Et s'il était une chose à laquelle B. ne dérogeait pas c'était bien ses propres règles !... - à défaut de respecter celles de la société.

Donc flirter était admis mais jamais aller au-delà. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une stagiaire dans la compagnie. Une stagiaire... B. plissait les yeux, sourire de prédateur en coin. Ce n'était pas comme si cette jeune demoiselle faisait partie de la compagnie. Aucun lien de parenté avec qui que ce soit du groupe. Parfait. La proie idéale.

La demoiselle, Sandy, était ravissante. Une poupée comme B. les affectionnait.

* * *

B. n'avait pas besoin de déployer de ruses séductrices pour parvenir à ses fins. Son charme naturel y suffisait. B. était du genre magnétique, corps magnifiquement charpenté, petit sourire en coin quasi-permanent, confiance en lui clairement affichée.

"C'est qui le beau brun là-bas ?..." questionna Sandy.

"C'est Brian. T'as de la chance, il est disponible. Toutes les filles bavent sur lui. Et certains mecs aussi, note."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait du succès. Il est canon !..." dévorant B. du regard, lèvre pincée. "Ca me plairait de faire mon baptême de vol avec lui."

"T'as qu'à lui demander. Il est cool."

Cool. Ainsi B. passait pour "cool" aux yeux de la société ?... Cette donnée le surprenait lui-même mais la situation lui convenait et il en trouvait même des avantages.

"Alors ? T'as choisi quel pilote pour ton baptême de vol ?" questionnait Dylan, espérant vivement que le choix se porte sur lui.

Le regard de Sandy bascula lentement sur B.

"Je vois. Putain, Brian, tu fais chier !..."

Petit sourire en coin en face. "Si t'y tiens tant, t'as qu'à faire copilote ce jour-là."

"J'aime pas la seconde place. Fourre toi ça dans le crâne."

"Tu me rappelles un certain Mello..."

"Hein, quoi ?"

"Nan, rien. Je parlais pour moi. On alternera en cours de vol, si ça peut te consoler."

"Mouais."

"Et si on allait prendre un verre ce soir ?..." amena Sandy, soufflée par sa propre audace, regard parcourant l'effet du pantalon à pinces sombre porté par B. qui lui faisait des cuisses de malade !...

"J'ai rien prévu." sirotant son café.

Musique aux oreilles de Sandy !...

* * *

"Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans les airs ?" marchant aux côtés de B. jusqu'au bar.

"Quelques années maintenant. Je suis un fidèle de la compagnie."

"Tu faisais quoi avant ?..."

"Des p'tits jobs par-ci, par-là." évasif.

 _Et tueur à plein temps, accessoirement._

B. ouvre la porte du bar pour laisser passer Sandy.

Ils s'installent à une table.

"Ils font un milkshake fraise exceptionnel ici."

"Naaan... j'ai envie de me saouler."

B. renifle. "Évite d'en arriver au point où je dois te ramener juchée sur mon dos."

"Ça te plairait pas ?... Tu pourrais me foutre dans ton lit sans que je trouve à redire."

 _Putain mais... si tu t'imagines que je crève la dalle à ce point, tu rêves, ma petite !..._

"Même sobre, je pense que tu n'y trouverais rien à redire."

"Hahaha ! T'es observateur."

"Vu la façon dont la piste est _balisée_ , le pire pilote se verrait capable de négocier un atterrissage."

Yeux ronds en face. Ah ouais... il n'est peut-être pas aussi cool que ça, le Brian !...

"Tu me plais, Brian."

"Tu ne connais rien de moi."

"Eh bien, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance." sans se démonter.

Petit rire en face.

"Chez toi ?..."

Chez lui. OK.

* * *

Il l'y amena sans échanger le moindre mot en route.

Une fois à l'intérieur :

" _Are you gonna make love to me now ?_ "

B. se penche sur elle, regard perçant fixé sur son interlocutrice. Le _switch_. N'importe quel expert en la matière pourrait détecter la lueur malsaine dans ce regard vairon habilement camouflé par le jeu de lentilles colorées. Sa chemise ouverte sur deux bouton au col laisse échapper un médaillon discret.

" _I don't make love. I fuck. Hard._ "

Lisant dans son regard le chemin pris par ses mots.

"Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de découvrir certains de mes hobbies, ma petite." saturé de mépris sur la fin de phrase.

La bête est lâchée.

"Tu sais quoi, Sandy ? Ton baptème de l'air, je le laisse volontiers à Dylan. Parce que je supporterai pas une pisseuse dans ton genre dans mon cockpit." avançant la main, manche se relevant sur les deux lettres gothiques séparées par un point : B.B.

Elle n'a pas attendu pour fuir, laissant B. seul, se préparant un cocktail, serein. Il dégaine alors son portable. "Putain, c'est pas trop tôt. Quelle sangsue !..." reprenant le fil de nos sextos, pianotant habilement sur le clavier virtuel, sourire lui revenant.

* * *

"De passage à Roissy. Avion cloué au sol. Descendu au Novotel. Tentée de tester l'insonorisation des chambres ?"

Large sourire. " _Why not_."

"Je t'attends, _Girl_. Chambre 337."

Je frappe nerveusement à la porte et il m'ouvre, vêtu uniquement d'un jean, me refusant l'entrée.

"On dirait bien que t'es pressée, _Girl_."

" _Let me in._ "

"T-t-t-t ! Ah, _Girl. That's not our game_." faisant danser un index devant mon visage.

" _Let. me. in._ " avec rage, corps dans un élan aussi viscéral que douloureusement érotique.

Un rire de gorge. " _Or what ?_ "

" _You bloody asshole !_ " le poussant à l'intérieur.

Il rit, trébuchant en retrouvant ses appuis alors que je m'invite à l'intérieur de la pièce, balançant mon sac à main sur le premier meuble venu, défaisant mon trench.

Ma fébrilité le fait sourire et ses yeux vairons captent chaque geste, les suivant avec une précision carnassière.

J'en viens à la robe. Il croise les bras, affichant cet air narquois comme s'il fixait la gamine de quatorze ans que j'ai été lorsqu'il m'a débauchée.

"J'ai juste besoin de ce qui se cache dans ton froc, enfoiré."

Le sourire se rajuste. "J'ai bien pigé, _Girl_."

"Alors tu la sors ou je me sers."

Le rire. Presque halluciné. "Sérieux, _Girl_? Depuis quand je baise sur commande ?"

"Ton sms était sans équivoque."

Il s'installe à son aise sur le petit espace devant la fenêtre. "Moi, ce soir, j'ai envie de causer."

Je cligne. "Oh putain, tu ne vas pas me la refaire !..." froncée.

Il monte une jambe sur la table basse.

"Rapplique ici."

Il rit, déployant cette gorge qui ne m'inspire qu'une seule et unique envie ; celle de la mordiller comme une folle.

"Tu prends de putains de sales habitudes ces derniers temps, _Girl_. J'crois qu't'as besoin d'un p'tit recadrage."

"Je t'ai dit de rappliquer ici." lui indiquant le sol devant moi.

"T-t-t-t-t." agitant son index. "Je veux que tu rampes, _Girl_."

"Tu rêves !"

Il attrape une bière dans le petit bar proche, décapsulant sur un angle de la table basse avant de boire au goulot.

"T'as vraiment décidé d'être chiant ce soir !..."

Je m'avance pour le chevaucher.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"T'es fière de toi, _Girl_?" glissant une main dans mes cheveux, derrière ma tête, pour me rapprocher de sa bouche.

Le baiser qui suit conclut une paix relative, laissant éclater des sons délectables tant nos bouches se font du bien. Lorsqu'il embrasse, B. est imprédictible, cassant les rythmes, oscillant entre le tendre et le vif, mordillant jusqu'au sang.

L'échange le soulève.

"On dirait enfin que tu te décides !..." avec un petit sourire de victoire.

"Ça t'a fait du bien de patienter un peu, _Girl_."

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau - la chose est assez inédite, du reste !...

Je me défais de la robe et le déboutonne, me servant directement, sans qu'il n'objecte autre chose que des insanités obscènes.

 _"Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _I love you so much, can't count all the ways_

 _I've died for you girl and all they can say is_

 _"He's not your kind"_

 _They never get tired of putting me down_

 _And I'll never know when I come around_

 _What I'm gonna find_

 _Don't let them make up your mind_

 _Don't you know, girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Please, come take my hand_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Soon, you'll need a man_

 _I've been misunderstood for all of my life_

 _But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife_

 _"The boy's no good"_

 _Well, I've finally found what I'm a-looking for_

 _But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure_

 _Surely would_

 _Baby, I've done all I could_

 _Now it's up to you girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Please, come take my hand_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Soon, you'll need a man_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Please, come take my hand_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Soon but soon, you'll need a man_

 _Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

 _Please, come take my hand."_

* * *

En voiture, arrêtés devant les voies du tram.

Un excité se permet un coup de klaxon derrière nous. Petit sourire de B.

"Tu vas sortir lui défoncer la tronche, _Girl_?"

"Et comment !" lui adressant un doigt monumental. " _Fuck you, man_!"

La scène amuse fortement B.

Le gars sort de son véhicule, convaincu d'arriver à bout de la femme que je suis.

Je détache la ceinture et sors également. "Putain, il va m'entendre, ce fumier !..."

Ça hurle. Des insanités. Je finis par faire basculer cet abruti sur son propre capot, lui épargnant la face de justesse.

Puis je regagne mon véhicule.

" _Girl, Girl !..._ " chantonné.

"Quoi ? Merde !"

" _Girl_ , y'a pas que ma bite qui est accroc." venant caresser ma joue du revers, tourné vers moi. Le geste, pour le moins inhabituel chez B., me fait plisser les yeux.

"T'as fumé du hash ?"

"Mon truc c'est le rail de coke à l'occasion, _Girl_. Entre collègues, c'est plus de fun. Mais jamais avant un vol."

J'ai presque envie de me signer en guise de remerciement au ciel !...

Son regard court le long de mes jambes fines que la jupette jean dévoile agréablement, dans ce collant foncé.

"T'es putain de canon, _Girl_." main venant prendre possession d'une cuisse, remontant. "Ouais, putain de canon." petite pause. "Tu m'emmènes où ?..."

"Au resto."

"Wow ! Tu me files rencard, _Girl_?"

"Il semble."

"Putain... on ressemble _presque_ à un couple normal."

"Rien n'est normal avec toi, B."

"J'ai dit qu'on ressemblait _presque_ , _Girl_. _Presque_."

* * *

Penché sur la table, ses paumes viennent de rejoindre mes genoux sous la table.

"Ça va comme tu veux, B. ?"

"A l'aise."

Je repose la carte, reculant mes jambes. Il en grogne de frustration.

"Putain, tu veux me fâcher, _Girl_?"

"C'est quoi, la punition ?"

"La punition c'est que tu ne pourras plus poser tes fesses où que ce soit durant une bonne semaine, minimum. Alors rapplique tes jambes par ici."

"Hmm mmm." m'y refusant.

Le regard de B. switche. Je peux en distinguer la lueur malgré les lentilles de couleur qui camoufle ses iris.

Je me penche à mon tour sur la table. "J'ai plus quatorze ans, B. J'ai plus l'âge d'obéir à tes injonctions."

" _Girl_."

La voix vibre de colère.

"Tu vas me corriger devant tout ce monde, B. ?"

"Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, _Girl_?"

"Je demande à voir."

B. soupire et redresse le haut de son corps, attrapant la carte, décidé à me dédaigner.

"Alors là, tu me déçois, mon cher B." presque déçue qu'il ne sévisse pas.

"Tu me parles, _Girl_?"

Repas pris dans une ambiance glaciale.

* * *

En partant, la main de B. plonge dans mon sac et il en tire les clés du véhicule.

"Tu rentres à pieds, _Girl_."

"Quoi ? _No way_!"

Il lève la main haut et je sautille devant le parking pour attraper ces foutues clés, m'accrochant à sa veste et à son sweat.

"Espèce de... !"

"Tu pensais que ça allait passer comme ça, ton attitude, _Girl_?" amusé par mes efforts.

" _I take you down right now_."

Petit rire.

" _Don't be ridiculous, Girl_."

De ma force spectrale, je tire tant sur le sweat qu'il est forcé à s'abaisser d'un cran.

" _Give that back_."

Il me fixe, incrédule.

Puis il bascule, me frappant de son front, jouant de l'effet de surprise.

Je titube.

Clé de bras, haut du corps placé sur le capot.

" _Get off me, you bloody bastard_!"

Sa main descend entre mes jambes.

"J'suis de moins en moins fan de tes manières, _Girl_."

Je tente de le déséquilibrer d'une jambe. "B. !..."

Il lèche toute ma joue, ce qui m'arrache un hoquet excité.

"Je te lâche, tu grimpes dans cette caisse et on baise."

* * *

(*) Tentative d'étendre les résultats arithmétiques classiques sur les corps de nombres par des procédés de passage à la limite des extensions finies vers les extensions infinies.


	4. So lost

_Chapitre 4 : So lost_

Il allait de soi que Sandy n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. B. l'avait dans le viseur. Il attendait le moment propice. Il n'accordait aucune confiance à l'immaturité de la jeune femme et il était certain qu'elle allait démolir sa réputation et de ça, B. n'avait nul besoin.

Il avait passé sa soirée à découper des corps d'un catalogue de lingerie pour les recoller sur des feuilles vierges dans des positions contre-nature et improbables, se fiant à son instinct psychotique pour lui réserver une mort particulièrement sanglante.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans un sweat à capuche, B. la suivait, observant avec intérêt la date que son œil de dieu de la mort débusquait et qui semblait se raccourcir de minutes en minutes.

Sandy papotait joyeusement avec une amie en sortant d'un bar.

"Alors, ton crush là ?"

"Tu veux parler de Brian ?"

"Ouiiii ! C'est ça !... C'est un pilote, pas vrai ? C'est classe, les pilotes !..."

"Oui non, laisse tomber. C'est un connard."

 _Connasse_.

B. sort son portable et tapote. "Tu portes quoi sur le dos, _Girl_?..."

"Tu cherches de la compagnie, mon grand ?..." l'accoste une fille qui fait le trottoir.

B. la toise rapidement, revenant à ses yeux. Son œil envisage la date flottant sur sa tête. Un petit sourire s'affiche puis il continue son chemin, ne lâchant pour rien au monde sa proie initiale.

Il se joue, pour la centième fois, le scénario dans sa tête. Ça le fait bander comme un malade !...

Si Sandy savait quel genre de prédateur impitoyable la trousse...

Ah cool, un bras non éclairé. B. surgit derrière elle et la plaque contre le mur de briques nues.

"Salut, petite Sandy. On se balade ?..."

Son œil carmin la fouille jusqu'à trouver le pan d'âme qu'elle camoufle.

Il brandit un tissu imbibé de chloroforme et la charge sur son épaule, cheminant, lui parlant en la réprimandant pour la faire passer pour ivre.

Il la place dans son véhicule et démarre en trombe.

* * *

La tête de Sandy tourne si fort qu'elle se vomit dessus.

Elle hoquette lorsqu'elle aperçoit le monstre qui la surplombe.

"Franchement, Sandy, tu déconnes là. J'avais tout bien soigneusement préparé pour toi et regarde moi ce carnage. Bordel, tu es gonflante."

"Qu'est-ce... que tu veux, Brian ?... Hein ?..." sa voix a des trémolos qui font hurler de rire Beyond.

Il finit par se pencher sur elle. " _My real name is Beyond Birthday_." laissant la lame de son couteau courir le long de son cou.

Un hurlement de terreur. Mais à quoi bon ?... L'entrepôt est isolé.

"Laiss... laisse moi partir... je... ne raconterai rien... je promets !..."

Ses larmes se mêlent au relent du vomi.

"Oh mais je vais m'en assurer, ma petite Sandy chérie. Dans ton état, tu ne raconteras strictement rien. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton chiffre préféré, Sandy ?..."

"Pour... pourquoi ?"

B. lui attrape la gorge. "Quel est ton chiffre préféré ?!" aboyé.

"Quatre ! C'est... le... qua..." gargouillé.

La poigne de Beyond est féroce.

"Bien. Alors je découperai ta langue en quatre. Simple petit retour de faveur, Sandy chérie."

* * *

On sonne. Enfin... plutôt on s'excite sur ma pauvre sonnette qui n'a rien demandé à personne !...

J'arrive à cloche-pied, escarpin tenu dans l'autre, jurant contre l'abruti qui se prend de telles libertés !...

J'ouvre, toujours à cloche-pied, regard tombant sur...

"Hi, _Girl_."

Je fronce. "Tu tombes mal, j'allais sortir."

"T'as un téléphone pour décommander."

"T'es bouché ou quoi ?!"

"Nan, j'ai parfaitement entendu. La soirée, tu la passes avec moi, _Girl_. Pigé ? J'suis pas venu les mains vides." me présentant une excellente bouteille de vin.

Je jure tandis qu'il s'invite à l'intérieur, déposant sa veste de pilote, qu'il tenait négligemment sur l'épaule, dans l'entrée.

"Tu fais chier, B. Sérieux."

"J'te fais autant chier que toi quand tu débarques à l'improviste."

Je compose le numéro de mon cavalier. "J'ai un _contretemps_."

Un putain de _contretemps_ , ouais. Qui se tient au beau milieu de ma cuisine, à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon. Un _contretemps_ du genre bien bâti et élancé, à la tignasse hirsute.

Un beau putain d' _imprévu_.

Je lâche le téléphone pour me ruer sur B., le faisant basculer, haut du corps sur le meuble.

Ma bouche vient lui réclamer ce qu'il me refuse. C'est brut. Les arcades dentaires se heurtent dans la précipitation. Je lèche, mordille comme une affamée.

Il rit. " _Giiiiirl_ !..."

Son ton est toujours aussi moqueur, narquois. Je pourrai lui faire bouffer.

"Putain, _Girl_ , t'as aucune manière." faisant tomber ses paumes ouvertes sur mes fesses pour remonter ma robe courte, massant, pouces dirigés vers le centre, fouillant.

"Ta g... haaaan..."

Il vient de s'enfoncer sur un bon centimètre.

Son autre doigt visite plus en avant. Et ce qu'il trouve est délectable.

"Aucune tenue, _Girl_." soufflé à mon oreille, venant lécher tout du pavillon, immisçant la langue dans l'orifice, comme s'il me visitait plus bas.

C'est à la fois dérangeant et terriblement sensuel.

Je me laisse glisser plus bas, appréciant ce qui se tend sous la pression de mon pubis.

Je vois... je le fais toujours bander comme au tout premier jour.

Nous deux... c'est vraiment incroyable tant c'est incompréhensible et intense.

J'ouvre ce qui l'entrave, le glissant hors du boxer sombre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'admirer de près. La raideur est parfaite, sans aucun coude.

Nous nous laissons glisser jusqu'au sol et je m'empale sur lui, tanga balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'amour là, en guise d'ouverture. L'amour entrecoupé par des _compliments_ que lui seul sait formuler : "T'es... définitivement ma p'tite pute préférée, _Girl_."

* * *

Je regagne le canapé tandis qu'il attrape la télécommande, actionnant l'écran plat, fouillant les pages d'informations. Ah !... Ça y est !...

Les news relatent un crime d'une violence inouïe, d'un corps dépecé avec la plus grande cruauté.

B. laisse tomber son dos contre le dossier, soupirant d'aise, bras rabattu le long du haut du canapé.

"Ton œuvre, je présume."

"T'es très forte, _Girl_." moqueur.

"La victime était choisie par hasard ?..." fascinée par ses manies de psychopathe.

Il me fixe un court instant, iris rougie me vrillant jusqu'à l'âme. "Je ne choisis jamais mes victimes par hasard, _Girl_. Suis un peu."

"Quel plaisir ça t'apporte ?..."

Il hausse les épaules, attrapant le verre de vin, faisant danser le fond, verre tenu par le pied.

"C'est de l'art. Ça nourrit le corps et l'esprit. Tu peux pas comprendre avec ton cerveau de moineau, _Girl_."

"Tss."

"C'est mou, tout ça." basculant le regard sur moi, goûtant au vin sans me quitter du regard. Une lueur que je connais bien maintenant vient de s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles.

Mon corps y répond illico.

Mon regard le parcourt depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. J'échappe un gloussement glouton.

" _Better_."

Son corps est au taquet. Je peux le sentir jusque dans ma propre chair. Cette connexion... que nous ne partageons avec personne d'autre...

Je bascule pour me placer sur lui, mains perdues dans sa masse sombre, doigts accrochant les racines, venant lui mordiller une lèvre après l'autre, pinçant, léchotant.

Il redresse le haut de son corps, faisant glisser mes fesses, bassins en contact immédiat, nous faisant du bien.

Je le défais une nouvelle fois et constate à quel point il est déjà paré pour ce qui va suivre.

C'est un délice que je fais glisser entre mes doigts, caressant tout de lui.

" _Giiiiirl... Girl !... haaaaan... that's... it... Girl !..._ "

"B... B. !..."

Putain je l'ai dans les tripes, ce mec !...

Son doigt s'immisce entre nous et mon humidité chaleureuse lui tire un sourire carnassier.

"Meilleure... qu'une armée de putes..." comme une redite.

* * *

Dans un magasin de bricolage avec B.

Ce dernier a directement filé au rayon bien garni de l'outillage et s'extasie devant toutes sortes de scies et autres éléments tranchants, meulants, ponçants.

Je hausse le sourcil, n'osant guère imaginer ce qui court dans sa petite tête de malade !...

Il aime jouer au puzzle avec les parties de corps qu'il découpe... je me demande ce qu'en pense Near...

* * *

B. s'installe aux commande du Boeing. Deux heures avant le vol, l'équipage, avec la collaboration des "agents d'opérations" a consulté tous les documents relatifs à la situation météorologique prévisible sur le parcours, sur le terrain de destination et sur celui de déroutement.

Il a également pris connaissance des renseignements portant sur le fonctionnement des infrastructures de navigation en route et à destination, de la charge marchande à transporter (passagers et fret), ainsi que de nombreuses autres informations concernant le vol. Tous ces éléments étudiés, le Commandant de bord prendra un certain nombre de décisions essentielles.

Tout d'abord, il décide de la quantité de carburant à embarquer. En effet, au décollage, un avion ne peut être plus lourd qu'une certaine masse maximum autorisée. Pour respecter cette limitation, embarquer le carburant nécessaire pour la réalisation du vol peut, dans certains cas, conduire à ne pas pouvoir embarquer tous les passagers. La solution passe alors par un emport moindre de carburant et un éventuel atterrissage, dans une escale intermédiaire, pour "refaire du carburant".

Il décide également de la charge marchande pouvant être transportée, du choix de la route, de l'altitude, de la vitesse de croisière, etc... toutes ces informations qui figureront dans un "plan de vol" signé par le Commandant de bord, confirmant, ainsi, son engagement à effectuer la mission, dans les conditions précisées par ses choix.

Puis, l'avion est autorisé à rouler pour se rendre à l'entrée de la piste en service, ce qui, sur la plupart des aéroports à grand trafic, prend une vingtaine de minutes, voire beaucoup plus pendant les heures de pointe ou par mauvaises conditions météorologiques.

Toutes vérifications effectués, c'est alors que le pilote libère la poussée des réacteurs en "poussant les manettes des gaz". L'avion commence à prendre de la vitesse, sous le contrôle de l'équipage, totalement concentré et absorbé par cette phase essentielle.

Le décollage est, en effet, une phase critique par le simple fait qu'il consiste, à partir d'une masse inerte de plusieurs dizaines, voire centaines de tonnes, de lui donner, en moins d'une minute, la vitesse nécessaire pour la décoller du sol et lui permettre de monter dans le ciel.

Les décisions prises par l'équipage pendant cette courte période doivent être instantanées et les conséquences en résultant, nécessitent toute son habilité, son expérience et son sang-froid. En effet, l'accélération sur la piste de décollage, avant que l'avion ne prenne son envol, comporte deux phases, qu'il est bon de connaître, pour bien comprendre leur déroulement.

Jusqu'à une vitesse dite "V1" (*) - qui est annoncée à haute voix par le pilote qui n'est pas aux commandes - la survenance de toute anomalie grave (feu moteur, arrêt moteur, ingestion d'oiseaux dans les réacteurs, ...) conduit le Commandant de bord à interrompre le décollage.

Il le fait à l'aide des moyens à sa disposition : réduction de la poussée des réacteurs, utilisation des "reverses" (inverseurs de jet), des freins et des aérofreins, ce qui lui permet d'arrêter l'avion avant l'extrémité de la piste.

Dès que cette vitesse "V1" est dépassée - quelle que soit la nature de la panne constatée - tout doit être mis en œuvre pour continuer le décollage, puisque toute interruption conduirait à sortir du bout de piste. Pour ce faire, il faut continuer à accélérer jusqu'à une vitesse dite "V2" (**), vitesse à laquelle l'avion peut s'envoler.

Il en résulte que toute panne grave (exemple: arrêt de deux moteurs sur quatre, suite à l'ingestion d'oiseaux), survenant entre ces deux vitesses de référence "V1" et "V2", est critique. En effet, en cas d'interruption de décollage, l'avion ne pourra être arrêté avant le bout de piste.

Et, en cas de poursuite du décollage, il n'est pas certain que l'accélération (des seuls moteurs restant en fonctionnement) permettra à l'avion d'atteindre la vitesse de décollage avant le bout de piste. Heureusement, cette éventualité est rarissime. Cela étant, l'équipage doit cependant l'envisager dans son schéma mental, afin d'être en mesure de réagir instantanément, d'où sa concentration extrême qui est la sienne, pendant cette phase.

Cependant les pistes des aéroports internationaux étant très longues, la vitesse V1 est souvent égale à la vitesse V2. Ainsi, en cas de panne avant la vitesse V1, l'avion dispose d'une bonne marge pour s'arrêter avant l'extrémité de piste.

Le décollage se poursuit par la mise en montée. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être spécialiste en aérodynamique pour comprendre et admettre que pour faire monter de telles masses dans le ciel, tout en augmentant la vitesse, il faut disposer de la poussée des réacteurs, calculée pour la masse du jour de l'avion.

La suite de la montée, jusqu'à l'altitude de croisière (on dit :"niveau de vol") peut se faire à différentes vitesses et différents taux de montée, en fonction des instructions du contrôle, des conditions météorologiques et des contraintes opérationnelles (consommation minimum de carburant, masse de l'avion).

En croisière, la conduite du vol consiste à veiller au respect de la trajectoire de l'avion, ce qui nécessite une vigilance permanente de l'équipage, toute déviation de trajectoire non perçue pouvant rapidement être dangereuse.

La vitesse des avions est telle que, deux minutes après un changement de cap de quelques degrés, l'avion peut se trouver sur une autre route aérienne, sur laquelle se trouvent d'autres avions, à la même altitude.

La surveillance constante des paramètres de vol (fonctionnement des réacteurs, suivi de la consommation de carburant, vérifications de navigation,...), la prise en compte des différents imprévus et de l'évolution de la situation météorologique, une bonne perception de l'environnement, permettent, en temps utile, de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

En fin de vol, le début de la descente est soit choisi par le Commandant de bord, soit imposé par le contrôle de la circulation aérienne. La procédure d'approche peut être précédée d'une attente qui s'effectue dans des espaces du ciel bien délimités, avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de débuter l'approche finale. En fonction de la situation météorologique, différents types d'approches peuvent être effectués : à vue ou aux instruments.

L'approche se poursuit jusqu'à ce que l'avion arrive à une hauteur caractéristique ("minima") à laquelle, si le pilote ne voit pas la piste (ou perd la vue de la piste, suite à une diminution de la visibilité), il doit, impérativement, remettre les gaz, pour reprendre de l'altitude. Il peut, alors, soit tenter une nouvelle approche sur la même piste, soit se diriger vers un autre aérodrome.

Enfin, l'avion est prêt à atterrir. En vue de la piste, le pilote contrôle l'atterrissage qui peut être "manuel" ou - sous certaines conditions - "automatique", avec différents degrés d'automatisation, selon le type d'avion.

Dès que la vitesse de l'avion a été suffisamment réduite, l'avion libère la piste d'atterrissage et utilise les voies de roulement pour se diriger vers son aire de stationnement.

À très faible vitesse et avec grande précaution, le pilote guidera son avion sur des taxiways, passant dans des espaces bien délimités, jusqu'à atteindre le point exact et final d'immobilisation. C'est pendant cette phase qu'il vous est indiqué de ne pas détacher votre ceinture de sécurité avant l'arrêt complet de l'appareil.

Contact est alors pris, par interphone, avec le préposé au sol qui confirme avoir placé les "cales" devant les roues (afin que l'avion reste immobile). Le pilote "coupe les moteurs", relâche les freins et l'équipage effectue, alors, la dernière check-list.

Lorsque l'échelle, la rampe de débarquement ou la plate-forme du bus à élévation a été correctement placée, certaines portes peuvent être ouvertes sur la gauche de l'appareil. Le débarquement des passagers est alors possible.

Une équipe procède, aussitôt, au déchargement des soutes à bagages. Puis, l'avion est assailli par plusieurs autres équipes chargées de la préparation de l'étape suivante.

À ce moment là, la mission étant accomplie, l'équipage procède au "debriefing" consistant à accomplir les différentes formalités et à rédiger divers compte-rendus, puis, prendra en compte des éléments du vol suivant.

* * *

B. trouve une petite enveloppe dans son casier. C'est son copilote habituel, Dick Stuber, qui annonce ses noces prochaines avec une hôtesse qu'il courtise depuis des années déjà.

"Pfiouuuu ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps." sourit B.

* * *

Le soir venu, affalé sur le canapé, harassé par le vol long courrier, B. dégaine son portable. "Prévois rien le week-end du 30. Rapplique avec ta plus belle robe. Au pire, on en achètera une sur place."

"Tu fais chier, B." en réponse.

Son sourire s'allonge mais le sommeil le plombe et il renonce même à se branler tant il est décalqué. Il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, et ce douze heures d'affilées.

* * *

Je détecte B. à mon arrivée et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il baisse le regard sur moi, assorti d'un petit sourire. "Ravi de voir que tu rappliques toujours quand je claque des doigts, _Girl_."

OK. Ça c'est la formule de bienvenue.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

"Quoi ? T'attendais à ce que je brandisse une pancarte de bienvenue, _Girl_?" moqueur. "Que je t'attende avec un bouquet ?"

"Peuh ! Je sais que t'en es incapable." regard fuyant sa vue.

"Je pourrai te surprendre, _Girl_!..." puis avisant mon bagage. "Je vois que tu voyages léger... t'as pas oublié la robe, j'espère."

"T'as dit que tu m'en payais une. D'ailleurs j'sais toujours pas pourquoi je dois me mettre sur mon trente et un."

"Oh, je te l'expliquerai en route. Pas d'impatience, _Girl_."

Nous prenons le chemin du parking que je connais bien, à présent, cherchant son véhicule des yeux.

"A ta droite, _Girl_."

OK. Il en a changé pour une Land Rover aux formes tout autant imposantes.

"J'te connaitrai pas, j'dirai que t'as quelque chose à compenser."

La petite remarque semble le faire sourire, si bien qu'il me plaque contre l'arrière du véhicule, une fois le coffre refermé.

"Je bande depuis que t'es arrivée, _Girl_."

Le frisson, électrique, me grimpe le long de la colonne.

"J'suis dans un état pas possible moi aussi."

Il se détache de moi et envisage mes formes en se pinçant la lèvre. "Allez, grimpe." m'indiquant le côté passager du menton.

* * *

Sur le chemin, c'est tranquille, chacun tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui est en train de faire vriller corps et organes, jusqu'à la moindre cellule que ce désir agite et anime avec force.

"Bon, alors ? Tu expliques ?"

"Un collègue se marie ce week-end et ça me faisait chier d'y aller seul. Des questions, _Girl_?"

"Pfff ! T'aurais pu te payer une escort, sérieux."

"Et devoir lui apprendre le rôle ? Naaan." mettant le clignotant pour s'arrêter devant un Lawson pour quelques courses d'usage.

"J'suppose que tu veux voir la robe avant..."

"Ouais."

"J'aurai un droit de regard sur ton costume ?"

"Crève, _Girl_." avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Un sifflement. OK. Bon augure.

"Tourne un peu, pour voir." affalé sur le fauteuil, jambe pendue en travers de l'accoudoir.

Le dos est en V. Rien de vertigineux. Du classique, couleur prune. Le choix lui sied.

"Putain, t'as bien bossé, _Girl_." m'indiquant sa cuisse libre pour que j'y prenne place.

Je viens m'y installer de travers, bras allant se nouer dans sa nuque, bouche cherchant la sienne.

Il rit. "Tu fous quoi là, _Girl_?"

"T'embrasser."

"OK. Garde ça pour la cérémonie. J'en ai pas des masses en réserve."

"Mais c'est tellement bon, B. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en prives..."

"Parce que le reste me suffit. T'embrasser ?... Sérieux ? Hahahaha !"

Je me lève derechef, vexée. "T'es con."

"Voilà, là, je préfère, _Girl_ mais..." m'attrapant par la main pour me faire basculer sur lui. "... j'te propose autre chose que tes romances de minette. Etre ton plan cul régulier me va assez bien. T'en penses quoi, _Girl_?..." venant faire courir un sillon humide sur mon cou, mordillant la mâchoire inférieure.

J'en frissonne indécemment.

Tout me rend dingue chez B. !... Tout !... Son odeur musquée, ses paroles obscènes, la façon dont il est bâti.

" _Damn you, B_." cherchant à ouvrir son jeans des deux mains.

Il me laisse batailler, observant ma lutte avec un certain sourire, tête appuyée contre son poing fermé, autre main venant caresser mes cheveux.

Je triomphe, le caressant de la paume sur le tissu fin du boxer. Il est royalement tendu.

Son regard vairon se trouble et il exhale une panoplie d'expressions très belles, traits se froissant au gré des sensations qui montent.

"B. ?... Tu penses à moi quand tu te branles ?..."

Petit sourire, entrecoupé d'une belle expression de plaisir. "T'aimerais ?..."

"Tu réponds pas..." appuyant un peu plus.

"Ça... m'arrive... ouais." échappé.

J'en souris. "J'suis aussi bonne qu'en réel ?..."

Mon corps me lance tant le désir le percute avec force.

"T'es... surtout plus... audacieuse et moins chiante, _Girl_."

Je le fixe. "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

Il rit, accusant des spasmes de bonheur plus bas.

"J'suis pas en état de... disserter dans... l'immédiat. Tu me suces, _Girl_?..."

"J'fais quoi dans tes rêves ?..."

"T'attends pas que... je demande." assorti d'un petit rire devant mon expression froissée. "Et surtout tu fais pas... la gueule pour un oui... pour un non."

Je me redresse, rabaissant ma jupe.

Il me rattrape derechef, visage mi-amusé, mi-agacé. "Commence pas ton bordel, _Girl_." s'extirpant de lui-même. "Allez viens. Me laisse pas comme ça."

Mon regard dévie sur ce sexe plein d'envie, saturé de désir, suintant de délice.

Toute lutte est vaine avec B. Je le sais. Il est ma faiblesse avérée. Ma _putain_ de faiblesse !...

Mes genoux ploient d'eux-mêmes et ma bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à cette verge gorgée de plaisir mâle.

Mes lèvres serrées le font avancer dans un délice de torpeur marbrée de plaisir lancinant.

Il en bascule la tête en arrière, menton levé. " _Giiiirl_..."

L'appel est rauque, balancé.

Il en palpite. Quelques allées et venues délicieuses suffiront tant il est excité.

Puis il se lâche au fond de ma gorge. Je l'avale sans rechigner le moins du monde - même le goût de son sperme me plaît, quand je dis que _tout_ me sied chez B.

* * *

Je me glisse jusqu'au siège du haut 4X4, sous le regard amusé de B.

Il est vêtu plutôt décontracté : converses montantes, jeans stone, chemise ouverte au col et blazer.

La cérémonie se déroule en plein air, au bord d'un lac. C'est la seule info lâchée par B.

"Je dois jouer quel rôle ?... Celle de la cousine psy ?"

"Hahaha ! T'as pas besoin de beaucoup te forcer pour ça."

Je lui adresse un regard noir.

"Fais pas cette tête, _Girl_!..." amusé, glissant une main jusqu'à ma cuisse.

A un arrêt au feu, il bascule la tête, regard me fixant, sourire en coin.

"T'es moche quand tu tires la tronche, _Girl_."

"Ta gueule, B."

"J'te laisse carte blanche pour le rôle que tu veux jouer, _Girl_. Ca va, comme ça ?"

"Tss." tournant la tête dans la direction opposée, bras croisés.

Il se gare rapidement sur une aire d'autoroute.

Je ne décrispe pas.

"Bon, _Girl_ , t'as décidé de me pourrir ?"

"Comme tu es bon observateur !..." narquoise.

"Je t'ai pas embarquée pour que tu tires une gueule de six pieds."

"Je m'en doute, ça ferait pas sérieux comme potiche."

"Oh putain, _Girl_ , ne commence pas ton manège, merde ! Et regarde moi quand je te cause, bordel !"

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher la tête ? Une potiche décapitée, y'a mieux..."

Je sens ses prunelles qui m'éviscèrent.

"Putain si j'tenais pas tant à toi, _Girl_ , je t'aurai déjà mise en pièces ! Tu fais chier ! Royalement, je veux dire, merde !"

Je me retourne lentement. "Tu... tiens à moi ?..."

Il roule des yeux avant de les planter dans mon regard.

"Fais pas genre tu tombes des nues, _Girl_. Putain, une autre chieuse dans ton genre je l'aurai déjà désossée !..."

Je peux pas dire que j'exulte mais... ah oui, quand même !...

"Alors maintenant tu te reprends fissa." remettant le contact.

J'ai le sourire durant tout le restant du trajet.

* * *

Nous débarquons.

"Mon pote Brian !..." lui lance un collègue, beau gosse, ressemblant un peu à un membre de la famille royale anglaise.

"Hey, Sam."

"Ooooh ! Mais dis donc !... Cachottier !..." m'envisageant.

"Bah ouais. J'raconte pas tout de ma vie dans le cockpit." attrapant ma main avec un tact peu courant chez lui.

"Et comment s'appelle ton amie ?..."

"Rachel." souriante.

"Rachel. C'est adorable."

"Oui alors regarde sur Dorothea au lieu de faire du gringue." lui lance B. sur un ton doux.

"Dorothea est occupée avec John. Tu sais bien que ces deux-là font la paire !..."

"Je vois que le buffet t'inspire plus que la cérémonie, _Girl_." se postant à côté de moi.

"Il faut dire... leurs conneries sur la fidélité et tout le tintouin..." me gavant de canapés. "Moi ça me crève les tympans !..."

"Je t'imagine assez mal prêter ce genre de serment, ouais." se servant, mangeant avec distinction.

"Je te retourne le compliment. T'es infoutu de convoler, B."

"Ah mais attends, j'ai jamais prétendu le vouloir, _Girl_."

"Oh mais la discussion semble animée !..." se fixant entre nous, main dans chaque dos.

"Tu ne tiens déjà plus debout, Ron ?..." constate B., amusé. "Heureusement que tu sais te tenir avant un vol."

"Ah mais l'occasion s'y prête !... Puis moi, tu sais, les commandes du cockpit, je les pratique les yeux fermés."

"Mais quel vantard !..."

"Tu préfères avoir Baby Face dans ton sillage, Brian ? Hein ? Sérieux ? Il court plus après les hôtesses en cabine qu'il n'oeuvre dans le cockpit."

"Baby Face ?..."

"Billy the Kid."

"Je préfère voler avec Dick. On se raconte des vannes terribles durant le vol. On s'emmerde jamais." annonce B. "Parfois je me dis qu'on se marre tellement qu'on doit nous entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cabine !..."

"Tu sais que ça emmerde vachement Yasmina ? Elle a demandé de ne plus être sur vos vols."

"Mais qu'elle aille se pendre !..." se marre B.

* * *

Alors que je m'attarde devant les boissons, deux mains douces viennent saisir lentement mes cheveux pour les attacher dans ma nuque.

"A la Wammy's, je jouais à la poupée avec toi, _Girl_. Tu te rappelles ?..."

"Je te haïssais à la Wammy's, B."

"Et maintenant, _Girl_?"

Je clos les paupières. "Un peu moins." sur un souffle.

"Je marque des points alors, _Girl_?..."

"Tu restes une immonde pourriture, B."

"De laquelle tu t'accommodes plutôt bien, hein, _Girl_?" soufflé dans mon cou, en guise de représailles.

"Arrête de... me toucher les cheveux."

"J'interprète par 'continue', _Girl_."

Ses mains finissent par libérer mes cheveux pour caresser mes épaules dégagées.

"Ah la la... _Girl_... _Girl_..."

L'appel me vrille littéralement les reins !...

" _Shut the fuck up_ , B."

Il glisse ses paumes jusqu'à mon ventre dans lequel il a parfaitement conscience d'avoir jeté la confusion et le chaos.

" _Can I do something for you, Girl ?..._ " soufflé à mon oreille.

Je me défais de l'emprise et me tourne vers l'assemblée, me décalant sur le côté. "Y'en a une qui te plaît, dans le tas ?..."

"La plupart sont des collègues donc pas touche." fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

"Hormis tes collègues ?"

Il se retourne à son tour, posté à côté de moi, regard de demi-dieu parcourant l'assemblée.

"La rousse au fond, à droite. La blonde qui discute avec Dick." laconique. "Satisfaite, _Girl_?"

"Vas les draguer."

Il pouffe. "Tu veux rire, là, _Girl_?"

"Je veux te voir à l'œuvre, allez." indiquant les filles du menton.

"Crève." murmuré chaudement à mon oreille. "Y'en a qu'une que j'ai envie de défoncer à coups efficaces de bite ici, _Girl_ , et c'est toi."

Ma raison vacille. "Arrête ou..."

"... ou quoi, hein, _Girl_ , dis moi ?..."

"Espèce de salopard." pour ma seule défense.

B. ricane. "Tu faiblis, _Girl_."

"Pourquoi t'as... jeté ton dévolu sur moi à la Wammy's, B. ?... hein ?... Pourquoi ?"

"Oh la !... T'inverses un peu les rôles, il me semble, _Girl_. C'est toi qui me baisais sans arrêt du regard, j'te rappelle. Moi, j'demandais pas mieux que de poursuivre tranquillement ma relation avec A."

"T'as pas longuement rechigné avant de venir me trouver dans mon pieu, enfoiré de mes deux."

" _True, Girl, true_. Mais comment résister à ton p'tit cul ?"

"J'aurai pu rêver mieux pour une première fois."

Il pouffe. "T'avais pourtant pas l'air de vraiment t'en plaindre, _Girl_."

"Je deviens sans doute exigeante avec l'âge, connard."

"Tu fais preuve d'une de ces mauvaises fois, _Girl_ , sérieux. Si j'te dégoûtais tant que ça, tu traînerais pas sans arrêt dans mes pattes. Hein, _Girl_? Sois honnête pour une fois."

Je ne peux que grimacer tant cette vérité me frappe.

"Tu m'as appelée, je te signale, enfoiré."

"T'étais pas obligée d'accourir, _Girl_." glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je sais pertinemment ce que cache le bracelet de force qu'il porte au poignet droit : les initiales du tueur. B.B. Beyond Birthday. alias Brian Boyd.

Je sais que seules ses victimes sont destinées à voir ce tatoo que camoufle le cuir du bracelet.

L'avant-bras gauche, quant à lui, est orné par ce tatouage tribal.

Je me révulse et me régale à la fois, avec une perversion gloutonne, de ce qu'il est.

* * *

Il est près de six heures du matin lorsque nous rentrons.

Ce fut très instructif de voir B. se comporter en public. Il s'est d'abord fendu d'un discours applaudi par lequel il est passé du ton solennel à un registre comique, foisonnant de _private jokes_ entre pilotes, assaisonné de parallèles évidents avec le pilotage et le vol. B. a toujours été un grand maître de cérémonie. Il est un grand fan de la mise en scène, même concernant ses crimes odieux.

J'ai ri parce qu'à peine il se levait, des filles venaient l'assaillir. Ce sont surtout son sourire en coin ainsi que la lueur évidente dans ses yeux camouflés qui m'ont fait glousser ; cette lueur qui certifie : " _I don't give a shit of your interest, little bitch_."

* * *

Nous venons de nous tirer du sommeil vers treize heures.

"J'ai pas de billet retour." lui dis-je.

"Tu déconnes là, _Girl_."

Le ton de la voix n'est pas spécialement empreint de mécontentement - ou alors il est trop décalqué pour le manifester.

Je me tourne sur le ventre pour le regarder, harassé dans cet oreiller.

L'accord est tacite. " _OK. Tu restes mais tu fais pas chier, Girl_."

Je bascule sur lui sans préavis. Il monte derechef les mains sur ma taille, m'envisageant d'un sourire carnassier.

"Appétit matinal ?..."

"Pour un enfoiré, ouais."

Sourire carnassier avant de me basculer sur le côté, s'asseyant en bord de lit.

Je cligne.

Il attrape la bouteille d'eau posée aux pieds de son chevet et boit à grandes gorgées.

"Bon, t'as terminé ?..."

Il essuie sa bouche du revers puis se lève.

Je jure.

"Oh, tu permets encore que j'aille pisser, _Girl_? J'ai horreur de baiser la vessie pleine."

Je couvre ma bouche, prise en faute.

Petit sourire avant de disparaître.

Plus tard, j'entends des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine ouverte.

Je jure à nouveau, le rejoignant. "Putain, tu joues à quoi ?!"

Il est attablé devant un bol de céréales et s'y découpe des morceaux de fraises fraîches.

"Tu sais pourquoi j'ai aménagé ici, _Girl_?... Parce qu'on y trouve des fraises en toute saison."

La chaîne crache Faded d'Alan Walker " _The monsters running wild inside of me_."

Je fixe mon œil sur B. qui est le véritable monstre dans cette pièce. Un monstre élevé à la fraise. Un bâtard d'enfoiré qui refuse de me baiser au lever.

"Je devrai prendre ce qui me revient." m'installant en face de lui, sur le tabouret de bar.

"Tu penses pouvoir se faire soulever ma bite sans mon accord ? Hahahaha ! _Girl_!... T'es une petite comique."

" _So lost_."

"T'as pris ton pied quand t'as trucidé Sandy, B. ?..."

"A ton avis, _Girl_?..."

Son regard rougeoyant vient de laisser passer un arc pervers.

Je quitte mon tabouret de bar et m'installe à proximité de lui. Il pivote, bol tenu d'une main tandis qu'il mange à la cuillère, se régalant de fraises, jambes ouvertes.

Je glisse mon pied nu entre ses cuisses, flattant là du bout des orteils.

Il esquisse un sourire terrible.

" _Wanna see us alive..._ "

Ces joutes ne semblent pas le rebuter.

" _I'm letting go a deeper dive_."

Je monte davantage et il me fixe de son regard vairon, savourant tout ; du goût prononcé des fraises au lait, des céréales et des sensations que je fais monter plus bas.

Sous mes attentions, ça enfle, ça gonfle en se raidissant de bonheur.

Petit sourire de B., ventre se creusant à mesure que les sensations affluent.

Il soulève un instant le menton.

" _God... you're so different from the model..._ " faisant une nouvelle fois référence au fossé qui sépare B. et L.

Dire qu'il était le plus prometteur pour prendre sa succession...

La tête me tourne ; de faim et de délit, tout à la fois.

" _Did you feel us ?..._ "

Voilà... il est haut et le relief en est délicieux. Je m'en étranglerai presque de délice.

Il pose son bol vide et se nettoie la bouche d'un revers de main.

Son regard vient de se parer de ce trouble sexuel au possible.

Il repousse mon pied et descend du tabouret.

Ce que je vais me prendre !...

Il m'attrape par la main pour me jeter sur le canapé voisin, haut du corps sur l'assise.

Il se place à genoux derrière moi, faisant glisser en bas, des deux mains, ce que je porte.

Il se débarrasse de ce qui l'entrave et se guide, tenu par la base, glissant avec un rauque presque grogné dans la moiteur qui me tapisse.

J'étouffe de délice lorsqu'il progresse jusqu'à buter.

"Petite... pute !..."

Il récupère mes poignets pour les emprisonner et bouge, lové sur moi, m'adressant des insanités à l'oreille qu'il lèche par intermittence.

La dernière chose qu'il lâche avant de perdre tout contrôle c'est à quel point je suis bonne.

Il palpite au fond et se livre, généreux comme s'il n'avait pas baisé depuis des mois.

* * *

(*) Cette vitesse "V1" est calculée en fonction de la longueur de la piste, de la masse de l'avion, etc...

(**) En fait, c'est la vitesse dite "VR" (vitesse de rotation) qui est annoncée, quelques secondes avant la vitesse "V2". "VR" est une vitesse à laquelle le pilote, par son action sur les commandes de vol, fait lever le nez de l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la position lui permettant de décoller.


	5. Esprits dérangés

_Chapitre 5 : Esprits dérangés_

"Tu sors ?" le voyant attraper sa veste.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Girl ? Tu restes mais tu fais pas chier, chacun sa vie sauf pour baiser - et encore !..."

Je ronchonne dans mon coin, à l'en faire sourire.

Une fois la porte fermée, j'entends le véhicule qui démarre.

* * *

Il ne revient que tard dans la soirée, semblant avoir du mal à manier son épaule gauche... en effet, j'y devine un pansement.

"Tu t'es battu ?"

Il se marre. "Tu me crois en cour de récré, _Girl_?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... toi tu ne te bats pas. Tu tues."

Il lève l'index. "Merci d'apprécier la nuance."

"T'as besoin de soins ?" indiquant son épaule.

Il bascule contre le dossier du canapé, me fixant avec un certain amusement. "Occupe-toi de tes fesses, _Girl_."

Je renifle, habituée à ses piques.

"Alors ? Comment tu trouves notre semaine de... _cohabitation_?"

Il se cale dans l'angle du canapé, relevant la jambe contre moi. "Pas dégueu. Toi ?"

"Pas mal."

Nous nous sourions.

"Tu l'aurais cru, toi, depuis les débuts à la Wammy's ?..."

" _Nope_. T'es devenue vachement plus dégourdie qu'à l'époque, _Girl_."

Je me penche en avant, le cherchant du regard. "Tu veux dire que je manie le sexe comme personne ?..."

Il adopte la même attitude. "Je veux dire que t'es à bonne école." plissant les yeux pour me défier.

Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes.

Il me laisse atteindre le renflement, exhalant un soupir discret au contact.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

"Dis-le, B."

Il me fixe de son regard vairon trouble.

"Dis-le."

" _Wha_?..."

"... que je suis aussi douée des pieds que des mains..."

"Ooooh... t'es... putain de douée... ouais..." tête dodelinant de délice, réponse toujours plus vive contre ma plante de pied.

Il vient de poser les bras en croix, s'interdisant de les utiliser, histoire de faire durer le supplice.

"Tu mouilles, _Girl_?..."

"A ton... avis... enfoiré ?..." voix trébuchante, entre deux déglutitions.

"Tu m'plais quand t'es comme ça... _Girl_..."

La voix est presque tendre... Se pourrait-il que ?...

"... ça veut dire que j'ai pas... perdu mon temps..." servi avec ce sourire carnassier.

"T'es en état de... baiser avec... ton épaule ?..."

"J'suis toujours en... état, _Girl_." ramenant un regard brumeux sur moi. "... au pire, c'est toi qui... te tapes le job."

"Vas te... faire."

"Tu fais... chihaaaaaaaaah... _Giiiirl_..."

Je viens de l'avaler sans autre forme de procès, promenant des lèvres indécemment serrées autour du membre érigé qui en suinte de délice. La langue, elle, n'est pas non plus de reste et gâte à outrance.

" _Gi... Giiiirl_!... Haaaah... petite... puuute !..."

* * *

Il rentre, posant ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée, détectant immédiatement mon absence.

Il retire ses chaussures et se laisse tomber dans le canapé, montant les jambes sur la table basse, allumant l'écran plat.

* * *

"Woooow ! Brian ! T'es finalement sur Tinder ?..."

"Comme tu vois." adressant un sourire à tomber.

"J'te préviens c'est hyper addictif !..."

"J'ai déjà pu le noter." s'avançant jusqu'à l'aérogare, mallette à roulettes derrière lui, main dans la poche de son pantalon seyant.

"Nouvelles chaussures ?..."

"Ouais. T'aimes ?"

"Marque ?"

"Carlos Santos."

"Tu m'étonnes !..."

L'hôtesse, Sonia, note déjà que des filles se retournent et gloussent devant l'assurance phénoménale dégagée par B.

"T'as pas besoin de Tinder, finalement."

"C'est... une approche différente. Ludique." trébuchant presque sur le terme, sans se départir d'un certain sérieux.

"Uh ?... Tu vas faire des ravages."

"T'as déjà rencontré beaucoup de mecs via le site ?..."

"Pas mal, ouais."

"Presque toute la compagnie s'y trouve." amusé.

"Ouais !... Certaines sont de véritables croqueuses !..."

"Et toi ?..."

"Ben... je sais pas. Invite moi et tu verras."

"OK."

"T'es du genre... prédateur ou ?..."

"Tu verras." amusé.

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes du Boeing 777, vérifie rapidement les paramètres de vol et effectue quelques réglages d'usage.

Bon alors... Sonia. Membre du crew. Hors de question de se l'envoyer !... Même s'il s'agit d'une jolie brunette et qu'elle fait vibrer quelque chose au fond de B.

Son copilote s'installe. Il s'agit d'Andrew. B. ne l'apprécie pas et, pas de chance, il doit se le coltiner durant plus de douze heures.

Les nerfs de B. vont être mis à rude épreuve durant ce vol.

* * *

B. se laisse aller en arrière sur le siège, respirant lentement pour faire redescendre la pression, descendant l'arceau du casque pour le placer autour de sa nuque.

Là, tout de suite, il pourrait se descendre une bonne bouteille et s'affaler sur un lit. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Ou boulotter quatre kilos de fraises.

"Pas trop décalqué ?" questionne Sonia.

"Andrew m'a niqué." grogné.

"Alors on remet notre verre à plus tard et je te borde dans la chambre d'hôtel ?..."

"T'es adorable mais... je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie ce soir." replaçant le casque sur le support prévu à cet effet, rassemblant ses effets.

* * *

B. s'affale sur le lit, soupirant, dégainant son portable, cherchant le fil de nos conversations, relisant certains échanges à s'en faire sourire. "T-t-t-t-t. _Girl, Girl, Girl_..."

Appuyé sur un coude, faisant défiler les conversations sur l'écran du pouce, sa main libre vient chercher plus bas, ouvrant l'attache du pantalon et descendant la tirette, s'extirpant pour se caresser.

Un soupir lourd le traverse lorsqu'il entre en contact avec le sexe raidi de gourmandise perverse.

Bien. Inutile de tacher le pantalon. Il finit par le quitter, se repositionnant sur le lit, repoussant le portable, laissant son imagination prendre le relais, se repassant le film de nos ébats passés, y ajoutant ses propres fantasmes.

* * *

B. l'avait déjà noté. A plusieurs reprises.

Une taupe. Une taupe dans son plan génial. _SHIT_!

Il fallait jouer serré.

Inutile de dire que B. n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son confort si chèrement gagné.

Peu avant sa mort, L. lui-même était venu le trouver et la conversation avait été surréaliste.

"Tu n'es qu'un pion, B. Sitôt que je me serai occupé de Kira, je te ferai tomber."

B. avait souri mais la rage de ne toujours pas être la priorité de L. lui avait foutu une belle crampe d'estomac.

Puis la conversation s'était focalisée sur moi, L. lui défendant de m'approcher.

"Elle m'a dans la peau, qu'est-ce que tu veux..." avait lâché B., laconique, sourire malsain à l'appui.

Cette taupe, visiblement, ne provenait guère de l'équipe de L. Dans ces conditions qui donc pouvait soupçonner B. ?... Mello ?...

Le poing de B. se serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. "Petite merde slave !... Ton pion, je vais te le réexpédier en pièces détachées, _fissa_."

* * *

Voilà. C'était lui. B. en était absolument certain. Il le serrait de près.

L'envie de meurtre était si forte que sa pupille carmin en irradiait sous la lentille.

B. eut un sourire en lisant la date courte qui flottait au-dessus des cheveux du blond.

"Mihael Keehl. Je te tiens..."

* * *

Le hic était que Mello œuvrait au sein d'une mafia admirablement réorganisée.

Pour s'en approcher, B. avait été ingénieux ; prétextant un accident l'empêchant temporairement de voler, B. avait obtenu un congé payé - le privilège des pilotes modèles.

Grimé, B. se fit embaucher en tant que chauffeur, sous le pseudo Sa'at Zakariah.

Ainsi, il conduisait Mello et sa garde rapprochée partout dans L.A. qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Mello... ce gamin irrévérencieux et prétentieux... tss.

Comment ce cerveau de moineau avait été seulement capable de remonter jusqu'à B. ?...

* * *

Alors qu'il s'amusait avec son berger Dick dans le garage, B. l'approcha.

"Alors, j'te manque, petite vermine ?" pointant une arme sur la tempe du blond.

Mello lui fit lentement face - c'est que la mort, il s'en contrefichait ; surtout lorsqu'elle était sapée en chauffeur.

"Tiens, tiens. Ravi de te revoir, _Backup_."

Le terme avait été volontairement choisi parmi ceux que B. exécrait.

"Tiens ton clebs gentiment en laisse." alors que l'animal aboyait à tout va. "Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, de toute manière."

Effectivement, le chien cessa son vacarme et tombe raide mort. Ce type de poison était toujours aussi efficace et sans aucun moyen d'être détecté avant de faire son œuvre.

"Toujours à vouloir être meilleur que L. ?"

"Je n'ai pas à vouloir être. _Je suis_."

Mello déballa une tablette de chocolat. "T'es plutôt sacrément con, oui. Comment tu comptes échapper à mes hommes ?"

B. tira de sa poche un détonateur. "J'présume que t'es coutumier de ce genre de matériel."

"Uh ?... Et comment tu comptes t'en tirer si tu fais tout sauter ici, crétin ?" ricanant.

"J'ai prévu une option. Les attaques suicides, très peu pour moi."

"Toujours aussi courageux, B."

La seule envie qui chatouillait Mello, à présent, était de foutre son genou dans l'entrejambe de B.

"Pourquoi t'es là ?"

"Parce que tu farfouilles dans ma vie. Et que j'apprécie pas."

"Je vois. Bart. J'présume que tu l'as désarticulé, comme c'est ta seule spécialité."

"Absolument. J'te l'enverrai par colis si tu survis."

"Délicate attention." croc !

"Tu devais pas t'occuper de Kira, à la base, au lieu de venir me faire chier ?"

"J'voulais faire d'une pierre, deux coups."

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, Mello ? Ta _supériorité_?..." sur un petit ricanement terrible.

"Enfin, tu le reconnais, fils de pute."

B. accula le blond contre le mur. Ce dernier en rit à gorge déployée.

"Ben alors ? Vas-y, B. Trucide moi une bonne fois pour toute !..."

"C'est que tu quémanderais presque." haussant le sourcil, se disant que peut-être Mello avait prévu un plan auquel B. n'avait pas pensé.

Il fouilla un instant la pièce du regard.

"Quoi ? Tu commences à mouiller ton froc, bâtard de mes deux ?"

La main de B. tremblait de rage sur la crosse de l'arme.

"Tu ne resteras jamais que le second, B. Une pale copie de l'original."

L'œil de shinigami irradiait tant qu'il brûlait.

B. traîna Mello jusqu'à l'atelier attenant. Il plaqua le haut du corps de Mello contre l'établi.

"Je vais me faire un réel plaisir à te découper vif."

Mello riait, cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le bois crasseux. "T'as toujours endormi tes victimes avant de peur qu'elles se débattent, B. Saloperie de lâcheté !... T'as jamais été foutu de regarder tes victimes dans les yeux avant de les faire crever."

B. tordit le bras de Mello, récupérant une scie à métaux.

"Réjouis-toi !... Tu vas être le premier."

Sa main ramène le visage du blond, en tenaille sous le menton mais Mello esquive et le mord jusqu'au sang, manquant de lui emporter plusieurs doigts !...

"ENFOIRÉ !" adressant un coup direct au visage juvénile de Mello.

La violence est telle que le jeune blond demeure un instant complètement abasourdi sur l'établi.

Fort de son idée, B. attrape le poignet gauche de Mello, brandissant la scie.

Mello joua de la jambe et déstabilisa B.

Ce dernier se rattrapa à l'établi, Mello en profitant pour se laisser choir au sol et se tasser dans un coin.

De la lumière, soudain. Vive. Éclairant tout l'atelier.

Agile, B. fila sous le véhicule proche.

"PAR ICI, HERMANN ! ATTRAPE MOI CE CONNARD !"

"Mello !..."

"SOUS LA BAGNOLE ! VITE !... RÉCUPÈRE LASKA !"

B. serra la mâchoire. OK. Attaquer Mello sur son propre terrain n'avait pas été très judicieux.

La chasse à l'homme était ouverte.

B. prit la fuite par un soupirail ouvert mais cette saloperie de Laska ne le lâchait pas !... Et Laska possédait de sacrés crocs qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'avant-bras de B.

* * *

La plaie était hideuse et garnissait toute la face intérieure de l'avant-bras de B. qui se trouvait aux urgences.

Il y avait réchappé de peu...

"Je serai vous, je porterai plainte contre le propriétaire du chien. Et si c'est le mien, je le ferai piquer."

"Passez moi vos commentaires. Faites juste... ce qu'il faut."

Bien. Il s'en tirait avec une vingtaine de points. Et pouvait au moins accréditer la thèse avancée pour justifier son congés auprès de la compagnie aérienne.

* * *

"Hey ! Brian !... Super de te revoir !... Ça va, le bras ?..."

"Ouais, pas mal." s'avançant au milieu du hall bondé. "Voler m'a manqué. Être cloué au sol, pas mon truc."

"Garçon de l'air !..."

Rejoints par des hôtesses, dont une nouvelle : Sasha.

"T'as vu Sasha ? Nouvelle. Canon."

Le regard de B. échoue sur le petit cul de Sasha que la jupette moule à merveille.

"Ouais, pas dégueu."

"T'as vu Brian, Sasha ?... Pas mal, hein ? Canon même."

"Tu te le tapes ?..."

"Nan. Malheureusement !... On en rêve toutes pourtant."

"Il ne se tape personne ?..."

"Personne de la compagnie. Code d'honneur à la con."

* * *

"Ça se passe bien par ici ?" passant la tête à l'intérieur du cockpit.

"Parfait. Ciel dégagé jusqu'à l'arrivée. On pourrait presque poser nos pieds sur le tableau de bord et laisser le pilote auto."

"Comment tu trouves Sasha, Brian ?..."

"Pas dégueu à regarder."

"Regarder, uh ?... Et toucher ?..."

"Jamais quelqu'un de la compagnie."

"Tu fais chier, Brian."

Petit rire.

* * *

Sasha s'installe aux côtés de B. qui sirote un cocktail au bar au bord de la piscine, une fois arrivés à destination.

"Brian, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais."

"Le playboy de la compagnie ?"

"Faut pas pousser." amusé, se tournant vers elle, regard échouant sur les cuisses dégagées par la microjupe.

"Paraît que t'es très fine bouche."

"Qui raconte ça ?..."

"Ça ou un foutu code d'honneur qui t'empêche de toucher aux membres du crew."

"Exact. T'as décidé de changer les choses, Sasha ? C'est ça ?"

"Paraît que j'ai des chances."

"Hahahaha ! Nan, aucune, désolé."

"Je sais faire des pipes remarquables."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant vu ta bouche."

"T'es un mufle, en fait."

" _Nope_. Je souligne simplement l'évidence."

* * *

" _T'es là, Girl ?_ "

" _Au resto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, B. ?_ "

" _Fais moi bander, Girl_."

...

" _Tu dis rien, Girl ?_ "

" _T'es où ?_ "

" _Ritz. Suite Executive_."

* * *

Je me laisse conduire jusqu'à la suite, offrant un généreux pourboire au garçon d'étage.

Arrivée, je pose mon sac sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Il se trouve dans la pièce attenante à la chambre, devant l'écran de TV.

Son regard bascule sur moi. "T'en as mis du temps, _Girl_. J'ai eu le loisir de me branler trois fois en t'attendant."

Je tourne les talons. "Bien. Vu que t'as plus besoin de moi..."

Une main me rattrape par le poignet, haut du corps basculé sur le canapé. "Hey. Maintenant que tu t'es enfin donné la peine de rappliquer..."

"Tes façons m'exaspèrent, B."

"Ah ouais ?" n'y croyant pas un mot. "J'ai pas le droit de me passer le temps, _Girl_?"

Je roule des yeux.

Il me fait une place sur le canapé.

Je m'y installe après une courte hésitation.

Je sens qu'il m'observe, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure tant ce que je lui inspire est puissant.

Il place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, descendant de ses doigts en revers le long de mon cou.

Les premiers frissons. Tant le toucher est inhabituellement tendre.

Il descend encore, savourant la pointe découpée de mes seins sous le fin tissu de mon haut.

Il se redresse, regard insistant sur ce que ses doigts touchent, remontant à ma bouche entrouverte de délice.

Devant ça se dresse jusqu'à heurter.

Plus dangereux encore lorsque le loup est déguisé en agneau...

"Fils de p..."

"Bien tenté, _Girl_." devant ses gestes qui m'enlèvent la capacité de terminer mon insulte.

Il tapote le haut de ses cuisses, m'invitant à m'y installer.

Je sais que je n'ai pas intérêt d'abuser de son inhabituelle patience...

Je bascule sur lui, doigts venant trouver leur place au sein de la chevelure dense dont la noirceur évoque la plume du corbeau.

Mon regard échoue sur le nouveau tatoo qui garnit le devant de son épaule, courant jusqu'à l'arrière : des fragments sombres évoquant des silhouettes de corbeaux.

Je dégage la bretelle du débardeur sombre pour l'aviser tout entier.

" _Not bad_."

" _Thanks for your appreciation, Girl_."

"B., je crois que..." triturant les boutons de sa chemise. "... je tombe amoureuse..."

Il renifle, amusé par l'aveu. "Il serait temps après treize ans de drague, _Girl_."

"Est-ce que ça te... dérange ?..." fixant les yeux vairons.

"Pas plus que ça." souriant.

Je pose le front contre le sien. "Et maintenant ?..."

"Maintenant, tu me baises à la royale, _Girl_. Parce que je bande comme un malade." glissant les mains derrière mes fesses pour me rapprocher de son bassin, en contact direct avec le renflement.

"Tu t'es pas branlé une seule fois en m'attendant, avoues."

"Qui sait, _Girl_. Qui sait..."

Bouches venant se chercher furieusement, faisant naître des sons aussi bien soupirés qu'organiques, nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque, possessive.

B. a l'impression que son corps entier va exploser sous les attentions combinées.

Je bouge d'ailleurs du bassin pour nous faire du bien à travers nos vêtements.

Il glisse la main entre nous, n'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi entravé.

OK. De l'espace. Maintenant à mon tour. Il me bascule sur le canapé, venant me chevaucher, mordillant et feulant tout ce qu'il peut, descendant des deux mains ce que je porte.

Un mouvement de hanches bien négocié et voilà !... Il lâche un souffle vibrant lorsqu'il pénètre en pleine moiteur mais en ressort, s'amusant un moment à l'entrée, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Loin de m'en offusquer, je geins tout ce que je peux tant il est doué en la matière !...

Et ces changements de positions au cours de l'amour... j'ai fortement apprécié celle où j'étais basculée, dos le long de ses jambes, à la renverse, ayant cette magnifique vue en contre-plongée sur ce sourire carnassier entrecoupé par des expressions indécentes.

* * *

B. se lève, se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en tirer une boisson à la fraise.

La soif le tenaille.

J'observe, jambes remontées sur le canapé.

Putain... il m'a toujours plu. Même lorsqu'il était ce salopard de bourreau à la Wammy's...

Et plus notre relation évolue, plus j'en arrive à lui vouer un véritable culte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mates, _Girl_?..." curieux, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Tout. Tu me plais, B."

Prête même à armer le monstre. "Tu appartiendrais à quelqu'un d'autre, j'en serai malade."

"Et tu n'aurais de cesse de me présenter tes atouts pour me faire céder, pas vrai, _Girl_?... Tu ferais ta louve, hein ?" s'installant sur le devant de la table de bar, pack à la main.

"Ouais."

Il pose le pack vide sur la table et passe son t-shirt gris par-dessus sa tête. "J'crève de chaud."

Je déglutis lorsqu'il tombe son haut, regard arrêté sur ce torse à l'épaule gauche tatouée, merveilleusement taillé.

"J'vais à la douche."

"Oh, je... peux venir ?..."

"Mais tu fais c'que tu veux, hein, _Girl_." hautement amusé par la question et son superflu.

Je le suis, récupérant le peu de vêtement qu'il laisse sur son passage et le surprend au moment où il entre dans la cabine de douche, me présentant son dos et ses fesses.

Je m'installe à côté de la paroi vitrée, habits dans les bras.

La toilette est rapide et il ressort, attrapant le drap de bain sur le porte-serviettes, m'observant avec amusement.

"Tu vas faire ton nid dans la salle de bains, _Girl_?" s'essuyant sommairement.

Je me relève, affaires toujours dans les mains.

* * *

Certains souvenirs sont particulièrement vivaces dans la mémoire dérangée de B.

Notamment la conversation qui a suivi la prise de conscience du délit en cours...

Roger invita B. à se rendre jusqu'à son bureau.

B. avait suivi, mains dans les poches, affichant sa nonchalance habituelle teintée d'arrogance - le sourire affichant son assurance, dont il ne se départait pas, notamment.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur L., installé dans le fauteuil de direction, dans sa position fœtale favorite, touillant un café chargé en sucre raffiné.

"Bonjour B. Entre et prends place." sur un ton neutre.

B. posa son épaule contre l'huisserie de la porte, se posant là.

"B." plus sec.

Le regard de B. bascula sur une ombre qui venait de se découper du côté de la pièce, prenant place à côté du bureau.

"Voyez-vous ça... dieu le père et dieu le fils." sans camoufler la note cynique.

Watari adressa un petit signe de la tête à Roger.

Ce dernier poussa littéralement B. à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

B. claqua de la langue, agacé par le comportement de ceux qui se voulaient pédagogues.

"Reste debout puisque tu le préfères."

"Ce que je préfèrerai c'est te cracher à la gueule, L. mais je suppose que ça ferait désordre." regard incandescent passant de L. à Watari.

"Sais-tu de quelle sanction est passible le détournement de mineur, B. ?"

B. eut un fin sourire, se mettant à triturer les objets et bibelots à portée de doigts.

"Article 227-25 du Code pénal. Je connais aussi bien que toi la loi, L."

"Tu connais la loi mais tu ne la mets guère en pratique, ce qui est bien regrettable, B. De plus, l'article que tu viens de citer constitue à lui seul un aveu de ta part, B. puisqu'il traite des relations sexuelles entre majeur et mineur, sans violence, contrainte, menace ni surprise alors que j'évoquais d'autres formes de détournement."

B. grimaça mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

"T'as terminé ta petite mise en scène, L. ? Ça y est, t'as joué au gentil grand détective ? J'espère au moins que t'as bandé durant la petite séance."

"Ne sois pas insolent, B." aboya Watari. "L. devrait être un exemple pour toi."

Petit rire en face, regard braquant l'homme. "Pour ressembler à tous ces moutons qui se prosternent devant celui qui déclame posséder la vérité absolue ? Sérieusement ?! Non merci."

"Tu ne respectes rien. Dire que nous placions tant d'espoirs en toi..." secouant la tête.

"Après la réprimande, le discours culpabilisant." long sifflement. "On peut dire que vous utilisez, l'un comme l'autre, des ficelles grossièrement taillées. Dans la vie, il faut être plus subtil. Je dirai même plus... _entreprenant_."

"Et c'est l'ambition que tu as affichée avec Hope, n'est-ce pas, B. ?"

"C'est pas Hope son nom, L." fixant le détective comme s'il l'éviscérait, oeil de la Mort rougeoyant de rage.

"Que nous importe tes extrapolations, B. Nous te défendons, à l'avenir, de poser le moindre regard sur elle ni de lui porter le moindre geste."

B. se retourna, faisant face à la salve de Watari. "T'as pas pigé, le vioc : son nom c'est _Girl_. Et elle est vachement chaude du cul. Alors j'ai été bien sympa de m'occuper de son cas."

La petite cuillère de L. trembla. "Watari a raison, B. : tu ne respectes rien."

"Hey, je rends service à la communauté, L. !..." avec la mine d'un démon parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

"SILENCE, B." grogna Watari. "Tu n'es décidément qu'une graine de voyou, un dépravé qui n'a plus sa place dans notre établissement."

B. lui tourna copieusement le dos, poursuivant son inspection minutieuse des bibelots environnants.

"Ne me tourne pas le dos lorsque je te parle, B."

"Ça n'empêche pas mes oreilles de fonctionner, hein. Si je m'en vais, qui va s'occuper des chaleurs de _Girl_ , hein ?"

"Tu es... une véritable pourriture, B. Un fléau. Une gangrène."

"Bah on ampute, en général, quand on en arrive à ce stade, pas vrai, Wat' ?..."

Puis revenant à L. : "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, L. ? Placer un maton devant chaque porte ? Surveiller nos allées et venues ?" assorti d'un petit rire pervers. "Bordel, regarde-toi, L. !... T'es même pas foutu de te fringuer sans l'aide de Watari !... Il te la tiendrait pas aussi, par hasard, quand tu vas aux chiottes ? C'est lui qui te torche ?"

"Assez, B. ! Soit tu renonces à tes pulsions perverses, soit tu quittes cet endroit." déclara sèchement Watari.

"Et vous pensez, l'un comme l'autre, que ça va remédier à la situation ?" s'approchant du bureau de L., s'y penchant, mains de part et d'autre du plateau, bras tendus. "Elle m'a dans la peau. Ma queue, elle en est accro."

L. ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche devant le flot d'insanités lâché par B, peu habitué à de tels écarts de langage.

Watari attrapa B. par le col du sweat sombre, le plaquant contre le meuble avec fracas. "Tu es une immondice, B."

"J'avais pigé le message, le vieux. Mais dis donc... c'est qu'il te reste encore de la poigne..." admirant la force de l'homme qui, pourtant, ne payait pas de mine.

"Je ne laisserai pas un cinglé mettre à mal ce que j'ai mis des décennies à construire."

"Ah oui... ton petit tour avec les puces savantes... tu te prends vraiment pour dieu le père, hein, Wat' ?... A ton avis, tu vas en produire encore combien, des cinglés dans mon genre ?"

"Je veux que tu signes sur ton honneur un document dans lequel tu t'engages à ne plus mettre la main sur le moindre pensionnaire, B."

B. écarquilla les yeux. "Et ton putain de document, j'le signerai avec quoi, Wat', mon sperme ?"

"Prépare tes affaires et quitte immédiatement cette institution, B. IMMÉDIATEMENT."

Le regard de B. bascula sur L. qui venait de quitter le fauteuil, s'avançant, voûté.

"Hey, j'ai pigé... tu veux prendre ma place dans le pieu de _Girl_ , hein, L. ?..."

"Tu... divagues, B." le fixant comme s'il était possédé.

"Allez, fais pas ta sainte alors que t'es la pire des putes !... Ouais mais désolé, L., ça le fera pas !... La _Girl_ , c'est ma bite dont elle raffole, enculé !"

Watari finit par renverser B. sur le bureau, l'étalant de tous son long, dans une prise d'art martial.

B. demeura un instant sonné et L. alla se réfugier plus loin.

"Ah mais... tu le prends sur ce ton, le vieux ?!" se redressant, assis sur le bureau, se frottant la nuque avant de la faire craquer, préparant ses poings. "Tu sais, la vieillesse ne jouera pas toujours en ta faveur."

"Quitte immédiatement cet endroit, B." lui indiquant la porte.

"Juste une ultime faveur : j'peux emmener _Girl_ avec moi ?..."

Le poing qui s'abattit sur B. le cloua définitivement sur le plateau du bureau. Watari le récupéra par le col, tel le dernier des déchets humains, le traînant jusqu'à la porte.

B. riait. Riait. "T'as aucun humour, Wat' !..."

* * *

Watari regagna le bureau dans lequel se tenaient L. et Roger.

"Tu l'as mis dehors ?..."

Watari secoua la tête. "Il est trop dangereux. Il faut le mener en institut spécialisé. Il lui faut des soins. Nous nous occuperons de lancer la procédure judiciaire contre lui le plus rapidement possible."

"Un cerveau si brillant... " soupira Roger.

"Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses s'il avait voulu coopérer... physique aidant. Il aurait très bien pu prendre la place de L. lors d'interventions sur le terrain..." se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils proches.

"B. a pourtant raison sur un point : il se peut fort que son cas fasse école. Nous devons également nous soucier de l'équilibre mental de Hope. Si les propos tenus par B. sont avérés, il semble qu'elle ait développé une forme de syndrome de Stockholm."

* * *

B., accoudé au bar d'un pub chic de L.A., le Pour Vous. Les cocktails sont fabuleux, notamment ceux mêlant le goût prononcé de la fraise à l'alcool ambré. Le lieu, prisé par les fêtards fortunés, se change en boîte de nuit, passée une certaine heure.

Il avait pris à B. de sortir seul.

Le psychopathe tenait remarquablement l'alcool.

Il nota deux filles qui jacassaient entre elles, regards braqués sur lui.

Petit sourire de rigueur.

Laisser venir. Avoir l'air dégagé tout en ayant noté le manège.

Terminer son verre et donner un bon pourboire au barman histoire d'afficher son niveau de vie.

La piste commençait à chauffer.

La plus dégourdie des deux, Samantha, l'aborda au moment où il quittait son siège surélevé.

"Salut."

"Hey."

"Tu danses ?..."

"Si tu veux."

Se déhancher, ça fait toujours classe.

B. sait bouger son corps. Mais ce n'est pas une passion ; plutôt une nécessité de chasse dans le milieu de la nuit.

Décidément, l'Amérique a du bon !... Pour son jazz. Pour ses grosses cylindrées. Pour l'eldorado qu'elle offre. B. se félicite d'y avoir fait son nid.

"C'est beau." en profitant pour caresser l'avant-bras aux veines apparentes sur lequel est apposé le tatouage.

"Tribal."

"Tu le portes bien."

"Merci."

Oui, B. a envie d'être gentil ce soir. Peut-être même qu'il a envie de ce corps qui s'anime en face de lui... et ce n'est visiblement pas pour le broyer ou le soumettre à quelque expérience sanglante. Non, ce soir B. a envie d'être cool. Mais pas trop quand même, faut pas abuser !...

"Chez toi ?..."

"Ouais mais attends... faut que je vérifie si ma coloc est là." sortant son portable pour envoyer un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réponse tombe. "C'est bon." récupérant son sac pour suivre B.

"J'habite à deux pas." lui indiquant la maison du doigt.

"Pratique."

Et là, je viens lui frapper l'esprit. Merde, il va falloir qu'il embrasse. Merde, il va falloir qu'il s'applique. Merde, il va falloir qu'il tienne sa langue sans taper dans les termes grossiers.

 _Et merde !_

 _Putain, ça va être chiant au possible. Nan, attends... tu peux pas tirer cette conclusion là de suite. Peut-être qu'elle possède certains talents... OK. Tu aviseras._

Mon appel tombe à pic.

"Hey, _Girl_ , ma queue te manque ?"

Samantha fronçait, peu certaine de comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

B. l'ignorait à présent totalement, bien trop pris par la conversation avec cette fille qu'il nommait _Girl_... sur un ton très affectueux, du reste !...

Elle poireauta jusqu'à perdre patience, le traitant de mufle avant de regagner son domicile, creux au ventre.

B. ricanait de ravissement pervers, _roucoulant_ toujours aussi grossièrement avec sa débauchée préférée.

* * *

B. avait un rituel avant le vol dont il ne dérogeait pas : quitter le cockpit le temps de l'embarquement des passagers, non pour les saluer - ou tout du moins donner le change - mais pour surveiller attentivement la série de chiffres flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes, à côté de leur identité. Si toutes les dates venaient à coïncider à celle du jour ou du lendemain - s'il s'agissait d'un long courrier - alors le crash était confirmé. Dans ce cas, B. avait établi tout un protocole, simulant un malaise avant le décollage, remplacé par un autre pilote qui irait droit dans la tombe avec le crew et les passagers. Décidément, l'œil de la Mort possédait bien des vertus !...

Cependant, vu le sérieux de la compagnie, une telle éventualité ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Girl_?" planté devant la porte de sa villa, bras croisé, affichant ce sourire mi-narquois, mi-triomphant.

"Tu peux te montrer aimable, ça changerait !..."

"Quoi ? Tu te les pèles la nuit et tu cherches chaleur et réconfort ?" me refusant toujours l'entrée.

"En quelque sorte." ronchonné.

"T'es pas à la bonne adresse."

"Tu fais chier, B. !" rageuse car décalquée par le jetlag.

B. leva le bras, me permettant enfin le passage, reluquant sans vergogne mon derrière.

* * *

Dans le salon cosy du salon des pilotes, B. compulsait les dernières directives de sécurité de vol - un volume digne d'un bottin. Il fronça, découvrant une coquille en page 54 des 'Instructions générales de sécurité'. Remontée directe au service qualité et rédaction avec un sourire terrible. Correctif apporté et double félicitations pour ce dévoué Brian avec augmentation conséquente de salaire.

A dire vrai, B. assurait plutôt sa survie personnelle...

* * *

"L. aurait pu avoir un coup d'avance sur Kira si B. avait pris sa place. Ça aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups : la survie de L. et la mort de ce déchet humain. Il s'agit d'une immense erreur tactique. Fort regrettable."

Crac !

"A moins que... c'était une stratégie visant à nous faire apparaître sur le devant de la scène, Near et moi."

Crac !

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons bel et bien un pourri dans la nature. Mais... j'ai le Death Note et un larbin capable de voir avec les yeux d'un dieu de la mort donc... j'ai simplement à mettre Snyder en relation avec ce connard de B. pour inscrire son nom dans le cahier et faire disparaître cette pourriture."

Crac !

* * *

Je me retourne, me pelotonnant contre B., cherchant à l'embrasser mais il se dérobe, m'adressant un grognement en retour. "Tu fais... chier... Girl..." me repoussant. "Dégage... t'es collante."

"A la Wammy's, j'adorais quand tu me coiffais et tu choisissais mes vêtements, B. J'avais l'impression d'être ta poupée."

Il se retourne de moitié. "Tu kiffais, _Girl_? Vraiment ?..."

Je me blottis contre son dos pour toute réponse.

"T'sais, maintenant t'es ma petite pute. Et une pute, ça se baise. C'est pas encore suffisant ?"

"Je veux... des câlins."

"Putain, _Girl_... t'es frappée ou quoi ?"

"Je suis sûre que tu en es capable."

"Ouais peut-être mais..." secouant la tête, sourire venant fleurir ses lèvres pleines. "... t'as plus quatorze piges à vouloir être traitée comme ça, _Girl_."

J'agrippe ton t-shirt dans mes poings, me calant d'autant plus contre lui.

Nous finissons par nous rendormir.

* * *

"Ça te dit, un billard, _Girl_? J'connais un endroit chouette."

"Tu... me proposes de sortir ?..." osant à peine y croire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça ?"

"Je pensais que..."

Il bascule la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "Tu veux sortir ou nan ?"

B. se met au volant du Land Rover et appuie sur le bouton start. Passage de la vitesse arrière.

Direction la salle de billard / bar.

Presque comme un couple normal qui sort un samedi soir. _Presque_. Exception faite que le monstre au volant apprécie particulièrement les crimes sanglants avec mise en scène macabre et que sa compagne n'est autre qu'une déesse vieille comme le monde...

* * *

Nous nous garons en sous-sol et nous rendons au bar, nous offrant un snacking et deux verres de vin de prix.

A ma grande surprise, B. multiplie les contacts.

Pour l'occasion, il a sorti un sweat à capuche gris porté sur débardeur noir, jeans troué, tennis Adidas.

Je suis vêtue d'un haut transparent fleuri porté sur brassière, jeans slim, ballerines.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une table libre, choisissant la queue la plus appropriée.

"L'enjeu, _Girl_ , c'est que si tu gagnes je te baise par devant. Si tu perds..." regard explicite.

"Hmm mmm. Pas d'accord. _Je_ te baise par devant, B., si je gagne."

"Si tu me crucifies, _Girl_!..."

"Et tu m'embrasses."

"Si tu fais exploser le score, _Girl_."

"OK. Go."

Partie serrée. Je me défends mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il ne cède rien, jouant pour gagner. Hors de question de déroger aux règles établies depuis la Wammy's !...

Le coup final et j'ose l'audace qui, finalement, ne paye pas. Je lâche un juron.

B. vient de lever les bras, queue encore en main. "Yeah ! _Girl, Girl, Girl_!... Ce qui t'attend ce soir sera sans surprise."

Je croise les bras, le laissant savourer sa victoire acquise de justesse. Bah, je saurai m'en contenter. Et si ça se trouve, il sera d'humeur à bonus...

* * *

Ça a commencé sur le chemin du retour ; cette main impie qui se baladait à sa guise sur ma cuisse.

"T'es à ce point excité de pouvoir me prendre par derrière ?"

"T'as pas idée." basculant le visage vers moi, sourire particulièrement pervers à l'appui, tenant le volant d'une main.

"Comme si c'était une première..."

"Oh, je saurai rendre la chose intéressante. Rien que d'en parler, je bande." portant son hétérochromie singulière sur le renflement dessiné de son jeans.

* * *

De retour, clés et carte posés sur la table, veste retirée, il m'invite à basculer le haut de mon corps sur l'accoudoir du canapé qu'il rehausse de quelques coussins pour que ma croupe soit à la bonne hauteur. Il me fait quitter mon slim avant que je m'y installe pour la séance qui va suivre.

Sitôt positionnée, il fait descendre jeans et boxer à mi-cuisses pour se libérer.

Le sexe est affamé. Il joue un instant entre mes jambes.

Je ramène la main jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de geindre à tout va.

" _Girl, Girl_... t'es jamais décevante, toi, hein ?..." notant avec un délice particulièrement pernicieux l'état que son attitude appelle. "T'adores, hein, petite pute, quand je joue entre tes jambes ?..."

Ne pas lui répondre...

Il finit par s'inviter, jouant là du bout renflé comme jadis à la Wammy's. "T'aimes ça, hein, _Girl_?..."

Mes sons étouffés lui parviennent en écho malsain.

Un mouvement de hanches et le voilà engoufré jusqu'à la garde. Avant de ressortir et reprendre les jeux.

Je suis bientôt un brasier et il m'appelle par des mots qui font mouche - j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a été conditionné pour ne plus réagir qu'à ses paroles crues !...

Les sensations l'emportent bientôt et nous en haletons tels deux animaux en rut, mouvements venant en rajouter, ouvrant la voie à des orgasmes criés.

"Tu vas travailler ?..." l'avisant alors qu'il vient d'enfiler sa tenue de pilote.

"Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux s'y colle." lâché, ton neutre. "Tu ne vaux pas que je prenne un congé sabbatique, _Girl_ , alors remballe ton orgueil."


	6. Brilliant and deviant

_Chapitre 6 : Brilliant and deviant_

La chose la plus désagréable en ce bas monde est de se payer un bad trip au beau milieu d'une soirée fabuleuse entre collègues...

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé à B.

Outre le fait que la vision valsait à lui en coller la nausée, ce fut A. qui se plut d'occuper le devant de la scène :

"A., apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais."

La demande était tombée un soir, alors que B. était installé en bas du canapé, tête reposant entre les jambes de A. et qu'elle caressait sa chevelure épaisse et hirsute tandis que son bras à lui reposait sur la cuisse de A.

Car oui, B. avait bien senti que la sexualité de A. était déviante. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la construire de son propre chef.

A. eut un haut-le-cœur et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger rapidement aux toilettes et rendre.

B. se profila dans le cadre de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer, bras croisés.

"A ce point ?..." lèvres étirées dans un sourire particulièrement pervers.

A. tira la chasse et profita du lavabo proche pour faire sa toilette, toujours sous le regard de B.

"Qu'est-ce qui... te prend de me demander ça, B. ?"

"Un retour de service."

"Il faudrait... du matériel... que nous ne pouv..."

"Y'a des clubs dans le quartier. J'ai checké."

"Pourquoi est-ce que... tu me fais revivre ça, B. ?..." plantant son regard clair dans l'hétérochromie de B.

"Ça te sera peut-être moins désagréable avec moi." frottant son épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte étroite, sans lâcher A. du regard.

"Ne pourrions-nous pas nous contenter de... vivre _normalement_ , B. ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas des personnes lambda, A. La Wammy's nous a élus. Nous possédons ce que peu de personnes possèdent et ça nous tire du lot."

"Tu te sens élu, B. ?..."

"Absolument. Et tu verras qu'un jour je battrai L. sur son propre terrain. _The worst puzzle is one without an answer_."

* * *

B. s'affala sur le canapé, tête reposant sur le haut du dossier, sourire aux lèvres. "C'était... très instructif, A. J'en avais entendu parler mais... putain, ouais, le pratiquer c'est autre chose."

A. se laissa tomber à côté de lui, attrapant les pans ouverts de sa chemise portée sur débardeur sombre.

"T'avais raison... avec toi, ça me plaît !..."

"Hé." caressant les anglaises blondes de sa belle, laissant les boucles élastiques glisser mollement hors de ses doigts, sourire fin plaqué sur le visage, l'observant avec un certain désir assoupi. "T'as plus envie de courir te vider l'estomac aux chiottes, hein ?..."

B. apprit rapidement à maîtriser le vocabulaire particulier du vice. Et il excellait dans les expressions à la fois rabaissantes et excitantes.

D'ailleurs, B. et A. ne dialoguaient plus que de cette manière, exclusifs.

* * *

Connaissez-vous le nom de la première victime de B. ?...

Nee Watchman.

Nee était le genre de cas social pourri qui vivait des aides de l'État sans se préoccuper de l'éthique ; simulant à merveille l'alcoolique invétéré frappé d'un mal physique. En réalité, Nee était un pourri qui ne cherchait qu'à nuire à son entourage et qui, la nuit, dépensait pour s'octroyer les faveurs payées des putes du quartier, leur imposant des jeux écœurants.

Oui, Nee était... l'un de ceux que B. prit rapidement en grippe. Et qui signa son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il osa porter la main sur A.

Il avait fini par acculer A. dans un coin, main osant remonter le long de ses jambes.

L'attitude fit revenir A. du temps où les amis de son père s'étaient changés en bourreaux !...

"J'peux te tenir chaud pendant que ton mec est au boulot, t'en penses quoi, ma poulette ?..."

Comme à l'ordinaire A. n'avait pas crié, se contentant de crisper le visage en attendant que ça passe.

Elle arrivait à maudire sa beauté de poupée qui attirait tous les regards - ceux masculins notamment. L'idée de se défigurer lui avait souvent traverser l'esprit mais le courage lui avait manqué... et puis, concrètement, elle craignait de regretter son geste et d'en souffrir davantage.

"Elle est rudement bien gaulée, votre salope, voisin. Elle pourrait vous rapporter un max si vous la faisiez tapiner."

Ça, définitivement, avait été la phrase en trop. Dès lors, B. se mit à nourrir une haine viscérale pour cette pourriture.

Et c'est arrivé un soir, dans une ruelle sombre. Le premier meurtre de B. ; acte durant lequel il apprit beaucoup sur la nature humaine face à la mort.

Il avait frappé au couteau mais s'en était pris plein la gueule en retour car, pourri ou pas, l'homme tient à la vie, même à la plus misérable qui soit.

B. avait eu un mal fou à le maîtriser - à croire que la vue de la mort seule octroyait un surplus de forces au plus faible des hommes ! - et lui arracher la vie avait été une entreprise ardue.

Gisant devant le cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang, corps couvert de coups aléatoires, B. s'était juré qu'il ne s'y reprendrait plus jamais de cette façon. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait d'abord endormir les victimes pour pouvoir procéder à sa guise ensuite. Les morts par lutte n'étaient décidément pas du tout du goût de B.

* * *

Ma main chemine jusqu'au sexe. L'attaque est frontale, directe. Aucune fioriture.

Je le tire de sa sieste, armé d'un sourire carnassier.

Sous ma paume, ça ne tarde pas à réagir. Vite. Très vite.

Et mon corps engrange. A la même vitesse.

"Tu kiffes, hein, _Girl_?..." glissant une main derrière sa tête hirsute.

Je suis... dingue de ce mec !... Il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi que je m'y plierai sans discuter.

Sa main ne tarde pas non plus à venir me chercher, déboulant du majeur en pleine moiteur.

"Haaaaan... petite... puuuute..." sur un rauque presque grogné.

Son hétérochromie vient de se parer de ce voile trouble, signe que le plaisir le submerge.

Ce que je fais coulisser dans mon poing vibre d'impatience.

" _Girl, Girl, Girl_... j'vais te défoncer."

Je ne demande pas mieux !... Mais je connais l'animal ; il va s'amuser, gland contre moiteur jusqu'à en jouir, comme à la Wammy's. Et j'adore ça !...

Nous y sommes, je me glisse sur lui, dos contre torse.

Son sexe me salue pendant qu'il se dirige par la base. "Tu kiffes, hein, petite pute ?... haaaan, _that's it, Giiiirl_!..." se cambrant sous l'afflux de plaisir intense qui le traverse.

Mon corps se tend et se détend en rythme.

Il appelle toujours plus de moiteur, à son grand délice pervers.

" _Girl_!... Haaaan _Girl_!... t'es bonne !... t'es b..."

Nos jeux continuent, faisant grimper la pression par des mouvements vifs puis ralentissant.

"T'es... sacrément baisable, _Girl_..."

Sa tête dodeline sur l'oreiller de garniture du canapé.

Ses hanches se meuvent presque malgré lui, appelant toujours plus de sensations aiguës.

"Haaaaaa !... _Giiiiirl_! Ma putain de... queue va... exploser !..."

Et ça se meurt dans un sourire terrible tandis que plus bas ça suinte de plaisir.

Il se redresse un instant sur le coude pour varier l'angle d'attaque.

Je ne suis plus que souffles et appels.

" _Giiiiiirl_! J'vais... gicler !..."

Et ça ne tarde pas. C'est généreux, crié à gorges déployées ; lui dans les rauques et moi dans les aigus.

* * *

B. traînait dans ce quartier chaud de L.A. qu'il connaissait bien et où il était également connu.

"Hey, beau brun !... Ca te dirait de prendre un peu de bon temps avec moi ?..."

"Tu cherches de la compagnie, beau gosse ?..."

Se faire courtiser était agréable. Même si la recherche pécuniaire en était le moteur.

B. affichait ce sourire gonflé d'assurance, traînant sa carcasse nonchalamment, mains dans les poches.

Il s'amusait à voir les dates danser sur les têtes des filles.

Il se les était déjà offertes ; deux minimum, parfois trois. Il avait les moyens. Étrangement... ça n'avait pas le même goût que les relations aiguës qu'il pouvait avoir avec la petite dinde dévoyée à ses quatorze printemps. Il grimaça. "Tu kiffes de m'avoir jeté ce putain de sort, hein, _Girl_?"

Se forcer à rester. Afficher ce sourire du mâle terriblement attirant mais inaccessible - pour le moment, sait-on jamais si la tendance venait à s'inverser !...

Pour l'heure...

Retour à la case maison pour m'y retrouver, endormie sur le canapé, télécommande de l'écran plat à la main, jambe glissée le long du canapé.

B. demeura un moment là, à me regarder, se déplaçant autour du canapé avant de soulever la jambe endormie de la sienne, me forçant au réveil, sourire cruel venant se ficher sur ses lèvres.

"Tu profites de la vie, _Girl_?"

Je ronchonnais en retour, me retournant pour lui présenter mon dos.

"OK." se rendant jusqu'à la cuisine aménagée, récupérant une cruche d'eau froide, revenant sur ses pas, armé, commençant à verser le liquide au niveau du visage, cruche tenue haute.

"ESPÈCE DE... !" me débattant pour m'éviter de prendre tout le contenu sur le corps.

En face ça ricane, cruche toujours menaçante.

Je le fixe comme si mes yeux étaient capables de l'éviscérer.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, _Girl_?"

"Ne t'avise plus jamais à..."

Il bloque mon index accusateur, sourire se faisant plus carnassier encore.

"A quoi ? T'es ici chez moi, _Girl_. Si t'es pas satisfaite, tu dégages, c'est aussi simple que ça."

J'affiche un joli sourire de guerre. "C'est ça. Qui ne tarderait pas à me trousser à travers tout l'aéroport avant que je ne saute dans le premier avion retour ?"

Il cligne, son œil de la mort devenant cramoisi de rage.

"Tu penses que je te courrai après, _Girl_?"

"Je dis juste que..."

Il m'attrapa à la gorge, serrant fort d'emblée, montant un genou sur l'assise pour mieux affirmer sa prise.

"Tu pourrais crever que je ne bougerai pas le p'tit doigt, _Girl_."

Ça crissait de rage !...

Je l'observais, écartant patiemment un doigt refermé autour de mon cou après l'autre.

Il grimaçait, incapable de resserrer ses doigts après que je les eus tordus, jointures blanchies.

"Fous le camp d'ici, _Girl_."

Le ton avait été neutre.

Je me relevais, rassemblant mes affaires dans le silence pesant tandis qu'il se gavait de confiture à la fraise, assis à même le sol de la cuisine.

* * *

B. notait le ballet des camions de déménagement dans la villa attenante. Des voisins. Ah quelle poisse !...

B. se jeta sur le canapé, coulis de fraises à proximité, attrapant son portable pour chercher un logement à sa convenance et à la mesure de son train de vie.

Celui-ci possédait une exposition idéale, dans un quartier plutôt chouette, lumineux.

B. dégaina son smartphone, contactant l'agence immobilière pour une visite rapide.

* * *

On ne refuse rien à B. Non seulement son charme naturel agit pour lui mais en plus son salaire de pilote a de quoi flatter l'intérêt.

L'agent immobilier est une femme. Une de ces filles au visage de poupée que B. affectionne particulièrement. Et le psychopathe a les crocs.

Aucun mot. Simple échange de regards pour être compris, s'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas dans le mauvais sens. OK. Parfait. Tout est sous contrôle. Charmant, ce solitaire qui trône en bonne place sur son doigt. Promesse de mariage. Le sourire de B. se fait carnassier et sa queue se lève, inondant son bassin d'une sensation aussi agréable qu'impérative.

Sans perdre son objectif de vue malgré les sensations vissées aux reins, la visite reste pro.

Le bien correspond aux attentes de B.

Au moment de quitter les lieux, la main de la jeune femme tremble sur la poignée de porte.

B. se trouve dans son dos. Exceptionnellement patient.

Lentement, elle se retourne, trouble voilant son regard clair.

Sous la lentille, le rouge crépite, fixant la date qui flotte au-dessus du carré brushé. Oh, il lui reste encore de belles années à vivre !...

Les lèvres de B. se mettent à piquer ; la sensation est aussi vive qu'agréable. Plus bas, ça se dresse davantage.

Elle plaque mollement son dos contre le mur nu. Et B. en épouse la forme, sans être brusque, posant une main sur la hanche.

Elle choisit de ne pas l'embrasser. Tant mieux en un sens ; ce n'est pas nécessaire à B.

B. descend la main entre ses jambes, relevant ce qu'il faut de la jupe pour la caresser. Lentement. Patiemment.

Elle a tôt fait de geindre d'un plaisir montant, baigné d'interdit.

Toujours contre ce même mur, B. se déboutonne et s'extirpe presque délicatement pour butiner et appeler d'autant plus de moiteur. L'instant est délicieux...

Il finit par s'introduire et la hisser sur ses hanches pour basculer, tant excité qu'il les conduit au septième ciel en un rien de temps.

Putain... les mots crus lui manquent... cette "complicité" avec sa Girl fait cruellement défaut à cet échange mais il finit par en jouir, se congratulant de mettre à mal tant de belles promesses et résolutions.

Une fois l'acte accompli et qu'il récupère contre la peau de cette parfaite inconnue, il lui demeure un sentiment étrange. Une insatisfaction et une envie redoublée de cracher des insanités.

"Nous reverrons-nous ?..." demanda-t-elle, honteuse d'en réclamer davantage.

"Pour la signature du compromis de vente."

* * *

Le déménagement vient d'occuper une bonne partie de la semaine de B.

Enfin, il se pose dans ce loft refait à neuf.

Le large canapé borde une rangée de fenêtres, ce qui offre un côté extrêmement lumineux.

B. savoure sa réussite.

Mais... quelque chose fait défaut. Il aimerait s'en réjouir avec quelqu'un... inviter des collègues ?... Pourquoi pas.

B. dégaine son smartphone dernier cri et y pianote un message, envoyant une photo du loft aménagé. Destinataire : Girl. Objet : Pendaison de créma. Il ajoute une photo du bas de son corps affalé sur le canapé, face à la cuisine.

Puis il adresse une invitation à ses collègues. Une telle réussite se fête dignement !...

Son frigo est plein à craquer de confiture et coulis à la fraise.

* * *

Le couloir de débarquement crache son flot de passagers et je suis du nombre.

Il patiente, nonchalamment accoudé à la glissière mobile.

"Le pilote était une catastrophe." dis-je en rapport à l'atterrissage sans douceur et mal négocié.

"Wawrzyniak. Tout le monde se demande s'il a reçu son diplôme dans un paquet de _Lucky Charms_ (*). T'as eu du bol d'échapper au crash, _Girl_." amusé.

"Fais-moi plaisir, vire-moi de connard."

"Il est dans le collimateur de la DRH. T'as un bagage à récupérer, _Girl_?"

* * *

En route :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de déménager ?"

"L'arrivée de voisins. Envie de changement." laconique, comme à l'ordinaire.

Je dévore des yeux son profil - ce sourire particulièrement sûr, notamment.

Ah la la... B.

"J'ai invité quelques collègues. Va y avoir foule, _Girl_."

"Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir leur dire à tous quel monstre tu es."

"Tu comptes faire une déclaration publique ?" amusé.

"Chiche."

"Ta parole contre la mienne. J'parirai pas gros, à ta place."

* * *

Nous entrons dans le parking souterrain où ne sommeillent que de grosses caisses.

Direction l'ascenseur. Dos collés sur la paroi opposée, nous observant à loisir.

"Tu bandes ?"

"A ton avis, _Girl_?" croisant les bras, affichant ce petit sourire carnassier que je lui connais bien, à présent.

"T'as pas trouvé de poupée à baiser entre temps ?"

"J'peux pas afficher les mêmes ambitions avec elles qu'avec toi, _Girl_. Là, satisfaite ?..."

"Pas encore... mais ça ne saurait tarder."

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent. Je le précède, le laissant reluquer à sa guise.

"Toujours aussi bien foutue, _Girl_."

"Contente de te plaire."

"En même temps, ça fait presque onze ans que ça dure, ce bordel."

"Tu nous as laissés une petite marge de manœuvre avant l'arrivée de la troupe ?"

Il glisse la clé sécurisée dans la serrure, regard explicite. "Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de l'avoir en l'air durant toute la soirée ?"

Je hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas. Tu peux peut-être trouver ça agréable."

Petit rire en m'ouvrant la porte. "J'ai déjà visité l'appart dans cet état, merci, ça ira."

Je m'y invite, déposant mon bagage dans l'entrée.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait triquer ?"

"L'agente immobilière."

"Oh, je vois. Et ?..." découvrant la vaste pièce contenant le canapé et la cuisine.

"Sympa." laconique, se laissant tomber dans le canapé clair. "J'sais pas si elle va pouvoir se passer de moi." me regardant parcourir la cuisine.

"Elle est vraiment très mal tombée."

Il renifle, peu sensible à mes attaques. "Tu ferais mieux de plaindre son fiancé."

Je siffle, sans lui prêter le moindre regard. "Tu te surpasses, B."

Il se cale un peu plus à son aise dans le canapé. "Ma cuisine t'intéresse vachement, je note."

"Jaloux ?"

"Impatient."

Je me tourne vers lui, me posant contre le four bas, bras croisés, regard posé sur lui.

"Ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça, _Girl_." en riant presque de contrariété.

"Alors comme ça, ça n'était pas convaincant avec l'agente ?... C'est plutôt ennuyant ça, hein, B. ? T'as tiré une cartouche pour rien."

"Heureusement, je recharge vite. T'es plutôt bien placée pour le savoir, hein, _Girl_?..." sourire saturé d'assurance.

"T'as pas l'impression d'avoir perdu ton temps ?"

Il sourit, carnassier. "J'ai surtout l'impression d'en perdre _maintenant_."

Je m'avance vers lui, lentement, un pas après l'autre.

"Tu kiffes, hein, _Girl_? T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit royal."

"T'ai-je déjà déçu ?..."

"Ça va les chevilles, _Girl_? T'es loin d'être le meilleur coup du monde, tu sais."

"C'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé quand je t'entends les fois où on baise, pourtant."

"T'sais, dans le feu de l'action, on raconte beaucoup de conneries."

Je suis proche, donnant un léger coup à son genou, le fixant en souriant, appétit à son comble.

Vif, il m'attrape par la taille pour me basculer sur le canapé et me dominer, main rassemblant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, l'autre glissant habilement sous mon haut.

"Tu veux comment, _Girl_?... Par devant ou par derrière ?"

Je le fixe, paupières mi-closes. "Carte... blanche."

Il se soulève légèrement, me basculant sur le ventre.

Il retrousse ma jupe et fait descendre le tanga des deux mains.

Il se déboutonne et s'extirpe, jouant un moment entre mes fesses.

"Ooooh putain, _Giiirl_!..." jouissant presque à la sensation.

Il se presse d'une main, sans douceur, contre et entre les lobes.

Je ne suis plus que souffles vacillants sous l'assaut.

Haut du corps relevé au moyen de son bras le long du dossier, il vient de s'attraper par la basse, se frappant littéralement le sexe contre le rebondi des fesses.

"Ce que... tu vas te prendre... _Girl_!..." étranglé de plaisir. "Oh... putain !..." se faisant du bien à en perdre les sens.

Je suinte et réclame d'être remplie, le cherchant de la main.

Il ricane au geste. "Impatiente... _Girl_?..."

"B. !... Espèce de..."

Négociation brute des hanches, sexe glissant en moi sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

"Oooooooh ! _Giiiiirl_! Putain !... Qu'est-ce que... t'es bonne !..."

J'écarte les jambes au maximum que le permet le tanga baissé sur les cuisses.

Il approche le visage de mon oreille : "T'es décidément ma... pute préférée... _Girl_."

Arqué, il bouge loin en moi, faisant monter un plaisir spectaculaire.

"Alors ?... C'est qui le meilleur coup ?"

"Te flatte pas, _Girl_."

"Ils viennent quand, tes potes ?..."

"Alors déjà, c'est pas mes potes mais mes collègues. Ensuite faut que j'aménage la pièce." caressant mon bras, suivant attentivement le tracé de ses doigts du regard.

* * *

Le buffet est installé.

Les collègues de B. arrivent. Ils charrient B. à mon propos : "Dis donc, on commence à la voir souvent !..." "Attention, ça devient sérieux !..."

B. se contente d'un sourire énigmatique.

Les cadeaux offerts sont somptueux - on sent qu'on est sur le dessus du panier là !...

Je me pose, regard allant droit sur B., debout devant le buffet.

B.

La copie. La sauvegarde. Backup.

L'élève qui a dépassé le maître dans bien des domaines(**).

B. a surpassé L.

B. si charnel.

J'adore B. Je suis _frappée_ de B.

Son copilote préféré s'installe à mes côtés. "Je voudrais bien qu'on me dévore des yeux de cette manière. Brian a beaucoup de chance."

Oh, tu sais, juste en passant : Brian est un pseudo. Celui qui se tient devant toi se nomme Beyond Birthday et non seulement son Q.I. dépasse largement celui du commun des mortels mais en plus il a hérité dès le berceau d'un œil de shinigami. B. peut légitimement se considérer comme un dieu.

"Ça fait longtemps, vous deux ?"

"Un petit moment, oui."

Débauchée à l'âge de quatorze ans !...

"Petit cachottier..."

"Ouais, il est très secret sur ces choses-là."

"Et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'a dans la peau vu la façon dont il refuse souvent les avances de certains membres du personnel féminin. Vache, un moment on l'a carrément pensé gay !..." se marrant.

"Hmm... non, pas à ma connaissance."

Cette façon qu'il a de regarder au-dessus des têtes !... Ce doit être étourdissant tous ces noms et ces dates qui dansent sur le dessus des têtes !... Assurément, B. dispose là d'un atout considérable sur L. !...

Je me lève pour le rejoindre, piochant quelques amuse-bouches sur le buffet.

"Je vais te coller ma main aux fesses, Girl." à mon oreille, discret.

Dépasser L. ne suffisait pas. Pour exister, la copie devait détruire l'original.

"J'attends que ça." en retour murmuré.

B. a toujours joint le geste à la parole.

"Tu veux un scoop ?..."

"Dis toujours, _Girl_." se servant de plusieurs canapés.

"L. était raide dingue de Misa Amane(***)."

B. tourne la tête pour me fixer, yeux finissant par se plisser. "De cette... cruche ?" amusé.

"Hmm mmm."

Il pouffe puis est soudain emporté dans un rire endiablé qui fait se retourner les convives tant ses accents sont sadiques. Il rit. Il est incapable de cesser. Il rit à gorge déployée.

Les invités se regardent, ne sachant comment réagir.

Je les fixe un à un.

B. se calme lentement. "C'est à... se pisser dessus !..." essuyant un nouveau hoquet. "Oh putain... faut que tu leur racontes cette blague !..."

OK. La véritable blague ou un bobard ?...

"Allez, _Girl_ , sois gentille et raconte-la, cette vanne terrible."

Je choisis le thème de l'aviation, montant le truc vite fait.

C'est l'éclat de rire général.

"Ne me fais plus jamais ça !..."

"Hey, c'est toi qui racontes des trucs à se tordre au plus mauvais moment."

"Je saurai m'en garder la fois prochaine."

Il hoquette, amusé. "Note que ça m'étonne à peine. La vie sexuelle de L. doit sans doute se résumer à deux ou trois branlettes au plus haut de sa libido."

"Nourri au sucre."

"Sûr que niveau endurance, L. s'en tenait là. Les putains de neurones avant tout."

"Pas comme toi. Et ce depuis la Wammy's. Tu dévores, mon cher B. Définitivement charnel."

Il s'installe sur le canapé, m'invitant en travers de ses cuisses. "T'avais tellement chaud au cul à la Wammy's, _Girl_ , que c'aurait été une putain d'offense de te laisser dans cet état." à mon oreille.

"Plus chaud que A. ?"

"Compare pas, _Girl_." plus sec.

"Y'a quand même une raison qui fait que tu m'aies choisie. J'aimerai savoir."

"Va te faire mettre par qui tu veux, _Girl_."

"J'ai ma p'tite théorie là-dessus."

Ses oreilles aimeraient s'en priver mais son œil camouflé réclame.

"Parce que tu savais que son heure était proche."

"T'imagines ce que tu veux, hein, _Girl_."

OK. Il ne contre-argumente pas. Donc je suis sur une bonne voie.

"J'te boufferai, _Girl_." à mon oreille.

"A la vue de tous, ça ferait désordre dans la petite vie bien rangée de Brian..."

Il referme les bras autour de ma taille, attirant certains regards bien jaloux, ce qui nous amuse tous deux.

Ses yeux me niquent littéralement sur les vêtements.

"J'te kiffe, _Girl_ , un truc de malade."

Je m'en mordille la lèvre tant la déclaration a de l'impact sur moi.

"J'vais te baiser si fort tout à l'heure que tu te souviendras plus de ton putain de prénom."

La tête me tourne à l'appel et mon bas-ventre en palpite. "Enfoiré..."

"Ouais. C'est faible, ça, comme contre-attaque, ma _Girl_. T'as déjà été plus en forme." caressant ma cuisse.

J'attache mes bras autour de la nuque. "Tu veux que je m'applique ?" tentatrice.

"Tu vas... morfler, _Girl_." se levant pour me faire quitter ses genoux.

* * *

"Et réveille pas tes voisins en faisant écrouler tout l'immeuble !..." le taquine son copilote préféré, tapant du poing contre son épaule. "Parce qu'on a tous remarqué à quel point t'es accro !..."

"Dégage." tendre. "On se voit mercredi."

"Ouais. T'as intérêt d'être en forme, canaille !..." clin d'œil.

La porte se referme.

Je m'avance.

"T'avais aussi envie de moi à ce point à la Wammy's ?..."

"Disons que... tes chemises de nuit aux motifs nounours dopaient peu la libido."

"Ah ?... Et ce qui se cachait dessous ?..."

"Autre chose." se tournant vers moi, félin.

"C'est à blâmer..."

"Quoi ?" s'avançant à la même allure.

"L'effet que tu me fais."

"Parce que tu crois que c'est agréable de bander durant toute une soirée, sérieux ?"

Mon regard s'arrête sur le renflement.

"Parce que tu vas me faire croire que c'est désagréable ?" croisant les bras, sourire terrible.

"Quand tu peux rien en foutre, ouais."

Je l'attire à moi par les passant du jeans. Le contact immédiat nous électrise et nous fait pousser une belle vocalise commune. Je l'écrase littéralement contre moi et il ploie les jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de mon bassin.

Ses paumes échouent sur mes fesses, massant, littéralement lové sur moi, sourire carnassier, pupilles ardentes.

"Vire nos putains de frocs, _Girl_."

C'est littéralement grogné contre mes lèvres.

Frénétiquement, nos bas nous quittent.

Le contact, peau contre peau, nous fait presque hurler de plaisir.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Giiiiiiiiiirl_!..."

Il en mordrait presque tant son désir est urgent !...

Je grimpe à moitié sur le meuble derrière et il m'y hisse des deux mains sur les hanches, cherchant sans attendre entre mes jambes, du renflement suintant.

Il est beau à s'en damner ; pupilles à la dérive, expression de pur plaisir plaqué sur le visage.

"B. !..." cherchant à le guider en moi.

Il y glisse sur une exclamation vive, perdu de sensations.

Sitôt engoncé, il bouge énergiquement, relevant le visage à mesure que monte la vague en lui.

Perdu.

Et ça éclate, brut. C'est un tel élan que je le sens gicler au fond de moi, généreux.

Nos respirations sont erratiques. Nous peinons à nous regarder. Il ricane. "Ah... foutue _Girl_..."

* * *

Reposer sur le canapé qui borde les vitres, après une énième joute. Je caresse les cheveux de jais.

"Dis-le, B."

"Hmm ?" encore shooté aux endorphines.

"Que je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie." glissé à son oreille.

Il ricane. "On peut pas dire... que tu te la joues modeste, _Girl_."

"Dis-le." me laissant couler en bas, avisant son sexe avec appétit.

Il renifle. "T'es vachement plus dégourdie qu'à la Wammy's." glissant la main le long du corps pour atteindre ma nuque.

"La meilleure. Dis-le."

"T'as un putain de potentiel."

Première salve qui le fait soulever à moitié ; ultra-réceptif.

Il en rit tant mon corps appelle le sien, faisant s'ériger les pointes de ses seins de façon indécente tant l'onde qui vient de le traverser voyage à sa guise.

"Tu veux... quoi, _Girl_?..."

"L'entendre."

Il se redresse, me prenant entre ses jambes ouvertes tandis que je suis à genoux.

Le geste qui vient dans mes cheveux est presque doux. "OK. J'suis accro. J'en ai baisé un paquet... pour savoir reconnaître quand une fille est bonne. Et visiblement, tu fais partie du lot, _Girl_."

Il se lève alors, rêvant d'une douche.

* * *

"C'est vachement sympa, ce que fait le Capitaine Boyd au monté des passagers !... C'est la première fois que je vois un pilote faire ça." s'extasiait la jeune Sonia.

"Ah, il le fait depuis ses débuts. C'est une règle à laquelle il ne déroge pas." patientant devant la machine à café de luxe réservée au personnel naviguant.

"Et... il est célibataire, ce beau garçon ?..."

Petit rire en face. "Fais voir." glissant la main sous son menton pour envisager le visage de Sonia. "Ouais, tu pourrais être son genre."

La joie vient loger les traits de la jeune hôtesse.

"On s'est souvent interrogés sur ses goûts. Et on a eu l'honneur de voir son... _officielle_."

Le visage de Sonia se referme.

"Une poupée. Et il en est accro. Un conseil : va pas te casser les dents sur Brian."

"Et... y'a pas espoir ?..."

"Accro, je te dis !..."

* * *

"Elle n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Hmm ? Oh, elle avait des trucs à faire, j'crois."

Dans le carré VIP d'une boîte branchée.

"T'es célib ce soir, alors. Tu devrais en profiter."

"Tu proposes ?" montant le poing au niveau de la tempe, corps basculé de côté sur le canapé.

"Pas moi. Sonia."

Le regard de B. bascule lentement sur ladite Sonia. Rousse. Jolie. Mouais, ça pourrait passer.

Il revient sur Tina, arborant ce petit sourire sauvage.

"Me sort pas la rengaine habituelle, Brian."

"Bon, allez, j'te promets de la faire danser tout à l'heure, dès que j'ai terminé mon verre."

"Tu fais chier, Brian."

Le sourire s'affine.

"C'est quoi ton problème, dans le fond ?..."

"D'être fidèle ?... Hahahaha ! Ouais, c'est con à dire !..." trouvant la conversation follement amusante.

"Une petite entorse de temps en temps..."

"Jamais avec le crew. C'est aussi immuable que saluer les passagers à leur montée à bord."

"Pfff." exaspérée.

"Sonia, lâche Brian cinq minutes, tu veux ?" intervient son copilote.

B. lui tape dans la main.

"Des rapaces !..."

"Ouais."

B. termine son verre et le pose sur la table basse. "Bon. J'ai promis..."

Il se lève, pantalon sombre seyant, vernis et chemise blanche. Direction Sonia. S'arrête devant elle, lui tendant la main. "On danse ?"

Ils rejoignant la piste.

Le slow tombe à pic. Sonia hésite un moment avant de monter les bras pour les attacher autour de la nuque de B., c'est B. qui intime le geste, souriant, lui attrapant les hanches.

"Casé, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et plutôt bien casé..."

"Les nouvelles vont vite. C'est quasi du supersonic !..." amusé.

"Dommage."

"T'sais ça m'est un peu tombé dessus comme ça..."

B. s'étonne lui-même de son honnêteté.

Elle cache son visage contre son épaule, refusant d'en entendre davantage, profitant du seul instant qui lui sera probablement offert avec tant de bonté.

* * *

Je suis vautrée sur le canapé lorsqu'il rentre, chemise courte légère et transparente.

" _Having a good time_?..."

"Hmm mmm." quittant ses vernis dans l'entrée.

Il quitte son pantalon et chemise, déambulant en boxer sombre, se servant un smoothie fraises dans le frigo.

Il s'installe, montant ses pieds nus sur la table basse, savourant sa boisson.

"Manque un écran et une console ici." désignant la table basse.

"Amazon est ton ami." ramenant mes jambes pliées sur l'assise.

"T'as raison, j'vais faire ça de suite." récupérant son portable pour passer la commande en prime, évidemment. "Oh, t'as vu les figurines d'Assassin's Creed ?... Ça fera super, allez, hop ! Je m'en prends trois."

* * *

Il déballe les précieux colis avec le soin particulier d'un collectionneur combiné au trépignement d'un gamin.

La console a été installée en un tour de main. Reste les ajustements de base.

C'est fou... contrairement à L., B. a été foutu de s'inventer une vie après la Wammy's.

* * *

"Merde... j'vois pas pourquoi ce voyant reste allumé. Selon le carnet de vol..." feuilletant le document.

B. se penche et appuie sur un pressoir sur le panneau de commandes, ce qui éteint immédiatement le récalcitrant.

Décidément, il faudra songer à le faire virer aussi, celui-là.

B. place son casque sur les oreilles, ignorant le regard totalement admiratif de son copilote.

"T'as bouffé la bible de commandes, ma parole !..."

"Ouais et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant." grogné en retour.

Quelle plaie !...

Il a viré de couleur. C'est assez amusant à voir.

"Le... souffle redouble... selon le..."

"Ta gueule, tu fous ma concentration en l'air. J'le sens jusque dans le manche."

Bien. Atterrissage par vent de travers. Super !... Le souffle est constant ; pas de rafales.

De facto : atterrissage de-crab, crab ou sideslip(***).

Bon, là, il faut combiner le crab au sideslip.

 _C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va crever, Messieurs, Dames, je l'ai lu au-dessus de vos têtes !..._

OK. C'est parti.

Respire. Souple sur le manche.

Voilà. C'est bon.

"Aérofreins et reverses."

Le personnel de cabine applaudit avec les passagers.

Ouais. On est bon, là.

* * *

"Super atterrissage, Brian." le congratule Sonia alors que le copilote est allé se vider l'estomac sur le tarmac.

B. lève le pouce à son attention.

Elle s'installe sur le fauteuil voisin.

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ; le meilleur ?"

"C'est ce qui se dit ?"

"Oui. La direction aurait même une peur bleue de te voir filer à la concurrence." posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de B.

B. observe, sourire en coin.

"Bon, tu m'excuseras, ce putain de vol m'a décalqué." récupérant ses effets sur le tableau de bord.

* * *

(*) Célèbre marque de céréales aux E-U.

(**) Précisé dans Another Note, page 105.

(***) Selon le roman "L change the World".

(****) Techniques de vol permettant de positionner au mieux l'appareil par rapport au vent dominant pour l'atterrissage.


	7. Love me and touch me like you do

_Chapitre 7 : Love me and touch me like you do_

Disposer d'un œil de la mort est remarquable. Surtout lorsque personne au monde n'est informé de l'existence d'une telle arme !...

B. n'a jamais déclamé à haute voix sa capacité à lire les noms et les dates de décès. Il savait qu'il disposait de ce don particulier et que c'était à lui de le gérer pour ne pas devenir fou.

Cependant B. ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une date proche de l'échéance. Cet œil couleur sang lui permettait toutes les audaces. Elle l'élevait au-dessus du lot, comme l'avait fait la Wammy's jadis. Ce que certains considéraient comme une chute, B. le voyait plutôt comme une élection !... B. se considérait réellement comme un élu.

* * *

L. avait été l'enfant du désordre à la Wammy's.

Dès son arrivée, les réflexions de ses camarades le mirent hors de lui et il répondit violemment aux attaques physiques. L. n'était qu'émotions refoulées qui, lorsqu'elles s'exprimaient, emportaient tout sur leur passage. Watari jugea donc L. inapte à côtoyer les autres et, de fait, l'écarta de toute vie sociale, devenant ainsi le centre exclusif de l'univers de L.

Puis L. entra dans l'adolescence. C'est là que les choses se corsèrent.

L. se retrouva "prisonnier" de sa puberté ; son corps exprimant des élans que sa pensée ne parvenait pas à seconder. C'est à cet âge que L. se rua sur le sucre, s'engluant dans les douceurs pour réprimer ses désirs.

Plusieurs fois, B. avait tenté de sortir L. de cet engrenage mais l'adolescent prodige était plutôt du genre têtu.

"L. est un mollusque. Qui, au lieu de dégouliner de bave dégouline de sucre liquide et qui, au moindre problème, se carapate dans sa coquille !..."

Même s'il grossissait un peu les traits, le jugement de B. n'était pourtant pas si éloigné de la réalité.

C'est la descente aux enfers de L. qui fit que B. s'éloigna diamétralement du modèle.

Voyant que B. échappait au schéma appliqué à tous les pensionnaires de la Wammy's, L. se mit à faire une véritable fixette sur B.

Par curiosité, il souhaitait voir jusqu'où B. serait capable d'aller. Il le laissa même sciemment commettre ses meurtres. Et encore une fois il usa de Naomi Misora comme bouclier.

C'est Kira qui fit descendre L. dans l'arène. Et il y perdit la vie.

A son arrivée à la Wammy's, B. fut le seul gamin toléré par L. Le jeune prodige était fasciné par l'œil couleur sang de cet enfant étrange.

Les manières sauvages de B. avaient un impact particulier sur l'enfant isolé.

Watari culpabilisait de voir L. n'avoir aucun ami et dépendre ainsi de sa seule compagnie.

Cependant, les manières rudes de B. eurent tôt fait de déplaire au fondateur.

Voir L. complètement captivé par B. déplut beaucoup à Watari.

Plus tard, au moment de l'adolescence justement, découvrir que L. fantasmait sur B. fut le coup de trop pour le bien-pensant Quillish Wammy. Le diable seul savait de quoi B. était réellement capable !... Et Quillish se refusa à faire courir un tel risque à L., le sermonnant durant une longue séance sur les conséquences possibles d'une telle relation.

L. s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir ainsi été pris en faute !...

* * *

"Oh bordel, L. ! Oublie cinq minutes tes putains de neurones !... Parle avec ça !..." désignant les viscères d'une main ferme, à même le corps fin et voûté de L. "Et ça !..." descendant un regard explicite plus bas.

L. s'était alors contenté de glisser l'extrémité de son pouce en bouche, comme à son ordinaire, esquissant un sourire naïf tout en suçotant l'ongle.

"J'aime quand tu me touches, B."

C'était, une fois de plus, factuel. Sans émotions, aucunes. Si ce n'était cette légère lueur égarée, au fond de la pupille de L.

B. soupira de contrariété. "Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un mollusque gluant, nourri au sucre, L."

L. attrapa l'avant-bras de B. lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons.

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes, B."

"T'apprendre quoi, L. ?"

"A être comme toi."

Passé l'effet de surprise, B. rétorqua : "Ça ne s'apprend pas, L. Ça se sent et ça se vit. C'est mort pour toi, L."

Au fond de lui, B. en tirait une profonde satisfaction : L., le suffisant L., venait de lui quémander de l'aide !... Il y avait de quoi choper le melon !...

Le côté calculateur de B. mettait soigneusement l'information de côté afin de se concentrer sur l'usage sournois que pouvait offrir une telle donnée.

* * *

B. s'était trouvé un nouveau jeu qui n'était pas au goût des pédagogues ; démonter les arguments et autres démonstrations lorsque l'éducateur précisait que l'idée ou la prouesse venait de L. lui-même.

Si L. faisait une véritable fixation physique sur B., B. lui rendait la pareille en s'attaquant à son grandiose Q.I.

La guerre avait été déclarée bien avant que B. ne sévisse à L.A.

* * *

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, B. surfer sur son smartphone hors de prix.

"Si on se prenait des vacances, ma _Girl_?"

Je manque de recracher ce que j'ai en bouche !...

"Cache ta joie, surtout !..." amusé.

"Putain, B. !..."

"Quoi ?"

"La vie à deux... les vacances..."

"Ben ouais."

"Prochaine étape : la bague au doigt et la famille ?"

"Faut pas pousser non plus !..." rigolard. "D'ailleurs... me semble que t'es déjà à la colle avec quelqu'un, nan ?" lorgnant sur la jolie bague offerte par un soupirant au charme désuet et dont je ne me sépare guère. "Pauvre mec, en passant."

"Garde-toi d'évoquer ce qui t'échappe, B. C'est... _sentimental_."

"Ben voyons." se tournant vers moi, œil de la mort en alerte. "Bon, j'te préviens, les vacances avec moi c'est sportif. Pas question de dorer ton petit corps _adorable_ sur le sable d'une plage. On bouge. C'est à prendre ou à laisser." laissant son index courir entre mes seins rebondis.

Je me tourne vers lui. "C'est plutôt inattendu tout ça..."

"Ça te fout les ch'tons, _Girl_?"

"Je sais pas. J'ai juste... très envie d'être avec toi, B."

"T'en as envie depuis la Wammy's, _Girl_. Hein ? T'avais pas le cœur à rester planquée dans l'ombre de A. ou dans tes chemises de nuit de gamine. Vache, t'avais déjà un sacré potentiel à l'époque, _Girl_." s'en pinçant la lèvre de régal, coup de fouet aux reins, montant la main en tenaille sous le menton avant de me relâcher.

"Et maintenant ?..."

"Maintenant ?..." regard remontant de mes pieds à ma tête avec concupiscence. "J'vais te baiser."

"B... arrête d'être ce monstre assoiffé de sexe, bordel !..."

"Sexe et bordel dans la même phrase... Je valide, _Girl_." descendant la main entre mes jambes qui s'écartent d'elles-mêmes. Je pourrai m'en frapper mentalement tant mon corps répond à toutes ses avances !...

Il en sourit, carnassier. "Toujours prête, hein, _Girl_?... J'adore ça, chez toi." se mettant à caresser là, éveillant toutes sortes de sensations.

Mes geignements de délice ne tardent pas à poindre et il s'en gorge, malsain.

Vu que je ne réagis pas de manière suffisamment leste, il se donne lui-même de l'espace ; jeans ouvert sur un sexe affamé.

Il s'admire un instant, s'empoignant un moment. "Putain... on peut dire que je tiens la forme vu comment ces salopards aimaient me taser les parties. D'ailleurs... va falloir que je les retrouve, ces fils de pute."

OK. Ça c'est ton prochain objectif, n'est-ce pas ?... Les retrouver et leur faire payer ?...

"Je suis surprise d'apprendre que tu ne l'aies pas... encore fait..."

Il a un sourire en coin. "J'veux d'abord qu'ils se sentent à l'abri avant de leur tomber dessus. La mort ne prévient jamais avant de frapper, pas vrai, _Girl_?"

Ah oui, OK. Particulièrement pervers, quoi.

Il joue un instant, de son extrémité, effleurant et caressant mon sexe suintant, renouant avec l'habitude qu'il tient de l'époque de la Wammy's.

"C'est dingue, ça, _Girl_... avec toi, j'ai jamais l'impression de perdre mon temps en la sortant."

* * *

Le verdict était tombé : empoisonnement. Le hic était qu'on en ignorait la cause, ce qui rendaient les recherches beaucoup plus longues et compliquées.

B. attendit que toute la famille se retire pour se pointer dans la chambre du malade.

"Salut, Max. C'est pas la forme, à ce que je vois." assorti de ce petit sourire en coin qui en dit long.

Le malade plisse les yeux, tâchant de resituer B.

B. picore la gelée à la fraise posée sur le plateau-repas. "J'vais te mettre sur la voie, Max. Tu te rappelles quand la grosse brute de la 118 m'a accusé à tort d'être tombé sur la stagiaire du dirlo ?..."

L'homme alité écarquille les yeux. "Toi..."

"Ouais. J'ai veillé à choisir un poison qui n'affecte pas ta mémoire."

Le malade tente de se redresser sur un coude. "Espèce... de..."

"Tout doux, Max. T'en as plus pour longtemps, tu sais ?..."

"Dis-moi... comment tu t'y es pris..."

"Ah, un magicien ne livre jamais ses trucs, tu devrais le savoir. Ça, c'est pour m'avoir tasé régulièrement les parties. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça t'excitait autant, Max. Tu aimais le faire devant Walter... attends..." petit rire. "... t'étais à la colle avec Walty ?... Hohohoho ! Et dire que tu vantais à tous la dévotion de ta charmante petite épouse !..."

"Dégage de... là..."

"J'aurai pas le loisir de te voir crever cette nuit, Max. Mais l'imaginer suffira sans doute à me faire jouir."

* * *

B. chantonne, barrant les noms notés sur une liste improvisée.

"Bon. Au tour de Frank. Ah, ce bon vieux Frank... voyons..." suçotant le bout de son stylo. "Il faut un truc sur mesure pour lui."

"Tu t'amuses bien ?..." installée à côté, mots fléchés.

"J'sais pas ce qui est le plus jouissif en fait : choisir un châtiment à la hauteur ou le prodiguer."

* * *

Indépendamment de sa revanche, B. a copiné avec un iranien installé à L.A. et dont le bar connaît un franc succès : Aydin Zadeh. B. passe très bien, du fait de son métissage parsis. L'occasion pour lui de ressortir du placard ce bon vieux Sa'at Zakariah.

Ils se saluent, frappant du poing puis s'accrochant les doigts.

"Sa'at, mon pote, prends place et..." me fixant. "Mademoiselle." s'inclinant légèrement, commercial.

"Pose tes fesses sur ce tabouret, _Girl_." le reculant d'une jambe, déjà juché sur le sien.

Trop aimable.

"Sers-nous deux de tes meilleurs cocktails."

"OK, chef. Et ?... Ça va la vie dans les airs ?"

"Ouais, pas mal."

"Je le fais moins fort pour Mademoiselle ?"

"Hein ? Nan, nan, elle supporte. Au pire, je la charge sur l'épaule pour le retour."

"Tu gères, mec !..." rigolard.

J'observe les doigts ornés de lourdes bagues de Aydin œuvrer sur le shaker.

"T'as vu Jasminah ?... Nouvelle. Succès fou auprès des clients."

"Tu m'étonnes !... C'est une bombe."

Je hausse le sourcil.

"Périmètre gardé, mec. C'est la cousine à mon beau-frère."

"Quel dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas le trottoir, hein, B. ?..." soufflé à son oreille, malsaine, connaissant son goût pour les prostituées.

"Elle y finira peut-être." carnassier.

* * *

Nous regagnons le loft à une heure sage, nous envisageant de manière gourmande dans l'ascenseur.

"Comment t'as trouvé Aydin ?"

"Aussi macho que toi." du tac-au-tac.

Il sourit, me proposant presque galamment d'ouvrir la marche - en fait, la manœuvre lui permet de reluquer mon derrière.

C'est un claquement sec de la paume qui me parvient alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

"Rentre ton joli cul à l'intérieur, _Girl_."

"Tu pensais que j'allais rester sur le pas de la porte ?..." m'invitant à l'intérieur.

Il tombe la veste, ouvrant le frigo à la recherche d'un quelconque dessert fraisé.

Ce pudding fera bien l'affaire.

Il s'installe sur le vaste canapé qui borde la fenêtre.

Je me tiens debout devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, _Girl_?"

"Je me demandais si t'étais d'humeur à tenter un nouveau truc..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir. Explique."

Je m'appuie sur chacune de ses cuisses, bras tendu, visage en avant. "Toi debout. Moi derrière qui te branle."

La lueur qui vient de traverser l'hétérochromie de ses yeux me renseigne sur la validation de l'idée.

Il termine son pot de pudding sans aucune précipitation alors que je trépigne intérieurement et qu'il en a parfaitement conscience, l'enfoiré !...

Enfin, il pose le pot vide sur la table basse et se lève pour s'étirer un moment.

"Bon, tu veux faire ça où ?"

"Ici." me glissant derrière lui tandis qu'il se tient, dos aux fenêtres, devant la table basse.

Mes mains glissent sous le t-shirt marqué Skull, caressant tout ce qu'elles trouvent, des abdominaux dessinés aux pec. L'une d'elle glisse dans le jeans et il creuse le ventre pour en faciliter l'accès. Il vient d'attraper l'autre main qu'il mordille, lèche et embrasse en de rares occasions.

"T'as d'heureuses initiatives, _Girl_." déboutonnant son jeans sans précipitation.

Je glisse à l'intérieur du boxer tendu, l'attrapant à la base pour l'extirper et lui prodiguer caresses et attentions.

Je caresse la hampe tendue, m'attardant sur l'extrémité renflée, la titillant du pouce.

Il vient de passer les bras sur l'arrière, caressant et agrippant ce qu'il peut de moi.

Ça commence à sérieusement monter.

"Haaaaaan... _Giiiirl_... oh putain... _Girl_!..." peinant à tenir ses jambes en place, hanches s'animant d'elles-mêmes à mesure que les sensations enflent. "Oh putain... tu... branles comme personne... petite pute..." Ça se meurt dans un sourire avant qu'un nouvel élan lui frappe les reins, bas-ventre plongé dans la tourmente d'un orgasme montant. " _Slowly, Girl... slo..._ "

Ma main s'apaise, lui prodiguant un moment de répit.

Ma bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la nuque que je mordille sans douceur, hissée sur la pointe des pieds.

Devant, je reprends mes gestes amples. Il suinte et j'en profite pour accentuer mes caresses sur l'extrémité ultra-sensible. Il manque d'en décoller, voué à mes attentions.

"Haaaaaaah !... _Girl_!... _Girl_!..."

Son t-shirt est moite de transpiration tant le jeu lui plaît.

Je glisse les doigts jusqu'aux testicules superbement remontées, les flattant un instant.

"Quelle... merveilleuse pute... tu es, _Girl_..."

Puis je repars à l'assaut, alternant les attentions.

Quand il n'en peut véritablement plus, il attrape ma main de la sienne pour me guider vers la finalité et il se livre là, souillant son t-shirt remonté et son ventre, dégoulinant sur la ceinture du jeans, corps basculé en avant comme s'il allait rendre.

Je joue encore un instant avec le précieux fluide tandis qu'il reprend son souffle.

"Donne. Je vais foutre à tremper."

* * *

Je glisse un œil sur ce qu'il est en train de griffonner. Formule arithmétique.

Je plisse les yeux. Je connais. Suite de Syracuse ; la suite dont on est incapables de prédire de quelle manière elle va évoluer. Les mathématiciens se cassent les dents dessus depuis de nombreuses années. Et B. la fait évoluer entre deux léchage consciencieux de glace à la fraise.

Un amusement. Un simple amusement. La feuille est maintenant noircie de chiffres et de formules.

Il s'amuse avec cette suite comme certains s'adonneraient au sudoku !... Ce cerveau est tout bonnement extraordinaire !...

Je ne peux qu'admirer la prouesse. " _Having fun ?..._ "

"Hmm mmm." laissant sa langue courir sur la glace colorée.

"Tu vas arriver à la conjecture(1) ?"

"Si tu fermes ta gueule, peut-être." armé d'un sourire de guerre.

Plus tard, il ira se détendre en montant quelques figurines d'Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Dans la file d'attente à Pacific Park. B. une main dans la poche, l'autre posée sur ma hanche.

C'est fou comme les filles le reluquent et discutent entre elles à voix basses. Il n'y prête même plus attention.

Je me demande si L. connaîtrait le même succès si on l'avait lâché dehors ?... Nan. Nan, certainement pas. Trop "bizarre", trop particulier.

"Tu leur plais."

"J'fais pas gaffe." s'offrant des acidulés à la fraises à un stand. "Elles risqueraient de monter en live au premier mot déplacé. Et j'aurai des emmerdes." s'installant sur un banc pour déguster ses bonbons. "En gros, y'en a qu'une que j'peux traiter de pute sans qu'elle s'en offusque." regard remontant le long de mes cuisses laissées libres par le short jeans.

"Laquelle tu te ferais ?..." désignant discrètement les filles du regard.

"Hmm... la blondinette avec casquette."

"Une poupée, comme d'hab."

"Ah on ne change plus l'équipe gagnante, hein !..." amusé. "Par contre, on crève, là. On va piquer une tête ?"

"Nous n'avons pas nos maillots, B."

"Parle pour toi, ma petite, j'les ai embarqués ce matin dans le coffre." taquinant le bout de mon nez d'un doigt.

* * *

Et sur la plage ça continue !...

C'est un truc de malade !...

Quel genre de phéromones il peut bien dégager pour attirer le regard des filles, dans toutes les tranches d'âge, casées ou pas ?... Justement, une bonne ménagère ne cesse de se pincer la lèvre en voyant B. échouer sur le drap de bain !...

Je repose tête sur son torse, m'amusant avec les doigts de sa main.

"J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais métis."

"En même temps, je suis loin du stéréotype britannique, hein, _Girl_. T'aurais pu t'en douter depuis un moment."

"Tu connais tes origines, B. ?"

"Moitié parsis."

"Du côté maternel ?..."

"Ouais."

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents..."

"Leur mort est tellement conne qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être mentionnée(2)."

"T'es arrivé à la Wammy's à quel âge ?..."

"Neuf."

"La bonne mère de famille d'à côté te dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure."

"Hmm ?..." tournant un petit regard vers elle.

"En même temps que A. ?"

"Presque."

"L. vous a été tout de suite présentés ?..."

"Tu rigoles ?!... L. nous a été présentés via le résultat de ses copies. Chaque fois que nos notes étaient sous les siennes, on nous rabâchait l'excellence de sa copie." sentant une tension phénoménale le gagner. "On avait tellement le cerveau lavé par ces conneries que faire mieux que lui était devenu une obsession. C'est là que A. a flanché. Putain, ouais, ces enfoirés l'ont fait plonger sans le moindre état d'âme."

"J'aimerai bien que tu parles de moi comme tu parles de A., B."

"C'est pas pareil, _Girl_. Mélange pas tout."

"N'empêche... je peux sentir à travers le ton que tu emploies combien tu tenais à elle."

"Putain, _Girl_ , tu saoules."

* * *

"Prenez place, Boyd."

B. prend place face au large bureau de direction.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments et nous vous remercions de rester fidèle à notre compagnie ainsi que l'énergie que vous déployez à améliorer notre fonctionnement à chaque vol."

B. savoure.

"Notre compagnie va commander trois 787 Dreamliner."

B. aurait presque envie de taper des mains. Changement de position des jambes en lieu et place.

"Je souhaite vous confier le pilotage de l'un d'entre eux lors du gala et pour les vols réguliers."

"Volontiers, Mr Davis."

* * *

Je fais un brin de ménage lorsque je tombe sur un cahier griffonné de formules alambiquées. Voilà de quelle manière B. se passe le temps en nourrissant son intellect formidable.

J'ai toujours été calée en lettres plutôt qu'en maths.

* * *

Il rentre, d'excellente humeur, me racontant, fait plutôt rare, sa journée ou comment le DRH accepte de lui confier le premier vol d'un 787.

"Mettre cette flotte entre les mains d'un psycho... pas très futé, ton DRH." dis-je.

Mais rien ne semble entamer sa bonne humeur !...

* * *

Roger avait déjà noté un petit attroupement autour d'une lame de parquet soulevée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien susciter tant de curiosité de la part des élèves ?... Il s'approcha et la nuée se dispersa, ce qui renforça ses soupçons. Discrètement, alors que les élèves étaient au réfectoire, il souleva totalement la lame et y découvrir une boîte de fer blanc usée. Il l'extirpa et découvrit là des bonbons volés, périmés pour la plupart, quelques bricoles et un petit carnet.

La première page était garnie par un "L" en lettre gothique.

Nul doute que ce carnet ait appartenu à la légende de l'établissement.

Les notes, toutes laissées de la main même de L., constituaient un véritable trésor que Roger prit un immense plaisir à lire jusqu'à... ces phrases percutantes, de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que les pages avançaient : "B. me fascine complètement. J'aimerai lui ressembler mais j'en suis à des années lumières." "Aujourd'hui B. a volé une grosse quantité de bonbons dans la cuisine et nous avons partagé le butin." "Je crois que je viens de réaliser combien j'aime B. Dire que tout le monde me croit incapable de sentiments !... B. est comme une drogue dure. B. est toute ma vie." "B. quittera un jour la Wammy's, il s'en ira loin de moi. Je ne renoncerai pas à B. Je suivrai chacun de ses faits et gestes."

Roger referma le carnet, livide. "B... quel genre de démon es-tu donc pour être parvenu à ainsi biaiser le regard de L. ?..."

Roger décida finalement de brûler le maudit carnet contenant les confessions écrites de L.

Il fallait préserver la légende et surtout ne pas laisser se souiller sa mémoire et son exemple !... L. devait continuer à être ce dieu des neurones, asexué, nourri au sucre ; la quintessence de la Wammy's.

* * *

B. fait le tour du 787, ne pouvant retenir un sifflement d'admiration face à ces ailes recourbées d'une envergure totale de soixante mètres.

"Quel beau bébé." se surprend à dire B. comme s'il s'agissait d'une naissance.

Le cockpit, quant à lui, est tout aussi performant et confortable.

Le 787 est moins gourmand en carburant. Il s'agit d'une véritable prouesse technique qu'il doit à ses matériaux composites et à sa forme ainsi qu'à ses deux turboréacteurs Rolls Royce Trent 1000 qui permettent une poussée de 423 kN.

"Venez, Boyd. Que je vous présente votre copilote pour le vol inaugural." l'amenant à l'écart.

C'est là que tombe de l'inédit sur B. : une pilote !... Diantre, c'est denrée rare. Et Mademoiselle est plutôt du genre séduisant. B. sent une bouffée euphorique grimper en lui.

"La fille de notre PDG. Comme on sait que vous êtes du genre sérieux, nous vous la confions pour son premier vol réel."

Ouais. OK. Pas touche !... Pourtant là, c'est bien plus alléchant que les hôtesses !... Et Mademoiselle, d'après les échanges, est du genre passionnée par l'aviation.

Ô surprise !... La fille du PDG se prénomme Alexa. B. en est secoué des pieds à la tête mais ne le montre évidemment pas.

* * *

"Nous vous faisons voler avec le meilleur. Boyd surclasse tous nos autres pilotes."

"Ce garçon a l'air, ma foi, très intelligent."

"Le meilleur dans tous les tests. Ses rapports de vol sont les plus détaillés et il a même débusqué une erreur dans nos paramètres de sécurité."

"Je vois. Un prodige. J'espère qu'il m'en apprendra beaucoup sur le métier. Mettez-moi sur les vols réguliers avec lui, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

B. libéra son sexe qui venait de rendre généreusement sur son torse, plongé dans un bain d'endorphines, pantalon baissé à mi-cuisses, savourant cet état de flottement. Eh bien... si elle était aussi bonne que dans ses fantasmes, cette Alexia, cela allait être compliqué de s'en tenir à sa _putain_ de ligne de conduite !...

"T'es pas du genre à fantasmer sur la première venue mais pour le coup, là... c'est du putain de haut de gamme." avisant son sexe qui décroît lentement, finissant par reposer sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes, posant le plan de vol et sa casquette, mettant son casque sur les oreilles.

"Bien. Prête ?..."

Alexa lève son pouce.

B. avise la foule massée contre la balustrade pour ce premier vol et dont sa _Girl_ fait partie.

En France, en 1988, lors d'une démonstration de vol avec un A320, le pilote a voulu faire le malin... et l'avion a crashé en pleine forêt !... Le fait est que le pilote souhaitait faire un vol lent en basse altitude mais n'est pas parvenu à mettre les gaz pour relever l'appareil. Ce dernier a décroché puis heurté la cime des arbres et ce fut le crash quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Heureusement peu de victimes sur les 130 passagers... mais B. en est certain : vu la date qui flotte au-dessus de la tête d'Alexa ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils perdront la vie.

Alexa observe avec intérêt le ballet des manœuvres initiées par B sur l'overhead(3), le MIP(4), la manette de manœuvre du train d'atterrissage, le pedestal qui se trouve entre les sièges des pilotes et qui concentre tous les contacts radio, la manette des gaz des deux réacteurs ainsi que ceux permettant la poussée inversée, speed break(5), flap(5) et frein parking.

L'assurance du pilote chevronné transparaît dans chaque geste. Ses axes de tangage et de roulis sont parfaits et souples, sans accoups, ainsi que les commandes sur les palonniers(6).

Le vol se passe évidemment sans heurts et le décollage et l'atterrissage sont parfaitement maîtrisés.

"Bravo." le gratifie Alexa à leur arrivée en bout de piste.

"Le temps était idéal. C'est beaucoup moins évident avec un vent de travers ou, pire encore, des rafales."

* * *

Puis vint l'heure du cocktail.

"Mais qui voilà !..." me harponne un pilote - Dwayne je crois.

C'est la drague ouverte. J'esquive avec tact.

B. arrive, flanqué de Alexa. Je flaire immédiatement le danger.

"C'est qui, elle ?" à Dwayne.

Il renifle. "La fille du boss. Belle poupée, pas vrai ?"

B. claque la porte de son côté, se tournant derechef vers moi, main sur le haut du repose-tête, dans un langage corporel agressif.

"Bon, _Girl_ , j'peux savoir pourquoi tu tires la tronche ?!"

"La fille du boss. Tu la kiffes ?"

Il tape d'un plat de main sur sa cuisse.

"Putain, tu me les brises, _Girl_."

"T'as pas répondu."

"J'réponds pas aux putes." enclenchant le start.

* * *

"Calmée ?" sur le retour.

Bras croisés, je fulmine toujours.

" _You're such an unsecure girl. Didn't get it. Really_." mettant la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Le problème c'est que tu te fous des hôtesses, B. Parce qu'avec ton ego, tu ne t'abaisseras pas à taper dedans. Mais une pilote. Passionnée, en plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu !... La proximité dans la cabine, tout ça. Tu tiendras pas."

"Oui et ?"

"Ha, tu avoues !..."

"J'avoue rien du tout, _Girl_. C'est quoi ce sketch ?!"

"Rien, je..."

Il fait entrer la Discovery dans le souterrain, se garant habilement en marche arrière, coupant le moteur, tourné vers moi pour me regarder.

"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie d'endosser le rôle de ce petit con de Boyd H24, sérieux ?!"

"J'en sais rien, B." le confrontant enfin du regard.

"OK. _Girl_ , tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais que je joue un rôle dès que je fous les pieds à l'aéroport. Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais être aussi à l'aise sexuellement avec quelqu'un que je le suis avec toi. J'ai pas envie de me coltiner Boyd à vie, putain !... G _et it, Girl, or not ?!_ " attrapant mon menton en tenaille, œil de shinigami crépitant sous la lentille.

" _Get... it..._ "

" _Very kind_." quittant le véhicule, claquant la porte, levant les bras pour poser les mains sur le haut du toit, respirant vivement puis finissant par aller faire un tour pour se calmer et lui éviter de me fracasser.

* * *

"Ooooh là !" lui assène Aydin.

"Ta gueule." s'installant sur le tabouret de bar. "Ce que t'as de plus fort en stock."

"Engueulade avec ta meuf ?..."

B. lève sur lui ses yeux de meurtrier. Bref regard à Jasminah. OK. Elle.

* * *

Alors que Jasminah sort les poubelles dans l'arrière cour, une ombre furtive se glisse derrière elle et lui fait perdre conscience à l'aide de chloroforme.

Ramenée jusqu'à un véhicule de prêt dont le siège est recouvert d'un film plastique sombre, B. la drogue avec habilité.

Puis il l'amènera jusqu'à un vaste hangar où, là encore, il a pris ses dispositions pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Le jeu sera exactement le même avec les membres du cadavre disséminés à travers un large périmètre.

Une fois de plus, la police est démunie face à l'absence d'empreintes.

 _Crac ! T'as eu une frustration dans ta journée, fils de pute ?..._

* * *

"Macabre découverte à West Side..."

Je zappe au moment où il regagne l'appartement.

Il passe devant moi sans un regard, se servant d'une boisson dans le frigo avant de rejoindre la salle de bains.

Puis il erre un moment dans la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit, yeux fixés au plafond.

" _Bad night ?..._ "

" _On the contrary_."

Je m'installe à ses côtés, revers du doigt venant caresser sa joue.

"Quand tu souris, tu as deux fossettes à chaque extrémité des commissures."

Il tourne le visage vers moi, levant la main pour me caresser de la même façon. "J'devrai te foutre dehors. Te dégager de ma vie. J'vivais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu rappliques, petite pute."

Je bouge le visage pour accentuer la caresse.

"Tu pourrais, oui."

Il se redresse d'un mouvement du haut du corps. "Petite pute..." avec le sourire qui va bien, venant m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

Piloter avec Alexa est agréable. L'ambiance en cabine de pilotage est sympa.

Et elle est si fichtrement douée que B. lui céda rapidement les commandes.

Son attitude est vraiment différente des hôtesses qui ne pensaient qu'à sauter Boyd !... Alexa était tout en retenue. Il se passa de longs mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle évoque son petit ami.

"Il fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde."

"Alors garde-le." avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

B. lance la boule, coude reposant sur le bord du billard, poing soutenant sa joue, amusé par la partie que je mène seule, décidé à y foutre le bordel.

"Ah !... B. !..."

" _Wha_ ' ?"

"Fous pas le bordel !..."

"Bon, j'vais draguer." se levant.

Je lâche immédiatement la queue pour m'avancer. Il rit.

" _You're a jealous one, aren't you ?_ "

"Fais pas chier et rapplique." l'attrapant par le t-shirt.

Il me fait grimper sur le bord du billard, se glissant entre mes jambes que je croise immédiatement pour l'emprisonner. Il caresse mes jambes que le shorty laisse nues, remontant le long de la cuisse, me fixant de son œil cramoisi.

" _Hit me, B._ " caressant la crinière luxuriante.

Il a un tic nerveux des lèvres, signe que je lance son intérêt et son excitation à la fois.

D'un mouvement, il me retourne sur la table de billard, haut du corps plaqué sur le feutre.

Des deux mains, il descend mon shorty et mon tanga dans le même temps, dévoilant la rondeur des fesses.

Vu qu'il est placé sur le côté, j'avance la main pour toucher le renflement qui se prononce mais il rattrape le poignet. "Shh." le montant au-dessus de ma tête, caressant les rondeurs appétissantes de l'autre main, hissant une cuisse sur le bord de la table. Et clac !

Tout mon corps subit la secousse tant la frappe est énergique.

J'entrouvre la bouche de délice, plaisir venant se mêler à la douleur.

" _Like it, Girl ?..._ "

" _Y... yes_."

Caresse. Clac !

Clac ! Caresse.

Clac ! Clac !

Caresses bis.

Mon fessier doit arborer un beau teint rose.

Il affiche ce sourire carnassier, s'offrant de l'espace en ouvrant son jeans, sexe forçant l'étoffe de son boxer.

CLAC !

Le haut de mon corps vient de s'avancer sur le feutre tant la frappe a été vive et il l'a attribué de sa ceinture, m'adressant un sourire particulièrement pervers.

Il glisse un doigt le long de la raie pour s'aventurer plus bas, y découvrant une moiteur qui le lance de délice.

"Haaaaah... _that's my... Girl_."

Il visite, mouvements d'allées et venues à la clé, appelant d'autant plus de manifestations humides.

Je le cherche de la main. Il repousse.

"Ah haha ah !..."

Il quitte le bord de la table et descends jeans et boxer, venant me taquiner de son extrémité renflée.

"Aaaaah... _Giiiirl_..." laissant monter les sensations.

Je clos les paupières si fort que j'en vois des étoiles. Ce qui s'ébat derrière moi est tout bonnement intenable de plaisir.

Mon visage en est littéralement changé et je ne contrôle plus aucune expression.

"Haaaan... _Girl, Girl_!... J'te kiffe, _Girl_!..."

OK. Je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier fortement la position.

Il attrape mes hanches, me guidant jusqu'à lui, entrant et sortant, furetant dans la raie, s'y écrasant de la paume, puis se guidant en moi, tenu par la base, expressions échappées.

" _Girl_ , oh putain !... J'surkiffe quand tu mouilles comme ça !..."

OK. Il est à fond là !...

* * *

"Le truc le plus dingue que t'aies fait !..."

La bouteille vient de désigner B.

"Hmm... oh, j'en ai fait de tas !..."

Lors d'une rando avec ses potes.

"Voyons... ah oui !... Je m'étais mis au défi de me déplacer uniquement à quatre pattes durant plusieurs jours."

"Pfffffahahahaha ! Brian !... Ah, mec !..." lui adressant le signe de reconnaissance. "T'es un vrai fêlé, toi !..."

T'as pas idée, mon cher Mike. T'as pas idée...

Se déplacer à quatre pattes ?... B. le fait depuis qu'il est à la Wammy's et lorsque le personnel en blouses blanches a rappliqué pour le faire entrer dans une cage, il a filé dans cette position à travers les couloirs, agile comme un animal !...

Je crois que je conserverai ma vie entière cette image devant les yeux !...

"On veut une démo."

"Haaaa ! Si la bouteille me désigne à nouveau, OK ?"

"Fais-la tourner, Mike."

Mike est le dernier venu dans la bande. Mannequin.

La bouteille désigne Lenny, le beau gosse.

"Hmm..." se tâte Megan. "Montre-nous la photo la plus compromettante de ton portable."

"Tu l'auras voulu, ma belle." dégainant le smartphone pour faire défiler les photos d'un répertoire privé, faisant tourner l'écran sur un selfie de son sexe en érection enfermé dans un pantalon et saisi de la main.

"Pfff ! Quel vantard !..." se fend Andrew.

"Y'a que les mecs pour faire un truc pareil." lâche Alison.

"Sûr que chez vous c'est beaucoup moins voyant."

"T'as aussi ce genre de photo dans ton smartphone, Brian ?"

"T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?"

"T'es au courant, Rachel ?"

" _Nope_."

"Tous les mecs ont des photos de ce genre quelque part." lance Lenny, philosophe.

"Mais... c'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ?"

"J'sais pas. Se rassurer ?..." admet Lenny, de bonne foi.

"Garder un souvenir des bonnes années où ça fonctionnait encore !..." se marre Mike.

"OK. Si la bouteille te désigne, Brian, j'demande un strip." lance Megan.

"Mademoiselle est exigeante." rit B.

"Chiche !... Moi aussi, je demande ça !..." renchérit Alison.

La bouteille me désigne.

Les filles me guettent.

"Il baise comment ?" demande Megan, hardie.

"Hmm... il arrive toujours là où on l'attend le moins." regard porté sur B.

"La partie de ton corps qu'il préfère ?"

"Hey, c'est une question à la fois !..." se marre B.

* * *

"Ils sont sympa." me dois-je d'admettre une fois seule avec B.

"Tu crois que je vais me coltiner des toquards durant mes loisirs, _Girl_? Déjà que je fais queue libre-service(7)..."

"Pfff, t'es con."

Il me prend sous son bras. Le geste a de quoi surprendre...

"Mate ce coucher de soleil."

"Gaffe, tu deviens romantique !..." dis-je, rieuse.

"J'l'ai toujours été, _Girl_. Toujours." caresse le bout de mon nez. "T'as jamais noté à quel point j'kiffais tes chemises de nuit nounours à la Wammy's ?..."

* * *

"Tu sors ?" notant qu'il attrape les clés de son véhicule.

"Tu me lâches un peu, _Girl_ , ouais ?"

"Je m'ennuie ici. Tu veux bien m'amener avec toi ?..."

"Allez, rapplique."

Dans le véhicule, sur le trajet :

"Où va-t-on ?"

"Concessionnaire Chevrolet."

"Oh ?"

"Ouais. Je récupère ma nouvelle caisse."

"T'en as marre de rouler anglais ?..."

"Je reste raccord avec Boeing." se marrant.

Il enclenche le clignotant et se gare sur le parking clients.

Le commercial lui déroule presque le tapis rouge. "Mr Boyd !..."

A l'intérieur, nous sommes reçus comme des rois avec bichonnage et café.

"Souhaitez-vous la voir ?..." attrapant la commande manuelle.

"J'suis là pour ça." rétorque B., ironique.

Le modèle est celui en-dessous de la Suburban : la Tahoe. Robe noire. Forme agressive et imposante : le dessus d'une roue m'arrive à la hanche !...

C'est parti pour l'essai. B. retrouve ses aises, conduisant d'une main, coude appuyé sur la fenêtre ouverte. A un feu, il se fait dévorer des yeux par une passagère. Il se permet même de lui adresser ce petit sourire assuré.

Je lui donne un coup dans le siège et il manque d'en pouffer, rajustant le rétroviseur intérieur pour m'avoir yeux dans les yeux.

"Quoi ? Jalouse, _Girl_?"

Le commercial esquisse un petit rire gêné face à de telles façons.

"T'es là pour essayer ta nouvelle bagnole. Pas pour draguer."

"L'un n'est pas incompatible avec l'autre, t'as pas remarqué, _Girl_?" me provoquant ouvertement.

"Je trouve que tu t'éparpilles."

"T'inquiètes, _Girl_. Je garde le principal à l'esprit." alors que le feu passe au vert.

"Mon cul."

"C'est ça, _Girl_. Ton ravissant, merveilleux petit cul." assorti d'un sourire carnassier.

Le commercial ne sait plus où se mettre.

* * *

(1) La conjecture de Syracuse est un merveilleux problème d'arithmétique : un enfant de 8 ans peut le comprendre, les ordinateurs l'ont vérifiée jusqu'à des nombres astronomiques, et pourtant les mathématiciens n'ont toujours pas réussi à la démontrer ou à l'infirmer.

(2) Père tué par un malfaiteur, mère décédée dans le déraillement d'un trait - Another Note page 94.

(3) Panneau supérieur du cockpit contenant les consoles d'électricité, hydraulique et air.

(4) Main Instrument Panel à l'avant du cockpit, devant les pilotes, d'aide à la navigation comprenant le pilote automatique, EFIS qui contrôlent les écrans de navigation.

(5) Aides au système de freinage.

(6) Commandes aux pieds permettant la stabilisation de l'appareil.

(7) Selon une idée de Harley du forum YSOSRS.


	8. Almost a god

_Chapitre 8 : Almost a god_

Je me glisse jusqu'à B., le chevauchant sans préavis.

Il m'accueille par un grognement ensommeillé.

"Putain... _Girl_..."

Je me hisse sur les deux bras, bassin venant bouger contre son aine.

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice. OK. J'ai très envie d'être baisée là. Le message est passé. Et son corps y répond immédiatement, avant même que son cerveau se mette en phase de réveil.

B. chope la bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer avant la bataille qui s'annonce véritablement d'une moiteur exquise !...

Petit rictus de rigueur et... basculement, attrapant mon poignet, serrant jusqu'au point de rupture, avisant la grimace sur mon visage.

A son tour de presser son aine, cuisse prise entre mes jambes.

" _Don't forget who is your master, Girl_."

Je m'arque, en appréciation corporelle, face à sa tyrannie évidente, le réclamant, le suppliant.

Vite... allez, viens... je suis déjà... si...

Avec Beyond, nul besoin de paroles. Tout passe entre nous avec la férocité d'un courant haut-voltage.

B. retrousse le bas de ma nuisette, main s'égarant le long de la cuisse, en remontant, atteignant son but avec un geignement glouton, m'appréciant du regard avant d'en venir au gland.

Le doigt s'invite sans mal, initiant des mouvements d'allée et venue, générant un bruit organique qui vaut tous les aveux.

"Mmm... _Girl, Girl, Girl_..." appréciateur de mon état.

Lui-même presse contre mon bas-ventre avec une férocité indéniablement charnelle.

Il pivote des hanches de gauche à droite, écrasant délicieusement cette tension contre mon pubis.

Libérée, je cherche à attraper entre mes doigts l'épaisseur des cheveux garnissant sa nuque.

J'ai toujours adoré leur texture fournie et raide.

Des souvenirs chauds affluent, pêle-mêle, dans mon cerveau.

B. qui me matait à la Wammy's alors qu'il était très officiellement en couple.

B. qui traversait les couloirs à quatre pattes tandis que des blouses blanches le troussaient.

B. que j'ai toujours préféré à la douceur de panda géant de L.

B. qui représente véritablement le péché personnifié.

Nos halètements se font à présent écho, corps dans l'urgence de se posséder, vite et bien.

Je monte les jambes dans une invite sans équivoque.

" _Little whore_..." dans un soupir dévorant, s'empressant de libérer ce qui force contre le tissu fin de son bas de pyjama.

Visite _intime_ de l'extrémité ; cette magnifique prune éclose qui s'imprègne de ma moiteur, furetant dans chaque pli, flattant le capuchon retroussé sur le délice érectile sensible.

" _Like it, uh, my bitch_?..."

Je merde toutes les conquêtes de B. à cet instant même !... Voyez comme il me parle, comme il me visite ?... Vous n'aurez jamais. Vous ne pourrez jamais prétendre avoir !... Je vous merde toutes, bande de salopes !...

Je m'arque et me cambre et il s'enfonce sur quelques centimètres avant de reculer, joueur malgré l'urgence qui lui transperce les reins. S'attrapant par la base, il s'agite de haut en bas, répartissant la moiteur sur l'ensemble gourmand de mon sexe affamé.

Je serre Beyond contre moi comme s'il pouvait m'échapper.

Je respire le relent de fraise que ses rauques dégagent.

Je suis, je vis B.

* * *

"Tu le redis, _Girl_?..."

Je lève le visage vers lui. "Hmm ?..."

"Allez, dis-le avec ta jolie bouche de petite pute..."

"Quoi ? Que je te merde ?"

Il pivote, d'un mouvement de hanches, vers moi. "Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Combien tu m'as toujours préféré à L."

"Oh, ça ?..."

Son œil semble crépiter de délice attendu.

"En même temps, ce n'est pas L. qui se serait octroyé le luxe de me dévoyer à quatorze ans..."

"Sûr. L. respectait les lois à la lettre."

"Toi, tu... avais ce côté sauvage et indomptable... tu n'obéissais à aucune loi, B. Et encore aujourd'hui... tu te fiches de ce qui régit la société ou les gens."

Il lève la main pour jouer des doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Mon adorable et bouillante petite catin..."(*)

"T'as... toujours eu une bouche fantastique, B..." lorgnant sur les lèvres charnues.

"Parlant de bouche... j'ai très envie que tu me suces, _Girl_." allant s'entretenir de la main, regard ne lâchant pas le mien.

"L. et Watari avaient raison, B... t'es un véritable danger."

Petit gloussement. "Pour ta _putain_ de vertu, _Girl_?..."

Le rire qui suit pourrait s'apparenter à celui d'un dieu de la mort éveillé.

"Tu voulais que ça, _Girl_... que je te défonce. T'envoyais des signaux non-stop. Y'a que moi qui ai pigé que t'avais besoin d'écarter les jambes. Putain, ouais, et tu les as écartées..." devenant plus vif sur lui-même.

Attention. Prêts ?... Go.

"T'as même laissé tomber A. pour ça." sur un ton factuel.

Il vient de cesser sitôt la phrase tombée. Son regard, jusqu'à présent brumeux, se rétablit. Ses artères se font saillantes.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de A., _Girl_?..."

C'est dit de manière basse mais ça crépite de colère.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, _Girl_?"

Il m'attrape par la nuque pour me dominer, me basculant le dos.

"Tu peux pas saisir pour A. Dans ces conditions, boucle-moi ta petite gueule."

"Tu ne voulais pas... que je te suce ?..."

Il abaisse les paupières une fraction de seconde.

Mes doigts effleurent ses flancs et il en frémit.

"Petite... pute... cherche pas àaaaaahhh..."

Je viens de l'empoigner.

Malgré la colère, il n'a rien perdu de sa vigueur.

Je le fais installer, dos contre les oreillers, et chemine jusqu'en bas.

Mon unique but est de lui faire perdre la tête et les sens. Qu'il se torde d'appréciation.

" _Giiiiiirl_!..."

Bon début. Mais peut mieux faire.

La langue sillonne la hampe, titillant le frein extra-sensible avant de faire longer à la pointe la couronne circulaire du gland.

" _That's the... spot... Girl..._ "

Corps vibrant d'appréciation.

Je redouble de gourmandise comme s'il s'agissait d'un sucre d'orge. Elle palpite de vigueur sous mes attentions.

Les jambes de B. tressaillent et ses expressions vulgaires se succèdent.

Maintenant je me concentre sur cette extrémité qui ne demande qu'à exploser de bonheur.

Lààà... je n'omets rien.

Il est saisi de spasmes.

J'admire son menton levé entre contre-plongée.

Il est magnifique, voué à son seul plaisir. Et c'est moi qui lui l'offre.

Voilà. Encore quelques...

" _Giiiiirl_... j'vais... gic... Oh, put -ain... _Giiiirl_!..."

La première salve m'éclabousse généreusement tout le palais. La seconde est aussi généreuse que la première. La troisième n'a rien à leur envier. La quatrième décroît légèrement de puissance. La cinquième n'est plus qu'un mince filet.

Il est moite sur le lit, t-shirt collant au corps.

"Tu sais c'que j'adore chez toi, _Girl_?... C'est que t'es encore plus vorace que tu l'étais à la Wammy's."

* * *

"Oh putain..."

"Ça te va d'être aussi vulgaire de bon matin ?!..." rieuse.

"Mate-moi Boyd..."

"Oh, celui-là... Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'esquinte plus les yeux dessus..."

"T'as de la chance." regard courant le long du pantalon sombre, seyant, du pilote, remontant sur la chemise à manches courtes, aux insignes de la compagnie.

"T'es prête pour la formation de la semaine prochaine ?"

"Ça ne m'enchante pas mais ça changera de l'ordinaire. Et puis... je suis sur le vol de Boyd aujourd'hui."

"Oh _lucky you_!..."

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes, rassuré de voir que toutes les dates au-dessus des têtes des passagers ne convergent pas vers une seule. Il s'attache, de même qu'Alexa.

"Il y aura des points d'orages."

"Vu." ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

"J'ai prévenu le personnel naviguant du meilleur moment pour procéder au service."

"Tu es un ange." enclenchant plusieurs indicateurs de vol.

* * *

"Ouh, il est joli, celui-là. Tassé et très électrique." au sujet d'un orage que l'avion est en train de contourner.

Alexa prend le micro. "Nous amorçons notre descente."

B. effectue le début de manœuvre, poussant lentement le manche devant lui, utilisant les palonniers pour stabiliser l'avion.

"Tu as ça dans le sang, on dirait... ça t'est venu comment ?" questionne Alexa.

"En levant le nez en l'air."

"Tu as suivi quelles études ?"

"J'étais dans... une sorte d'école pour surdoués en Angleterre."

Alexa affiche un petit sourire. "Ça ne m'étonne pas."

"C'est pas inscrit sur mon front, j'espère !..."

"Non mais... détecter une erreur dans la procédure de sécurité de l'imposant manuel des instructions de vol, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde."

"C'était une coquille sur les paramètres de centrage(**)."

"Sur 580 pages !..."

* * *

La formatrice claqua, à plusieurs reprises, ses doigts sous le nez de Mel.

"Pardon... Madame."

Petit rire général dans l'assemblée.

"Je propose qu'on mette Boyd dehors vu qu'il détourne l'attention."

"Je te merde, Peter." l'avisant du majeur.

"Peut-on mettre de telles considérations de côté un instant, s'il vous plaît ?"

"La pauvre, elle va s'arracher les cheveux..."

"Déjà qu'elle n'en a pas beaucoup..."

"Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un groupe aussi peu mature que le vôtre." bouclant ses affaires pour repartir.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va se prendre de la part de la direction ?..." en secouant la main.

"Je gère, ne vous en faites pas." annonça B.

"Demain, c'est le cas pratique. Ça risque d'être un peu plus passionnant !..."

* * *

"On te regarde sur la gauche."

Regard distrait. "J'remarque même plus, _Girl_. J'suis maqué maintenant. Maqué à une merveilleuse petite catin avec laquelle j'ai pas besoin d'enfiler le moindre costume. Et qui, de surcroît, sait faire des pipes remarquables."

Je glousse. C'est que du bonheur d'entendre ça.

"Elles imaginent quel _sweet boy_ tu peux être... les pauvres."

"Je peux être extrêmement _sweet_ quand je veux, figure-toi, _Girl_."

"Hmm mmm. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie te prenne de leur casser le cou. T'es un monstre, Beyond."

"Un monstre que tu kiffes, _Girl_. C'est peut-être même toi qui m'as débauché à la Wammy's, à bien y regarder."

"Enfoiré."

* * *

Beyond. Confiture fraise. Canapé. Poste TV crachant le son.

Il trempe sa main dans le pot, soulevant ses cheveux d'une main pour s'en étaler dans la nuque.

"Tu viens lécher, _Girl_?..."

Voilà une offre qui ne se refuse pas.

Je m'avance, montant un genou sur l'assise du canapé, langue lapant ce jus pâteux et sucré.

Ça le fait bander.

Ma langue sillonne, le ravit. J'en défaille moi aussi, de ce combo peau-confiture.

Je dévie jusqu'à sa bouche. Le baiser est vif, débordant de salive sucrée.

Il se défait de deux mains, se faisant saillir.

Je le chevauche.

" _Giiiiirl_!..." notant à quel point il chemine aisément en moi.

Je souffle près de sa bouche. Il pince mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Derrière, ça coulisse à plaisir.

Nous changeons souvent de position en route pour de nouvelles sensations.

La finalité ne tarde pas et nous arrache littéralement du canapé !...

* * *

"Belle manœuvre sur les palonniers, Commandant Boyd." concède le formateur.

Alexa lui adresse un petit sourire, assise à ses côtés dans le simulateur.

"Il a toujours été doué pour bichonner ses passagers."

"Parce que j'ai envie de les voir revenir sur nos vols !..." s'amuse B. "J'ai pas envie qu'ils y laissent la moitié du contenu de leur estomac !..."

"Je me suis laissée dire à quel point vous étiez un excellent élément."

Et ça remplit B. de fierté. C'est pas L. qui aurait pu prétendre avoir une vie sociale !...

* * *

"Tu te rappelles, quand on n'arrêtait pas de se croiser dans les aéroports ?..." cajolant le bas de son dos tandis qu'il gît sur le ventre, décalqué par sa journée de formation.

"Ouais, c'était assez fun. Quand je pense que j'ai fini pilote..."

"Hmm mmm. Et qu'on vit _pratiquement_ ensemble maintenant."

"Ouais, putain, qui l'aurait cru !..." amusé, se retournant, m'invitant à venir sur lui.

J'adore quand il est cassé par sa journée car c'est là qu'il fait montre de la plus grande tendresse à mon égard.

Je me hisse sur lui.

"Depuis la Wammy's... putain B., de quelle manière t'y es-tu pris ?..."

"Hmm... l'expérience des petites salopes, j'imagine."

"A. en était une donc ?... Intéressant."

" _Girl_ , fais pas chier."

Je le plaque sur le canapé, bras croisés sur son torse.

"Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si A. avait survécu ?... T'aurais continué à jouer sur deux tableaux à la fois ?..."

"Tu me saoules, _Girl_ , avec tes questions à la con."

"Je me demande aussi ce qu'aurait pu donner un duel entre Kira et toi..."

Ah ! Je viens d'éveiller son intérêt.

"Kira est... un petit merdeux."

"L. t'a pillé le défi du siècle."

"L. a crevé dans la bataille. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?... Parce que L. avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'éprendre des mauvaises personnes."

"Précise."

"Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu me regarder. L. crevait la dalle sous ses grands airs inoffensifs. Il aurait suffi... d'une seule pichenette. Ils en avaient tous conscience à la Wammy's. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été mis sur la touche. Pour qu'ils préservent tous leurs PUTAINS d'intérêts !"

Je viens prendre sa bouche impie avec une folle envie, mains accrochées à son t-shirt.

La pointe de la langue sillonne le long des lèvres charnues.

"Un véritable danger... assurément tu aurais pu mettre Kira en grandes difficultés."

Je bouge du bassin contre lui.

"En effet, tu n'es pas L."

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice. "T'es frappée, _Girl_."

"Et c'est tant mieux."

* * *

B. a toujours eu un comportement étrange, proche de l'animal - du prédateur pour être précise.

Outre le fait qu'il détalait souvent à quatre pattes à la Wammy's, qu'il passait des heures à observer la clarté de la lune - je m'attendais parfois à le voir dresser la tête pour hurler tel un loup !... - et que sa façon de déguster la confiture à la fraise, main directement dans le bocal, on peut dire que B. tenait vraiment de l'animal. Idem pour la saison des amours ; quand l'heure lui prenait de vouloir copuler, plus rien au monde n'était capable de freiner sa montée d'hormones tandis que s'il n'y avait aucun goût, il était de mise de lui foutre une paix royale sous peine de lourdes représailles.

* * *

Passant devant la salle de bains, je m'y arrête, observant la façon dont B. lève ses cheveux au moyen de gel. Je pose une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte coulissante.

Il a peint des cernes sous ses yeux. La ressemblance avec le défunt L. est frappante.

"Vas-tu jouer un tour à ta façon aux successeurs de L. ?..."

"Les fantômes ne font-ils pas partie du folklore anglo-saxon ?..." plaçant ses cheveux en l'air.

"Qu'as-tu en tête ?..."

"L'intention d'envoyer une petite vidéo à la Wammy's, histoire de faire trembler cette institution de mes fesses."

Il se retourne, plongé dans un sweat blanc. Le blanc jure habituellement avec son teint.

"D'une pierre deux coups vu que je vais te permettre de baiser ma version de L."

"Vraiment trop aimable."

* * *

C'est l'agitation à la Wammy's. Roger serre le poing. "B... comment oses-tu souiller ainsi la mémoire de L. ?... Tu ne respectes donc rien !"

La vidéo dans laquelle B. se met en scène, grimé en L., est une parodie de l'enquête Kira, vue du côté de L.

J'avoue que B. a fait fort dans ce _one man show_!...

Il nous montre un L. dépassé par les événements, tiraillé par sa fascination pour un criminel de cette envergure et qui noie ses propres doutes dans le sucre à outrance.

* * *

B. ricane encore en retirant le maquillage, laissant entrevoir le monstre qu'il camouflait.

Lorsque la lentille de contact saute, son œil rougeoie comme jamais.

Il est très satisfait de sa prestation. Imaginer les visages décomposés de Roger et ses pairs lui procure une sensation proche de la jouissance.

Il est tant fier de lui qu'il s'apprête à me faire une confession hors norme !...

"Tu sais, Girl... au début de l'affaire Kira, c'est moi qui étais aux commandes et qui ai utilisé ce criminel condamné pour berner Kira."

J'entrouvre la bouche, stupéfaite.

"Ils ont fait appel à mes compétences parce que L. s'était payé une forte fièvre et qu'il délirait. Quelle petite nature, celui-là !..." ricanant.

"Je... ne savais... pas..." abasourdie.

"Ils m'ont jarté au moment où L. a été présenté à l'équipe de flics japonais. Mais bordel... j'aurai vraiment pas mené l'enquête de cette façon. Il était clair que Kira avait des liens avec ce groupe, de près ou de loin. L. a trop tergiversé. Il s'est essayé à de nouvelles choses. C'était un jeu pour lui. Et il a perdu. Il a crevé comme un bâtard. L. comme _Looser_." rageur.

Ouch ! C'est impitoyable !... Mais teinté de vérité, cependant.

Son regard bascule sur moi, vif et brillant, perçant. "Dis donc, _Girl_... j'pensais... j't'ai jamais fait jouir par le cul, toi..."

* * *

Mon cul... dès lors objet de toutes les attentions de B.

C'est devenu son culte et son obsession.

L'endroit n'a jamais été aussi chéri en caresses et en attentions. Assurément il souhaite vraiment et ardemment y venir.

Et je suis à deux doigts de supplier...

L'animal sait y faire !...

Alors que nous faisons l'amour, je me pose à quatre pattes, croupe remontée.

Il se place derechef derrière moi, dirigeant son érection par la base pour permettre à l'extrémité de fouiner un peu partout, nous faisant littéralement suffoquer de plaisir.

"Haaaaaah... _Giiiirl_... t'es putain de bonne, _Girl_!..."

Si ce n'est pas du mâle extasié, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

* * *

"J'y arriverai pas, B."

"Oh putain, L., tu vas pas commencer ta salope de rengaine !..." grognant.

L. bascule son regard de panda sur B. "C'est... trop pour moi, B."

"C'est un vol de rien du tout, L. Au pire, tu seras puni quelques jours, au mieux on partagera le butin."

"C'est très mal, B."

"Fous-toi ta moral dans le cul, L. Allez, le champ est libre, je guette pour toi. Allez." poussant L. en avant.

L. tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Magne la cadence si tu veux pas te faire choper."

"J'y... arriverai pas..."

"Putain, arrête de te le passer en boucle !... Bouge !..." le poussant davantage.

L. s'avança, pensant que ses genoux allaient se dérober sous lui.

Petit regard en arrière sur B. placé en retrait. Signe encourageant de la main.

L. escalada le meuble pour accéder à la porte du haut qu'il ouvrit et attrapa le grand pot des deux mains.

Hélas, au moment de redescendre, L. glissa et s'étala tout son long sur le sol, boîte se renversant sur lui et éparpillant les friandises aux quatre coins de la pièce.

B. prit la fuite lorsque la responsable de la cuisine fit irruption. "JE TE TIENS ! L. ?!"

"Bonjour, Miss Evans. Je... belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

"C'est inqualifiable, L."

L. avait un pied ramené sur l'autre, se frottant compulsivement les orteils dans un mouvement de stress.

"Tu disposes pourtant de toutes les friandises désirées !... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu chapardes ?"

"Je... voulais..." se pinçant la lèvre, incapable de dénoncer B.

"Regagne ta chambre, L. Tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu auras médité sur tes actes."

* * *

Ça gratte contre le carreau de la fenêtre. L. relève la tête et se hâte d'ouvrir. Il s'agit de B. qui a escaladé le toit.

"Ben tu vois, ça n'a pas été la mort."

"Je... j'ai très mal supporté le regard que m'a porté Watari tout à l'heure... je... ne suis pas comme ça, B."

"Tu t'en tapes de Wat', L. Franchement, t'en as pas marre qu'il te materne ?! T'as plus cinq ans, L."

"Je lui dois tellement, B. Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."

"Oh si, je comprends !... Tu es son brave petit singe savant, L. Tu fais marcher son business."

"Je ne pense pas que Watari soit intéressé à ce point, tu vois, B."

"Tu es encore plus naïf que je le pensais, L." se jetant sur le lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, envisageant L. qui se tenait voûté devant lui. B. eut un rictus mauvais. Levant la jambe, il caressa, de la semelle, l'entrejambe de L.

"B..." fermant les paupières face à la portée du geste.

"Ça te plaît, L. ?..."

L. se positionna de façon à ce que les caresses appuyées lui fassent un maximum d'effet, ne tardant pas se dresser sous le jeans porté ample.

"Putain... tu kiffes, L." de plus en plus amusé.

La bouche nourrie au sucre s'entrouvrit de délice, main venant se saisir de la cheville de B. pour en accentuer les caresses.

Bientôt, des geignements durs quittèrent la bouche tordue de L.

B. baissa la jambe.

L. demeurait là, debout, corps en perdition, envie forte vrillée aux reins.

"T'as envie que je te baise, L. ?..."

"O... oui."

B. se redressa sur le lit, tirant sur sa ceinture pour se déboutonner. "Alors ramène ton cul par là."

L. fixa la porte capable de s'ouvrir à tout moment. La situation, pourtant, l'électrisait.

"Mais j'ai... envie que tu fasses ça... tendrement, B."

"T'es pire qu'une gonzesse. Rapplique ton cul ici, L." s'extirpant du pantalon et du boxer, superbement tendu, s'entretenant d'une main.

L. s'installa avec une pudeur presque féminine sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes repliées contre lui.

Il observait le jeu de B. comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon, suçotant le bout de son pouce.

"Tu comptes mater ?..." sur un soupir.

B. attrapa la main de L. pour la placer sur son sexe dressé.

"Me dit pas que tu sais pas comment ça marche..."

L. fixa B. - son oeil cramoisi crépitait littéralement.

La main de L. entra lentement en action, faisant trembler d'appréciation les cuisses de B.

"Oh putain... L..." levant le menton à la sensation de ce petit con qui le caressait.

La main de L. s'enhardissait, glissant les doigts jusqu'aux testicules qu'il caressait avec tact.

B. ouvrait la bouche d'appréciation. "J'ai toujours su... que t'étais un bon coup, L." accompagnant le contact d'un balancement irrégulier des hanches.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Hmm... voyez-vous cela... cette petite fouine de Charlie...

"L... que signif... ?..."

"Ça s'voit pas, abruti ?!" grogna B., fortement contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu dans une telle montée de plaisir.

"L., viens ici."

B. se tourna vers L. "Allez, brave toutou, va rejoindre ton maître."

"Silence, B. L. je ne le répèterai pas."

"Je... il n'a rien fait, Monsieur Harrys."

"Je laisserai M. Wammy en juger."

B. exulta un petit rire. "C'est cuit pour moi. Le vieux ne m'a pas à la bonne."

L. retira lentement sa main, en fixant la paume avec incrédulité.

B. se leva pour se rajuster.

"B., c'est inqualifiable. La sanction sera sévère."

"Hmm mmm. J'en doute pas une seule seconde." se tournant vers Harrys. "Vous allez faire quoi ? Me suspendre par les couilles, à la vue de tous ?"

"L. quitte immédiatement cette chambre. Et toi, B., tu y restes enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

L. se releva, courbé.

"T'as pas entendu l'appel de ton maître, L. ?..." le piqua B., impitoyable.

"L." insista Harrys, sentant parfaitement l'énergie phénoménale circulant entre les deux adolescents.

Il fallait mettre un terme à cette mauvaise semaille immédiatement et ce dès la pousse !...

* * *

"B. Tu es attendu dans le bureau de M. Wammy."

B. soupira et se leva, suivant Harrys en s'imaginant l'étrangler.

La porte se referma derrière B. tandis que Watari trônait en dieu suprême à son bureau, prêt à prononcer la sentence tel le jugement dernier.

"B., ton comportement est inadmissible."

Le sourire de B. s'affina. Il était prêt à la bataille.

"Tu t'attends à ce que je m'en excuse, Wat' ?..."

"L'idée ne peut pas venir de L."

"Nan. Mais il n'a pas longuement hésité avant de me foutre la main à la queue."

"Silence, B."

"Tu sais ce que tu fabriques ici, en réalité, Wat' ?..." venant s'installer d'une cuisse le long du tranchant du bureau. "Des bombes à retardement. T'étonnes pas qu'elles t'explosent à la tronche un de ces quatre matins."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, L. ?" questionna B. lorsqu'il vit L. rôder dans le secteur.

"Je... suis désolé pour..."

"T'es toujours désolé, L. Pour tout. Quoi ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir branlé ?"

"Non, je... regrette que tu en sois puni. Je devrai l'être moi aussi."

"On n'est pas soumis au même régime, L. C'est pas nouveau."

B. se leva de sa couchette. Cette cave était sombre et insalubre. Il s'approcha de L.

"T'as aimé, L. ?"

L. déglutit. "Comme un fou." vint immédiatement en écho.

"C'est bien, L. T'es un brave toutou."

"Ne... m'appelle pas ainsi, B. Ça me fait de la peine."

"J'ai envie de niquer ta bouche, L."

L. fixa B., corps s'éveillant sous le flot de paroles indécentes et crues.

"T'en penses quoi, L. ?..."

"Depuis quand... prends-tu le soin de demander ?..."

B. attrapa le visage de L. en tenaille pour plaquer sa bouche, avide, sur la sienne.

L'intrusion se fit vive, salive à l'appui.

"T'as... cette putain d'odeur de bonbec..." revenant y goûter, affamé.

Les doigts de L. étaient crispés sur le sweat foncé.

L'élan porté au corps de L. était si puissant qu'il en était douloureux, débattant avec sa conscience qui hurlait de fuir loin du monstre !...

Au final, B. léchait les lèvres pleines de L. avec une immense satisfaction.

"Tu vas te branler, L. ?... Ou tu souhaites que je m'en charge ?..."

"Nnnngh..."

"J'ai pas entendu, L."

"Fais... le... B."

"Nan. J'ai mieux pour nous." déboutonnant L. avant de s'occuper de son propre jeans.

Les deux hampes dressées se rejoignirent.

Le contact, précis et intime, fit suffoquer L. et geindre B.

Ce dernier vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de B., l'étreignant des bras, laissant B. à la manoeuvre. Et B. était expert.

B. vint saisir L. par la nuque, de sa main libre, l'autre agissant sur les deux hampes en contact étroit.

L. suffoquait déjà tandis que B. appréciait, plus à l'aise avec son corps et les sensations qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

"Tu kiffes, L. ?..."

"Nnnngh... mmm... B..." accroché où il le pouvait, corps totalement à la dérive, au grand plaisir de B.

"Lâche-toi, L."

Le regard de B. avait tout du carnassier donnant l'ultime chasse à une proie déjà affaiblie.

Le délit lui fouettait les reins.

"Je l'ai toujours su, L."

"Mmmm... haaaaah... B..."

"... que t'étais une belle petite pute."

* * *

B. soupire en me voyant devant sa porte palière.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il déverrouille la porte à plusieurs serrures.

"Dis quelque chose." fixant son profil adorable.

"Tu me saoules à me coller aux basques, _Girl_. Plus, j'ai eu une journée de merde."

"Je nous fais couler un bain, dans ce cas." avec un petit sourire, tête penchée sur le côté, main remontant le long de son bras. "Et je me charge de nous détendre."

Il me fixe. Un instant j'y vois défiler l'envie de m'arracher les yeux.

Son sourire se fait pervers.

Il ouvre la porte pour me la claquer au nez.

Je demeure un instant sur le palier, observant la porte close.

Jusqu'à ce que ça remue à l'intérieur et qu'il ouvre, après un instant, m'invitant à entrer d'un mouvement bref du menton.

J'entre en silence, déposant mon bagage à main.

Il s'installe sur le vaste canapé, ramenant un pot de confiture à lui, s'y nourrissant d'une main, jambe remontée sur la table basse.

"Des soucis au boulot ?..."

"T'as pas un bain à préparer, _Girl_?" récupérant la télécommande pour zapper les programmes satellite, sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

Je m'éclipse, me rendant dans la salle de bains spacieuse, faisant couler l'eau tandis que je quitte mes vêtements.

Je m'y coule, soupirant de bien-être.

Il arrive, quittant t-shirt, jeans et boxer, se présentant à moi avant d'entrer dans l'eau en face de moi, jambes ouvertes pliées, posant la nuque contre le rebord, fixant le plafond.

"J'ai failli tous les envoyer chier aujourd'hui."

Eh ben... ça n'a vraiment pas dû être terrible comme journée, en effet !...

"Changement de vol de dernière minute - j'adore. Vent de travers pour le décollage et l'atterrissage. Problème technique durant le vol. Erreur dans le calcul du carburant disponible. Nan, vraiment, j'en redemande !..."

Ma moitié de shinigami est visiblement contrariée...

"S'ils continuent, j'vais aller à la concurrence et ils seront bien emmerdés."

"Tu pourrais en profiter pour renégocier ton salaire. Même si tu n'es pas à la peine."

"Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé, hein, _Girl_?"

"Mais ?..."

"Une autre compagnie me fait de l'œil."

"Hu uh."

"Un _head hunter_ me courtise depuis un moment déjà. Et c'est une belle salope." ironique.

"Ton excellente réputation a dû faire le tour de toutes les compagnies."

"Ouais. Putain et ils alignent le salaire comme il faut." reniflant, amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?"

"Mes habitudes. C'est con à dire. Le crew. M'y suis habitué." se redressant pour me fixer, cherchant mes jambes sous l'eau.

"Je vois."

"Fais pas semblant de piger, _Girl_."

Ses mains caressent et remontent, écartant mes genoux avant de descendre le long de l'intérieur des cuisses, pouces allant fouiller l'entrejambe.

Je m'en pince la lèvre de délice, pointes des seins dressées hors de la surface de l'eau mousseuse.

"Tu kiffes, à ce que je vois, _Girl_."

Je glisse mon pied où il faut. "Toi aussi, tu kiffes."

"Bah, en même temps... t'es appétissante, _Girl_."

Je dodeline de la tête en même temps que je m'ouvre davantage à ses attentions.

"Allez, viens par là que j'te baise." m'invitant à le chevaucher.

Je ne me fais guère prier et l'invite en moi en geignant de délice. Il en ouvre la bouche, traits froncés de plaisir.

Il attrape mes fesses au moment où je commence à basculer.

La flotte s'agite et fait surverse par moment, posant des flaques sur le sol.

"Haaaaaan ! Plus vite ! Plus fort, _Giiiirl_!..."

OK. Le voisin aura droit à un magnifique dégât des eaux !...

* * *

"T'aimes mes seins, B. ?" attablés au Japonais du coin de la rue.

"Uh ?..." amusé par la question. "Ouais. Ils sont bien foutus. Et doux au toucher. Mais j'préfère ce que t'as entre les jambes."

"J'ai pu le noter."

Sa grossièreté ne me choque plus. Au contraire, je la trouve sexy.

Je déguste mes quelques sushis restants. Un grand maître japonais... ça ne se refuse pas.

B. a du goût. Il en a toujours eu.

* * *

"Les passagers qui applaudissent à l'atterrissage... pffff ! Ils oublient souvent que les pilotes ont aussi envie de regagner leur domicile après le vol !..."

"Ils ignorent souvent qu'on les a secoués le moins possible, surtout lors d'une manœuvre en crabe."

"Perso, j'adore être applaudi." amène B. "Ça fait très star."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !..." petit coup dans l'épaule.

"En même temps c'est pas comme si on ne sauvait pas trois à quatre cent paires de fesses chaque fois, hein !..." déclare B., posant son menton sur mon épaule. "Ton mec est un héros, _Girl_."

Je pouffe. Il fronce, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Quelque chose à redire, _Girl_?"

"Mon mec est... un grand psycho." à son oreille.

"Hey hey ! Pas de messes basses, vous deux !..."

B. tend le bras et abaisse la visière de la casquette de son copilote favori.

"La ferme, Dick."

"On se fait un p'tit kart après ?"

"Hmm... pourquoi pas. Tu t'en sens, _Girl_?"

"Rachel, t'as déjà noté que la façon dont il prononce ce " _Girl_ " est hot ?..." amène Megan.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je tolère."

" _Girl_!..." amusé.

"Au fait, tu y es retourné ?" questionne Dick.

"Ouais. Dossier parfaitement complété. J'ai même pu déjà donner."

Je les regarde tour à tour. De quoi parlent-ils donc ?...

"Ta _Girl_ n'a pas l'air d'être au courant..."

"Nous non plus, pour tout te dire !..." lui font remarquer ses amis.

"Notre Brian a décidé de faire un geste pour l'humanité. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas un doigt d'honneur."

"T'es con !..." dit B. en le bousculant, se marrant.

Je le fixe.

"Allez, dis-lui. Que je me marre un coup !..."

"J'ai fait un premier don à la banque du sperme."

Je manque de recracher tout le contenu que j'ai en bouche !...

Dick est quasi à se rouler sous la table tant mon expression est hilarante.

"T'es... sé... rieux ?..." bégayé.

"Ouais." sirotant son cocktail, comme si tout était normal.

"Tu... comptais me le dire quand ?"

"J't'ai déjà dit, _Girl_ : ma queue ne t'appartient pas."

Long sifflement du groupe. "La vache !..."

"Paraît que Brian a des gênes XXL à léguer."

"J'veux repeupler le monde."

"Quel mauvais goût." dis-je, écœurée.

"T'apprécies pas, on dirait, _Girl_."

"Ton ego me sort par les yeux."

B. m'attrape par la nuque, vif. "Gaffe à la direction que tu prends, _Girl_."

Je peux sentir toute son aura frémir de rage. L'avertissement est on ne peut plus clair !...

"C'est bon, tu as terminé ?" fixant l'œil qui crépite sous la lentille.

Il me relâche. "Ouais, j'ai de supers gênes à filer. Et c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ce faire."

Je ronchonne, retournant à ma paille.

* * *

"Franchement !..." alors qu'il ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

"Quoi encore, _Girl_?" amusé, sachant pertinemment ce que je lui reproche.

"T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ?!"

"Nan. Honnêtement, nan."

Nous entrons dans l'appartement. Il pose le trousseau de clés dans la coupelle, sur le meuble bas de l'entrée.

"En une branlée, j'insémine plusieurs centaines de filles. Qui dit mieux ?"

"Dégueulasse."

"C'est quoi ton problème, _Girl_?" se laissant tomber sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes sur la table basse. "J'ai un sperme d'une excellente qualité et des spermatozoïdes d'une mobilité exemplaire, si tu veux tout savoir."

"L'effet des coups répétés de taser sans doute."

Il se marre, gorge déployée. "T'es fun, _Girl_. Allez, viens ici."

Je lui fais un doigt.

Il ne se démonte pas et ouvre son jeans, s'extirpant du caleçon, commençant à se caresser.

"Si tu veux faire un don, c'est à ta putain de banque qu'il faut que t'ailles !..."

Le tout gagne en rigidité à mesure qu'il s'affaire lentement.

Je déglutis face au spectacle.

" _Finally caught your attention, Girl_?" captant le trouble qu'il installe en moi, immisçant quelques doigts dans sa bouche, sensuel.

"Espèce de..."

" _Come to daddy, big Girl_..." jetant la main en avant pour m'inviter.

Mes pas me dirigent jusqu'à lui, presque malgré moi.

Je pourrai me frapper de l'attraction irrésistible que ce salaud exerce sur moi... et ce depuis la Wammy's !...

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol, entre ses jambes, langue se mettant à courir audacieusement sur la belle hampe dressée. Il en geint, rauque, de délice, palpitant sous mes attentions.

Sa main vient nicher dans mes cheveux, ferme et caressante.

L'autre le tient par la base.

J'admire un instant la vue superbe en contreplongée.

B. a toujours été... un putain de canon !...

Il a toujours dégagé plus d'assurance que L.

Sa sexualité a toujours été affirmée autant qu'affamée et débridée.

Je lèche à n'en plus pouvoir et il apprécie par un panel de grognements insatiables.

"Haaaaaaa... _Giiiirl_... je vais... rendre... haaaaaan... ouiiii... continue... comme ça..."

Je ne me contrôle plus, affairée, visant à toujours plus de plaisir, corps bousculé d'émoi.

"Mmmmm... haaaaaan... _Giiiiirl_..."

Ses cuisses sont prises de spasmes terribles. A peine redressé, il rejette son dos contre l'assise, sensations lui inondant généreusement tout le corps.

Sa bouche s'ouvre sur des mots crus. Ils sont légion. Et plus les sensations montent, plus les mots sont choisis.

A la fin, je l'avale jusqu'au fond de la gorge pour le laisser jouir là, secoué sur ce canapé.

Il dit avoir l'impression de cracher des litres.

Il est vrai que les salves sont extrêmement généreuses, pour tout dire.

Je lèche chaque commissure maculées tandis qu'il sourit de bonheur, pupille trouble allant se cacher derrière la paupières abaissée de moitié.

" _Girl_... Ah, _Girl_... T'es vraiment douée."

"C'est vrai ce qui se raconte, B. ?... Que les trente secondes avant l'orgasme sont absolument délicieuses ?..."

"Percutantes serait un terme plus... approprié. Dans mon cas. C'est la rasée de frissons et de spasmes incontrôlables. Je kiffe. Et c'est double dose quand je te sens prendre ton pied au même moment."

* * *

Ça glousse derrière nous lorsque la main de B. échoue sur mon fessier pour caresser à loisir, pas gêné par les regards et autres murmures envieux.

Accoudés à ce bar, debout, la main n'a de cesse, tout en buvant, sans me regarder.

Nos corps lancent malgré la tenue en bride.

Vu que je porte un short ras-les-fesses, les doigts disposent du loisir de s'immiscer sous les revers.

"Tu entends ?..." demandais-je alors que ça piaille derrière nous.

"Trop occupé à bander pour ça." tombe aussitôt, montant la jambe sur la traverse basse pour camoufler le pli déjà visible de son érection.

"Alors arrête..."

"Tu veux rire ? J'kiffe trop, _Girl_."

B. est comme ça. B. a toujours été ainsi. Enfoncé dans le délit, le trouvant jouissif et ravissant.

C'est un pur carnassier.

La main chemine et pince. "Putain, j'ai toujours raffolé de ton cul, _Girl_."

* * *

(*) C'est fou comme le RPG du forum et les répliques de Harley peuvent inspirer !...

(**) Calcul visant à l'équilibre d'un avion suivant répartition des charges selon données du constructeur


	9. I'm his toy

_Chapitre 9 : I'm his toy_

Je poireaute devant la salle de détente réservée aux pilotes.

"Woah ! T'as de la chance d'être attendu !..." annonce Dick.

B. esquisse un petit sourire en coin. "Elle va devoir patienter pour être baisée comme il faut ; j'suis décalqué."

Dick lui adresse une petite tape sur l'épaule, assortie d'un clin d'œil. "J'suis sûr que t'es encore capable de la lever."

"Possible. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire cet honneur."

"T'es un salopard pas possible, mon pote !..." se marrant.

"Ha ! J'peux être tranquille, tu sais... elle m'a tellement dans la peau..."

Il me rejoint tandis que Dick s'éloigne. "Ben alors, _Girl_? T'es venue chercher ton coup de queue ? Pas d'bol j'reviens d'un long courrier."

"Calme ta joie, connard. J'suis simplement venue te _ramener_."

Il m'attrape par la nuque pour m'appliquer le patin du siècle, à mon grand étonnement ; c'est ultra-chaud et ça flatte tous les sens. Il se sépare de moi avec un sourire. "Putain, même ça, ça ne me fait pas bander. J'dois vraiment être à la ramasse."

Je grimace, encaissant, ce qui affirme son sourire. "Tu conduis, _Girl_?" faisant balancer la clé de contact sous mon nez.

Je l'attrape.

Nous cheminons à travers le hall, d'un pas tranquille.

"Ça allait, le vol ?"

"T'sens pas obligée de me faire la conversation, hein, _Girl_."

"T'es pas obligé non plus d'être aussi désagréable."

"J'suis décalqué, _Girl_. Alors tu la fermes et tu me ramènes jusqu'au pieu."

"Tu mériterais franchement que j'te plante là, enfoiré."

"Pfff ! Tu m'aurais planté depuis un bon moment déjà, _Girl_ , si t'en avais été foutue."

Je grince des dents. Décidément, il est plus féroce encore lorsqu'il est en manque de sommeil.

"Allez, sois une bonne petite poule, et conduis moi jusqu'à la maison. Et gaffe à la nouvelle caisse, OK ?" insérant la carte de démarrage et appuyant sur le bon start de panneau de commande.

* * *

Il se laisse tomber tout son long sur le canapé. "Oh putain... j'vais pioncer douze heures d'affilées !..."

Je ramène un plaid pour le couvrir alors qu'il sombre.

* * *

Je me lève pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau tandis que l'appartement, plongé dans la pénombre, jouit d'une quiétude peu ordinaire.

Alors que je m'affaire devant le meuble de cuisine, un poids vient plaquer mon corps. Une langue attentionnée remonte le long de mon cou. Ce que je sens derrière moi est de la plus exquise raideur.

J'en geins.

"Viens, _Girl_..."

Il a récupéré, à l'évidence.

"Tu me... baises depuis la Wammy's..." laissant ma tête dodeliner sous les attentions combinées de cette langue impie et cette main baladeuse.

"Parce que tu me fais un effet de malade." soulevant ma nuisette pour caresser mes cuisses et remonter le long jusqu'à sa cible favorite.

Il me hisse à moitié sur le meuble, se défaisant en un tour de main pour s'inviter en pleine moiteur qu'il vient d'appeler en quelques minutes à peine.

"Haaaaaaan !... J'adore... t'es tellement kiffante, _Girl_..."

Les sensations affluent avec une violence monstre.

Je m'accroche où je le peux.

Derrière moi, ça oscille remarquablement.

"Oooooh... putain, _Girl_!..."

"Ça t'emmerde pas que je connaisse jusqu'à ta réelle identité ?..." caressant le torse admirablement bâti.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien en foutre, _Girl_? Me dénoncer ?"

"T'es quand même responsable de plusieurs meurtres, B."

"Et ? Tu te vois raconter ça aux flics, sans preuves ? Naaaan. T'es sous contrôle, _Girl_. J'ai pas à m'en faire."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'énerverait le plus, B. ?..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu cherches à me foutre en pétard ?" caressant mon épaule, amusé par la conversation. "Ce qui me ferait vraiment chier c'est que tu deviennes une planche au pieu."

Je me redresse sur les coudes. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

"J'dirai que tu gâches ton seul talent." décochant un sourire de guerre.

"Fils de pute."

Il ricane, se glissant sous moi. "Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, _Girl_." agitant lentement les hanches pour frotter son membre et le faire ériger, bouche s'entrouvrant de délice au contact.

Je louche rapidement sur cette bouche qu'il me refuse si souvent...

"Sers-toi, _Girl_."

C'est soufflé si chaudement que je n'y résiste pas.

Elle est magnifique, charnue, avec des fossettes, de part et d'autres des commissures, lorsqu'il affiche un sourire. Il possède une bouche ultra-expressive. Sensuelle à souhait.

"J'comprends pas comment un salaud pareil peut posséder une bouche aussi parfaite..."

"La nature est parfois mal foutue, hein, _Girl_?..." venant effleurer ma bouche, sans y appliquer la moindre pression.

Je l'attrape par les bretelles de son débardeur sombre, levant la tête pour qu'il m'offre le baiser attendu.

Il m'adresse ce sourire particulier avant de fondre sur mes lèvres avec la vélocité d'un fauve.

La langue intruse vient faire danser la mienne sur un rythme soutenu, nos salives se mélangent à délice, faisant naître des sons indécents, parfois nos langues vont jusqu'à se caresser hors des cavités, avides.

Il empoigne alors mes cheveux pour les tirer sur l'arrière, avisant mon cou avant d'y faire glisser ses dents. Je grimace. Sensation désagréable qui pourtant m'excite... Beyond a l'art.

Il lèche ensuite le tracé qui a laissé la peau irritée, s'appliquant avec l'ardeur d'un chiot lapant son bol d'eau.

"Parfois, j'ai... vraiment envie de te _bouffer_... _Girl_." sur un ronronnement psychotique. "Si t'étais pas aussi... _utile_... j'crois que ce... serait fait depuis longtemps. Ah mais pas n'importe comment, attention !... Je t'aurai dépecée avec soin. Morceau après morceau. Comme un boucher de métier."

Le danger émet toujours ce ronron particulier avant de s'emballer.

Il fixe ma rétine. "C'que j'aime chez toi, Girl, c'est que ça te file pas les j'tons. T'es même..." descendant la main plus bas. "... plutôt excitée." débusquant sans mal mon état.

Son œil crépite de délice autant que de hargne brute.

Il s'invite, du majeur, dans la cavité accueillante, me faisant cambrer alors qu'il fouille sans relâche.

"Ta chance, _Girl_... c'est que c'est plus jouissif pour moi que tu me fasses bander... que de te trucider."

"Ta gueule... enfoiré..." déjà vouée à lui.

Il mordille ma lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, carnassier.

"Ceci dit... j'adore te faire saigner, _Girl_."

* * *

C'est avec une rage résignée que je me vois à nouveau frapper à cette porte close.

Il m'ouvre, m'accueillant de ce sourire narquois dans lequel je dénote une appréciation flattée.

"Ben alors, _Girl_? Besoin de ta queue libre-service ?..."

"Ta gueule." le fixant.

"T'es en forme, _Girl_."

Il monte le bras pour m'ouvrir le passage, me reluquant sans se priver.

Il referme la porte.

"Tu me feras un double des clés ?..."

"N'en demande pas trop, _Girl_." conservant néanmoins un ton amusé.

J'ouvre le frigo pour me servir une citronnade tandis qu'il s'affale sur le canapé, me regardant faire.

"Fais comme chez toi, j'allais dire." reniflant d'amusement.

Je me tourne vers lui, appuyée contre le mur. Il m'envisage en se pinçant la lèvre.

"T'es... putain de bonne à mater, _Girl_."

"Qu'à mater ?..."

"Nan."

"Tu bandes ?..."

"C'est en bonne voie, ouais."

Tout son langage corporel est parlant.

"A mon tour. T'es putain de canon, Beyond. Tu l'as toujours été. Et ce depuis la Wammy's. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi... les gestes que tu avais envers A."

"Tu fantasmais dessus, _Girl_?..."

"Chaque nuit."

"Tu te caressais ?"

"Oui."

Je termine mon verre. "Tu vois, B., les choses ont changé."

"Explique."

"Eh bien... nous ne sautons plus dessus immédiatement. Nous sommes capables d'avoir un échange avant de ce faire. Et ça me plaît aussi."

"On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah ouais, de cul."

Je pose le verre dans l'évier et vais le rejoindre, retroussant ma jupe pour le chevaucher.

"Comme ça ? Direct ?..." avec cette lueur particulière au fond de la prunelle qui m'indique qu'il apprécie le traitement, paumes remontant le long de mes cuisses.

"Dis-moi... y'avait d'autres nanas qui te coursaient à la Wammy's, à part A."

"Ouais. Y'en avait une qui avait le feu au cul comme pas possible..." passant sous la jupe pour caresser mes fesses à pleines paumes. "... une petite pute pas plus haute que trois pommes et même pas encore faite. Qui portait des chemises de nuit à motifs nounours."

OK...

"T'as toujours eu cette assurance de malade avec les femmes, B. ?..."

"Hmm... attends laisse-moi réfléchir..." glissant les doigts sous mon tanga. "... j'crois, ouais."

"T'as pas répondu à ma question initiale, B."

"Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y dire ?... J'ai tiré le gros lot avec A. et toi." posant sa tête sur le dossier, poursuivant de ses mains. "Vire ce que tu portes, _Girl_."

Je me redresse, une main sur son épaule, retirant le tanga sans aucune précipitation, notant à quel point il est déjà renflé dans son jeans.

Je retrouve rapidement ma position sur le haut de ses cuisses. "J't'ai dans la peau, B."

"J'ai pu noter, _Girl_. T'en fais pas, ici c'est pareil." attrapant mon haut pour le faire glisser au-dessus de ma tête, admirant un instant le renflement de chaque sein dans le soutien-gorge forme corbeille.

"Quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que tu avais le pouvoir de lire les dates de décès, B. ?..."

"Oh, jeune. C'est avec la mort de mes parents que j'ai vraiment pigé le truc."

"T'étais comment, gamin ?..."

"Oh, je faisais mes coups en douce. J'voulais pas décevoir mes vieux. J'étais chef de gang dans mon quartier, figure-toi." amusé.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas ; t'as toujours eu un caractère de leader." caressant sa joue du revers, visage proche.

Il glisse ses pouces sur le devant, appelant la moiteur en peu de temps. "Haaaan... _Girl_... toujours aussi... bonne, putain."

Je défaille contre son cou, laissant passer des souffles tremblants.

Il lâche un instant l'affaire pour se déboutonner et s'extirper d'une main.

Le sexe est beau, droit, gourmand.

Je m'en lèche les lèvres, l'imaginant déjà au fond de ma gorge.

"Tu kiffes, _Girl_?..."

"A ton avis ?..." revenant à ses yeux.

"T'as toujours kiffé, _Girl_. Depuis la Wammy's."

Il est... magnifique. Sa masse épaisse de cheveux sombres éparpillée sur le dossier.

"A cheval, _Girl_. Ton étalon est prêt." se marrant à moitié.

Je me redresse, remontant totalement ma jupe et m'installe sur lui, lui présentant mon dos.

Il fait glisser son érection sous mon sexe, caressant ainsi tout du mien, fente des fesses comprise.

Il se comprime littéralement contre mon sexe, s'y frappant à plusieurs reprise, nous faisant geindre à l'unisson. Il me pénètre de quelques centimètres avant de ressortir pour reprendre ses jeux.

"Tu... kiffes, _Girl_?..."

"Ouiiiii..."

Je bouge des hanches et me contracte à mesure, folle de lui et ses sensations.

"Regarde... _Girl_..." détachant son sexe du mien. Il est surtendu ; veines saillantes, gland sensible parfaitement à nu, à la limite de suinter.

La vue me file des vertiges de bonheur.

"Tu les... vaux toutes, _Girl_... t'es une pute... de luxe..." à mon oreille avant de happer le cartilage pour y faire courir ses dents. "J'te surkiffe... ma p'tite chienne..." donnant des hanches pour se faire entrer, nous faisant presque hurler de plaisir.

L'extase finale est si percutant qu'elle nous arrache littéralement du canapé, dans des cris jetés aux murs.

* * *

Long sifflement de la part de Andrew lorsque B. ouvre son coffre pour en tirer son matériel.

Il attrape la batte ornée.

"Joue pas avec ça." la récupérant.

"Tu t'en es déjà servi ?"

"Ouais." balançant l'arme dans le coffre. "Un p'tit con qui m'avait chauffé à une intersection."

"T'es un danger public, en fait."

B. affiche son sourire le plus psychotique en retour. "T'as pas idée."

"T'as laissé ta _Girl_ à la maison ?"

"Ouais. Elle était d'humeur à faire du shopping."

Les deux s'équipent à l'entrée du canyon.

Et c'est parti pour deux heures de footing intensif.

* * *

Artiste fétiche : Alan Walker. B. en a repris le style vestimentaire plusieurs fois lors de ses meurtres... quant aux paroles, elles trouvent un écho particulier auprès du psycho. D'ailleurs lorsqu'on y pense...

 _Hello, hello_

 _Can you hear me, as I scream your name_

 _Hello, hello_

 _Do you need me, before I fade away_

 _Is this a place that I call home_

 _To find what I've become_

 _Walk along the path unknown_

 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _Deep in the dark I don't need the light_

 _There's a ghost inside me_

 _It all belongs to the other side_

 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _Hello, hello_

 _Nice to meet you, voice inside my head_

 _Hello, hello_

 _I believe you, how can I forget_

 _Is this a place that I call home_

 _To find…_

* * *

Il rentre après moi, jetant son sac dans l'entrée, terminant sa bouteille, dos contre la porte.

Il jette un œil sur moi, en train de déballer mes achats, tombant sur ce sweat Alan Walker. Petit sourire.

"Il est trop grand pour toi."

"Il n'est pas pour moi, nigaud."

"Trop aimable, _Girl_. Si tu commences comme ça..."

"... alors quoi ? Termine."

"Ben j'sais pas, j'vais me sentir obligé de te rendre la pareille. Enfin, tu vois le truc ?..." s'approchant.

"Tu m'héberges. C'est bien suffisant."

"Bon, j'file à la douche. Je pue le fauve."

Ouais, en fait, pas tant que ça...

Je me glisse contre lui avant qu'il ne se sauve, attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur mes fesses.

Il me fixe, sourire en coin. "T'es en chaleur, _Girl_?..."

"Oui. Et ne me sers pas l'éternelle rengaine que t'es décalqué comme après un vol long courrier. Ça ne fonctionne plus."

"Ah ? J'comptais pas l'aligner." massant mes fesses à l'envi, me pressant contre lui, corps s'éveillant à son tour.

Il se laisse basculer sur le canapé tandis que je quitte l'essentiel.

Je me laisse couler à ses jambes, frottant mon visage contre le renflement délicieux que le collant de jogging moule à merveille. Mes geignements atteignent ses oreilles sensibles aux flatteries.

Il laisse passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Putain, _Girl_... tu sais vraiment... y faire..."

Je le défais et il fait saillie. J'en flatte un instant la hampe de la langue, m'attardant sur le frein en petits mouvements circulaires de la pointe de la langue. Là, je le rends immanquablement dingue et il crache des vulgarités à la pelle.

Puis je m'installe, dos face à lui, prenant la manœuvre en main, frottant son sexe contre le mien, contracté pour en accentuer toutes les sensations.

Mon autre main part chercher ce qu'il reste de lui, effectuant des pressions maîtrisées sur le plancher pelvien, ce qui le fait suinter de délice.

Redressé, il mordille mon épaule sur le tissu. " _Giiiiiirl_... tu me rends... dingue !..."

"Tu l'es... déjà... B." abordant la dernière ligne droite où seuls les sons organiques sont tolérés, concentrés que nous sommes sur la maîtrise de nos jouissances.

Puis ça s'accélère avant d'exploser de bonheur, nous faisant presque crier de satisfaction, corps secoués comme de beaux diables sur ce canapé.

"Aaaaah... _Girl_... t'es... incomparable... ma petite pute." caressant mon cou en guise de remerciement, souffle encore joliment détraqué.

* * *

Comme le souligne le dicton populaire : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Sous les traits de Brian Boyd se cache bel et bien une bête nommée Beyond Birthday. Et la soumission, très peu pour lui.

Cette fois, il a pris l'initiative de faire dévier le vol sans aucune permission, simplement parce que cet aller lui paraissait plus approprié, mettant en péril la vie des passagers présents (évidemment, B. a pris le soin préalable de s'assurer de la date de décès des personnes, s'épargnant ainsi une mort certaine).

Sévère réprimande.

Passage d'éponge.

Période d'observation.

Remarque dans le dossier, plombant ainsi l'excellence, jusqu'ici acquise, du pilote.

Boyd devient le pilote à surveiller de près. On lui impose également quelques séances avec le psy de la compagnie.

Il en ressort , je cite, que " _Mr Boyd est sujet à insubordination occasionnelle, montrant ainsi une très forte personnalité. Il est nécessaire et salutaire de veiller à son cadrage professionnel_."

* * *

"Parfaitement psychotique aurait été une analyse plus juste." lâchais-je comme une conclusion banale.

Je connais la bête avec laquelle je vis. Et je sais depuis un moment déjà que la guérison du mal qui l'habite est impossible autant qu'impensable.

"Que veux-tu... ils sont si aisés à berner." s'amuse-t-il, convaincu que ses talents en matière de pilotage le tireront toujours d'embarras.

"Ils n'ont pas évoqué ton ego ?... Étrange."

"Par 'personnalité', c'est ce qu'ils entendent, nan ?"

"Conclusion : Boyd peut se révéler être un enfoiré de première."

"Tu parles à mon cœur, _Girl_." cherchant ma bouche des doigts, les introduisant dans la cavité avec une certaine lenteur tout érotique. "... et à mon cul, accessoirement."

"Et ta bite ?..."

Il jette un coup d'oeil à la zone concernée, au repos. "Il n'en tient qu'à toi de la motiver, _Girl_."

J'y appose la paume, exerçant un jeu de pressions là.

Il lève le menton, sensations venant s'emparer de lui.

Ma bouche fixe la sienne, débordant de partout, se calant sur les pressions de ma paume.

"Tu kiffes ?..."

Petit rire. "A ton avis, _Girl_?" en redemandant, mains descendant sur mes fesses pour les masser fermement, m'en faisant geindre. "T'es à cran, hein, _Girl_?... J'adore quand tu joues à la petite pute comme ça..."

Si seulement je jouais... ce fils de chien me tient entre ses serres.

" _Be unkind_. Beyond."

Il me fixe. Et le feu sauvage qui commence à danser au fond de ses prunelles indique que l'idée l'excite. Il en bande.

Bien. Le voici ferré.

" _Slay me_. Beyond."

Ça grimpe d'un bond en face. Ça heurte le tissu à s'en faire douloureusement pression.

La bouche esquisse ce putain de sourire terrifiant et sexy à la fois.

" _I said : slay me_."

Un grognement rauque en retour.

Une crispation du poing. Le gauche. Un vague tic du coin de la bouche.

La bête est prête. Elle hurle de silence tout autant qu'elle force le tissu épais du jean.

Il se jette sur moi - je l'ai bien cherché, après tout !...

Ça mordille, lape, lèche tout ce que ça trouve. Ça tire fort sur mes cheveux pour ouvrir sur mon cou et y appliquer des sévisses suintantes.

Je monte la cuisse entre ses deux jambes, heurtant là, mêlant une douleur à l'excitation déjà trop présente.

Il se déboutonne, frénétique, donnant sur ce sexe qui remplit mes souvenirs.

Il descend ce que je porte en bas, lové sur moi, m'envisageant avec les yeux d'un animal féroce en mal d'amour abject.

Sa langue tourne autour de ses lèvres. Son sexe gagne encore, faisant saillir cette prune suintante de désir incontrôlé.

Il m'attrape par les hanches pour me plaquer contre son bassin, visitant à fond avant d'en ressurgir, se frottant partout à moi dans des appréciations grognées.

Il presse son pénis à l'en faire durcir davantage si possible, le frappant contre l'intérieur des cuisses, battements rythmés de son coeur cognant jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son crâne.

Puis il glisse à nouveau en moi.

Je pousse vers lui en contresens.

La pièce est saturée de nos expressions animales.

Vite. Plus vite. Voilà. Et... ça y est, tout explose !... Nous en crions à voix fortes.

Il vibre à mesure qu'il se vide en moi, bougeant pour déborder.

Encore, encore. Ça ne s'arrête plus tant les sensations sont vives.

Il applique une longue griffure le long de mon ventre. Ça, c'est pour l'avoir invité à le faire.

Puis il se suspend au-dessus de moi, m'envisageant de manière malsaine entre deux souffles courts, finissant par sourire.

"Fils de pute..."

Il coince ma bouche en tenaille du pouce et de l'index. "Dans ta bouche, c'est du caviar, _Girl_." (*)

* * *

"Toi, tu penses à elle..."

Le commandant Boyd exulte un petit soupir amusé. "Ça se voit tant que ça ?..."

"Tu as ce... sourire particulier lorsque tu penses à elle."

Sur un vol long courrier.

"Ouais, j'avoue. Elle me..." secouant la tête.

"J'imagine que t'es aussi doué pour le pilotage au lit que dans les airs."

"Bah, j'imagine que ça lui plaît. Vu qu'elle y revient et en redemande..."

Levage de pouce du copilote.

B. agit sur les palonniers. Manœuvre que son copilote cherche sur la feuille de vol.

"Cherche pas. C'est de l'impro."

Il cligne. "Hein ? Tu me fais... marcher, c'est ça ?... hahahaha ! Sacré Boyd !..."

"Nope. C'est plus court par là."

"QUOI ?! Mais c'est totalement contre procédure !... On va se faire incendier et..."

"Oh, la ferme, Marco. J'suis le meilleur pilote de la compagnie, ce trajet je le ferai les yeux fermés."

"Putain mais t'es dingue, j'envoie de suite le signalement à..."

La main de B. se ferme sur celles de son copilote. "Garde-toi en."

Le copilote se crispe. "Je tiens à ma place, Boyd, bordel !"

"Moi aussi. Ils m'ont à la bonne. Ça passera comme une lettre à la poste."

* * *

"Installez-vous, Mr Boyd."

Dans le bureau du DRH.

"Vous vous êtes pris des libertés lors du dernier vol."

"Ouais. Arrivés avec vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue. Et sans aucune encombre."

"Vous avez mis en danger la vie de 287 passagers. Et fait modifier plusieurs dizaines de vol."

B. hausse les épaules.

"Chercheriez-vous la mise à pied ?" froncé devant l'inconscience manifeste du pilote.

"Personne n'a morflé, que je sache."

Le DRH secoue la tête. "Je me vois contraint de prendre des mesures."

"Si ça vous amuse..." blasé. "Vous avez vraiment du fric à perdre, hein."

"Un autre ton, je vous prie !... Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de la situation."

"Bah si on n'a plus le droit de faire gagner du temps maintenant..."

"Je ne veux plus vous voir sur nos vols jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rentrez chez vous."

B. se lève. L'aura qu'il projette est telle qu'elle fait frémir le DRH.

* * *

En sortant des bureaux, B. éprouve un besoin impératif de se défouler. Un crime ?... Ah oui, bonne idée... démembrer avec hargne un cadavre !... B. en salive déjà.

La victime se nomme Anna Kunatovic. B. la suit depuis plusieurs soirs. Anna sort beaucoup.

B. la guette, attendant le moment propice pour lui tomber dessus et l'endormir afin de pouvoir agir à sa guise. Car B. hait que sa victime se débatte.

Il jure après la compagnie, ce faisant, démembrant le corps au moyen d'un scie sauteuse. Le sang asperge la toile de protection. B. se redresse, regard fou.

"Je vais les baiser ! Je vais tous les baiser ! J'ai toujours un coup d'avance !..."

* * *

Dans un fast-food chic avec plusieurs clients.

L'un d'eux, bout-en-train, appréciant d'être le centre, me questionne sur ma vie privée : "Et toi, un mec ?"

Je demeure discrète - même si l'optique de répondre : "Deux. Une moitié de shinigami et un autre tourné croquemort." m'amuserait fortement !...

Monsieur devient insistant : "Je sens qu'un fluide circule entre nous..."

OK. L'homme casé qui cherche l'aventure. Un classique.

Il finit par se pencher vers moi. "Ça ne te tenterait pas, une petite danse ?..."

Soudain, les pieds d'une chaise qu'on recule d'un coup sec, une présence que je reconnaîtrai entre mille qui se profile dans mon dos !...

Il repousse la capuche de sa veste Alan Walker et se penche pour m'adresser un baiser aussi renversant qu'entêtant, doigts soutenant mon menton, finissant par aviser le gars de son œil vairon une fois la séance terminée. "Elle n'est pas intéressée, mec. Garde ta putain de queue bien au chaud."

L'aura que B. projette est telle que son interlocuteur le fixe, livide. C'est la mort qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux.

La bouche de B. glisse jusqu'à mon oreille. "T'inquiètes, il n'en a plus pour longtemps." main sur mon épaule pour affirmer sa propriété avant de quitter la place.

Le bout-en-train se tasse. On ne l'entendra plus de l'après-midi !...

* * *

Il affiche un sourire lorsque je regagne l'appartement, vautré sur le canapé, manette de Playstation entre les mains - jeu de course de voitures visiblement.

"Il t'a lâchée, _Girl_?"

"Moui, je crois. Une moitié de Shinigami l'a toisé. Ça l'a calmé fissa."

" _Good_." piochant dans son paquet de chips.

Je m'installe à ses côtés, glissant une main le long de son torse.

"Possessif, uh ?"

"Toujours. J'me suis pas décarcassé comme un malade à la Wammy's pour faire de toi la plus douée des putes pour qu'un connard me passe devant."

Je lui prends la manette des mains, m'installant sur ses cuisses. "Parlant de ça... j'ai envie que tu fasses grimper mon niveau."

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier, me fixant, petit sourire en coin, mains échouant sur mes hanches. "T'as de l'ambition, _Girl_. Je kiffe."

* * *

On apprendra le décès du bout-en-train par anévrisme cérébral quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Je sonne et frappe, agacée.

Il m'ouvre enfin, m'avisant de haut avec un sourire particulièrement méprisant. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, _Girl_?"

Je glisse un œil à l'intérieur, découvrant un invité.

"Je... dois repasser plus tard ?"

Il ouvre grande la porte. "Allez, entre. T'es brise-couilles, _Girl_."

Son pote pose la manette de jeu et attrape sa bouteille de bière pour y boire au goulot.

"Bonjour." dis-je poliment.

Petit geste de la main en retour.

"Tu connais le chemin, hein, _Girl_. Fais ta vie, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Je passe derrière le poste, direction la partie nuit du loft.

"C'est qui ?" questionne l'invité une fois que je suis hors de portée.

"Une _copine_." élude B.

"Je vois. Une régulière ?..."

"Plutôt ouais. Bon, on continue la partie ?" attrapant sa manette, montant un pied sur la table basse.

"Et dans l'immeuble, t'en as déjà baisé ?..."

"Une p'tite gothique qui est vaut le détour."

"Ah cool." récupérant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

"J'pourrai te la présenter si tu veux."

"Pourquoi pas." récupérant la manette. "Et elle ? C'est quoi sa spécialité ?..."

"Hmm... sucer. Remarquable. Même la gothique ne lui arrive pas à la cheville à ce niveau. Bon, tu joues ?"

* * *

Il pose l'épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, me regardant défaire ma valise.

"Je sais faire des fellations remarquables ?" sans le regarder.

"Bah c'est vrai. Et j'te l'ai déjà dit, _Girl_ : tu suces comme personne."

Je ne préfère pas relever.

"C'était qui ? Un collègue ?"

"Naaan. Un pote."

Il vient m'étreindre par derrière. "T'es venue chercher ton coup de queue ?..."

"A ton avis ?"

Il me fait asseoir sur lui, sur le vaste lit, fouillant déjà sous mes vêtements.

"Je vais me _retirer_ un moment de l'aviation civile."

"Hmm ?..."

"On va ouvrir un bar en associés. Je serai en charge du bar et de la brigade en salle. Tu penses que je porterai aussi bien le tablier que l'uniforme de pilote, _Girl_?..."

"A... merveille..." geignant alors qu'il atteint son but, tête basculée contre son épaule tatouée.

"Tu te rappelles la fois où t'es allée te déclarer à L. à la Wammy's, _Girl_?... Et comment il t'a reçue ?... Normal, note, c'est moi qui le faisait bander."

"Ta... gueule..."

* * *

C'était peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

L. nous avait tous gratifiés d'une visite surprise.

Les élèves étaient massés autour de leur modèle. Ils l'assaillaient de questions sur son travail.

B. se tenait dans un coin. Entre lui et moi les choses avaient déjà dangereusement ripé mais je n'y trouvais pas mon compte. Je me laissais faire, trop effacée pour participer activement, ce qui irritait profondément B. qui avait, déjà à l'époque, détecté mon potentiel.

Pour l'heure, j'imaginais avoir emmagasiné suffisamment d'expérience pour séduire L.

La sotte...

L. n'était pas du tout dans le _mood_. De plus, j'étais mineure !... Une chose dont B. se contrefichait royalement.

Je poussais la porte, trouvant L. dans son bureau.

Poussée par l'instinct de la conquête, je viens m'installer directement sur ses genoux, cherchant sa bouche.

L. me repoussa fermement. "Hope !... A quoi joues-tu ?!"

Je le regardais. "Je t'aime, L."

Le détective crispa ses doigts sur mes bras. "Je te demande de t'installer devant mon bureau. Nous avons à parler."

Très déçue, je quittais ses genoux pour m'asseoir devant le bureau du juge.

"Bien. Hope, je t'encourage à ne plus jamais avoir ce genre d'attitude envers un adulte."

Je fronçais. "Mais L... je t'aime..."

"Je l'entends. Rends-toi compte... tu es mineure, Hope. Cela ferait de moi un hors-la-loi."

"Alors... tu m'aimes, L. ?... Et c'est l'âge qui..." m'illuminant soudain.

L. frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau, exaspéré. "Hope, je suis et reste ton modèle. Je te demande de me considérer comme tel."

Je baissais la tête, larmes venant, ce qui radoucit L. qui se leva pour se placer derrière moi, mains sur mes épaules.

"Hope, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Mon travail est si... prenant que je ne m'accorde pas le loisir pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu comprends ?..."

"Tu mens, L."

Le détective se raidit. "Pardon ?"

"Tu mens. La rumeur disait vrai : tu ne rates aucun magazine dont cette pimbêche de Misa Misa fait la couverture !..."

Les doigts de L. tremblèrent.

"C'est marrant, hein, pour elle tu disposes de temps malgré ton travail !..."

"Je ne te permets pas, Hope." sévère, index dressé.

"Laisse tomber, L." me relevant. "J'ai compris." le fixant, haineuse d'avoir été ainsi éconduite.

Je quittais le bureau. Mais mon calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter là... un serpent vicelard m'y attendait, ricanant, posté à côté d'un croisé.

"Vu ton état, il n'a pas dû te sauter dessus, pas vrai, Hope ?"

Je passais devant lui.

"Normal, note, quand on sait quelle planche tu fais au pieu. Une latex ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire."

Je me tournais derechef vers lui. "Je ne t'aime pas, t'arrives à piger ça, B. ?!"

"Et je te le demande pas, j'ai pas envie de m'encombrer." haussant les épaules, me fixant au-dessus de la tête avant de revenir à mes yeux mouillés. "Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant."

"T'es un abruti, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, B."

Il m'attrape par le bras. "Je vaux mieux que L., petite conne !... Seulement t'as pas la maturité pour piger où se trouve ton intérêt, bordel !"

"B. Libère Hope immédiatement." tonna la voix de L.

B. desserra ses doigts autour de mon bras, l'un après l'autre, lentement.

Je me reculais.

"Je ne veux plus que tu approches Hope. Est-ce clair, B. ?" sans concession.

"Je suis curieux de voir de quelle manière tu comptes t'y prendre, L."

"Je sais quelle bête sauvage tu es, B."

"La belle affaire, L."

La tension entre le modèle et la prétendue copie était à son paroxysme.

"Ben vas-y, dis-lui la vérité, L."

"A quelle vérité déformée fais-tu encore allusion, B. ?"

"Misa Misa n'est qu'une couverture."

"Hope, retourne dans ta chambre. Et toi, B., dans mon bureau."

"Nan, _Girl_ reste là. Elle a le droit d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire."

"Ce ne sont pas tes règles du jeu qui s'appliquent ici, B."

"Ah ouais ? Ça l'intéressera pourtant de savoir qui te fait réellement bander ici, B."

"Révise ton langage, B. !"

"Ben quoi ? C'est pas sur les pages des magazines de Misa que tu te branles, L."

"B. je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement."

B. se tourne vers moi. "Tu veux savoir qui le fait vraiment triper ici, _Girl_?"

"Silence, B. Hope, éloigne-toi."

Mais je demeurais là.

"L. est si vaniteux que seule sa propre image ou quelqu'un qui s'en rapprocher est capable de le faire gicler."

J'ouvris la bouche, abasourdie.

"C'est faux."

"Bah, arrête, L. Quel intérêt aurais-je à raconter des conneries, hein ?"

Je fixais tour à tour L. et B.

Le sourire de B. venait de s'affirmer.

L., lui, tentait de maintenir la façade mais il virait livide.

* * *

"Espèce... d'enfoiré..."

"Dis merci à celui que tu traites d'enfoiré parce que sans lui tu serais en train de te morfondre sur la tombe de L." caressant mon clitoris sans égard, y appelant pourtant du plaisir. "Maintenant, vire-moi ce que tu portes. J'ai envie de te baiser, _Girl_."

* * *

B. observe son nouveau domaine. Bien. Autant de bouteilles que de manettes dans le cockpit. Il va se sentir à son aise. Il vient de sortir d'un mois de formation intensive. C'est lui qui est chargé de superviser bar et serveurs dans la salle. Et autant dire que pour commander et réprimander, B. se débrouille plutôt pas mal.

Il noue son tablier sombre autour de la taille, sur le jeans slim stone, débardeur noir frappé d'une tête de mort. Ici, c'est décontracté.

Son associé, Rasmus Falkner, sévit surtout en cuisine car le bar propose un service snacking.

L'exigence des deux tenanciers contribue rapidement à leur réputation.

B. rentre décalqué, vers deux heures du matin, de sa première soirée derrière le bar. Il tombe littéralement dans le lit et dort jusqu'au lendemain onze heures.

* * *

"Je pense que je dois avoir une discussion avec ton associé." dis-je, bras croisés, moue boudeuse. "Parce que si tu me reviens décalqué toutes les nuits, ça ne va pas le faire."

"Ta gueule, _Girl_." amusé. "J'vais m'y faire. Il me faut juste... un peu de temps."

* * *

B. a repéré un groupe de jeunes femmes riant et discutant, le lorgnant sans vergogne.

"Mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

"Nous nous sommes laissées dire que les cocktails maison valent le détour. Et le barman aussi." ose la plus hardie, faisant glousser les autres.

Petite courbette de B. "Je vous prépare ça et ne vous taxerai pas pour mater. Ça marche ?"

Nouvelle cliente sur la droit. B. s'en approche. A sa grande surprise, il s'agit d'Alexa, la pilote, fille du PDG de la compagnie.

"Alors ? C'est ici que tu te terres ?..."

"Je ne me terre pas. J'avais envie de changement."

Alexa a mauvaise mine.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

"Joaquim m'a quitté." reniflant.

"Ah merde... je peux faire quelque chose ?..."

Elle le regarde. Il a compris.

"J'attends la fin de ton service ?..."

B. la rejoint. Elle s'est assoupie sur la table.

Il la secoue doucement. "Hey, Lexa ?..."

Elle ouvre ses yeux sur lui. "Je suis dégueulasse, Brian..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?..." s'installant en face d'elle.

"J'te laisse faire la fermeture, Brian ?" questionne Rasmus en passant.

"Ça marche !..."

Il pose la main sur le bras d'Alexa. "Je comprends. T'es à bout."

"Je... j'ai besoin de tes bras, Brian. C'est dégueulasse de ma part, je sais."

"Hey." s'installant à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et caresser sa tête qui repose contre son épaule. "Ca va passer."

"J'en peux plus de ma vie..."

"Hey, arrête. Tu as encore de beaux jours devant toi."

"Il va y avoir toute la procédure de divorce..."

"Je serai là, OK ?" caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

"Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de m'enrouler dans une couverture bien chaude avec toi... n'importe où..."

"Bah, ça peut se faire." sortant les clés de son véhicule de sa poche. "Je te conduis où ?..."

* * *

Choisir les bras d'un psychopathe monstrueux pour y pleurer... quelle drôle d'idée...

L'évidence frappe B. à son retour au bercail.

Il a laissé Alexa s'endormir contre lui, partageant sa chaleur sans en attendre davantage.

Il est près de six heures du matin. Le savon que va lui passer sa Girl... oh puis merde !... Elle se croit où, celle-là à la fin ?!

Étrangement, son retour n'est marqué par aucun cri ni reproche.

B. se vautre sur le canapé pour y fermer l'œil quelques heures.

Il est réveillé par les bruits de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu trafiques, _Girl_?..."

"Je popote. Faut bien se nourrir. Il y a un petit marché sympa au coin de la rue, non loin des halles."

B. se redresse, passant la main sur son visage, avisant le verre d'eau fraîche que j'ai préparé sur la table basse.

"Tu... me demandes pas ce que j'ai foutu la nuit dernière ?"

"Pas mes affaires. J'aimerai juste que t'ailles prendre une douche parce que ça va être bientôt prêt." avisant la cuisson.

B. sourit. "Cette putain de domesticité pourrait presque me plaire..."

* * *

(*) Expression qui revient à Harley dans notre RPG.


	10. Imperious Eyes

_Chapitre 10 : Imperious Eyes_

Je croise la gothique que B. baise occasionnellement. La fille est jolie, visage de poupée. Je reconnais bien là ses goûts.

Je dépose mes courses dans la cuisine, les rangeant dans la frigo. "J'ai croisé ton coup occasionnel."

Petit sourire en face, vautré sur le canapé, manette en main. "J'espère que tu lui as pas arraché les yeux, _Girl_."

"Me salir les mains ?... Très peu."

Petit rire. "T'es pas croyable, _Girl_."

"Avec elle, t'es Brian ?..."

"Je suis Brian avec toutes, _Girl_."

Je me positionne face à lui, appuyée contre le meuble de cuisine.

"Avec toutes ?..."

"Bon, OK, avec toi, je peux me permettre quelques fantaisies."

"Avec moi, t'es Beyond."

"Viens ici, _Girl_." tapotant la place libre à ses côtés.

Je m'installe et il passe une jambe par-dessus les miennes, basculé vers moi.

"A aucun moment j'ai été Brian avec toi. Je suis le même que celui qui t'a débauché à la Wammy's."

"T'étais jaloux de L. à l'époque, B. ?..."

"Tu m'as furieusement tapé sur les nerfs quand tu faisais ta petite pute amoureuse de ce connard, ouais."

"Tu me l'as fait _payé_ le soir même."

"T'étais naïve quand même à la Wammy's." décochant une flèche empoisonnée.

"Oh mais tu t'es empressé de m' _éduquer_ sans délai."

"Et y'avait du boulot. Malgré le potentiel. Crois-moi j'en ai chié."

"T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre."

"En même temps... c'était jouissif de te dévoyer, petite pute."

* * *

"Elle te plaît, ma caisse ?" surprenant une nouvelle fois la petite frappe de l'immeuble en train de tourner autour de la Tahoe.

B. s'en approche. Son pas est droit comme tout bon prédateur qui se respecte.

"Viens, je t'en fais la visite guidée."

Le duel. A savoir qui de la petite frappe et du psychopathe aura raison de l'autre.

Mettre l'adversaire en confiance.

B. fait le tour du véhicule avant le jeune.

Puis il ouvre le coffre, attrape la batte et frappe un grand coup derrière les genoux.

Il ploie, se fracasse au sol sur un cri.

B. sait que cet angle n'entre pas dans la prise de vue de la caméra de surveillance.

"J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à tourner autour de ma caisse, petit enfoiré !..."

Frappe au visage pour l'étourdir et le charger dans le coffre.

Quitter la ville pour un terrain vague.

Le décharger et attendre qu'il revienne à lui pour le frapper de la batte jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Simple. Efficace.

Quant au démembrement, B. utilise le hangar d'un ancien site de production hors de la ville.

Il brûle généralement les restes à la chaux, dans une cuve étanche.

Beyond est calé pour ne laisser aucune trace.

* * *

"Tiens, tiens, _Girl_. Tu t'emmerdais à l'appartement ?..."

"Je voulais voir ton nouvel univers. Plus accessible que la salle de détente réservée aux pilotes, note."

"Hahaha ! T'es une petite comique, _Girl_." épongeant la plaque de verre ornant le comptoir. "Alors, qu'est-ce que je te _mets_?..." jouant sur le dernier terme avec un accent obscène.

"Hmm... Une queue bien pleine."

"Ça c'est pour l'after, _Girl_."

"Un cocktail fruité."

"OK. Je te fais ça." récupérant plusieurs bouteilles et jus de fruits.

"C'est vachement plus bruyant que dans un cockpit."

"C'est également plus passant."

"Des filles te reluquent sur la gauche."

"Toujours, _Girl_." amusé.

"Peuh, qu'est-ce qu'elles croient ?"

"Arrête de te la jouer, _Girl_." m'avançant mon verre, accoudé sur le comptoir.

"Ce qui me console c'est qu'elles flashent sur ton personnage public ; ton côté _présentable_."

"Alors que toi, tu kiffes ce taré de Beyond, hein, petite pute ?"

Regard explicite.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

"Ce dingue t'a toujours plu. J'me rappelle comme tu le bouffais du regard à la Wammy's. J'crois même que tu jouissais lorsque tu nous espionnais quand A. et lui s'embrassaient à pleines bouches dans les coins."

"Putain, tu... avais noté ma présence ?..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Girl_." amusé. "Et j'peux te dire que j'en bandais davantage." rompant le contact visuel pour parcourir le rang des clients. "Attends, j'avais servir ce groupe."

C'est vrai... j'espionnais le couple, m'imprégnant de la façon dont leurs corps étaient entrelacés, la façon dont B. capturait les lèvres de A., ses geignements discrets.

Puis je me le rejouais le soir, dans mon lit, me caressant avec ardeur tant le spectacle était parvenu à aiguiser mes appétits déjà bien présents.

J'étais prête à tout pour un regard de Beyond. C'était, après tout, le bad boy par excellence et dans mon imaginaire de gamine de quatorze ans, il les coiffait tous au poteau !... Il était l'homme qu'il fallait avoir.

La première fois que je me suis rendue compte qu'il me regardait - et donc que j'étais potentiellement en train de l'intéresser - c'était alors que A. l'avait acculé dans un coin pour lui faire un câlin. B. avait son regard vairon planté sur moi pendant que A. gloussait en l'étreignant, incapable de mesurer ce qui se passait dans la tête dérangée de son _boyfriend_.

B. revient, glissant son torchon dans le lien de son tablier sombre.

"Je veux te voir en baiser une autre. La gothique de l'immeuble, tiens."

Les yeux camouflés de B. se posent sur moi. "T'es sérieuse, _Girl_?..."

"Oui."

"Et... tu veux que je la baise en tant que Brian ou en tant que Beyond ?..." pris au jeu.

"Qu'importe. Je te laisse le choix des armes."

"Tu m'impressionnes, _Girl_. Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras rester là, à mater, sans lui arracher la tête ?..."

"Je suis certaine que ça m'exciterait."

Sifflement en face. "Donc j'ai intérêt à garder une cartouche supplémentaire pour toi après." amusé. "Et tu veux que je la _bute_?..." le regard vient de switcher ; le meurtrier est éveillé, lui aussi.

"Je ne sais pas encore."

"T'as encore un peu de temps pour te décider."

* * *

"Hi."

"Salut."

Aux boîtes aux lettres.

Puis cheminant jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

"T'as une copine ?"

"Ouais. Elle me saoule déjà."

"Ah ?"

"J'suis pas fait pour les relations durables."

Au fond, elle s'en réjouit.

Ils entrent dans la cabine.

"Tu me manques..." se permettant une brève caresse sur le torse tandis qu'il consulte son courrier.

Petit sourire en face.

"Ça te dirait qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêtés ?"

"J'adore comme t'es cash."

Et c'est dans la poche !...

Il entre dans l'appartement, triomphant. "Hello, _Girl_. Je pense avoir mis une gothique en appétit."

Je suis en pleine préparation d'un plat typiquement asiatique.

Il vient humer le fumet que dégage les casseroles, soulevant les couvercles d'une main, portant l'autre à mes fesses. "Mmm... Girl... t'es bonne de partout, toi. Y'a pas un endroit qui me file la gerbe chez toi."

"Heureuse de l'apprendre."

"D'ailleurs, pour le dessert, j'ai mon idée."

"Attends, je vais deviner..."

"C'est facile, _Girl_ , si tu te loupes, je te ris au nez... et te fesse illico." poursuivant ses caresses étourdissantes sur mon postérieur, attribuant une petite tape.

"Hey ! Ça n'a pas encore commencé !..."

"J'prends un peu d'avance." avec un sourire carnassier.

"Tu bandes ?..."

"Ça vient gentiment." avisant brièvement son entrejambe dont le renflement commence à être évocateur.

"Garde ton appétit pour tout à l'heure."

"Alors grouille. J'ai la _dalle_." mordillant ma joue.

"Ça va être prêt."

"Tu m'étonnes." évoquant totalement autre chose que le repas.

* * *

Installés sur le canapé, plateaux repas dressés sur la table basse, bols en main, baguettes dans l'autre.

"Et... la gothique, tu veux que je la baise ou que je la tringle ?..."

"Parce qu'il y a une différence, uh ?"

"Fondamentale."

"Dis B., à part A. t'avais quelqu'un d'autre à la Wammy's ?..."

"Hmm... laisse-moi réfléchir..." faisant mine de penser.

"Me prends pas pour une conne."

Il rit. "J'adore ça, _Girl_."

"Alors ? T'avais quelqu'un ?"

"Elles crevaient de trouille dès que j'approchais un peu trop près. Merci connard de L. pour la réputation."

"Oh, elle n'était pas usurpée."

"Hey, j'y peux rien si personne n'appréciait mon talent, OK ?! Et si t'étais la seule à me bouffer des yeux. Tes yeux... ouais... qui puaient le cul, _Girl_."

Je laisse rouler mes iris. "Toujours aussi poétique."

"La stricte vérité. Et puis franchement..." se penchant vers moi, laissant courir une main possessive sur ma cheville. "... t'as eu suffisamment de couilles pour me retrouver sous la paillasse. Tu venais de fouler mon domaine, _Girl_."

"Je n'en suis pas ressortie indemne."

"Dire que quand True(*) a osé le faire, je lui ai arraché les yeux pour les bouffer."

"Y'avait du sang partout. Et les blouses blanches ont rappliqué illico."

"Le périmètre était gardé. Tout le monde savait ça."

"Y avoir laissé ses yeux... c'est vraiment con."

"C'est pas comme toi qui y as laissé ton cul, hein, _Girl_?" amusé.

Je pose le bol vide sur la table, frottant mon ventre.

"Tu m'as toujours kiffé, _Girl_. Même quand t'es allée te foutre dans les bras de L."

Je bascule le regard sur lui.

Il pose son bol sur le plateau.

"T'as tellement plus de potentiel..."

"... que cette bite ramollie."

"Tu penses qu'il fantasmait vraiment sur Misa ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "J'l'ai entendu un coup hausser le ton quand le sujet est venu sur le tapis alors j'pense que ouais, plus ou moins. Mais tu sais, en réalité, sur qui il fantasmait le plus, hein ?..."

"Me rappelle pas."

"T'es jalouse, _Girl_?..."

"T'as vraiment une sacrée capacité à être un enfoiré de première."

"Et c'est du boulot, crois-moi. Ceci dit, j'suis plutôt calé en la matière."

Il me regarde, tapotant le haut de ses cuisses.

" _Ride me upside, Girl_."

Je me lève lentement, venant m'installer, dos face à son torse. Sa main monte immédiatement jusqu'à ma nuque, me faisant glisser fesses contre son entrejambe.

" _That's it, Girl. That's it_." soufflé chaudement dans mon cou, main torturant ma nuque.

Me tenant sur ses genoux, je bouge contre lui, éveillant ce qui restait encore endormi - c'est-à-dire très peu de chose...

Nous en geignons à l'unisson.

"Putain, _Girl_... qu'est-ce que ce con de L. aurait bien pu faire de toi ?..."

Je dodeline de la tête pour toute réponse.

"Vire ce que tu portes, _Girl_."

Je me relève et quitte ma jupe et mon tanga tandis qu'il se déboutonne et s'extirpe sur un soupir lourd, glissant tout à mi-cuisses.

J'y regagne ma place et il se presse contre le bas de mon dos, appréciateur, tenu par la base, gland à vif.

"Haaaaan ! _Giiiirl_!..."

Ses expressions me gagnent et il me demande de soulever la croupe pour pouvoir glisser sur l'avant, jambes écartées, frottant l'intégralité de son sexe contre le mien, moite.

"Oooooh putain... B. !..."

" _The fuck, Girl_!... Tu me fais bander comme personne sait le faire !..."

Je n'y peux rien... j'adore !... Ses façons, ses mots crus. Je prends tout chez B.

Il me fait basculer la haut du corps en avant, main ferme dans ma nuque et poursuit ses délicieux frottements derrière.

"Haaaaan, putain, _Girl_!... J'pourrai déjà en gicler tellement tu me fais de l'effet !..."

Tenue sur ses genoux, je balance en rythme. Il finit par s'engouffrer au détour d'un mouvement plus vif que les autres.

" _Giiiiiirl_!... Oh putain, oui !"

J'étouffe sous la sensation, rendant presque de bonheur sur le parquet.

"Oh putain, _Girl_! Baise-moi ! Baise-moi, p'tite pute !..."

Vous expliquer quel charme j'y trouve ?... Vous ne comprendriez sans doute pas. Cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. Mon goût pour B. date de loin...

 _Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

 _Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

 _Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

 _Livin' life as if we had a choice_

 _Anywhere, anytime_

 _I would do anything for you_

 _Anything for you_

 _Yesterday got away_

 _Melodies stuck inside your head_

 _A song in every breath_

 _Sing me to sleep now_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Remember me now, time cannot erase_

 _I can hear your whispers in my mind_

 _I've become what you cannot embrace_

 _Our memory will be my lullaby_

 _Sing me to sleep now_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _A-anytime_

 _I would do_

 _Time away_

 _Yesterday-day_

 _A-anytime_

 _I would do_

 _Time away_

 _Yesterday-day_

* * *

Je lève les yeux pour observer la trajectoire d'un Boeing au-dessus de la ville, traçant sur les toits des gratte-ciel.

Petit rire de B. "Il te manque ce temps, me semble."

Je hausse les épaules. "T'as toujours su retomber sur tes pattes."

"A propos, j'ai balancé ma dém'."

"Uh ?"

"Une autre compagnie me courtise. Et elle a l'air d'être une belle pute vu les chiffres alléchants qu'elle aligne."

"Tout le monde est une pute avec toi."

"Ouais, enfin... la plus calée ça reste toi." baissant la main jusqu'à ma fesse, attendant que le feu piéton passe au vert. "J'ai envie de te baiser, _Girl_." à mon oreille. "J'ai _toujours_ envie de te baiser.

Je glousse, corps répondant à son appel.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?..."

Ça finit par lécher ma joue, animal. "J'sais pas. Une idée ?..."

"Tu pourrais commencer par lever une gothique de ton immeuble."

"Uh ? Tu veux que je le fasse aujourd'hui ?..."

"Je veux surtout la meilleure place pour mater."

"OK. Chez moi alors. Tu te planqueras où tu veux comme ça."

* * *

B. frappe nonchalamment à la porte 752.

Elle lui ouvre, surprise.

"J'pensais à ce que tu as proposé la fois dernière..." appuyé contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

Son pouce marque ses lèvres, doigts descendant plus bas ; gorge, décolleté.

Elle s'en pince la lèvre.

"Faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour... m'apprêter."

"OK. Tu me rejoins chez moi ?..."

"OK." avec un sourire ravi assorti d'un regard chaud.

Dans la poche.

B. l'attrape par son haut pour lui coller une pelle prometteuse. "Magne. J'ai la dalle."

* * *

Elle rapplique en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ouvrant la porte laissée entrouverte.

Il s'affaire à leur préparer deux cocktails.

Je me tiens en bonne place pour avoir tout de la scène.

"Comment un canon comme toi peut rester seul ?..."

"J'ai un caractère et des vices un peu particuliers, à dire vrai."

Hmm... je ne saurai dire qui de Brian ou de Beyond vient de prononcer cette phrase...

Elle se place derechef dans son dos, mains cheminant sensuellement sur son torse. "Ah ?... J'ai juste retenu quel bon coup tu es..."

Je déglutis, excitation montant de pair avec une jalousie féroce.

La main de B. passe aussitôt à l'assaut de sa cuisse, à l'aveugle.

"J'ai adoré la fois dernière dans l'escalier..."

Uh ?... Voilà un détail qu'il a omis de me raconter.

"Ouais, c'était fun."

"Sur ce coup, t'as décidé de le jouer plus _safe_."

Il se retourne, la plaquant contre lui, sexe déjà haut dans le jeans.

Son regard me cherche dans la pièce, braqué sur moi tandis qu'elle en geint de délice.

"J'ai la foutue, sale manie de mordre..."

Elle glousse.

"... jusqu'au sang."

OK. Là, le doute n'est plus permis ; c'est Beyond qui est aux commandes.

Pour démonstration, il râpe son cou de ses dents aux canines prononcées.

Elle geint fort, trouvant ça érotique.

"Quels sont... tes autres vices ?..."

Il se laisse couler en bas, ouvrant son pantalon des deux mains, baissant le string, envisageant ce qu'il cachait avec attention. "J'suis un connard de première." lançant la première salve, d'une langue généreuse.

Mon corps me lance, exigeant d'être à la place de la fille !... Et puis... cet enfoiré me gratifie très peu de ce genre d'attention !... Fils de p...

Il ricane, me lançant une œillade explicite, puis y retourne,

La fille se tient au meuble derrière elle, tête rejetée en arrière.

B. lape, généreux, savourant l'intime.

Les doigts de la fille filent dans la crinière sombre, exerçant une pression visant à rapprocher la tête de son sexe.

B. ricane à nouveau, glissant une main plus bas pour s'offrir de l'espace, soupirant de délice lorsque le jeans cède.

Je tremble de frustration derrière le voilage opaque.

Sur un grognement, B. fait grimper la fille sur le meuble de cuisine, écartant ses cuisses pour y aller plus activement.

Elle geint sans retenue, tête dodelinant de régal.

B. lui montre tout son talent. J'en suis jalouse à en gerber !...

Puis soudain, un cri.

"Ah, je t'avais dit que je mordais..." s'excuse-t-il presque.

Les regards s'affrontent un moment.

"Quoi ? Tu vas prendre la fuite ?..." la défie Beyond, avisant immédiatement la collection de couteaux japonais reposant sur leur support.

"Imagine que je te fasse la même chose..." froncée.

"Oh, moi, tu sais... ils m'ont déjà tasé dans cette partie. Alors une morsure, c'est de la rigolade."

"T'es... malade en fait." cherchant à le repousser.

Je retiens mon souffle.

B. se relève lentement, avisant la date qui flotte sur la tête de la fille. "Bordel... on dirait bien que t'es proche de la péremption."

"Hey ! Je te permets pas !... Dégage !..." le repoussant plus fermement.

B. rit. Un véritable rire de shinigami habité !...

La fille en a des frissons dans le dos et ce n'est pas de délice, cette fois.

Alors qu'elle veut filer, B. étend un bras impitoyable qui lui barre le chemin, dégainant un couteau de l'autre, faisant tournoyer le manche, doigts agiles.

"Ben alors, tu veux plus jouer ?..."

Elle tremble sur ses appuis. "Laisse-moi... partir... je t'en prie... je... ne dirai... rien..."

"A d'autres. Sitôt sortie d'ici tu iras me dénoncer aux flics."

Il l'attrape par les cheveux, tirant fort pour la faire ployer. Elle se débat.

" _AH SHIT_!" ayant horreur qu'une victime se débatte.

B. lui donne un coup efficace qui lui fait perdre connaissance.

Je sors de ma cachette. "Déjà ?..."

"Elle ne s'est pas montrée à la hauteur de mes espérances." préparant une compresse de chloroforme.

"Tu vas la découper en combien ?..."

"Dis donc, Girl ? Tu veux y assister aussi ou bien ?..." amusé et agacé à la fois que j'empiète sur sa vie de tueur.

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"A partir de là, c'est mon job : m'amuser avec ce corps puis le faire disparaître, lui et toutes les traces qui pourraient faire remonter les flics jusqu'à moi."

* * *

"Monsieur ! Monsieur !... Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous !..." quittant son bureau à la hâte.

"T'inquiètes, poulette, il va me recevoir, ton boss, depuis le temps qu'il me fait les yeux doux." s'avançant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la double porte du bureau contre laquelle il frappe avant d'entrer.

Le DRH l'avise.

B. s'installe à son aise dans un fauteuil. "Eh bien me voilà." écartant les bras pour se présenter.

Le DRH rehausse ses lunettes, l'air circonspect.

"Monsieur, il n'a rien voulu entendre !..." panique l'assistante.

Le DRH a un geste apaisant. "Monsieur Boyd, je suppose." fouillant dans les dossiers qui jonchent le vaste bureau. "Nous avions rendez-vous demain, il me semble."

"Je sais." se penchant en avant.

"Je vois. Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises."

"Impatient de découvrir votre flotte. J'apprécie particulièrement le Dreamliner."

"Un fin connaisseur."

"Puisqu'on est d'accord sur le dernier montant de mon salaire, pourquoi ne pas faire activer les choses ?" quasiment prêt à monter les jambes sur le bureau du DRH.

"Vos références sont effectivement excellentes. Nous sommes prêts à passer l'éponge sur vos... _divagations_."

"Divagations ?" fronçant.

"Oui, vos... petites _lubies_ , vous comprenez ?"

"Précisez."

"Le rapport de la cellule psychologique qui a examiné votre cas est explicite."

Le regard camouflé de B. bascule sur le rapport. "Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qu'est le talent." tendant la main. "Puis-je ?..."

"Ce document est confidentiel."

B. agite les doigts, visage dur.

Le DRH finit par céder et lui livre le fascicule.

B. le survole dans un silence glacial, finissant par refermer le rapport, fouillant un instant dans sa poche pour y tirer un briquet. Document tenu par le coin haut, il y met le feu par le bas. La flamme ronge lentement le rapport, reflétant dans le regard fermé de B. Le document finit dans la corbeille en métal pour y terminer sa combustion.

B. se penche en avant, avisant le DRH. "Voilà mes conditions - car vous n'êtes pas en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit. Je veux que vous débauchiez mon copilote Dick Stuber. Avec lui à mes côtés, je vous promets des vols sécurisés sur le long terme. Est-ce clair pour vous ?..."

* * *

B. se laisse tomber sur le canapé, défaisant son nœud de cravate étroite. "Putain, la journée a été bonne !..."

Il m'avise tandis que je prépare des milkshakes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, _Girl_?"

"Milkshakes fraises."

"Uh ? Tu sais parler à mon cœur, toi." sur un sourire ravi.

"Alors ? Tu vas repartir dans les airs ?..."

"Ouaip, ma belle." fier de lui. "Avec mon copilote préféré, en prime."

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi."

"Le DRH est du genre... _influençable_." prononçant le terme avec un délice mêlé de mépris. "Mon petit numéro lui a fait forte impression."

"Et pour le bar ?" m'installant à ses côtés, ramenant les boissons sur la table basse.

"Rasmus a trouvé un barman de confiance. Et j'y conserve mes parts. J'y ferai acte de présence de temps à autre." attrapant le milkshake pour le humer, appréciateur. "T'as pas lésiné sur les fraises, je sens."

"C'est certainement pas avec du vinaigre qu'on attrape une mouche." basculant mon regard sur lui.

"T'as des expressions marrantes, _Girl_." fouillant un instant dans ma nuque avant de s'appliquer à la paille. "Dis plutôt que t'as envie d'être baisée."

Je me cale contre lui. "Pas forcément. Je veux être près de toi."

* * *

Pot en l'honneur des nouvelles recrues.

Dès son entrée dans la petite salle dans laquelle est dressée le buffet, B. fait forte impression sur la gente féminine.

"Oh putain..."

"Wow !..."

Et encore, ce n'est rien. Elle gloussent entre elles, s'adressant des murmures obscènes.

"Il peut me le demander où il le veut, quand il le veut."

On se calme, Ladies !... B. est casé. Et B. a ses règles de conduite. Celui que vous admirez tant a pour pseudonyme officiel Brian Boyd. Il porte Egoïste Platinum de Chanel. L'alliance de l'équilibre et de la puissance. Cet accord fougère-vert à la fraîcheur aromatique de lavande et de romarin, est rehaussé par une touche de petit grain de Paraguay. Le cœur, ample, déploie un accord viril de sauge sclarée et de géranium. La chaleur des bois exotiques, ambrés, persiste dans son sillage très pur.

On dit d'un homme éloquent et brillant qu'il « a de la platine ». B. fait partie de ces hommes extravertis, qui n'hésitent pas à provoquer pour s'imposer.

"Tu fais toujours autant d'effet." souligne Dick, picorant dans les plats.

"Bah, que veux-tu... je ne suis pourtant bien que dans les bras d'une seule." clin d'oeil.

"Des nouvelles d'Alexa ?"

"Je devrai la voir fin de semaine mais shhh... pas un mot à _Girl_." envisageant, sourire en coin, le groupe d'hôtesses en train de se pâmer non loin.

* * *

Les mains de B. descendent jusqu'à mon sexe, placé dans mon dos. Il dévore ma joue de mordillages puis lèche, fouillant des doigts.

J'en geins tant la manœuvre arrive par surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son pilote préféré ?..."

"Bon vol ?..." posant ma tête contre son épaule. "J'peux venir te voir décoller ?..."

"Si ça t'amuse, _Girl_."

Je me retourne. Wow ! Y'a pas. Il porte l'uniforme de pilote comme un gant.

Je l'attrape par les fesses, le pressant contre moi, mordillant son cou à mon tour.

" _Giiiirl_!..." amusé par la férocité qu'il reçoit en retour.

* * *

Dans le hall de l'aéroport :

"Dick."

"Rachel. Toujours aussi canon." avec un sourire de guerre à B.

Ce dernier rit. "Ouais. Tu trouves aussi qu'elle est de mieux en mieux gaulée ?"

"Tu changes pas, toi." s'amuse Dick.

* * *

"Dis donc, ça commence à être du sérieux, vous deux." s'amuse Dick en se dirigeant jusqu'à la salle des pilotes.

"Bah, j'me lasse pas d'elle qu'est-ce que tu veux !..." saisissant immédiatement où Dick veut en venir.

"Je vois le mariage arriver à grands pas."

"Dis pas n'importe quoi !... Le mariage, ce serait le pire qui puisse arriver !..." se marrant.

"Au fait, j'te l'ai déjà dit mais... c'était super sympa d'avoir pensé à moi sur ce coup."

"Bah, on n'en fait plus des copilotes comme toi, mec. Puis c'était une de mes conditions pour bosser chez eux."

"Alors tu vas te calmer avec les trajectoires improvisées qui mettent en émoi tout le personnel de la tour de contrôle ?" avec un petit coup d'épaule.

"J'vais essayer, ouais."

* * *

"Ouhou !... Vent de travers pour l'atterrissage. J'adore." levant le pouce après s'être attaché.

"Et un crabe à l'arrivée, un !..." s'amuse Dick, sachant B. très calé pour ce type de manœuvre.

B. checke puis s'empare du manche, attendant le signal.

"Donc... t'as décidé de te _ranger_?..."

Le regard de B., camouflé derrière les lentilles, bascule. "Bah pour le moment, ouais. C'est comme tout, tu sais."

"Bientôt marié, bientôt marié !..." le taquine Dick.

"Arrête !... Ça enlèverait tout le charme au cul avec ma _Girl_."

"T'y es pas ; ça évolue vers autre chose."

"Nan. Je préfère être son _boyfriend_ , son putain de plan cul, tu vois ?"

"Mariage dans l'air, mariage !..." s'entête Dick, rigolard.

* * *

Le personnel de bord est soufflé. La manœuvre a été parfaitement exécutée dans des conditions difficiles avec de belles rafales.

"Pfiou !... Tiens, on applaudit en cabine."

"Purée mais c'est vrai que ce pilote est calé, vache !..."

"Et il est canon, ce qui ne gâche rien." amène Elsa.

"Toi... t'as des vues sur lui !..."

* * *

Dans la cabine :

"Parfaitement exécuté." félicite Dick.

"Le Dreamliner, ça me connaît."

* * *

"Félicitations pour votre manœuvre, Commandant Boyd."

"C'est un classique."

"Ca... vous dirait un petit instant de débauche dans le simulateur de vol de la compagnie ?..."

B. est amusé à défaut d'être intéressé. La fille est belle. Oh, elle finira vieille, tiens.

"J'ai certaines règles auxquelles je ne déroge pas." rassemblant ses effets sans la regarder.

"Oh ? Lesquelles ?"

"Jamais avec un membre de la compagnie pour laquelle je bosse. Jamais, ô grand jamais, avec un membre de l'équipe."

"C'est une règle à la con."

"Désolé qu'elle ne te convienne pas." quittant son siège, la bousculant presque au passage.

* * *

Ils étaient venus le récupérer ce matin là - trois baraques, matraquées, en blouses blanches.

C'était lorsque L. avait découvert B. dans ma chambre. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il avait écouté les rauques de jouissance de B. à travers la porte et en avait éprouvé une énorme excitation refoulée.

Alors que L. frappait lourdement à la porte, B. se rhabillait sans hâte tandis que je m'enroulais dans le drap.

Puis le défi commença. "B., dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

"A vos ordres, votre Seigneurie." faisant la courbette, fixant Watari avec un sourire défiant.

"Watari, accompagne-le."

"Je connais le chemin, Wat'."

"L." dis-je.

L. m'adressa un regard parfaitement méprisant. "Rhabille-toi, Hope."

Arrivé dans le bureau, B. s'installa à la place de L., montant ses jambes sur le bureau. "Tu vas encore me sermonner, L. ?"

"Ne t'ai-je pas défendu de l'approcher, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, B. ?"

"Ouais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... j'suis infoutu de résister à l'appel de son p'tit cul. Tu comprendrais mieux si t'y avais goûté, tu sais."

"Plus un mot, B."

On sonnait à la lourde porte de l'établissement.

Petit échange de regards entre Watari et L.

"Tu m'y obliges, B."

B. descendit les jambes du bureau, se penchant en avant. "Me fait pas rire, L."

Watari amena les hommes de l'institution devant la porte du bureau.

"Celui qui est installé au bureau."

L. s'écarta. "Je fais cela pour ton bien et pour celui de Hope."

B. renifla. "Ben voyons." s'avançant, jaugeant les trois baraques.

"Viens avec nous sans faire d'histoires."

Un rire enfla dans la gorge de B. et il le laissa éclater. "Comme si j'allais vous suivre bien sagement..."

J'arrivais, habillée à l'à peu près. "B. !..."

"Watari. Ramène Hope dans sa chambre." ordonna L.

Alors qu'une des blouses blanches voulait s'emparer de B., ce dernier se baissa pour se mettre à quatre pattes, filant entre les jambes des gardiens d'asile avec une dextérité peu commune, vif. Il zigzagua dans le vaste couloir, riant à gorge déployée, se déplaçant comme si la position lui était la plus naturelle du monde.

"L'animal !" s'empressant de le courser, suivi par ses deux coéquipiers.

B. fit un tel tapage qu'il réveilla tout le couloir.

Je tentais de suivre, talonnée par L. "Hope !"

B. avait fini par se réfugier sous la vaste paillasse de l'escalier central.

Le premier bras qui tenta de le récupérer se fit mordre avec la dernière des violences. "QUEL ENRAGE !"

"Putain, tase cet animal dans les couilles !" beugle l'un des gardiens, effrayé par l'attitude sauvage et imprévisible de B.

"B. !" crié depuis le haut de l'escalier.

J'avais L. sur les talons - la vache, il était aussi agile que B. !...

C'est Watari qui vint me retenir et je ne pus qu'assister, impuissante, au spectacle qui se jouait sous la paillasse.

Ils avaient du matériel et de l'expérience et ils immobilisèrent B. malgré les soubresauts de ce dernier. La dernière vision que j'eus de B. fut celle de son sourire fou qui se mua en grimace lorsque l'arc électrique vint courir dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Ils répétèrent la manœuvre plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que B. perte totalement conscience, s'effondrant lourdement au sol.

"Putain quel enfoiré !..." cracha l'un d'eux, en nage, frottant sa nuque épaisse.

"B. !"

"Maintiens-la fermement, Watari." ordonna la voix sèche de B.

"L. ! JE TE HAIS ! POURQUOI FAIS-TU CA A B. ?!"

L. se tourna vers moi, le visage dur. "Parce qu'il est dangereux, Hope."

Je crachais parterre, hystérique de douleur.

Le visage de L. se ferma totalement. "Visiblement il a beaucoup déteint sur toi, Hope." sur un ton aussi méprisant que glacial.

"Eh bien fais-moi enfermer avec lui !..."

"Plus de traitement de faveur. Je vous en ai déjà trop accordé."

* * *

L'asile était un bâtiment imposant, avec deux ailes. L'aile sud était réservée aux cas légers. Le côté nord, lui, recélait les pires dangers pour autrui et pour eux-mêmes.

* * *

"Il le fallait, Hope." répétait L.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, observant les gouttes de pluie rouler le long des vitres.

"C'est pour son bien et le tien."

Je le fixe. Mon regard vient clairement d'évoquer la folie du sien. "T'as jamais rien pigé, hein, L. ? T'es une machine, en fait."

Les doigts de L. se mirent à trembler tant il lui semblait que j'étais possédée par Beyond lui-même.

"Hope... tu..." reculant d'un pas.

"Rends-le moi, L." m'avançant.

"Hope..." dos heurtant le mur derrière lui.

"Je t'ai dit de me le rendre. _Maintenant_." sans cesser d'avancer comme si je _marchais_ sur lui.

"Mademoiselle Hope." intervint la voix profonde de Watari.

Je le fixais comme s'il était transparent.

* * *

Le regard de B. parcourait la pièce capitonnée. Il avait compté les lanières en cuir de sa camisole. Cinq. Renforcées. Le sourire de B. venait de s'élargir en un rictus cruel.

"Si vous pensez que ça va me retenir..."

Installé sur la couchette, cheveux hirsutes lui pendant devant les yeux, B. s'amusait à faire toutes sortes de sons avec sa bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un gardien armé d'un plateau repas, garni d'un pilulier.

Sans un mot, armé d'une matraque et d'un taser prêt à l'emploi, le gardien avertit B. qu'au moindre geste suspect, il serait privé de repas. Un second gardien vint d'ailleurs en renfort, se plaçant devant B., bras croisés, œil en alerte.

"Bordel... je vous fais si peur que ça, les mecs ?" s'amusa B. en ricanant.

Le gardien en face tiqua vaguement de la lèvre mais conserva le silence.

"Oh, allez, les mecs, vous pouvez bien décrocher quelques mots. J'm'emmerde ici, moi. Imaginez, j'peux même pas me branler."

Ils demeuraient des tombes, se voulant irréprochables car filmés.

"Ooooh, je vois. Vous voulez vous comporter comme de bons toutous parce qu'on a l'œil sur vous ? Dites donc, vous étiez plus loquaces en venant me cueillir à la Wammy's !... A quels surnoms ai-je déjà eu droit ? Ah oui !..." fixant la caméra vissée dans l'angle de la pièce. " _Tase-le dans les couilles, cet animal, putain quel enfoiré_."

L'un d'eux saisit sa matraque.

"Max." intervint le second.

"Ouais ! Vas-y, Max, ça te fera du bien de te défouler !..." l'encouragea B.

"Il cherche à nous provoquer. N'y réponds pas."

"J't'assure que ça te fera du bien jusqu'au bout de la queue, Max ! Allez, vas-y sans hésitation !"

"Tu vas te la boucler, fils de p... ?!" sifflé entre les dents, prise de plus en plus ferme sur la matraque.

B. s'allonge et écarte les jambes, l'invitant à frapper. "J'demande que ça !"

L'autre retint son collègue. "Sors, je m'en occupe."

Bref échange de regards. "Joue pas au con, Max."

Lorsque Max quitta la pièce, le sourire fou de B. tomba instantanément et il ramena ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, basculant en position assise.

"T'as rien inventé, tu sais." grogna celui qui était parvenu à conserver son sang froid.

"Putain... moi qui pensais qu'on allait s'éclater un coup..."

"Je vais te retirer ta camisole pour que tu puisses t'alimenter et prendre tes médicaments. Je te conseille de demeurer tranquille et de ne pas faire le malin."

"Ooooh... j'sais pas si je vais pouvoir promettre, Eddy."

"Monsieur Wilson."

"Ok, Eddy."

"T'aimes faire la forte tête, hein ?"

"Toujours. J'adore casser les couilles."

"Je vois. Mais tu n'iras pas loin ici."

"Tu crois ? Rien ne m'a jamais empêché d'avancer, mon pote."

"Je ne suis pas ton pote, je suis M. Wilson, agent de cet établissement."

"Ouais, si tu veux. M'en fous en fait."

"Alors, je te la retirer, cette camisole, ou tu es résolu à jouer au plus malin jusqu'au bout."

B. avise le cocktail de médicaments colorés. "Y'a un truc pour calmer les élans de ma bite, là-dedans ?"

"Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te calmer. Sur tous les plans."

"Oh, cool. Par contre, tu pourrais me rendre un p'tit service, Eddy ?... J'dois pisser depuis quatre bonnes heures maintenant et là ma vessie va exploser."

"Tu prends tes calmants et je m'en occupe." désignant une couche pour adulte.

"Tu comptes... me coller ça aux fesses ? Honnêtement, j'préfère me faire dessus dans ces conditions." se lâchant sans tarder, soupirant de bien-être à mesure que son pantalon prenait une teinte plus foncée aux environs de l'entrejambe. "Putain, Eddy... ça fait du bien..."

* * *

"QUELLE RACLURE !" hurla Eddy, bazardant sa matraque dans un coin de la salle de repos.

"J'te l'avais dit. Faut lui faire la peau." grogna Max.

"Putain, s'il s'imagine qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça !"

"Il a bouffé et pris ses médocs ?"

"Tu parles ! Et il s'est fait d'ssus en prime, l'enfoiré !"

"Il n'est pas prêt de sortir de la cellule s'il continue sa foire, ce connard."

* * *

" _Le docteur était aux petits soins, et aux gros médocs. Tous les jours, son sbire en blouse blanche me piquousait et me faisait avaler des cachetons pour faire bonne mesure. Camisole chimique, que ça s'appelle. La camisole de force emprisonne le corps, la chimique enchaîne l'esprit_." (**) récitait B.

En effet, B. avait résolu de se montrer "coopératif" pour s'éviter cette foutaise de camisole qui lui comprimait le haut du corps et l'empêchait de se mouvoir à son aise - quoi que depuis qu'on avait mis des manches à l'ustensile, il était plus confortable apparemment.

Dès lors, le cerveau de B. dérivait.

" _Avant, j'avais une vie rangée. Jusqu'au matin où je me suis réveillé avec le cadavre de ma femme à mes côtés. Alors, mon cœur s'est fermé à la morale et à la compassion. J'avais cru malin de plaider la folie, pensant que qu'on se fait plus facilement la belle en hôpital psychiatrique qu'en taule. J'ai rapidement déchanté. Je devais à la fois retrouver la liberté physique, la santé mentale et la compassion. Mais trois objectifs, c'était trop ambitieux. On ne peut pas gagner sur tous les tableaux… J'ai dû mettre la morale de côté pour survivre, et trancher dans le vif. Trancher dans le vif… Tel un ressort compressé à mort par l'univers carcéral, ma tension et mon âme allaient se libérer… à mort_."

Il était allongé sur son lit dans une position grotesque, mains et bras entre les jambes et il se dandinait tel un ours en cage, récitant machinalement ce qui lui passait par le cerveau - psychotropes et neuroleptiques aidant.

« (…) _when they shoot you up with thorizene on crystal smoke / you choke like a son of a gun_ (…) » (***) chantonnait à présent B.

* * *

"Monsieur B. ?"

La voix lui parvenait de loin. De très loiiiin.

Il ouvrit vaguement l'œil sur une jeune femme blonde, cheveux portés en queue de cheval basse ; très sage, très guindée.

"Monsieur B., je suis le Dr Dabrowski. C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre cas."

"Mon... cas... ou mon... cul ?..." avec un rire hoqueté. "J'déteste vos putains de drogues qui me foutent... en l'air... j'arrive même plus à la _lever_ avec vos conneries."

"Je vais réévaluer votre état, dans ce cas."

B. se releva un peu trop rapidement pour rétorquer, appelant une nausée. Il vomit directement sur la blouse immaculée de la jeune femme, entre ses jambes ; un des effets secondaires.

B. essuya vaguement sa bouche d'un revers puis se recoucha, se dandinant à nouveau.

C'était ce qui s'appelait une _prise de contact_.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, B. nota une amélioration de son état, les idées plus claires, moins brumeuses et le retour de certaines de ses capacités physiques.

"Ça a servi de dégobiller sur la psy." se congratule-t-il en ricanant à moitié.

* * *

(*) Pseudonyme d'un pensionnaire de la Wammy's

(**) Lordius, La libération explosive de l'âme: une aventure de Max Peine, page 7 et préface

(***) Chanson Kill your sons de Lou Reed


	11. Vicious

_Chapitre 11 : Vicious_

Je soupire bruyamment, plaçant ma tête contre le hublot pendant que l'Atlantique défile sous la carlingue de l'avion.

Il n'a rien fait. J'ai simplement aperçu une silhouette qui lui ressemblait dans la fouille grouillante de la capitale. Et l'appel a résonné. Trop fort pour que j'y résiste.

En arrivant, je me renseigne auprès de la compagnie qui l'emploie pour savoir s'il est en vol. Non. Jour de repos, me dit-on. Bien.

Je me rends jusqu'à son domicile, frappant à la porte avec hargne.

Aucune réponse.

Je m'installe devant la porte, rageuse.

Il arrive, bras chargés de courses. "Tiens, tiens, tiens... _Girl_." amusé.

Je le fusille du regard. "Epargne-moi tes commentaires."

"J'vais pas bouder mon plaisir pour ta belle petite gueule, _Girl_." sortant son trousseau de clés. "J'avoue que ça me fait limite bander."

"Ta gueule."

"J'adore quand t'as besoin de ma bite comme ça. C'est kiffant."

"Vas-tu te la boucler ?!"

"J't'assure, c'est ultra-kiffant." ouvrant la porte, paquet tenu d'un bras fort.

Je danse d'un pied à l'autre.

"Tu dois pisser, _Girl_? ou tu maîtrises mal tes _impatiences_?..." amusé.

"Première option. Grouille."

"Hmm... donc je fais queue libre-service et toilettes publiques. _Nice_."

* * *

B. termine de ranger ses courses. Il s'est offert plusieurs barquettes de fraises.

C'est quand même dingue d'imaginer un tueur aussi froid être fondu de fruits rappelant à ce point la douceur !...

Le voici affalé sur le canapé, barquette à portée de main.

Il ricane en me voyant revenir après ce passage en urgence dans la salle de bains.

"Ça y est, t'as vidé ta vessie, _Girl_?"

Je soupire, m'installant à ses côtés.

"T'es moche quand tu tires la tronche, _Girl_." venant chercher ma joue d'un revers de doigt. "Je sais que tu peux pas résister à ma bite et j'te comprends." flattant son ego démesuré.

"C'est bien là le problème, figure-toi. J'ai un mec hyper aimant à Paris..."

Petit ricanement narquois. "Super plan, _Girl_. Explique-moi juste c'que tu fous ici alors." croquant dans une fraise sans m'en proposer, barquette posée en équilibre sur sa cuisse gauche.

Je grimace.

"Je... me sens vraiment mal par rapport à lui..." frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

"J'en ai rien à foutre, _Girl_."

Nouveau soupir, profondément contrarié.

"Tu vois la porte par laquelle t'es entrée, _Girl_?" me l'indiquant du menton. "T'es toute disposée à la prendre si tu continues à me les briser sévère."

J'ai un geste qui en dit long. "Oui, je ferai mieux de..."

"J't'en prie, _Girl_ , la voie est libre." dégustant une nouvelle fraise, main allant ouvrir son pantalon et fouiller dans le boxer pour s'empoigner une fois libre, attirant immédiatement mon regard.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu fiches ?..."

"Ben faut bien que j'm'y mette vu que t'as décidé de faire ta chieuse."

"B... arrête ça... tout de suite..."

Il laisse reposer sa nuque sur le dossier, poursuivant en mouvements amples qui le dressent à mesure.

"Va t'faire niquer par qui tu veux, _Girl_. J'suis encore en droit d'utiliser ma bite quand ça me chante."

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de cette main fermée qui œuvre.

Mon corps me lance au point d'en palpiter.

Il s'en pince les lèvres, regard en perdition. "La vache, _Girl_... putain, c'est bon..."

"Arr..."

Je crève d'envie de sentir cette putain de prune éclose contre mon propre sexe !...

Il a gagné et il le sait, se faisant plus vif avant de ralentir.

"Bon... tu te décides, _Girl_? Parce qu'à l'allure où ça va, j'vais pas t'attendre."

"Enfoiré." prenant la relève.

* * *

"Hey, _Girl_ , t'as une tenue potable dans ta valise ?"

Je lui adresse un regard torve.

"J'aurai bien envie de faire un tour au casino. Je kiffe de faire tourner en bourrique le croupier."

* * *

B. y va "à la cool" : converses montantes, jeans, t-shirt et blazer.

Je porte une jolie petite robe de cocktail.

Il est très fier d'exhiber sa fausse ID - je dois avouer qu'elle est admirablement falsifiée !...

En chemin, B. m'explique brièvement que le hasard joue une très petite part dans les jeux de table et que tout relève plutôt d'une succession de probabilités. Comme B. est très calé en maths et calcul mental, il parvient à prédire, en se trompant rarement, la mise et le numéro à jouer.

Il a déjà été convoqué auprès du service de sécurité, s'est laissé fouiller sans problème, rictus narquois plaqué sur les lèvres, pour finalement être relâché avec de plates excuses. En sortant, il leur a adressé deux beaux doigts en se marrant, expression purement démoniaque sur le visage.

A notre arrivée, nous déposons nos vestes après avoir présenté nos ID et nous mettons à circuler dans les salles, sur plusieurs étages.

B. repère une table composée d'un nombre de joueurs à sa convenance et s'y installe, me faisant asseoir à ses côtés.

"Porte-moi chance, _Girl_." cherchant ma bouche pour un baiser fugace.

Je devrai m'y faire mais... pas moyen. B. attire les regards. Féminins, notamment. Je n'ai jamais surpris aucun mâle - à part L. - lancer d'œillades chaudes à B.

Là, deux femmes le dévorent du regard. Je renifle.

Il vient se coller à mon oreille. "T'inquiètes, _Girl_. Tu les vaux toutes."

"Tu bandes ?" en retour.

"Comme un fou, _Girl_. Comme un fou." avec un sourire audible.

Va savoir si c'est le jeu qui lui provoque cet effet...

B. rafle plusieurs fois la mise.

"Booon. On va s'arrêter là pour s'éviter la fouille au corps. J'ai autre chose à foutre du mien ce soir." se levant pour quitter la table de jeu.

Nous récupérons nos ID et nos vestes, direction le silo du parking.

Dans la cabine d'ascenseur, nous nous tenons chacun dos contre la cloison opposée, nous observant.

Le regard de B. me parcourt au ralenti des pieds à la tête. Il se lèche rapidement les lèvres.

"Ce n'était donc pas que le jeu..."

"T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu me fais bander depuis la Wammy's, _Girl Honey_."

OK. Rajout d'un petit surnom en plus. De bon augure.

"Quand tu t'en es aperçu exactement ?"

"Oh, rapidement. J'étais aux premières loges, après tout !..."

"Et A. pensait que c'était de son fait ?"

Il tique à l'annonce de la première lettre de l'alphabet.

"A. était sacrément bandante, _Girl_. Sacrément bandante, ouais." avec ce sourire particulier qu'il a toujours eu pour A.

A mon tour de bisquer. "Je le suis plus qu'elle."

"Hahahaha ! _Girl_ , prends pas la mouche comme ça !..."

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent et il m'invite à le devancer pour qu'il puisse reluquer mon derrière à sa guise.

"J'vais niquer mon jeans si ça continue comme ça, _Girl_."

OK. Ça, c'est plutôt flatteur.

"Tu vas devoir attendre d'être rentré."

"Hein ? Tu rêves, _Girl_!..."

Je me raidis. Qu'a-t-il en tête ?...

Arrivés jusqu'au véhicule, il checke les caméras. OK. On devrait peu nous voir sous cet angle. Il ouvre les portes avant et arrière et pose son dos contre le montant, m'attirant à lui, pressant son bassin contre moi, s'arrachant les premières salves de rauques débridés.

"Putain... B... En... foiré."

J'en perds la tête tant il fait monter des sensations indécentes.

Il manipule mes hanches à sa guise pour en obtenir le maximum, se frottant énergiquement à moi. Il plonge un instant dans mon cou pour y mordiller, affamé.

" _Girl_..."

Puis il m'éloigne pour se défaire et s'extirper. Vache !... Il est haut et sur le point de perler !... Ca ne va pas traîner de son côté. Quant à moi... je suis également prête tant il dope ma libido. Il s'en assure brièvement sur un son étranglé.

"Putain... oh putain... _Girl_!..." m'invitant à retirer mon bas pour venir me hisser sur ses propres hanches.

Je m'accroche au toit du véhicule pour m'offrir l'impulsion de bouger.

Pour le moment, il butine contre mon sexe moite, s'en imprégnant. Sa gorge est vibrante d'excitation montante.

"Putain Girl... cet effet... que tu me fais..."

Il glisse une main derrière, passant entre mes fesses, pour venir écraser sa prune suintante contre mon sexe ouvert.

"Petite... affamée... ma bite... raffole..."

Nous sommes dans un état !... Et je n'ai qu'une envie ; qu'il s'immisce et nous termine !...

Je geins, étouffant les sons contre son épaule.

"Putain, _Girl_... t'es bonne, putain !..."

Ses pupilles camouflées partent à la dérive.

"Enfonce... toi... dedans..." supplié, besoin de le sentir palpiter en moi.

Il s'exécute sans discuter tant il est au bord de l'orgasme.

C'est naturellement qu'il trouve sa place, glissant entre mes chairs gorgées.

"Oooooh... putain... B. !..."

Il tremble des pieds à la tête, peinant à me fixer, traversé de spasmes rapprochés.

"Put... _Girl_... j'vais... gic..."

Il n'a pas terminer sa phrase qu'un rauque monstre le traverse, palpitant de jouissance au fond de moi, s'y déversant généreusement.

Il me suffit de quelques mouvements pour le rejoindre, étouffant ma jouissance contre son épaule.

 _The higher the risk, the better the sex._

* * *

B. planchait sur une suite compliquée. Malgré ses talents naturels évidents en maths, cette putain de suite le faisait pêcher !... Et B. avait horreur de ça. S'il fallait qu'il y passe la nuit dessus, soit... il allait résoudre cette putain de...

BAM !

La porte de la salle de classe venait de se refermer avec fracas sur une A. toute sauf disposée à laisser régner le silence.

"B. !"

" _Not now_ , A." lui répondit B. sans même la regarder.

A. arriva devant le pupitre, y posant les mains de part et d'autre, penchée sur son insupportable hirsute.

"BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI TROUVES ?!"

" _Take it easy_ , A." moitié grogné, tâchant de ne pas perdre le fil de son précieux calcul.

"QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE AVEC TOI, A LA FIN ?!"

B. plaça son livre d'exercice sur le côté de sa tête, profondément agacé, tapotant l'ouvrage contre son crâne.

"QUOI ?! JE TE SUCE PAS ASSEZ BIEN ?! ON NE BAISE PAS ASSEZ SOUVENT ?! C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ?!"

" _Not so loud, the fuck_ , A. !"

"BORDEL, C'EST UN DÉTOURNEMENT DE MINEUR, B. !"

Suite définitivement perdue pour un devoir à rendre tout à l'heure.

B. se leva d'un trait, faisant chuter sa chaise. "THE FUCK, A. !"

Les deux amants tournés adversaires s'observaient, sourcils froncés.

"DIS-MOI CE QUI CLOCHE, MERDE ! POURQUOI TU LA REGARDES ? POURQUOI TU LA VEUX ?"

B. tremblait de rage - ce qui n'était pas de bon augure - fixant A. comme s'il l'éviscérait sur place.

Puis il se détourna, faisant quelques pas dans la classe, respirant de manière ventrale pour faire baisser la pression phénoménale qui régnait en lui et qui, de surcroît, le faisait bander.

Déjà que ses putains de pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la chambre 176... il ne lui manquait plus qu'une crise de jalousie sur les bras !...

"Je te préviens : je ne bouge pas d'ici avant d'avoir des réponses."

B. chargea A., l'attrapant par la nuque, lui collant un baiser féroce, l'observant le haut après ça. Il chopa sa main pour l'apposer contre son entrejambe tendue.

A. le fixa, incrédule. "OK. Donc t'étais pas du tout en train de faire tes maths tout à l'heure."

"Les maths m'ont jamais fait bander, A." avec un sourire de guerre.

"PUTAIN J'EN ÉTAIS SÛRE ! TU PENSAIS ENCORE A ELLE !" s'écartant dans un sursaut fou.

"OUAIS, JE PENSE A ELLE PARCE QUE T'ES ULTRA-CHIANTE EN CE MOMENT !"

"B..." reculant, effrayée par ce qui vient de sortir de la bouche de son boyfriend.

"Tu sais quoi, A. ? J'pense la sauter prochainement."

"B... t'es... mon mec..." heurtant le bureau du prof derrière elle, incapable de détacher son regard de ce monstre.

"J'en ai ma claque de me trimballer avec ça dès que j'la vois, tu piges, A. ?!" s'attrapant l'entrejambe renflée d'une paume ouverte, dans un geste on-ne-pouvait plus éloquent. "Bordel, ça me fait chier de bander en continu à cause de cette p'tite pute !"

"B..." larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Je... vais la... tuer..."

"Tu la touches, A., je ne poserai plus jamais les yeux sur toi !" la menaçant de l'index.

A. renifla. "Cette petite... salope... n'à même pas quatorze piges... t'es un pédo, B."

"Oh, crois-moi, elle est déjà sacrément foutue pour son âge." avec le sourire pervers qui va bien. "Et j'parle pas que de son cul, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire."

A. se laissa tomber au pied du bureau. "Dégage, B. DÉGAGE !" enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

B. prit le temps de plier ses affaires.

"Tu ne vas... pas t'en sortir comme ça... enfoiré."

"Ah, tu crois ?" la provoquant ouvertement. "Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te calmer. Et tu reviendras supplier."

"CRÈVE, ORDURE !" aboyé de rage, dans un rauque terrible.

"Tu m'as dans la peau, A. Alors ne joue pas à la conne."

"DÉGAGE DE LA !"

B. secoua la tête. "T'es pitoyable, A."

* * *

A. avait eu tort. Elle le savait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait.

B. l'avait mise au pain sec et à l'eau immédiatement après leur altercation.

Ce qui rendait A. véritablement malade était que B. tournait autour de cette petite cloche que j'étais !...

Bon sang, que me trouvait-il, à la fin ?!

A. se tournait et se retournait sur son lit. "... je ne poserai plus jamais les yeux sur toi..." Les mots durs de B. avaient frappé A. de plein fouet.

A. s'assit au bord de son lit. Tenter une opération de reséduction ?... Non. Trop humiliant. Il fallait qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils souffrent tous les deux !...

"Petite pute... je vais te montrer, moi, ce qu'il en coûte de me piquer mon boyfriend."

* * *

B., lui, clairement, était en mode opération de séduction. Il se rapprochait, me parlait, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, doigts jouant avec mes hauts entre mes seins éclos, à l'abri des regards des instructeurs.

De mon côté, j'étais naïvement flattée que le bad boy du secteur s'intéresse ainsi à moi. Je ne mesurai guère les conséquences...

Et puis B. me plaisait. B. plaisait, c'était une certitude, déjà du haut de sa majorité.

Il en avait envie. J'en avais envie.

Il était évident que l'affaire allait se conclure au lit.

Il choisit la veille de Noël pour ce faire, s'invitant dans ma chambre en l'absence de ma voisine, se glissant, nu, dans mon lit.

Je me suis débrouillée comme un manche... cependant, aux sons que je laissais échapper, B. eut confirmation de mon potentiel.

* * *

Le lendemain nous trouva nus, dormant chacun d'un côté du lit étroit.

"C'était... comment pour toi ?..." avais-je questionné maladroitement.

"Pas mal, _Girl_. Pas mal. Même si... t'as encore des progrès à faire."

"Tu... me montreras ?..."

"J'suis pas très patient pour ça. Et pas pédagogue pour trois sous, _Girl_. Mais rien t'empêche de t'informer."

Je clignais.

"J'ai quelques bouquins." quittant le lit, récupérant ses effets sur le lit opposé, me présentant dos et fesses.

Je me recouvrais jusqu'au nez, incapable de regarder ailleurs que sur cette magnifique chute de reins masculine.

"Arrête de me mater comme ça, _Girl_ , tu vas me refaire bander." sur un sourire audible, sans même se retourner.

* * *

"Alors ? Ça y est ? Vous l'avez fait ? J'espère qu'elle a été aussi active qu'un tronc, hein, B. ?"

B. soupira d'exaspération.

"J'en étais sûre ; c'est le plus mauvais coup que t'aies jamais eu !..." ricanant. "Oh, B. ! Toi alors !..." venant s'accrocher à lui comme si elle l'avait reconquis.

B. se détacha en la repoussant, la fixant avec un rictus. "Et alors ? Tu penses que ça va relancer le truc entre nous ? T'es décidément plus naïve qu'elle, ma pauvre A."

"B..." incrédule.

"T'as tout ruiné voilà une semaine, A." la fixant, froncé.

"Mais... B... tu l'as... eue maintenant et t'as bien vu qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ! C'est moi que tu aimes, B. !" désespérée.

"J'aime personne, A. Fourre-toi bien ça dans ton crâne de bécasse !... J'aime personne d'autre que moi. Et _Girl_ n'y fait pas exception."

"Espèce de... SALAUD !" renversant tout dans sa chambre, déchirant les poèmes qu'il lui avait écrit au début de leur relation - il sait se montrer remarquablement romantique lorsqu'il s'agit d'un calcul d'approche - cramant les photos de leur couple, pour terminer en larmes contre la commode dévastée.

* * *

"B. Résultats en hausse." distribuant les copies. "Tu pourras viser les félicitations ce trimestre."

B. envisageait la note avec satisfaction. Écraser les autres, il kiffait !...

"A. C'est la chute vertigineuse ce trimestre. Reprends-toi, A."

A. espérait que B. se retourne vers elle pour un regard d'encouragement mais B. demeurait statique.

Puis son regard bascula sur cette petite pute de H. J't'en foutrais moi, de l'espoir !...

Sur un cri de rage, A. se rua sur moi sans avis préalable, me tirant les cheveux. "SALE PUTE !"

L'attaque avait été si subite que je n'eus même pas le temps de riposter. Le prof vint attraper A. "A. ! TU ES FOLLE, MA PAROLE ?!"

Je demeurais au sol, cheveux emmêlés et tirés, en comprenant pas quel ouragan venait de me mettre à terre.

B. se profila devant moi. "C'aurait été mieux avec de la boue." ricana-t-il, sans proposer une main secourable, évidemment.

* * *

Elle avait envie de ses lèvres sur elle... ses lèvres... putain, elle était prête à se damner pour ce contact...

B. savait, lorsqu'il en était d'humeur, prodiguer des caresses incroyables de la langue. A l'évocation, son sexe se mit à palpiter, furieusement en manque lui aussi.

Elle quitta sa chambre, d'un pas titubant, passant la porte séparant les dortoirs, se rendant jusqu'à la chambre éclairée de B. Elle y trouva son voisin de chambre, penché sur quelques devoirs tardifs. Évidemment... B. devait être avec sa nouvelle pute...

Furieuse et frustrée, A. prit la direction de la 176, ouvrant la porte à la volée, regard balayant la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais avec ma voisine.

"OU IL EST ?!" aboya-t-elle. "TU VAS LE RETROUVER OU ?!"

Je me tassais.

Un claquement de langue derrière elle. "T'as plus aucune tenue, A."

"B..." se retournant pour se glisser dans ses bras et chercher ses lèvres.

B. la repoussa. "Wow, tu te crois où, A. ?!" ricanant. "J'fais pas libre-service, désolé."

Il fallait qu'il rajoute l'humiliation publique à son palmarès.

"T'es... à moi, B." accrochée à sa veste fraîche puisqu'il venait de l'extérieur, à l'évidence.

"J'suis à personne, A. On en a déjà parlé." sec.

"Mais B... je t'aime, moi..." reniflé.

B. roula des yeux. "C'est ton problème, ça, A."

* * *

"J'kiffe ton cul, _Girl_." venant râper ses dents contre l'un des lobes de chair, m'en faisant gémir.

Nous n'attendions qu'une chose : que ma voisine quitte la chambre pour nous y enfermer et profiter l'un de l'autre.

"T'as lu les bouquins que je t'ai laissés ?"

"Je les ai... survolés."

CLAC ! sur ma fesse.

"Je veux que tu les lises attentivement, _Girl_. Que tu t'en nourrisses. T'as pigé, _Girl_?"

Je le fixe, incrédule.

"Fais pas cette tête. Tu _avales_ la théorie, je teste la pratique. Ca te va comme ça, _Girl_?"

"Je préfèrerai que... tu m'apprennes."

Il roule des yeux. "J't'ai déjà dit... j'suis pas un bon prof."

"C'est pas ce qu'il me semble." affichant un sourire concupiscent.

Il remonte sur un sein, mordillant la pointe à m'en faire gémir. "J'serai capable de t'casser en deux dans le feu de l'action, _Girl_."

"J'ass... j'assumerai."

"Ton corps ne suivra pas. C'est une certitude. Et si j'veux encore m'amuser avec lui un moment, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe."

"Tu... te retiens ?..."

"Ouais. Mais c'est pas déplaisant. Ma bite kiffe. T'as pas remarqué ?"

"C'est pour ça que... tu ne vas jamais au fond ?..."

"Ça et... vache, ouais, j'adore la frustration que ça génère chez toi. J'en bande rien que d'en parler, tiens." fixant son entrejambe éveillée.

"Haaaaaaan ! _Giiiiirl_!..." se tenant par la base pendant que je lèche sa queue comme s'il s'agissait d'un bâtonnet goût fraise.

Il vient écraser une main dans mes cheveux. "Vas-y, lèche, _Girl_. Lèèèche." au summum de l'excitation tant tactile que visuelle.

Elle est belle. D'une courbure impeccable. Prune saillante, outrancièrement triomphante. Tout l'ego de B.

"T'es bonne qu'à ça, p'tite pu... HAAAAAAH !..." se courbant en avant pendant qu'il se déverse en salves généreuses, débordant de ma petite bouche.

J'ai fini par m'habituer à son goût. Et avec le temps, ça m'a plu, cette façon dont il remplissait ma bouche jusqu'à la nausée tant il va loin dans la gorge.

* * *

Je viens le trouver. Ce sont les funérailles de A. aujourd'hui. Et il en est le grand absent.

Je m'installe à ses côtés tandis qu'il lit sur une banquette. "Tu n'as vraiment pas eu envie de lui rendre un dernier hommage ?"

Il rit à gorge déployée. "Tout ça c'est des conneries, _Girl_!... J'y serai allé, j'aurai craché sur son cercueil. Et ça aurait fait désordre."

"Mais B... tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?..."

Naïve petite chose...

Il me fixe de son regard de demi-dieu, regard passant sur le dessus de ma tête à mon visage.

"T'as pas mieux à faire, _Girl_? Genre me sucer ?"

* * *

" _You're insane_ , B." serrant le poing avec l'envie évidente de le lui écraser en pleine face.

" _Insane ? Oh no, I'm just creative_ , Wat'." provoquant, comme à son ordinaire, cherchant à monter ses pieds sur le bureau, vautré dans le siège.

Watari met immédiatement fin à la tentative, repoussant les pieds de B.

"Si je t'y reprends..."

"Tu vois..." se levant. "... t'en redemandes." sur un rictus narquois.

"Sors d'ici. Et tâche de te comporter convenablement." le dardant d'un index menaçant.

"OK, je ferai de mon mieux, Wat'." n'y pensant pas un mot.

Watari fixe la carcasse nue d'un chat lacéré par B. Il y a dessiné des arabesques, fait saillir les intestins dans des noeuds grossiers, placé le coeur dans la bouche de l'animal. Et offert le tout à Miss Henriett dans un joli paquet cadeau.

* * *

"B. Il serait de bon ton que tu te rendes avec moi sur la tombe de A."

Un éclat de rire fait face à la proposition de L. "Tu veux rire, mon pauvre L. ?"

"Tous savent ici à quel point tu lui étais proche."

B. s'approche, félin, se déplaçant en ligne droite jusqu'à L. "L., j'en avais plus rien à foutre de A. puisque je me suis dégoté un nouveau _joujou_." à l'oreille de L.

Ce dernier en frissonne jusqu'à la dernière vertèbre, yeux écarquillés. "Q... Qui ?..."

"C'est toi le grand détective, L."

* * *

B. venait de trouver son dossier, fouillant avidement dans les diverses feuilles le composant. Sa pratique de la lecture croisée, alliée à son esprit de synthèse, lui permettaient de gober une masse folle d'informations.

Un document, pourtant, attira son attention plus qu'aucun autre. Il était question de fortune léguée. Léguée, mon cul ! La Wammy's s'était permise non seulement de le recueillir mais également de le spoiler !... B. dut lire deux fois la somme en question. "Les fils de pute !"

Dès lors, il fait montre d'autant plus d'irrévérence, se contrefichant ouvertement de l'autorité. Quant à Watari, B. l'avait clairement dans le collimateur !...

* * *

B. reniflait son majeur encore imprégné de l'odeur intime de sa _Girl_ , affichant le contentement d'un animal.

"Que fais-tu, B. ?" questionna L., de passage.

"Tu peux pas comprendre, L."

L. s'installa à ses côtés. "Ta dernière copie frôlait l'excellence. J'en ai fait moi-même la remarque à Watari."

"Trop aimable." cynique.

L. fixait le profil charmant de B., élan vif au corps qu'il manifesta dans un soupir bref.

"Quel dommage..."

"C'est fun ; en plus d'être la puce savante de Wat', tu te fais son perroquet, L."

"Si tu le voulais, B., nous pourrions t'accorder notre confiance..."

"Votre putain de _confiance_ , L., vous pouvez vous la foutre au cul. J'serai jamais un clebs comme toi, à jouer inlassablement les tours appris."

"Est-ce ainsi que tu me vois, B. ?..."

"Ni plus, ni moins."

"C'est vraiment... dommage."

"Tu te répètes, L." fixant les yeux sur moi alors que je passe dans la couloir, me suivant de la tête, sexe réagissant à ma simple vue. "Elle, elle a du potentiel." matant mes fesses alors que j'atteins l'extrémité du couloir.

L. déglutit. "B... elle a... à peine quatorze ans..."

"Ah, le talent n'atteint pas le nombre d'années, L."

L. descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, fixant B. "C'est elle avec qui tu t'amuses à présent, B. ?"

"Quelle perspicacité stupéfiante, L."

"Elle... est mineure. C'est un crime, B." effaré.

"Ta morale je me la fous au cul, L."

* * *

B. regagne le canapé, mains dans les poches de son sweat, posant sa tête chevelue sur mon épaule - ce qui était plutôt inhabituel - sur un soupir appuyé.

Je l'interroge du menton.

"Ces enculés m'ont spoilé en plus de vouloir faire de moi leur pute."

Je le laisse s'exprimer, tâchant d'y voir clair.

"J'peux même pas récupérer ce qui me revient... sous peine de faire exploser ma couverture."

Il fixe le meuble de la cuisine, en face.

Rire bref. "Tu crois ça, _Girl_? Mon daron a crevé en laissant une fortune colossale derrière lui... fortune récupérée en totalité par cette putain de Wammy's House."

Il serre les poings dans ses poches. "Putain... si Watari se tenait devant moi je serai capable de le démembrer à vif. Fils de chien..."

"N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen pour récupérer ce qui te revient de droit ?"

"Pfff. Cherche pas, _Girl_. J'ai déjà fait dix fois le tour de la question." courte pause. "C'qui me console c'est qu'aujourd'hui mes placements valent trois fois la somme de jadis." sur un sourire audible.

"Savoure ta victoire, dans ce cas. Et emmerde la Wammy's."

"J'ai la rancune plutôt tenace, tu le sais ça, hein, _Girl_?"

"Tu étais déjà une formidable épine dans le pied de la prétendue bienséance de la Wammy's, B. Tu trouveras un moyen de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, j'en suis sûre." posant ma tête contre la sienne.

"J'te kiffe, _Girl_. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'te kiffe, petite pute." sur un sourire audible.

"J'ai toujours cru en tes talents et tes capacités, B."

"Je sais, _Girl_. T'as plus à le prouver."

"Je crevais de jalousie par rapport à A. à l'époque, B."

Petit rire allumé.

"Surtout qu'on était démonstratifs. J'adorais comme on était prêts à se baiser sous le préau."

"Oh punaise, oui... le préau. J'étais infoutue de détourner le regard de vos corps enlacés..."

"J'kiffais ton regard sur nous, _Girl_."

"Vrai ?"

"Ben ouais, ça en rajoutait vachement." cherchant ma main pour la poser sur son entrejambe éveillée, laissant sa nuque reposer contre le haut du dossier.

"Cette salope... se tapait le plus beau mec de toute la Wammy's... j'étais verte..." commençant à le presser sous ma paume.

Il en geint, ondes lui inondant le bassin.

"T'avais la trouille de moi... quand on se croisait dans les couloirs, tu baissais la tête, j'me souviens."

"J'étais impressionnée, tu veux dire !... On ne m'avait jamais regardée comme ça, B."

"J'adorais ça, te niquer du regard, _Girl_. Putain, ouais, c'était le surkiffe."

"Tu me rendais si folle que je cherchais partout une chambre déserte pour me soulager, debout, dos à la porte."

"Hahahaha ! _Girl_!... Putain, tu m'as jamais dit."

"Si prête que le moindre attouchement m'arrachait une jouissance que je retenais d'une main sur la bouche..."

"On était véritablement faits pour baiser ensemble." sur un sourire presque doux.

"Te voir... te sentir lorsque tu quittais la bibliothèque... combien de nuits m'as-tu hanté, B. ?... T'imaginer avec A., les gestes surpris sous le préau... que je m'amusais à reproduire dans mon lit..."

"Petite pute..." tendre.

Il vient presser davantage ma paume contre son entrejambe durcie. "Tu me fais bander comme personne, petit pute..." sur un sourire qui se meurt dans un pincement érotique.

Mes yeux sont rendus parfaitement troubles par la manœuvre. Il caresse ma joue d'un revers, fier de l'effet dont il bénéficie sur moi. "T'es belle quand tu me veux, _Girl_."

"T'as déjà eu envie de me découper en morceaux, B. ?"

"Mmm..." faisant mine de réfléchir. "... Ça m'est arrivé de vouloir t'écharper, mais la plupart du temps, c'est ma bite que t'inspires."

* * *

Il est des choses immuables. Comme le fait qu'un psychopathe tourné pilote soit assaillit, à sa sortie du lounge, par une nuée d'hôtesses !...

Je soupire, suivant le groupe à distance respectable. Il a noté ma présence. Oh oui, il l'a noté et sa main descend sur les fesses d'une des filles.

Mon poing se serre et je jure entre mes dents serrées, le vouant à tous les diables de l'enfer.

Le jeu de ses fesses lorsqu'il marche ne m'a pas échappé et il est... de toute beauté. Comment peut-on être un salaud pareil et être aussi bien foutu ?!

La fille glousse comme une dinde.

La vache, si elles savaient quel grand malade elles courtisent toutes !...

Devant la sortie de l'aéroport, il leur donne congé, s'inventant un prétexte quelconque.

Elles lâchent l'affaire, le saluant plus que chaleureusement.

Il s'avance dans l'allée extérieure jusqu'au parking. Au moment où il insère son badge, il se tourne enfin de moitié vers moi.

"Tiens, tiens... _Girl_. Qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici ?"

"A ton avis, connard ?"

Un petit rire - presque doux. "T'as été plus longue que les fois dernières. J'avais presque pensé que ça y est ; tu m'aurais enfin lâché la grappe." s'avançant dans le parking, récupérant ses clés dans sa veste.

Je marche derrière lui, rageuse. "Ta gueule."

Il fait biper son véhicule, commandant l'ouverture centralisée. "Allez, grimpe."

Il place sa mallette dans le coffre et monte côté conducteur, commandant le start.

Je retrouve l'odeur sauvage et entêtante de son eau de toilette Platinum Egoïste.

"Tu viens d'où ?"

"Hanoï."

"Ouch. Décalage ?"

"Onze heures."

"Et ?"

"T'inquiètes. J'suis toujours foutu de la lever pour toi, ma belle."

"Je t'ai manqué je vois."

"Te flatte pas comme ça, _Girl_." rieur, mettant la marche arrière.

"Tu bandes ?"

Il bascule le regard sur moi. "J'ai envie d'un milkshake depuis tout à l'heure. On va s'arrêter à un drive."

Je laisse mon regard parcourir cet avant-bras reposant nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir central, manipulant le levier automatique du bout des doigts, manche de chemise retroussée.

La classe.

Cet air sûr de lui, son petit sourire en coin.

"J'espère que c'est toujours la même nana qui encaisse. Elle est baisable à souhait." m'envisageant d'un regard taquin.

"C'est pas parce que je te l'ai permis une fois que t'as le droit de baiser devant moi à tout va maintenant."

"Oh ?... Hahaha !... J'adore quand tu fais ta jalouse, _Girl_." regard passant de la route à mon corps. "Note que... t'es baisable aussi. Elle est nouvelle, cette jupe ?"

"Hmm mmm. Elle te plaît ?"

"J'adore la fente sur le côté, _Girl_." regard passant de la route à cette partie de cuisse dévoilée. "Putain ouais, je kiffe." venant y aventurer une main pleine.

Je frémis à ce toucher brut.

"Tu kiffes, hein, _Girl_?" se léchant rapidement les lèvres, excitation pointant.

"C'est... ce que je suis venue chercher, oui." abaissant les paupières à la confession.

"T'as frappé à la bonne bonne, _Girl_." quittant la voie rapide pour s'engager dans une avenue passante.

Il s'engage à présent dans la voie du drive, commandant via le smartphone puis s'avance en caisse.

"Sur place ou à emporter, je me tâte ?..." avisant la fille avec un air charmeur.

La fille sourit devant sa belle gueule puis me capte, se fermant soudain.

"Tu fais toujours tout capoter, _Girl_!..." glissant une main le long de ma cuisse. "C'est chiant à force." rieur, sur un clin d'oeil à la fille, avançant sa belle American Express.

Étrangement, le monstre d'égoïsme a également commandé pour moi.

"Trop aimable."

"J'veux pas que tu défailles, c'est pour ça."

"Je t'ai vraiment manqué."

"Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais te fais pas d'illusion : j'ai pas foutu ma bite au repos entre temps."

* * *

Sam - Samantha - avait tout de la parfaite californienne : le teint hâlé, des yeux d'un clair presque transparent, un corps de rêve et une chevelure de sirène.

Et Sam bossait dans l'un des salons de coiffure de l'aéroport de L.A.

B. était l'un de ses clients attitrés.

Sam trouvait érotiques les petits soupirs que lâchait B. alors qu'elle lui massait le cuir chevelu.

"J'ai ma pause après toi. Ça te dirait un café au Starbucks ?..."

B. eut le sourire. "J'ai bien cru que tu ne proposerais jamais."

"D'ordinaire c'est le garçon qui propose..."

"Ah oui ? De la vieille école ?..." amusé.

Brian Boyd était le _costume_ public de B. Un garçon charmant, ce Brian. D'un charme sauvage sans donner l'impression de déborder du cadre - rassurant donc.

Pourvu d'esprit et d'un élégant bagage culturel évident. Intéressant. Séduisant.

* * *

B. s'installa en face de Sam, plateau de cafés entre eux.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu viens te faire coiffer chez nous ?..."

"Ooooh, je ne compte plus."

"Allons, tu n'es pas si vieux... d'ailleurs j'ai toujours été étonnée par ta moyenne d'âge par rapport aux autres pilotes."

"J'ai été nourri à la réussite, Sam. On me l'a faite avaler très jeune à la cuillère, pour ainsi dire." sur un sourire absolument charmant et un regard ombrageux.

"Tu dois... avoir beaucoup de succès." sur un petit rire embarrassé.

"Vrai. Je refuse pourtant de coucher avec les membres du _crew_. Question de principe."

"Ah oui ?" lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

"Si tu veux savoir ; tu as toutes tes chances." sirotant son gobelet de café, l'envisageant du coin de l'œil, avisant la belle date qui flotte au-dessus de sa jolie tête.

"On pourrait se revoir à l'extérieur, dans ce cas ?..." s'en pinçant la lèvre.

"Pas de problèmes pour moi."

* * *

Elle en a grave envie. Tout son corps parle, sa jolie façon de se pincer la lèvre.

B. est devenu plus coulant de ce côté ; moins _harsh_.

 _Brian is a nice guy, after all..._

Elle finit par l'inviter dans son appartement.

Là, B. renoue avec l'art du baiser - comme le vélo, ça ne se perd jamais !...

Les caresses, la voir chavirer, proposer le préservatif - oui, Brian est civilisé ! - et chercher les sensations de sa partenaire. Étrangement, B. y trouve plus de satisfaction que jadis.

Expliquer l'œil de la mort rougeoyant est d'une simplicité ; attribut génétique. Ça passe en général.

Brian est perçu comme un bon coup et les filles en redemandent.

C'est en général lui qui rompt. Par peur de s'engager, par sensibilité, prétexte-t-il.

Si B. le pouvait, il rirait à gorge déployée !...

* * *

Il revient d'une semaine éprouvante de vol, dans des conditions météorologiques défavorables.

"Tiens, Girl... y'avait longtemps. Ton cul te démange de nouveau ?..."

Je roule des yeux.

"Je suis décalqué, j'te préviens, _Girl_. J'ai qu'une envie : pioncer."

"J'ai compris. Ouvre cette porte."

Rien n'a changé dans le vaste duplex hormis quelques éléments de déco.

B. boit deux verres de sirop fraise puis quitte sa tenue de pilote pour un bas de pyjama avant de se foutre au lit.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, cherchant un instant le nu de son ventre.

" _Girl_. Fiche-moi la paix." grogné, repoussant ma main câline.

J'ai pas intérêt à insister.

Je m'y reprends quelques heures plus tard et là, ô surprise, la réaction est quasi-immédiate.

Je le fais voyager dans des limbes de sensations lointaines, pas déplaisantes.

Il s'érige. "Oh putain... _Girl_... oh putain..."

Je me colle à lui, retrouvant la sauvagerie brute qui émane de lui.

Une jambe passe au-dessus des siennes et je le caresse, je le caresse...

Je finis par tenir cette magnifique hampe éveillée entre les mains.

"Oh putain, _Girl_... je vais te baiser, t'as pas idée..."

Voilà qui est prometteur.

Lorsqu'il cherche de mon côté, la moiteur vient le conforter. "T'en crèves d'envie, hein, _Girl_?..."

"Enfoiré..." le caressant plus fort.

C'est lui qui bascule sur moi, cherchant de l'extrémité, répartissant l'humidité partout, rendant le sexe d'autant plus sensible aux attouchements.

Il nous arrache des sensations folles.

Arrive le moment où il est tout bonnement infoutu de cesser, dans un silence où seuls nos corps et nos élans érotiques sont autorisés à s'exprimer.

Il fronce, voué aux sensations qui montent.

"Oh putain, _Girl_... j'vais pas être long... putain, tu vas te prendre une fameuse giclée !..."

"Une ?..."

Il sourit, presque tendre, puis renforce le rythme.

Nous en jouissons à cris.

Il passe alors sous moi, refusant de céder en dureté.

Je glisse sur lui. "Embrasse-moi, B. comme le ferait Brian."

A ma grand surprise, il s'exécute. Le baiser est étourdissant, chargé en érotisme. Ses doigts glissent sous ma mâchoire, effleurants.

"Enfoiré..." frustrée d'être si peu embrassée ainsi.

"Ah, tu voulais voir Brian, hein !... Et Brian c'est un mec cool."

"J'aimerai que tu le sois avec moi parfois..."

"Tu compterais les mouches au plafond, _Girl_." amusé, détendu.

"Tu te rappelles la fois où on a baisé dans le bureau de Wat' ?"

"Oh putain, ouais, _Girl_. C'était... épique." en souriant.

* * *

Je me dirige vers B. qui se trouve dans le parc, du côté du vaste chêne centenaire, lui présentant l'excellente note reçue en maths grâce à ses explications de la veille.

Il esquive. " _Girl_ , y'a un truc qui me ferait triper..."

J'attends, yeux pétillants.

"J'ai envie de baiser dans le bureau de Wat'."

Ma fièvre retombe subitement.

"Euh... durant son absence ?..."

"T'es bête." riant.

"Et si... on nous découvre ?..."

"T'inquiètes, ma _Girl_ ; j'prendrai tout sur moi." faisant glisser le revers de ses doigts sur ma joue.

"Je ne sais pas, B., c'est..."

"Quoi ? T'as la trouille ?"

"Plutôt, oui."

"C'est ça qui est excitant, _Girl_ , t'as rien compris."

"Je ne... sais pas, B."

"T'es chiante, _Girl_. J'vais pas te laisser trois ans non plus pour te décider."

* * *

L'idée est semée. Reste à la faire germer. Et pour cela, B. est rudement calé. Quitte à utiliser des armes illégales comme la pression ou le chantage. Quitte à me repousser brutalement, prétextant que le cadre de nos chambres ça va cinq minutes. Inutile qu'il use d'un quelconque _subtext_.

Je finis évidemment par céder.

"Il... ne nous arrivera rien de fâcheux, pas vrai, B. ?..."

"J't'ai dit, _Girl_ : j'prendrai tout sur moi. On va s'éclater, tu vas voir... j'en bande rien que d'en parler."

* * *

Je ne suis pas rassurée du tout. Je suis B. Ce dernier tient la petit lampe torche entre ses dents pendant qu'il farfouille dans son sac, y tirant deux crochets pour la serrure.

A genoux devant la porte, le sort de la serrure est rapidement vu.

Nous entrons dans la pénombre et le silence.

Le bureau de Quillish est un exemple de rangement.

"On fait vite, hein ?..." inquiète.

"Relax, _Girl_. Laisse-nous au moins profiter du cadre."

"Je veux retour..."

Un hoquet alors qu'il vient de me saisir vivement par la nuque. "Commence pas, _Girl_!..." regard plongé dans le mien, index dressé.

Je déglutis.

"Je vais te préparer comme il faut et tu ne voudras plus qu'une chose après ça..." sur un sourire terrible.

Il me hisse sur le bureau, retroussant ma jupe, descendant la culotte aux motifs pastels.

"Et si... j'ai envie de crier ?..."

"Tu te retiens. Comme dans les chambres." avant d'aviser mon sexe et d'y glisser une langue attentionnée tout du long.

J'en geins.

Laaaaangue...

Attentionnée. Agile. Foutrement douée !...

"Mords-toi la main si tu ne tiens plus, _Girl_."

J'en palpite, sensations qu'il rend de plus en plus vives.

"B... Je... je vais..."

"Vas-y, _Girl_. Je kiffe." ciblant l'endroit gorgé d'une langue vive.

"Aaaaaah !... B. !..."

Je suis emportée, corps tremblant sur le bureau de la direction.

Il se libère, venant se frotter du gland contre la zone humide et chaude.

"Oooooh... Haaaaaan... putain, _Girl_... qu'est-ce que t'es... bonne !..." visage enfoui contre mon épaule.

Il est surtendu, sexe ne répondant plus qu'à l'envie. "Putain... si on venait... nous découvrir maintenant, j'crois que... j'me viderai... quoi qu'il arrive..." sur un sourire pervers avant de pousser plus loin et plus fort.

* * *

Nous n'avons pas été découverts. Par contre, B. a pris soin de laisser "une signature" sur le sous-main en cuir du fondateur. Et pas des moindres...

La convocation ne tarde pas.

"Salut, Wat'. Un souci ?" sur le pas de la porte, poussé à l'intérieur par un éducateur zélé.

"Installe-toi, B." désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

B. s'assoit, montant une jambe sur le bureau, mains dans les poches de son jeans, avisant le fondateur avec ce petit sourire en coin appuyé par un regard de guerre.

D'un geste, Watari déplace la jambe chaussée.

"Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu, Wat', pour t'être désagréable ?"

Une profonde inspiration. L'acte en lui-même demeure aussi dégoûtant qu'impardonnable.

"J'ose espérer que tu as agi seul, B."

"Oh, tu veux dire ?..." amusé. " _Girl_?..."

"Elle ou une autre."

"T-t-t-t-t. Wat', Wat'." de plus en plus amusé. "Tu la vois me suivre sans ciller, honnêtement ?"

"Parfaitement. Nous savons tous ici quelle terrible influence tu possèdes sur elle, B."

Petite révérence. "La flatterie, je kiffe, Wat'."

"Silence, B. Alors ? Seul ou non ?"

"Évidemment, Wat'. J'ai besoin de personne pour me branler."

Un geste de Watari dispense B. des détails.

"Tu es définitivement pourri. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle, B."

"La flatterie... encore ? J'vais finir par trouver ça louche, Wat'."

"J'ai demandé ton isolement."

"Ah ouais ? L'habituel, quoi. T'as pensé à _Girl_ , Wat' ? Comment elle va f..."

"Silence, B. Tu n'es pas autorisé à la parole."

B. hausse les épaules.

"Au prochain outrage, tu retournes à l'institut."

"Oh, cool." cynique. "Tu sais, tout ça c'est naturel, les hormones... j'te fais pas de dessin."

"Qu'ai-je dit tout à l'heure, B. ?" froncé.

"Quoi ? Tout ça pour un sous-main en cuir ?..." posant ses semelles au sol pour l'estocade finale. "Avec ce que tu m'as spoilé, tu pourrais t'en payer des centaines, fils de pute."

Quillish ouvre la bouche, estomaqué. "Tu as ?..."

"Fouillé ? Ouais. Juste après m'être branlé et avoir giclé sur ton putain de bureau." sur un ton particulièrement pervers.

Le fondateur tremble de rage.

"C'est bien pratique, hein, les gens à qui on subtilise l'identité pour pouvoir se servir sur leur compte en banque, Wat' ?" applaudissant, cynique. "Belle petite entreprise, Wat' !... Nan, j'suis admiratif. Alors me fais pas tout un flan pour cette p'tite giclée sur ton sous-main de prix, Wat'. Ce serait déplacé."

"Tu es... le diable, B."

"T'as pas idée, Wat'. Je vais te démolir, te démonter. Ta belle petite _institution_ , j'vais la souiller à tel point que tu ne pourras même plus la regarder sans avoir la gerbe."

"Sors d'ici. J'appelle immédiatement l'institut."

"OK. Pas de problème, Wat'." se redressant pour fixer le fondateur droit dans les yeux. "T'es une belle pute, Wat'. Pas de doute là-dessus."

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de dégâts, B." décrochant le combiné et composant le numéro.

B. bâille. "Ca crève, tout ça. Surtout que la nuit a été courte. Oh... t'as vu ? J'me suis aussi lâché sur le canap'." désignant le meuble d'un mouvement de menton. "J'crois même y avoir pissé, oh, j'sais plus, en fait. Super absorbants, les coussins. C'est quelle marque, déjà ?"

Les doigts de Watari tremblent sur les touches du téléphone.

"Tu m'as fabriqué de toutes pièces, Wat'." le dardant d'un regard dur.

"Oui, le service Internement, s'il vous plaît." au téléphone. "Il s'agit d'une urgence."

Petit rire de B. "Ha ! Tu m'étonnes..."

"Quillish Wammy. Je patiente, oui."

"Quelle bande de blaireaux." commençant à se balader dans le vaste bureau, s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre dont le store laisse passer une bande de lumière.

Sur un soupir, B. apprécie. Le calme avant la tempête. Mains dans les poches, il attend la sentence, érection poussant lorsqu'il songe au pied qu'il s'est pris cette nuit.

* * *

"Il sait tout, L. Il s'est servi dans les dossiers après avoir..." sur une moue de dégoût.

"Je n'ai jamais été convaincu par le principe, Watari. Ces sommes revenaient de droit à B."

Brève confrontation.

L. se sert une part généreuse de cake.

"Nous avions besoin de ces fonds, L."

"Pas avec ce que nous avons placé en bourse, Watari." d'un calme posé. "Cette guerre n'en finira donc jamais..." sur un soupir lourd.


	12. Different shades of savage

_Chapitre 12 : Different shades of savage_

"B. a été... interné ?..." choquée, reculant d'un pas pour tomber, assise, sur le lit, regard dans le vide.

"Pour son bien, Hope." me précise Watari.

"Il... allait bien, pourtant..." complètement anéantie.

"Hope, étais-tu avec lui la nuit dernière ?"

Je fixe le fondateur. Le moment de se montrer à la hauteur de B. qui, visiblement, n'a rien lâché à mon propos.

"J'étais seule lorsque je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin."

"Hmm." sceptique. "Nous ne t'imputerons aucune responsabilité si tu venais à être impliquée, tu sais." se mettant à ma hauteur.

"Je vous le dis... j'étais seule à mon réveil ce matin."

* * *

"Ils se couvrent l'un l'autre, c'est évident."

"Quelle importance, Watari ?" amène L., touillant un café chargé en sucre.

"Il est parvenu à admirablement la pourrir." serrant le poing sur le bois exotique du bureau.

"Je dois avouer que B. est remarquablement doué pour cela, oui."

"Nous lui avons pourtant offert toutes les chances à son arrivée ici... à quel moment avons-nous failli ?..." se questionnant.

"J'ignore pourquoi certaines âmes se laissent plus aisément corrompre que d'autres, Watari." songeant avec un certain pincement au désir fou que B. lui inspire, regard fuyant.

"Nous avons failli avec B. Nous ne faillirons pas avec Hope." déterminé.

"Hope est... déjà _gâtée_ , Watari."

"Il suffit pour cela d'éloigner à tout jamais le plus avarié des deux fruits."

"Tu vas la tuer, Watari."

* * *

"Entrez."

J'ouvre la porte après y avoir frappé.

"Hope."

"Monsieur Quillish."

Il m'invite à prendre place.

"Avez-vous... des nouvelles de B. ?..."

"Bien sûr. L'institut nous tient informés quotidiennement de son état et de ses progrès." cherchant ses notes des yeux.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Oh, il... a de lourds traitements mais paraît calme."

Ouais. Résigné serait un terme plus juste...

"Est-ce que... je pourrai le voir ?... Même à travers une vitre..." suppliante.

"Hope..." secouant la tête. "Il lui faut du calme et rien qui soit de nature à le relier au monde extérieur. Ce dont B. a le plus besoin, c'est de se retrouver."

"Mais... il me manque..." sur le point de pousser quelques larmes.

"Concentre-toi sur tes études, Hope." sec.

* * *

Bien. J'ai étudié tous les plans de l'institut. Et je suis prête à m'y introduire cette nuit même !...

Capuchon remonté, masque sombre sur la bouche et le nez, jeans porté sur rangers, j'aborde l'imposante muraille.

Une lézarde marquée m'offre un point de passage et je bataille avec la végétation vivace un moment.

Dans la cellule, le sourire vient de s'allonger. " _Girl, Girl, Girl..._ " délecté, flairant ma présence comme le ferait un chien aux aguets.

Bien. A gauche, le générateur. Désactiver l'alarme.

Voilà qui est fait.

Profitant de la pause d'un employé, je consulte l'occupation des cellules.

Je me glisse, rampant à ras pour ne pas être repérée, arrivant enfin devant la 307.

Il est assis sur la couchette, fixant le cadre de porte vitré.

Me voyant, il s'approche.

Nos paumes de mains s'épousent malgré le vitrage renforcé.

"Tu me manques..." soufflé du bout des lèvres.

"J'te boufferai bien, Girl." sourit.

* * *

"B. J'ose espérer que ce petit séjour t'a fait du bien et t'a permis de réfléchir sur tes actes."

"Oh, ça, Wat'..." ignorant prodigieusement le regard inquisiteur du fondateur.

"Tu peux regagner ta chambre. Par contre, je t'interdis d'approcher de Hope."

B. se met à rire, menton haut, superbe gorge dévoilée. Un rire digne de tout bon Shinigami perverti.

"T'es un grand comique, Wat', nan sérieux, je le pense." se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. "Oh, et pour Girl..." se retournant, lui montrant un doigt dressé à chaque main. "Tu peux te les foutre au plus profond, ces deux-là, Wat' ! HAHAHAHAhahaha !" partant dans un autre rire à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête. "J'vais directement la sortir de classe pour la baiser jusqu'au soir !"

"B. !" se levant, ivre de colère.

* * *

"B. est revenu... on était plus tranquilles sans lui..."

Je n'entends pas les murmures, fendant la foule jusqu'au grand chêne contre le tronc duquel il est appuyé pour s'en griller une.

"J'ai failli te sortir de cours, Girl."

Je cligne. "Pour... quoi ?..."

Petit rire en face. "T'es con parfois." écrasant sa cigarette contre le tronc. "Pour faire bisquer Wat', pardi."

"Oh."

Il glisse deux doigts sous mon menton. "Et parce que j'ai très envie de te sauter, évidemment."

Je retrouve le sourire.

"Moi aussi..." accrochant une main à son débardeur sombre, posant le front contre sa clavicule gauche.

 _Fireflies, a million little pieces_

 _Feeds the dying light, and brings me back to life_

 _In your eyes, I see something to believe in_

 _Your hands are like a flame, your palms' the sweetest pain_

 _Let the darkness lead us into the light_

 _Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_

 _Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _Like a starship speeding into the night_

 _You and I get lost in the infinite lights_

 _Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _So alive, your touch is like the daylight_

 _Burning on my skin, it turns me on again_

 _You and I, survivors of the same kind_

 _But we're the only ones dancing on the sun_

 _Let the darkness lead us into the light_

 _Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_

 _Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _Like a starship speeding into the night_

 _You and I get lost in the infinite lights_

 _Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _Diamonds are forever, but all we need is just tonight_

 _We're monumental tremors that can freeze the speed of life_

 _Just like particles that's falling from heaven all over the stars_

 _Hear you calling for me, hear you calling me home from afar_

 _Let the darkness lead us into the light_

 _Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_

 _Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _I feel the heat as we collide_

 _Like a fever that feels so right_

 _So baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

 _One touch and I ignite_

* * *

Vu les giclées généreuses que je me prends depuis plusieurs heures, je peux vous dire que B. a très peu eu le loisir de se branler durant son séjour... les médicaments peut-être ?... La fameuse camisole chimique. Redoutable et redoutée.

Il m'a embrassée presque tendrement hier soir, baiser allant en s'approfondissant, faisant danser les langues autant que les sens. Comme je le pensais, il possède véritablement l'art du baiser... mais n'y trouve sans doute pas son compte ou bien cela le dévoile-t-il trop à son goût ?... J'en reste cependant convaincue : _a good lover is a good kisser first_.

"Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de dégâts en institut ?..." caressant ce corps nu qui m'a tant fait défaut les derniers mois.

"Hmm ?... Oh, j'y suis habitué maintenant. Ce vieux singe n'aura pas ma peau, t'en fais pas, _Girl_. J'ai le cuir trop dur pour cet animal." parlant de Watari.

"La prochaine fois qu'il nous sépare, je le tue. Je le jure." froncée de colère.

B. me fixe puis finit par rire. " _Enragée_ , comme j'aime. Tu prends du galon, _Girl_." caressant la pointe d'un sein d'un revers, remontant la main jusqu'à la ma nuque.

Son sexe répond aussitôt et il l'avise d'un regard amusé. "Cet effet de dingue que tu me fais quand même..." me cherchant de la bouche. Oooooh... il est bon et d'une saveur exceptionnelle.

Autant je suis regardante avec qui je partage ma salive, autant avec B. rien ne me dérange. J'en accepterai d'ailleurs n'importe quel fluide corporel !...

Je l'ai tellement regardé avec envie pendant des mois, tellement voulu et désiré que maintenant qu'il est _à moi_ je ne vais plus le lâcher.

Je l'ai voulu plus qu'aucun autre garçon sur Terre, me rongeant d'envie au moindre intérêt qu'il me portait, me consumant sur un regard chaud qu'il m'adressait pendant qu'il était dans les bras d'une autre...

Cet effet viscéral et animal que me fait B...

* * *

"Tu donnes toujours à la banque ?..." questionnais-je presque innocemment.

"J'avoue être moins assidu ces derniers temps, moins motivé. Alors je me prends des mails de relance." amusé.

"Mais tu es tenu à... donner régulièrement."

"Hein ? Nan, c'est à la carte !..." riant. "J'sais pas pourquoi ils me collent comme ça, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils manquent de donneurs."

"Étrange."

"Tu veux... m'y accompagner pour _m'assister_ ?" taquin.

"Non merci."

"Si on sortait se manger un truc ?" passant du coq à l'âne.

"Pourquoi pas."

* * *

C'est parti pour un sandwich généreux que nous dégustons en front de plage.

"C'est bien agréable, ici."

"J'avoue. La ville est belle. Oh, tu devrais voir ce que ça donne en approche nocturne depuis le ciel !..." enthousiaste.

"Tu te rends compte du chemin parcouru depuis la Wammy's ?..."

"Ouais." caressant mon dos alors que je suis en appui des coudes sur mes cuisses.

"Cette petite Hope... qui est devenue ma _Girl_."

Je me retourne légèrement pour lui sourire.

"Tu es _presque_ tendre en ce moment, B."

"C'est con à dire mais j'pense que j'suis _amoureux_. Ouais, ça me prend aux tripes. Surtout depuis que tes visites se font plus rares ; j'apprécie l'instant." montant une jambe sur l'assise. "J'peux bien en baiser des centaines d'autres, c'est toi qui me feras toujours le plus d'effet."

J'en suis abasourdie.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ?..." amusé.

"Ce que tu viens de dire..."

"Ouais. Mais n'attrape pas le melon, hein, _Girl_."

"Non, mais je veux dire... ça fait combien d'années, toi et moi ?"

"J'sais pas, plus de quinze ans en comptant les pauses."

"Quinze ans pour s'en rendre compte et enfin se le dire."

"Toi, tu n'as rien dit du tout, _Girl_." ouvrant sa cannette de soda.

"Tu le sais, Beyond. Je suis dingue de toi depuis le début, depuis la Wammy's."

"Nan, à la Wammy's, j'ai été ton fantasme, _Girl_. A aucun moment tu m'as dit que t'étais accro ou un truc comme ça."

"C'est évident, Beyond. Je te colle depuis mes quatorze ans. J'ai beau faire l'amour à trente six autres gars, je reviens toujours vers toi. Pourquoi, selon toi ?"

"J'sais pas. Parce que j'suis un bon coup." buvant à la cannette. "T'aimes la façon dont j'te traite, quelque chose dans ce genre. Ce que les autres gars n'osent pas faire avec toi."

"Je t'aime, Beyond. Depuis le début. Je suis _fracassée_ d'amour pour toi." sur un rire presque chantant.

"Putain, _Girl_..." cherchant d'une main dans ma nuque, presque pinçant. "Tu me donnes très, très envie de te baiser, là, maintenant."

"La plage ?"

"Ouais." terminant sa boisson.

J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort... mon sexe palpite en palpite d'impatience... le corps entier me lance et me brûle à la fois.

C'est à en coller le vertige, cet appel au sexe !...

Nous cheminons le long de l'allée puis regagnons le sable, trouvant un endroit isolé et sombre, nous y allongeant. Il passe sur moi, se déboutonnant, baissant son boxer pour se faire saillir tandis que je bataille avec ma jupe et mon dessous. Il m'y aide des deux mains puis entre en contact, étranglant un geignement en constatant mon humidité.

"Oooooh... putain..."

Je me lance à sa rencontre et il glisse avec aisance en moi.

Nous en geignons fortement et il halète contre mon oreille. "J'suis... dans un état..."

"Moi aussi... bouge, Beyond... bouge !..."

Hissé sur ses bras, il se livre à des rythmes alternés, arrivant rapidement à quelque chose de vif, sexe coulissant sur des sons organiques en moi. Nos coeurs frappent si fort, jusque dans nos crânes. C'est superbe de sensations !...

L'orgasme vient immédiatement après, tendant nos corps dans des spasmes d'une extrême volupté.

* * *

Le regard de B. passe de l'écran de TV à mes fesses alors que je prépare le repas avec des produits frais du marché.

Il a ce petit rictus qui signifie que je serai le dessert après le repas - rien de tel qu'une petite sieste digestive crapuleuse, selon Beyond !...

Je sens son regard peser sur moi. "Tu te rappelles de Larry ?"

Le visage de B. tique. "Le rouquin ?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Vaguement."

J'en souris. Oh oui, qu'il s'en souvient !...

* * *

Un nouveau vient d'arriver : Larry. R.

Le garçon est un prodige de ses mains, créatif, musical.

Et visiblement il a flashé sur moi.

Son approche est timide, presque gauche. Il me couvre des cadeaux qui sont, pour la plupart, des créations originales technologiques. Larry a du goût et de l'esprit.

Il me cherche des yeux dès qu'il le peut. Il ignore cependant...

"Hey, R., tu veux un conseil ? Arrête ça tout de suite avant de t'en prendre une sévère."

"De quoi parles-tu, Y. ?"

"Hope. Chasse gardée de B." désignant vaguement l'individu en question d'un mouvement de menton. "B. est... du genre _dérangé_. Tu vois ?"

"Je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble, ni se tenir la main..."

"Tu crois que B. a envie d'être pris en flag' ? T'as vu leur différence d'âge, sérieux ?"

"Je croyais..."

"Laisse tomber, R. Conseil d'ami."

* * *

Malheureusement, à l'âge de Larry, on se croit au-dessus des lois... notamment celles édictées par B.

Déterminé à me sortir de cette relation qu'il entend comme destructrice, Larry redouble d'attentions, ce qui n'a guère échappé à B.

Ce dernier ne tarde pas à réagir et va trouver Larry en atelier de soudure, s'installant sur le tabouret en face de Larry.

"On a dû te dire certaines choses à propos de Hope. Il ne me semble cependant pas que tu aies saisi." avisant certains composants électroniques avant de s'emparer du fer à souder. "Larry, c'est ça ? Tu vas me faire plaisir et arrêter de tourner autour de Hope."

"Tu n'es pas dans la légalité avec une telle relation, B." défiant le regard vairon.

"La légalité, je la fous au cul de qui tu veux, Larry." œil de la mort avisant la date qui flotte au-dessus du crâne de Larry.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plutôt sain de t'intéresser à quelqu'un de ton âge, B. ? J'connais pas ton histoire mais..."

"T'as pas à la connaître, R." attrapant vivement le poignet de Larry pour y apposer la panne brûlante, fixant Larry dans les yeux alors que l'odeur de chair roussie lui parvient aux narines.

Larry serre les dents, visage déformé par la vive douleur. Un cri. Un seul.

"Un véritable p'tit dur, je vois." se régale B.

"Les _ordures_... de ton espèce ne me font pas peur."

Rire de Shinigami en face. "Tu devrais pourtant, Larry. Tu devrais. Un conseil : lâche Hope ou je ferai rapidement de ta vie un enfer. Pigé ?"

Larry a prétexté une brûlure accidentelle.

Il n'a cependant pas renoncé à me _sauver_. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Beyond me tient fermement dans ses serres !...

* * *

Je ne sais pas qui joue le rôle des yeux et des oreilles de B. mais ce dernier est remarquablement informé des agissements de Larry.

B. est fin. Fin et pervers. Il fait un moment croire à Larry qu'il a abandonné la partie... pour revenir frapper, plus fort encore, la seconde fois. Le troisième coup de semonce se résumera à une mise à mort dans les règles.

"Larry... il faut arrêter maintenant." dis-je, consciente que B. ne va pas tarder à lui tomber dessus d'une tout autre manière qu'en se servant d'un fer à souder !...

"Je n'ai pas peur de lui, tu sais."

"Larry... je t'en prie, crois-moi, il ne fait pas bon se mesure à Beyond."

"Tu trembles..." constate-t-il. "Ce gars te fait donc si peur ?... Ce n'est pas une relation très saine. Pas du tout, même. C'est quoi son problème avec les mineures, à celui-là ? Le staff est au courant ?"

"Larry... pour ton propre bien, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plaît. Eloigne-toi." le repoussant lentement.

* * *

B. sort souvent. De nuit. Échappant à toute surveillance, il rôde dehors, traînant sa carcasse du côté des boutiques du centre.

Il vient de repérer un couteau de combat dans une armurerie. Il cache l'arme sous une des lames de parquet de sa chambre.

Le couteau est superbe. Un KM2000. La lame, en acier Böhler N695 noirci, court jusque dans le manche et peut donc servir de brise-vitre.

La coupe est fine et précise.

Et il a précisément une idée sur qui il va tester cette lame.

* * *

Alors que Larry passe une porte pour se rendre dans la salle de technologie déserte et plongée dans la pénombre, B. le saisit d'un bras pour le plaquer dos contre son torse, glissant la lame sous sa gorge.

"Larry. T'as pas tenu compte de mes avertissements, on dirait." à son oreille.

L'adolescent tremble pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'est une chose de savoir que B. rôde dans le secteur, c'en est une autre de le savoir proche et armé.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Hope, déjà ? Ah oui, que tu ne dois plus l'approcher. Sous aucun prétexte. Mais toi, tu continues, tu joues. A un jeu très dangereux pour ta putain de vie, Larry."

C'est plus qu'une menace. La lame entame déjà nettement le derme de Larry, se couvrant de sang.

"Je vais te saigner, Larry. Te saigner à blanc. Je te regarderai crever, agoniser dans ta propre flaque."

B. sait jusqu'où il peut aller.

"On ne joue pas dans la même cour, Larry. Et Hope, elle préfère les mecs pubères, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?" le relâchant brutalement.

Larry tombe sur les genoux, se tenant la gorge qui saigne abondamment.

Beyond lui tourne autour, animal.

Puis il s'accroupit devant Larry. Ce dernier a un vif mouvement de recul, heurtant le mur derrière lui, pull souillé de sang.

Beyond esquisse un sourire. "Au prochain écart, ce sera la fin pour toi, Larry."

* * *

"B. Dans mon bureau."

B. se lève en prenant son temps, fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

Le psychopathe suit Roger, se marrant par avance.

Dans le bureau, Watari et L.

"Tiens, tiens. Y'avait longtemps, L."

"Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, B." rétorque immédiatement L.

B. entre et s'installe, attendant qu'ils parlent l'un et l'autre.

"R. a été grièvement blessé."

"R. ?" faisant mine de chercher un moment. "Oh, le rouquin ?"

L. plisse les yeux.

"Te fiche pas de nous, B. !"

"Moi, j'pense plutôt que le mec savait où il allait. T'es de mon avis, L., non ?"

"Tu sais toujours où tu vas, B."

"Hahahaha ! T'es amusant, L. T'as retrouvé l'arme, au fait ?" piochant un bonbon dans le bocal se trouvant sur le bureau de Watari.

"Non. Mais nous avons retourné ta chambre."

"Tu ne trouveras rien, L. Parce que je ne possède pas d'arme, tout bonnement." le défiant ouvertement.

"Si tu as planqué cette arme dans ta chambre à un moment ou à un autre, elle y a forcément laissé des traces."

"Des traces ? Oh, oui, des indices... Eh bien, cherche, brave L. ! Fouille !... Retourne toute la Wammy's s'il le faut !... Effectue même des fouilles au corps si ça te chante !..." se penchant sur la chaise, avant-bras sur le bureau. "Tu ne trouveras rien."

"Je sais que tu es derrière cette attaque au couteau, B."

"Couteau ? Pourquoi pas une lame de rasoir, un truc plus facile à chourer ?"

"La plaie de Larry est trop large pour avoir été faite au rasoir, B."

"Tu as terminé, L. ? Je peux partir ? Pas que je m'ennuie mais... ton enquête piétine, visiblement."

"Tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, B."

"Je connais la mélodie, Wat'." se relevant.

* * *

"Nous n'avons rien trouvé." se désole Watari.

"Je suis certain qu'il a planqué l'arme dans sa chambre à un moment donné avant de s'en servir." maintient L., se frottant les mains devant un café gourmand.

* * *

B. est définitivement canin. Copuler à tout va lui est réjouissant. Uriner sur les effets des autres l'est tout autant. Et croyez-le ou non, le marquage du dominant est plutôt tenace !...

Sans parler de cette façon déroutante de se déplacer avec aisance à quatre pattes.

* * *

Je rentre de chez le coiffeur et, ô surprise, à mon arrivé, le dénommé Rasmus, avec qui B. s'était associé en tant que barman, est confortablement installé sur le canapé, devant un verre.

"Tu m'avais caché ça." amène-t-il, sur un petit sourire.

"Bah, j'vais pas tout te raconter de ma vie non plus." sirotant un cocktail fraisé.

Le regard de Rasmus remonte le long de ma jupe crayon.

"Ras', j'en ai tué pour bien moins que ça, tu peux me croire." le prévient B.

Sur la table, repose une vieille connaissance : il s'agit de la lame avec laquelle B. avait menacé R. à l'époque.

"Tiens, tu l'as gardée ?..." accrochant ma veste.

"Ouais, j'la montrais à Ras'."

"Tu lui as raconté l'histoire à laquelle elle est rattachée ?"

"Nan, j'pense pas qu'ça l'intéresse."

"Au contraire !..." avoue Rasmus.

Je note également qu'ils sont en train de se faire tourner un joint et l'odeur est insupportable. J'aère, un genou sur le canapé pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

"C'est vraiment un putain de canon." admet Rasmus sans garder les yeux dans sa poche malgré l'avertissement de B.

"Ouais. Et elle me rend vachement possessif alors gaffe."

Petit rire. "OK, j'y toucherai pas. J'ai envie de garder mes deux mains pour mon job."

"Sage résolution, mon vieux." se marrant.

"Par contre, j'veux bien l'histoire." complètement pété.

"Belle cicatrice." désignant la marque sur sa joue gauche.

"Ouais, fin comme un barbelé mais capable de te foutre une baraque parterre." amène B.

"Sortie de boîte un peu agitée, en l'occurrence."

"T'as une petite amie, Rasmus, c'est ça ?..."

"Une ?" s'esclaffe B.

"Ta gueule." riant.

"Tu pourrais en ramener une de ton choix, à l'occasion."

"Tu permets encore, _Girl_?" amusé, à l'autre bout du canapé.

"Quoi ?"

"Déjà, si tu veux quelque chose, tu viens ici et tu le demandes en bonne et due forme, OK ?"

" _Oh, I see_." basculant le haut du corps sur les cuisses élancées de Rasmus, tendant mes lèvres à B. "Comme ça ?"

B. lève le menton, laissant échapper l'ultime volute de cette merde.

"T'as pas peur d'y laisser ton si brillant cerveau ?"

"C'est occasionnel, _Girl_." avisant mes lèvres avant de les prendre dans un patin étourdissant.

"Bon." reprenant ma place. "Cette lame a une histoire, figure-toi, Rasmus."

"Hmm mmm."

J'attrape le joint et en tire une taff, le tenant de manière tout à fait particulière, main fermée.

Rasmus cligne. B. se marre.

"T'es sans doute au courant de l'établissement pour jeunes prodiges dans lequel B. a passé quelques années."

"Douze putains d'années." précise B., affalé sur le canapé, bras remontés sur le dossier, nuque posée en arrière, fixant le plafond.

"Ouais."

"B. y exerçait un certain _trafic d'influence_."

B. pouffe à l'expression.

"B. avait ses têtes. Et autant dire qu'il était préférable de ne pas venir piétiner ses plates-bandes sous peine de lourdes représailles."

"Y'avait un p'tit con, un rouquin, Larry. Ce connard s'était mis en tête de draguer _Girl_. J'lui ai d'abord cramé l'avant-bras au fer à souder. Mais il s'accrochait, ce bâtard !... J'ai choisi alors plus costaud : je lui ai glissé cette putain de lame sous la gorge, j'te jure j'ai dû lutter pour pas le saigner comme un goret !..." riant. "Bon, j'avoue, avant ça j'ai pissé dans son cartable."

"T'es franchement immonde !..." se fend Rasmus, lui tapant dans la main.

"Ouais, je sais. Mais putain, c'était trop bon d'être convoqué par la direction et de voir leurs têtes !..."

"Donc... toi aussi, tu viens de là-bas ?" me questionnant.

"J'y ai été cinq ans, oui."

"Et c'est là-bas que vous vous êtes rencontrés."

"Ouais. Putain, t'imagines, la môme avait tout juste quatorze ans et possédait un tel potentiel que j'ai vite fait plié ma relation avec la plus canon nana de l'établissement !..."

"Quel Don Juan !..." rieur.

"J'ai vite pigé que je gagnais au change, t'inquiètes." déclare B.

"Et ça s'est vérifié, visiblement." regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

"Bah ouais. J'l'ai bien prise en main et formée." se marrant. "C'était d'un kiffant !..." nostalgique.

"Bon. Tu restes pour le souper, Rasmus ?"

"Putain, tu veux le foutre dans not'pieu, ma parole !..." s'amuse B.

"Non. Pour le moment il reste dans la cuisine." me levant pour préparer à souper, enfilant un joli tablier.

"Super pratique hein, la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, pour profiter de la vue." admet B., me fixant avec une luxure affichée. "J'aurai presque envie de la sortir pour me branler."

Rire de Rasmus. "T'es surtout complètement pété, mec !..."

"Manger vous fera du bien à tous les deux." dis-je.

"Mater aussi, ça fait du bien, parole de mec, _Girl_."

* * *

"Et voilà. Nouilles aux légumes." déposant le wok sur la table.

"Ça sent rudement bon." avoue Rasmus, s'installant à table, dépliant la serviette en papier.

"Bon, alors, Rasmus, tu vas nous ramener qui comme fille ?..." curieuse.

"Euh... Melodia, elle s'appelle."

Petit sourire de B.

"Tu l'as déjà vue ?" à B.

"J'en ai entendu parler. Ce renard la cache."

"Avec raison !..." rieur, avisant B.

"Voyons... son type a l'air d'être rouge de cheveux, plutôt grand et fin. B. n'a aucune chance, Rasmus."

"Hey ! _Girl_!..." amusé, venant caresser ma nuque dans une tendre représaille.

"Dis plutôt qu'il a l'air trop frappé de toi pour s'y intéresser."

"Il t'a parlé de sa règle de conduite avec le _crew_?"

"Ah ouais, celle qui lui interdit formellement de coucher et même flirter ?"

"Celle-là, absolument."

"Bah, j'peux pas lui donner tort. Quand tu vois les bombes qui déboulent au bar... vache, la tentation est grande si on ne se fixe un minimum de règles de conduite !..."

"Uh ? Donc B. t'a refilé le virus ?"

"Hein ? Ouais. Ou inversement."

* * *

"Il est vachement sympa."

"Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Girl_? C'est pour ça que c'est mon pote." m'observant avant de venir se coller à moi, dans mon dos, mains courant partout sur moi, langue remontant le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon lobe. "J'ai envie de te baiser..." remontant ma jupe.

"Je vois... ou plutôt je sens..." évoquant son érection que je sens pousser à travers le jeans.

Il caresse sur la dentelle, âpre. "Ouais, elle sait plus que se tenir à la verticale quand t'es là..."

Je pose la tête contre son épaule tatouée que dévoile le débardeur sombre.

"Moi aussi... j'en ai envie..."

Il glisse un doigt sous la dentelle pour s'en assurer. "Oooooh... putain... ouais... t'en crèves même."

Il me dirige jusqu'au canapé.

Du bout des doigts, je m'amuse à dessiner le contour de son érection avant de le déboutonner pour le faire saillir. Il quitte tout en un temps record, me retournant sur le canapé pour venir se comprimer dans la raie des fesses.

"Oooooooh..."

"Waaaaaaah... putain... c'est... bon..."

Paume en appui contre le vitrage - merci la vue sans vis-à-vis lol - il fouille entre les lobes de chair, s'y ébattant librement.

"Putain... _Giiiirl_... je kiiiiiffe !..."

Je viens d'écarter les jambes par réflexe.

Il se dirige de sa main libre, tenu par la base, fouillant là. "Putain... t'es à cran... _Girl_..."

"Laisse-moi... être au-dessus... B..."

"Tu... veux ?..."

"Oui. Oui, B."

"OK." basculant sur le dos.

Je quitte tout ce qui m'entrave pour venir le chevaucher, l'invitant en moi jusqu'à la garde.

"Mmmmm... trop bon..." appréciateur.

Je cherche sa bouche et il ne me la refuse sous aucun prétexte, rendant le baiser étourdissant de sensations.

"T'as des lèvres... superbes... B."

Généreuses. Voluptueuses même.

Je bouge, me fiant à ses pupilles qui dérivent par instant, à son souffle qui accélère puis se coupe.

"Haaaah... haaaaan... B. !..." complètement folle de sensations.

"Oooooh... putain, _Girl_... comme... ça... monte... lentement... je kiiiiiffe !..."

C'est évidemment beaucoup moins rapide vu la position et mes mouvements plus lents et sinueux.

Il se sent surtendu au fond de moi, perlant de bonheur, sentant la sensation s'élever puis se perdre avant de revenir, plus forte encore.

A la fin nous sommes couverts d'un film moite sur la peau, nous fiant uniquement aux sons organiques que délivrent nos corps.

"Tu... viens ?..." sans pour autant m'impatienter.

"Laisse-moi... kiffer le truc... _Girl_..."

Les vagues et leur creux le rendent littéralement fou de plaisir.

C'est totalement inédit pour lui de tester la chose alors qu'il ne revêt pas son costume public.

Plus vite sur la fin. La giclée est généreuse, cherchant à pulser au fond, suivie d'une seconde du même accabit. Il jouit comme un fou, secoué sous moi, orgasme d'une qualité incomparable et prolongée - tout le bénéfice de m'avoir cédé les rênes pour la partie.

Je m'affaisse sur le flanc. "Ooooh... wow..."

"Ouais. Kiffant." admet-il.

Son doigt effleurent mes fesses et il s'immisce entre, effleurant. Je pousse un hoquet, corps se tendant d'un seul tenant.

"Va falloir sérieusement que... je me penche sur cette question aussi... ça me ferait kiffer de te faire jouir par le cul, toi..." y retournant, sans pour autant renoncer à la douceur des effleurements, se délectant de mes réactions.

Tournure inattendue que prennent les événements. Parfois bien à délice.

* * *

Je regarde le haut de B. couvrir la peau de son dos alors qu'il l'enfile. T-shirt col V, poche de poitrine, gris chiné foncé, porté sur pantalon sombre.

Passage rapide des doigts dans les mèches corbeaux, histoire de les remettre en place.

Parfaitement conscient de mon regard. "Tu kiffes, _Girl_?"

"Toujours." depuis le lit. "Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu aujourd'hui ?"

"Passage rapide à l'aéroport pour y récupérer le nouvel uniforme de la compagnie même si c'est jour de repos. Ca fait toujours bien vu."

"Hmm mmm. Je peux venir ?"

"Ouais. J'te présenterai au DRH. On aura sans doute droit à un buffet et un speech pour l'occasion."

"Cool. Je vais me mettre sur mon trente et un, dans ce cas." quittant le lit sans tarder.

* * *

Je me pince la lèvre tandis que la paume de B. voyage le long de ma cuisse sur le trajet.

"J'demande pas si tu kiffes, _Girl_."

"J'ai... surtout très envie de te rendre la pareille..."

"Tu te gênes, maintenant ?" amusé.

"Ça va te faire..."

"... bander ? Ouais. J'crois que c'est un peu le but, nan ?"

"Pas sérieux avant une réunion au sommet..."

"T'inquiètes, d'ici qu'on arrive elle sera redescendue." attrapant ma main pour la placer où il faut, sur un petit soupir. " _There_."

Je caresse, cherchant du bout des doigts. Il ne tarde pas à enfler.

"C'est... tellement rapide..."

Petit rire. "Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet, c'est pour ça. Et pour ce qui est d'être rapide, je n'ai rien à t'envier."

"C'est vrai." petit rire troublé.

Il vient d'écarter les jambes sur un nouveau soupir, se calant à son aise dans le siège. "C'est... vachement agréable, ouais."

"Tu te rappelles la fois où tu as voulu qu'on le fasse sans préservatif ?"

"Je me souviens surtout que t'avais flippé au point d'en chialer !... Et que ça avait tout ruiné." reniflant.

"En même temps nous n'en avions pas parlé avant..."

"Pas faux."

* * *

"Hey ! Mon pote Brian !... Et... Rachel !..." clin d'oeil à B.

"Salut Dick." à son copilote préféré.

Il nous traîne jusqu'au buffet. "Là. Allez-y tant qu'il reste quelque chose."

"En effet. Qui a fait le morfale ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Seth ?"

"Gagné !..."

"Il dévalise aussi les distributeurs du hall."

"Ouais, faut pas espérer trouver du rab en passant derrière lui."

Je ris.

"Toujours aussi charmante, Rachel." charmeur. "Et mon pote, toujours aussi bon coup ?" tapotant l'épaule de B.

"A ton avis, Dick ?"

Rire de B. "Ouais, à ton avis, ducon ?"

"Alors... laquelle s'acharne sur mon mec ?..." avisant le groupe d'hôtesses.

"Uh... la quasi-totalité pour être honnête."

"OK." me retournant vers le buffet, plaquant ma paume sur la fesse droite de B.

" _Girl_!..." amusé.

"Bah quoi ?"

"Tu marques ton territoire ?"

"Ouais et c'est pas en pissant, figure-toi."

Ça jase dans le groupe. Bingo !...

"Purée, ce que tu vas entendre à notre prochain vol..." se marre Dick, secouant la main.

"Ouais, bah, au moins le message est passé."

"Et ça discréditera la thèse du mec gay qui refuse de se l'avouer !..." tapant dans la paume de B.

Le DRH monte sur l'estrade pour entamer un bref discours, félicitant certains membres méritant, dont B.

Je suis calée contre ce dernier, main remontée pour lui caresser la joue, narguant le groupe d'hôtesses qui me dévisage avec envie.

"Ça va, _Girl_? Tu prends ton pied là ?..."

"C'est pas mal, oui."

"T'es infernale." amusé.

* * *

"On prend à grailler en chemin ? T'as envie de quoi ? Mexicain, pour changer ?"

"OK."

Il me donne le nom du drive pour que je puisse consulter la carte sur mon smartphone.

"Ah oui, ils ont du choix."

"Et ils sont bien classés. Je cherche souvent."

Nous récupérons nos menus, marchant dans l'avenue grouillante. Soudain B. s'arrête devant une vitrine, penchant la tête d'un côté.

OK. Sweat remarquable. Avec impression de la cage thoracique avant et arrière.

"Celui-là, je le veux en double exemplaires." me fourrant son paquet entre les mains pour se ruer dans la boutique.

* * *

B. glisse la clé sécurisée dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre sans qu'il effectue le double tour, souriant, trouvant soudain la journée moins fade.

Il entre, paquet de courses sur le bras, plongé dans un denim Freeman T Porter slim, t-shirt près du corps frappé Alan Walker, Doc Martens marron aux pieds.

"Tiens, tiens, Girl. Y'avait un moment..."

Petit rire. "Une façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué ?..."

Il dépose le sac sur le plan de travail, venant d'instinct m'acculer contre le meuble d'évier.

"T'attends que ma bite soit bien dure, c'est ça ?..." soufflé à mon oreille, passage de langue obligé. "Ben, tu vas être servie, ma _Girl_ , j'me suis pas paluché depuis un moment..."

Je réponds par un son de ravissement étranglé en sentant ce qui pousse dans mon dos.

"Oooooh..."

"Ouais. Tu sens comme elle t'attend, p'tite pute ?..." jouant des hanches pour en rajouter.

J'ai les paumes sur le rebord, bras tendus, savourant. "Combien de temps, B. ?..."

"Quoi, que t'as été absente ?... Ou que j'me suis plus branlé ?..."

"Deuxième... option..."

"J'sais pas... une semaine, peut-être deux..."

"Tu te rappelles... la bibliothèque ?..."

"La bib... aaaah, oui !... Là où tu m'as bouffé du regard au lieu de t'appliquer sur un devoir ?..."

* * *

Voilà quatre bonnes heures que je planchais sur cette dissertation. Je voulais rendre un travail incapable, prête à détrôner la plus douée en la matière.

L'intention était louable... jusqu'à ce que B. fasse son entrée dans la vaste salle.

Il a véritablement choisi sa place après avoir récupéré un bouquin, errant entre les tables et les chaises, s'installant à la table juste devant la mienne, face à moi.

Dès son arrivée, mon cœur a accéléré ses battements, le chaud me montant au corps.

Autant dire que ma concentration venait véritablement de s'envoler !...

Le bâtard !...

Mes yeux déviaient de la copie pour remonter le long de ses jambes interminables sous la table, lorgnant sur ces mains que j'imaginais me caresser soir après soir, le torse, les épaules bien faites, le visage... ce sourire... ce regard... braqué sur moi avec lenteur.

A quoi pensait-il en ce moment même ?

 _"A quoi je pensais ? Hahahaha ! Girl !... à te sauter, bien sûr !..."_

Le jeu a duré près d'une heure, dans le silence religieux du lieu.

Au énième regard de ma part, B. a fermé son bouquin. "T'as l'air vachement concentrée sur ce devoir."

Je baissais rapidement les yeux, joues en feu, tâchant de reprendre le fil de ma copie.

Il s'est levé, venant s'installer sur la même table en retrait de la mienne, fesses sur le rebord, pieds sur une assise de chaise, me fixant avec ce même, diabolique sourire.

"Tu... n'aides pas..." avais-je osé.

Petit rire. "Tu t'imagines que je vais te mâcher le boulot ? Rêve pas, Hope."

C'était foutu...

"J'ai une question, Hope : qu'est-ce que t'as à nous mater tout le temps, avec A. ?"

J'avais envie de disparaître, commençant à rassembler mes affaires, nerveuse. "Je... ne regarde pas, B."

La voix trébuchait tant que ça l'a fait rire. "Ben voyons... Pas que ça me gêne, note, mais un moment faut arrêter de se raconter des histoires. J'te plais, Hope ?"

J'aurai souhaité rentrer sous terre !...

Mes doigts tremblaient sur le plumier.

"Promis, j'le dirai à personne." regagnant enfin ma table, y posant une cuisse, mains dans les poches. "Dis-le, Hope."

J'eus un petit rire nerveux.

 _Bordel, tu le sais alors qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier ?..._

"Tu veux remplacer A., c'est ça ? Va falloir que tu prennes un sacré galon, dans ce cas." narquois. Il y avait pourtant ce chaud dans la voix... "J'présume que t'es encore vierge, hein, Hope ?..."

Mon corps était au comble de l'agitation, secoué, bafoué, électrisé. "Ça... te regarde pas, B."

"Ouais, OK, donc tu l'es." sur un sourire de triomphe. "Tu crois que j'vais perdre mon temps avec toi, Hope ?"

"Je n'ai..." me levant, sur la défensive. "Arrêtons là la conversation, B." blessée.

Il tend le bras, venant caresser ma joue d'un revers d'index. "T'es canon quand tu te défends contre mes flèches, Hope. Sérieux, t'es limite à me faire bander."

Je le fixe, bouche entrouverte.

 _Espèce d'enfoiré..._

 _"Hahaha ! Trop facile, Girl !..."_

"Et pour ton devoir, t'as qu'à dire que je t'ai fait chier à la bibliothèque et que t'as pas pu terminer. J'ai le dos large, tu sais." sur un clin d'oeil, se redressant, rajustant son sweat, allant replacer son livre en rayon.

Je l'ai littéralement bousculé pour me précipiter vers la sortie, inspirant enfin un air sain.

Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, je tâchais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps à la dérive.

Je... le faisais limite bander ?... Wow... alors ça... j'étais parvenue à brancher le mec le plus canon de la Wammy's !...

* * *

B. traversait le couloir, bras pendu autour de la nuque de A., autre main dans la poche.

Installée aux abords d'une fenêtre, discutant avec Orian, je fixais B. et A., bouche s'entrouvrant de délice. Mon corps semblait prendre plaisir à échapper à tout contrôle en présence de B. !...

Je m'en fichais de notre différence d'âge - quatre ans, ce n'est pas la mort non plus !...

Oui mais voilà, j'étais encore mineure... et cela m'insupportait de n'avoir pas encore atteint l'âge adulte pour pouvoir m'imposer face à A. !...

Alors que les anciens de la Wammy's, connaissant parfaitement la réputation de B., s'écartaient de son chemin, le nouveau, P., arriva en contresens, maquette d'avions tenu à la main.

B. allongea la jambe et P. trébucha, faisant un beau vol plané, maquette allant se briser en deux, pièces éjectées de tous les côtés.

B. se retourna, vif, sans lâcher A. : "Hey toi ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi manche, sérieux ?! Regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds ! Le couloir n'est pas à toi !..."

A. gloussait devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son boyfriend.

Je serrais le poing. Qu'aurais-je donné pour être à la place de A. ?...

Le regard émeraude de A. se fixa sur moi et elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de B., délectée.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?..._

 _"Que tu allais gober une mouche à rester la bouche ouverte et qu'on devrait te contenter en se roulant un patin devant toi."_

Ni d'une, ni de deux, B. l'a pivotée devant lui, collant son bassin contre le siens, descendant des paumes ouvertes sur ses fesses, lui offrant la pelle du siècle. Tournés de cette façon, B. ouvrit un instant les yeux sur moi - un regard parfaitement trouble, du reste - alors qu'il dévorait la bouche de A. sans vergogne.

 _Tu t'imaginais que c'était moi ?..._

 _"Devine, Girl."_

Elle rit, complètement remuée, allant s'accrocher à sa nuque alors que B. me fixait, affichant ce sourire effronté, continuant à pétrir ses fesses. Le regard que m'adressait B. était on ne pouvait plus explicite... "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me montrer c'que tu sais faire, Hope ?..."

 _Enculé..._

 _"Tu kiffes, hein, Girl ?"_


End file.
